


Marauders Think Titles Are Lame

by GrimTuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Godfather Sirius Black, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 130,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimTuesday/pseuds/GrimTuesday
Summary: PoA AU in which – Harry isn’t so clumsy, Dobby’s worth is realized, Sirius has priorities other than vengeance, and Luna is Luna. This is the result of my internet being down and not being able to feed my World of Warcraft addiction. Exactly zero plot mapping has gone on with this and it will likely continue until I am bored to tears with it. It will likely be borderline crack and I will likely make Harry ridiculously powerful. There will be attempts made at humor sprinkled in throughout the fic. I’ve yet to decide on any pairings in the fic but if there are any all types of pairings will be considered, you have been warned. I’ll try to post warnings for Graphic Content but I’ll likely forget. This isn’t smut nor is it going to be too gory, it is after all only 3rd year. I’ll make no promises about the rate that this will come out but in three days of writing it has around 16k words to give you an idea of how quickly I write. This at the moment is pure catharsis, if it gets to the point where there are people wanting more I’ll certainly do my best to deliver.





	1. How to Diverge from Canon

He had seen the dog, and took a step back, feeling his trunk there and stopped backing up, squaring himself up again. The dog made no move to attack him, but didn’t back away either. It reminded him of the posturing the snake did during the only Dueling Club meeting last year. He hadn’t yet spoken since the adrenaline left his system from fleeing Privet Drive.

“H-hey there.” He began shakily. “Come on out of there.” Harry said a bit more assuredly.

The dog stepped forward slowly his head had gone from posturing to low and it was obvious he was smelling Harry. Harry cancelled the spell with a quiet “ _Nox_.” Still figuring that there was little point in worrying about excess magic. He took his broom out and began to perform the enchantments he had thought of previously. The feather-light charm was perhaps the easiest to perform then it dawned on him that he was still in plain view of any Muggle that could possibly want to see him.

Harry grabbed the now immensely light trunk and walked off to a bit more secluded spot, the invisibility cloak he had previously taken out of his trunk wrapped around him as he carried the trunk awkwardly to ensure it didn’t look to be just floating. The dog didn’t seem to be surprised when he disappeared. Instead, he followed Harry to a nearby park that had a small amount of woods that would allow him to hide what he was doing. When he reappeared the dog once again didn’t look surprised, he simply sat and softly barked at Harry.

Once the dog had gained his attention he slowly sat and then transformed back into the man he was born. His ragged clothing was not how he had intended to meet Harry, but the opportunity that had been provided was too much to pass up for Sirius Black, alleged murder, escaped from Azkaban.

“Harry please! Don’t do anything rash! I mean no harm!” The man said frantically while Harry appeared to be stunned.

“You’re an animagus!” Harry said incredulously. “Who are you?! Why are you spying on me, are you from the Ministry to take my wand?” Harry wasn’t thinking rationally, clearly this man had no viable form of employment, why would he be dressed in such rags if so?

Sirius Black barked out harsh laughter. “No Harry, I’m not from the ministry, although, I do think they’re likely to be looking for you, especially considering who they believe me to be.” Black had at that moment got a gleam in his eye, he had just remembered that he was likely the sole Heir of the Black family. “Kreacher!”

A loud pop and a ragged house elf appeared in front of the two wizards. “Kreacher is answering the call, but he does not know who could possibly compel his magic to answer.” Then a gasp of horror came from the elf, “The scum offspring of my poor mistress!” Kreacher got out before Black had ordered him quiet.

“Kreacher, enough! Take the both of us to Grimmauld Place immediately!” Black ordered in a harsh tone, happy that his gambit had worked. He could explain his sudden abduction to Harry hopefully.

Harry was looking at the scene before him and then all too late realized that he was being popped away from the area with his trunk and broomstick. The stone kitchen he appeared in seemed to have not been cleaned in any meaningful way ever. There was no dust but the room was filthy. Harry was immediately on guard and had his wand pointing at the ragged man once he got his bearings.

“Harry, please. _Listen_ ,” The man implored of Harry. His hands were up, and he made no motions of moving. Harry had no idea what to do, he was in an undisclosed location with a man who knew him, but Harry didn’t know. That was hardly uncommon though Harry thought. Harry lowered his wand slowly, keeping it clenched in his hand though.

The story the man told was one he could hardly believe. He more than once almost cursed the man into oblivion when he worded things vaguely which could imply the man’s guilt in his parent’s murder. Harry had no idea how he was going to sort through this load of dragon dung until the man asked if he knew what a Wizard’s Oath was. Harry had no clue, it wasn’t something they had covered in history of magic yet or in Charms.

“It’s essentially a magically certified oath. Magic has nasty consequences for anyone who breaks one.” Black explained the workings to Harry, who admitted to himself that it sounded plausible. Harry thought to himself, wishing he knew of their existence last year so he could have stopped everyone from believing that he was the Heir of Slytherin. When he thought of the prior year he immediately remembered Dobby. Who knew if he could hear Harry’s call now that he was a free elf, but Harry figured he could try.

“Dobby!” Harry called out with along with his magic and mind.

Sirius stood dumbfounded in the kitchen as another house elf appeared in the kitchen, this one was much younger and healthier than Kreacher and immediately looked at Harry and then to Sirius.

“Harry Potter sir! That is a very bad mans that is! That is Sirius Black!” Dobby’s high voice practically shrieked.

“I know Dobby, or well, I know he’s Sirius Black, but I can’t be sure he’s a bad man. Do you know if Wizard Oaths can be faked?” Harry asked the elf, surely having belonged to the Malfoys he would know for sure.

“No Harry Potter sirs. They can nots.” Dobby said and looked shocked as Harry handed his wand to Black, sure Dobby could protect him again, if needed.

“I, Sirius Black, do swear on my magic that everything I have told Harry Potter tonight is true regarding myself, his parents, Peter Pettigrew and my Innocence.” As Sirius spoke Magic reacted to his statement. The air around the two wizards glowed golden resonating the truth of the statement.

Harry immediately raged. For the last two years of his life he had dealt with not only the active threat of someone trying to kill him, but he had also slept in the same room as the person who is responsible for his orphan status. Harry began to shake with anger and had he had his wand he was sure he would have cast some nasty hexes, since he did not though, he was rewarded with another bout of accidental magic that exploded a nearby cupboard holding dishes. In the house a voice was heard yelling about who was in their house but Sirius didn’t look worried, therefore Harry did not either.

“There has to be a way to make him pay.” Harry said angrily. Sirius for his part was looking gleeful, someone believed in his innocence. Harry noticed this and turned his ire on the scraggly looking man, “What’s to be so happy about?”

“You believe me. You are the only person who I cared knew about my innocence. I’m so sorry I abandoned you. Now though, we can work out something to do about all of this.” Sirius had tears running freely from his eyes.

Possibilities of what to do were filling Harry’s mind at an alarming rate. Sirius quickly picked up on his trains of thought and before long, a plan was coming into fruition. Dobby for his part had gone out and with the little money Harry had got the wizards fed and added his own thoughts. By the end of the night Harry had a new appreciation for the elf he had both pitied and sometimes hated last year, now he found the creature to be more useful and wily than he once believed.

The duo had been sharing Harry’s wand as Sirius’s original had been snapped upon being sent to Azkaban. As they finished their planning Sirius transfigured two chairs into sleeping bags and together, they drift off. Tomorrow Harry would be leaving for Diagon Alley, as to not arise panic in the Wizarding World by means of Dobby the House Elf, soon to be known as the Savior of the Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. With man this is impossible, but with Magic all things are Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets lots of stuff. Galleons are great!

The morning came too early and Harry said goodbye to Sirius, knowing they would not have the chance to spend too much time together until Harry got out of school for the Holidays due to their plan. Harry was taken to the Leakey Caldron and the friendly innkeeper immediately recognized Harry and called him over. He insisted on feeding Harry while he contacted the Aurors about Harry’s appearance. Just as Sirius told Harry during their planning, the ministry would likely be so worried about Harry’s safety, due to Sirius’s escape that they would sweep the accidental magic under the rug. When the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge walked into the Leakey Caldron and called for a private room Tom immediately produced a key to the largest suite above the establishment, as if he was expecting this.

The Minister ushered Harry up into the room and soon they were both sat down with tea. “Now Harry my boy, can you explain what happened?” Fudge spoke to Harry as if the child needed to be handled with care lest he break. Harry told him the story that they had come up with last night, Harry running away and then being taken to away via house elf magic. They had made a story up of Harry sleeping in the Forest after refusing Dobby’s initial plea to take him to Diagon Alley because, “Someone would surely help ‘The Great Harry Potter.’”

Fudge ate it up happily. He gave Harry an explanation as to what the rest of Harry’s summer would entail, staying at the Leakey Caldron and limited to only Diagon Alley. Apparently Fudge had thought that the shopkeepers could communally look after Harry. He had to admit, that this was better than any situation they had conceived last night. Sirius was going to be over the moon!

The minister left after giving Harry a final directive about not blowing up muggles again, even if they deserved it. Harry did his very best to look chastised and set his trunk up in the room which was apparently to be his for the rest of the summer. Harry left and went to Gringotts, immediately knowing he’d need money for the purchases he was about to make.

The trip to Gringotts was uneventful as Harry had Sirius teach him how to enchant his money bag to hold more and layered security charms into it. Harry withdrew a grotesque amount of galleons, Sirius quickly informed him that what he had access to was only a trust vault that would replenish itself from the main Potter Family Vault. He took a smattering of smaller coins but not nearly the amount of Galleons.

After leaving Gringotts Harry went about to the various shops, purchasing a new trunk this one with multiple compartments that would allow him to carry everything easier and had a built in shrinking charm. Six different compartments one being a small study and another an ever-extending bookshelf. Another compartment had been entirely for clothing. One compartment for jewelry, Harry wondered if he’d ever even open that one. Another was spelled to hold things in a magically induced stasis, effectively locking an object as it was when it was put in there until it was pulled out again. The final compartment was simply what the trunk appeared to be, a simple trunk, although it was, as so many things he was finding, so very much bigger inside. Harry had also taken it upon himself to purchase a very fine magical tent made of the same black dragon-hide he had gotten his trunk in. The magical tent was Harry’s contingency plan, he would never spend another night at Privet Drive again, one way or another.

The two large purchases out of the way Harry went to Madam Malkin’s in order to get new school robes, and finally get rid of all of the cast offs from Dudley, getting clothes that would actually fit. That took the rest of the day as he had no idea what Wizards would need but Madam Malkin took her time explaining everything about wizard fashion to Harry. She pointed out how Harry looked quite odd with his muggle trainers on still and insisted he head over to a cobbler down the way to get himself some respectable wizard footwear. 

Harry did as he was told and after what felt like hours in the robe shop made his way to the cobbler to pick out two pairs of dragon hide boots, one black that matched his trunk impeccably and one a dark brown. Harry was astounded at how well the fit his feet, it was like walking on a ridiculously supportive cloud.

Harry was exhausted by the time he said goodnight to Tom on his way upstairs to the room he would be staying in. No sooner had he closed the door than Dobby had made himself visible and popped Harry to Grimmuald Place. Harry and Sirius together made new plans, as Harry was much freer than they had previously planned.

The three of them sat together when Sirius asked Dobby why he was free, a question that could have been taken very poorly had Dobby not been so very pleased to be rid of the Malfoy’s. With the explanation Sirius’s anger at Lucius Malfoy flared, swearing the man would pay. Dobby seemed to take this to heart, as he smiled deeply at Sirius. It was later in the evening that Sirius asked Dobby what he wanted to do with his life as he now had a choice that Harry got another surprise.

“Dobby wants nothing more than to serve Harry Potter sirs!” Dobby said proudly, as if it was the greatest ambition of any house elf.

For Harry’s part he was turning red, not knowing how to feel having a sentient creature wanting to devote their life to him. Sirius looked over at Harry’s uncomfortable expression.

“Dobby, I think you should explain to Harry what you mean, remember, he grew up with those horrible Muggles, so he doesn’t understand the implication.” Sirius prodded.

“Stupid Dobby!” Dobby began to go to beat himself on the side of the table, they had yet to actually move out into the house proper. Harry interceded and stopped the elf’s self-abuse.

“Dobby! No more please!” Harry called out being immensely uncomfortable with the creature’s overreactions to simple mistakes.

“Harry Potter is so kind! But Dobby didn’t means to not explain. What’s Dobby wants is to become bonded to Mister Harry Potter sirs like Dobby used to be with the Malfoys.” The elf explained. “Being tied to a kind wizard like Harry Potter would be an honor, and it would greatly improve Dobby’s magic, free house elves are very weak compared to other House Elves. But Dobby is very happy being weak and free of the Malfoys!” Dobby said in one explosive breath, almost wailing at the end.

Harry sat there for a moment. Dobby would rather be less powerful and free, much like how Harry would rather be free of the Muggles even if it meant he was expelled. “Okay Dobby.” Harry said sensing a connection snap into place in his mind and in his magic. He could almost feel the elf’s glee at the change via their link. Dobby was now a Potter house elf and had access to all the knowledge he’d need to keep up the various Potter properties via the house elf magic inherent to his kind.

Harry was slightly taken aback, “I kinda figured there would be more pomp and circumstance to binding a sentient being to my will.” Sirius thought this was a grand joke and laughed raucously.

Kreacher had witnessed all of this with intense jealousy from the cupboard he hadn’t left since bringing the blood-traitor to his mistress’s home. The House elf made himself known and he and Dobby were soon locked into having heated words between each other. The house elves popped into a different part of the house to continue their disagreement away from the eyes of prying wizards. Dobby returned in twenty minutes to take Harry back to the Leakey Caldron not speaking of what had occurred between himself and Kreaure.

Harry slept lightly that night too excited to get back out to Diagon Alley and continue his shopping. While his books were taken care of he still needed potion ingredients for this upcoming year and a few prepared potions from the Apothecary. When it was finally a decent hour to move about the Alley Harry headed down to the Leakey and got a proper fry-up for breakfast, knowing he would need the energy for the day ahead. Once he was done with his breakfast he set out with an excited bounce to his walk.

Harry got a wide variety of the potion ingredients and placed all of them in the stasis compartment in his new trunk. Harry was going to ensure he was able to brew better this year, Sirius had already said he would be tutoring him in their new and improved action plan, after all, much of it was to be the same, until September First.

The Apothecary had the desired nutrient potions and even one that could be dropped into his eyes to fix his vision. Harry had decided that he would use that potion tomorrow, according to the owner of the shop it would require him to lay flat on his back the entire day and have someone apply the potion three times, it would stay in his eyes and reshape them, the potion would also prevent Harry from blinking.

Harry sent Dobby to Sirius with a large supply of the nutrient potion and a note on how to take it. Harry himself would be taking some to combat the lack of food he often suffered during the earlier parts of his life. Harry thinking that he would like to look at the different types of animals that were in Magical Menagerie Harry ended up speaking with many of the snakes. He had been thinking of the idea of getting one as it would likely be wise to start practicing parselmagic. Once he laid eyes on the magical variety of white cobra that’s hood looked similar to Hedwig, he immediately knew that would be the snake he purchased. The cobra was about four years old, Harry was very surprised to find out that he had lived his entire life in the shop. He was glad to be out of there, and Harry was glad to give him a new home.

“ _What shall I call you?”_  Harry asked the snake in Pasrletonge once they were back in the Leakey Caldron.

“ _Well, you could always call me by my name, Speaker.”_  The snake hissed blandly back.

“ _And that would be_ ” Harry said in what he hoped was an amused hiss.

“ _Simon.”_  The snake hissed out.

Harry screwed his face up a bit and looked at the snake, “ _Truly?”_

“ _No, my speaker”_ The cobra hissed in laughter. “ _My name is Castor.”_

After a slight shock when Dobby appeared Castor settled down again before they were both transported to Grimmuald Place to see Sirius and Kreacher, working together to clean the whole kitchen. It practically gleamed now, and then Dobby and Kreacher began to work on the other rooms together saying something about Wizards just getting in the way of their magics.

Harry told Sirius of his day and asked after his nutrient potion. To his question, Sirius grimaced remembering the taste.

“I could immediately tell a difference, it gave me some strength back but tasted ruddy awful.” Sirius said.

It had taken more than some getting used to for Sirius to be relaxed around Castor, although, once he had a conversation with the snake himself with Harry as a translator things calmed down. Throughout the day Sirius and Harry used their time together to casually converse while Sirius taught Harry various spells and things he deemed one of his age should know. As Sirius was who he was, this was mostly prank magic and explained the finer points of potion making. It was like everything Harry had learned over the past two years suddenly clicked. Severus Snape was a genius Harry immediately decided, although he was pants as a teacher. With Sirius’s patience regarding Harry’s mistakes, Harry quickly began to actually understand what was going on between the ingredients and magic rather than just attempting to follow the recipe. The evening was quick approaching and Tom was bound to come check on Harry if he hadn’t already done so and so Harry called Dobby to him and requested to be taken back to his room at the Leakey.

Harry had been sure to inform Sirius of his plans for tomorrow, and Sirius had demanded a promise from Castor that he would stay coiled on his Godson’s chest all day while Dobby put the potions in. Castor, finding the protective streak humorous decided that he would do just that. Harry had gone and purchased Dinner downstairs as not to make Tom curious as to why he wasn’t eating. Harry came back upstairs and looked at his school books, he immediately set out to pen a letter to Professor McGonagall. Sirius had asked earlier about his electives and scoffed at Divination. Harry vowed to change it and instead take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Hedwig who was less than pleased with all of the changes as of late nipped his finger slightly after he attached the letter and asked her to get it to the school as quickly as possible. He hurried out of the Leakey Caldron with the Divination book in hand and returned it to Flourish and Blotts and instead requested to purchase both the books for his newer classes, he had no doubt the Professor would acquis his request. He headed back to the Caldron and went to his room, falling asleep as he was sure tomorrow would be quite long indeed.

The next day was quite long indeed. The potion burned his eyes intensely and Castor’s weight didn’t let him move. Apparently one of Castor’s magical abilities was to grow and shrink himself as he saw fit. After Harry stopped thrashing around a bit Castor himself became very small, smaller than he was originally and did just what Sirius requested, sat on his chest all day. Sirius had suggested that he do his homework that day via dicta-quill. Harry was pleased to do so once the pain had become a dull roar. Dobby confidently read from his texts if Harry was unable to recall the information and Harry’s admiration for the elf grew immeasurably.

Each application of the potion caused Harry to involuntarily thrash and with each application of the potion Castor increased his size to immobilize Harry. After the final application of the potion and Harry’s final completed assignment Harry took time to explain their plan to Castor. The snake was displeased, while he approved of the deception, he had argued that any mouse should just be eaten, and two problems would be solved. Hedwig took that time to wing into his room. The letter he received from his Head of House and read to him by Dobby informed him that when he arrived at Hogwarts there would be a discussion as to his ability to take both classes.

Harry was puzzled and thought on that response for the rest of the night. He knew that Hermione was taking more classes than himself. It was these thoughts that were on his mind when the potion wore off and Harry’s world became clear and crisp for a fraction of a moment before darkness took him and Harry slept until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House Elf speech is no fun to write and even less fun to attempt to edit.


	3. To Hogwarts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of things in it. It was going to be two different chapters but I didn't like the word counts when split up so they're one now.

Harry spent the next day walking around Diagon Alley being seen by all the shopkeepers. Each complimented his new appearance and said how bright his eyes seemed now. It was the owner of the Apothecary Shop that he wanted to see the most. He had walked in and almost immediately come into contact with the owner himself. He was speaking to a customer who was out of Harry’s view.

“Watch where you’re going!” The shopkeeper said before he saw the boy. “Oh, my boy! I see that potion worked for you? I’m glad!”

“Yes sir, I just wanted to come and say thank you for pointing it out to me. I can’t say I want to have to do it again but it was well worth never having to worry about glasses again.” Harry responded.

“Well, Mister Potter. It seems that you really did endeavor to fix your eyesight with my newest potion. I’m pleased to see you were able to – withstand –the process.” The silky smooth voice of Hogwarts’s Potion Master came from the other side of the owner.

The shop owner beamed at Harry, “I decided to tell him after you purchased it, you’ve been the first willing to risk the pain for the reward.”

Harry looked at his Potions Professor, “Professor Snape, I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you were able to create this. I intend to do better in potions this year, I’ve been practicing sir.” Harry made direct eye contact with his Professor, a slight pain laced through his mind. Harry saw his memories from the previous days flash in his mind and Snape looked irate and then calculating.

“Follow me Potter.” Severus Snape commanded his student who immediately did as he was told. Sirius had warned that some wizards could read minds and that he’d eventually learn to protect his once he was more attuned to that type of magic. Harry followed Snape all the way to his rooms above the Leakey Caldron. “Explain yourself.” When Harry didn’t respond quickly enough, “Now.” Came the terse command.

“You’ve apparently already read my mind. Did you see both his story of innocence and then the Wizard’s Oath?” Harry asked with a protective tilt to his words.

“Indeed. How can I be sure that this is not an elaborate charade?” Snape asked Harry, hatred evident in his voice, but he couldn’t look at Harry in the eyes.

“On September First Professor McGonagall will provide undeniable evidence of the claim and then they can both answer for crimes they’ve committed.” Harry thought of the conversation that Sirius had with him about the Marauders torture of Severus Snape and the likely cause of his hatred for Harry, which was surprising considering that he was one of Harry's mother’s friends, at a time at least.

Severus had a sharp intake of breath as he viewed Harry’s memories, no pain was happening in Harry’s mind though. Harry screwed up all his Griffindor courage, “Sir, will you please allow things to go as we’ve planned even though you owe him nothing?”

Castor was making his way over to his new master, as he climbed up Harry’s leg Castor grew in size until he was more than a considerable weight that was resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“ _This snake dislikes the subterfuge as much as I do. He’s wise.”_ Castor hissed to the room.

“ _You would rather eat the rodent? He’d likely make you sick.”_ Harry responded to his newest familiar.

Snape’s eyes were troubled as he battled with conflicting emotions. “For now, your secret is safe. I expect your serpent to ensure your safety from Black and the rodent until both can be assured to be of sound mind.”

The sudden threat to the plan no longer an issue, Harry sighed and all of a sudden found himself feeling very tired. Snape tuned to leave as Harry sat on the bed in his room. The door closed and Dobby appeared with Sirius in tow. Dobby had been watching Harry almost any moment that Harry was not with Sirius that included when the Potions Master encountered Harry. Sirius, under heavy concealment magic, was going into Diagon Alley to purchase a wand. Harry was almost sure that Ollivander was going to recognize Sirius, the odd old man had unnerved Harry when he got his wand.

Sirius didn’t think it would matter, he was headed to get the wand and had Kreacher ready to pop him out if things got messy. Sirius had reasoned with Harry that the Goblins would likely give him access to his gold, and gold goes a long way, hopefully though, Ollivander could tell he was innocent, as he didn’t seem the type to be bribed. While Harry was going to go with Sirius, he was steadfastly denied. Sirius wasn’t having him put in danger just so he could get a wand. Plus the Goblins wouldn’t be too kind if they thought for a moment that he was being used as a hostage.

Harry had read his text books throughout the day, and after they got boring, a journal Sirius had given him that detailed their animagus transformations. Harry read the chapter about the mediation in order to find his own form. After that it detailed the Animagus reveal Potion that would force their form for a few minutes, providing a template of sort for their body to learn to switch between. He was getting ready to read the next chapter when Kreacher popped Sirius back into his room.

Sirius had successfully purchased a wand from an Ollivander who commented about how he was remarkably similar to another man who had purchased a wand from him years ago. He had also purchased two holsters one for himself and the other for Harry. Harry smiled, grateful for the present from his Godfather.

“This new one though, it’s quite nice. I much prefer the Phoenix Feather and Yew combination to the Dragon Heartstring and Cypress.” Sirius confessed of his new wand, he was still holding it in hand. After getting the goblins to allow him access to his vault and then getting a wand, Sirius stated that the had then done some light shopping and that he had a present for Harry back at Grimmuald that he would send on the 1st after everything had happened.

They chatted amicably for a while, during that time their elves took to cleaning Grimmuald Place in earnest. Doxies were taken care of easily with the house elf magic, and everything except the boggart had been taken care of. All the bedrooms now had freshly turned beds, and while still dark, it was no longer filthy and oppressive as it had become. Harry ordered more than enough food for four people from Tom telling him he was indecisive and would simply put the rest in the stasis portion of his trunk for later.

The nutrient potion was doing wonders for both Harry and Sirius, allowing them to while not gain muscle, at least fill out to the point where their bones no longer poked out at jagged points. Harry and Sirius ate together that night.

The next several days passed in a blur for Harry, he was being tested and tutored by Sirius who was also using the opportunity to test his own magic. They began transfiguring things to attack each other at random points to keep the other on their toes. Harry had been beginning doing both Occlumency training and Animagus mediations the day after Sirius got his wand and led him through guided meditation to first construct his own fortress, and then to find his form. Both were the most basic forms of each the magics that he needed to master first. The form had yet to reveal itself to him, something that Sirius was not concerned about. Occlumency was coming decently with Harry. He was also found apt to deal with a boggart, as he and Sirius had been required to take care of it. They were surprised that each other’s boggart was the other dead. Harry certainly thought that it was quite telling for both of them.

Harry had been told to spend today in Diagon Alley, as it would be odd if he wasn’t seen there more often, and he was likely to see many friends. And that he did, he spoke to Dean and Seamus, he saw Neville and had a long chat with him. He headed back to the Leakey in order to meditate some more, he feared that if he was in Diagon Alley anymore today he’d likely purchase that Firebolt in the window he’d seen but intentionally ignored the first day he got here. Each time he walked by the broom his willpower gave way just a little more.

Harry fell asleep meditating and had wild dreams that night. He was soaring through the air and looking down at a mountain top. As was his perception of the events, he yelled “Yahoo!” but it came out entirely different and all too unrecognizable for the moment he had let loose, he had awoken. It was early in the morning and Harry had decided that he would not attempt to meditate this morning as he had taken to doing. Instead, he went down to get an early breakfast.

After breakfast Harry went back to his room upstairs to pack all his possessions into his new trunk. He was able to do it all with magic as Sirius had explained how the trace worked a week ago, before beginning to train him. It was essentially ignored if the ministry had any plausible reason for the child to not have been the cause of the magic. With everything packed in his new trunk, Harry took out his Potions book to refresh himself with the various facts that they were bound to be tested on the first day.

A knock came to Harry’s door and he got up to answer it. Soon he was engulfed in bushy brown hair and Harry smiled into it. Hermione was always a welcome sight. He was excited about spending much of the year with her, knowing they were taking numerous similar classes. She had of course already received a letter regarding the same story that the Minister knew, the same with Ron. Soon though, tomorrow in fact, Sirius would be vindicated and the rodent would, possibly, be eaten. Sirius had stayed away from Harry the past few days and in the meantime Harry had vigorously cleaned everything with refreshing charms. He couldn’t let the rodent smell Padfoot or Sirius.

Harry went with his friends to Magical Menagerie and attempted to seem genuinely concerned for ‘Scabbers.’ When Hermione came out with the large ginger cat Harry had to laugh. In his estimation it was like purchasing her own personal Ron, a surly easily agitated ginger. The comparison had him laughing raucously for quite some time, both friends unable to calm him.

Dinner was a loud affair as he spoke to Fred and George. Both of them had been giving Percy such a thrashing about his attitude regarding his appointment as Head Boy that nearly everyone was snorting at their remarks, except for Mrs. Weasley and Percy of course. As they spoke Harry hinted that he had a tremendous prank in the works that would commence at the Feast tomorrow. From then on Forge and Gred were relentless in their attempts to get information out of him, going so far as to follow him to his bedroom when he excused himself for bed. When asked if they would leave they steadfastly refused and simply made the bed larger setting Harry between the two before bidding him, “Goodnight.”

The next morning he awoke feeling eyes on him. Hedwig was perched above the bed peering at him questioningly. Castor, curled on his chest with his hood flared fanning around the room in general. Fred was on his right, and George on his left. All four beings were staring at him. A hissed command to Castor caused him to suddenly grow in size and trap both the Weasleys who apparently slept in his bed, or rather, stood vigil in case he prepared for the prank while sleeping perhaps? Castor let Harry up allowing him to be able to get to the bathroom while still keeping both the twins trapped. Harry took the moment to send Dobby to Sirius with a hurried note, telling him of the twins’ antics to keep his mind off their task.

Harry exited the lavatory feeling relieved. His wand was in his hand and he cast a switching charm on his clothes to change from his pajamas to his school robes. After he went downstairs and was told by Mister Weasley that they would be getting to Diagon Alley via ministry provided cars Harry suggested having a combination of Dobby and the adult wizards side-along them to avoid the unneeded muggle technology. Mister Weasley looked slightly disappointed at not having an excuse to use the cars but agreed quickly enough. Hermione though was working herself into a frenzy that would rival Mrs. Weasley over Harry owning a slave.  

Harry looked at his friend, offended to the extreme, “Hermione Jean Granger! You have known me for two years, in that time have I shown myself to be someone who would be okay with Slavery?”

Hermione considered this, ever since he told her of his likely switch from Divination to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy she had seemed to regard him differently. “I don’t know Harry, so far no, but you do in fact own a slave now. There is no way around that fact.”

“I promise, you’ll have ample time to talk to Dobby, who will answer any of your questions happily. It honestly is more symbiotic than enslavement.” Harry assured his friend, still unsettled that she would jump to such conclusions.

“Hhmp.” Was the only reply Hermione deemed appropriate apparently, because soon after the twins appeared and once again wouldn’t let Harry anywhere aside from near Gred and next to Forge.

Castor came out to intertwine between the three’s neck growing in length rather than all of his body. The twins found this great fun, being the only Weasleys not afraid of the magical cobra that had a rather odd sense of humor. He seemed quite taken with the twins as well though, when questioned he simply replied that they were always together, thus doubling the attention being paid to himself.

Ron was nauseated by the display and requested to be taken before Harry to Platform 9 ¾ for ‘the good of poor Scabbers.’ He and Hermione went ahead to get two compartments for them. Everyone had their trunks, most shrunk. Hedwig was flying to Hogwarts with Castor riding the train with them. Hedwig’s cage was in his Study in his trunk, he absolutely loved the room, it was warm and perfect for himself and only himself to work.

The Dragon-Hide tent was in the trunk as well, it would all go everywhere with Harry from now on. Today things could go very wrong, although, he hoped that they went as Sirius and he figured it would. The twins had insisted on going with Harry when Dobby was ready to transport them. Dobby was only making two trips, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were side-along apparating Ginny and Percy. Dobby would take Ron and Hermione and then come back for Harry and the twins. Dobby was ecstatic to have an excuse to get near the rodent, he wanted to learn his magical signature so if the slippery man got away from his master Dobby could bring him back.

Castor, done with his display only moments after it began shrank himself and looped himself around Harry, making a stark contrast to the black school robes and his black hair. There were whispers on the platform and people were pointing as they took notice of Harry’s new addition. He found the two compartments that had been saved by Ron and Hermione. The luggage was put in one compartment and then heavily locked by the twins. Everyone piled into the extended first compartment. Soon enough Ron made an excuse to go find Seamus and Dean. Neville found then and sat in the vacated spot, eying Castor with unease. Ginny’s friend Luna came to join them, commenting on the striking resemblance of Castor to Hedwig. Lee Jordan made an appearance in their compartment to see the twins. When they steadfastly refused to leave Harry’s side Lee soon became the newest addition to the compartment. Harry was having a great time watching everyone interact with people they normally wouldn’t.

Luna Lovegood was without a doubt one of Harry Potter’s favorite human beings. She kept commenting on the most innocuous thigs, sending a normal conversation about Quidditch into a debate on the benefits of daily application of Cornish Pixie sweat to reduce infestations of Wakspurts. The twins, quite used to her crazy talk and her father’s publication of The Quibbler were all too ready to egg her on while Hermione didn’t seem to quite get why the twins would play along.

Harry was almost silent the entire trip, having enough people in the compartment to make noise, he sat back and listened, smiling at being surrounded by friends again. Neville and Harry shared a few words throughout the train ride enough to know that he had a good summer and that he was quickly finding a niche in Herbology. Everyone was talking about Hogsmead and avoiding all mentions of Sirius Black, not wanting to upset Harry. Harry saw Draco Malfoy pass the compartment, not daring to come in while the three fifth years were in the compartment.

Suddenly, the train began to slow, as it did everything steadily became colder. It wasn’t simply as if the temperature had dropped, it was as if the Hogwarts Express had simply plowed into someone’s icebox and stopped working. There were loud bangs as exterior doors were opened and Harry started to feel dreadful.

“Dementors,” The three fifth years commented at once.

Harry had heard of the horrible creatures of course, but he had never encountered them. Outside the compartment a dark wraith could be seen slowly sulking by. When it did a shuddering breath was being drawn in. Once it got to the door to their compartment it stopped and inhaled deeply. The latch came open. The students came face to face with the Dementor. Its shuddering intake of breath drew the warmth and happiness out of the compartment once so full of both. Its head turned towards Harry, between the twins still, and started drawing exclusively from him. Harry felt the inky grasp of unconsciousness attempt to grab him but then he heard someone screaming.

Harry was now being shaken awake with a very large and a very angry, very large magical cobra spitting out of their compartment door taking up the entire doorway. Harry was on the ground. He had collapsed and was now being stared at by everyone. The twins remained by his side siting in the floor with him like it was a normal thing. With a look they helped him back on the bench. A man with threadbare robes came towards their compartment, a massive silver wolf was walking with him.

“What happened?” Harry asked the group at large and repeated the question to his snake still blocking anyone admittance to their compartment.

And it was then all at once everyone explained what happened. It wasn’t until he put his hands over his ears that they stopped. Castor regaining a more reasonable size slithered up to Harry’s shoulders. “ _The Dementor wanted to kiss, I gave it several.”_ Castor hissed sounding very pleased with himself. He was stretching above Harry’s head, showing off his flared hood while he spoke to his master.

“Castor says it attempted to kiss me?” Harry said shakily.

Each member of the group’s face set into a grim line and they nodded.

“And he struck?” Harry supplied, trying to draw one person into speaking.

George took the queue. “Yeah mate. Viciously. The Dementor went to focus on only you and you passed out. In less than a second Castor had grown to the same size he was earlier this morning when he kept us in bed and was striking the blasted thing repeatedly. I’ve never heard of anything except a Patronus being able or willing to stand against one of them.”

The man with the silvery wolf was listening to the story. “He’ll need chocolate, and to report immediately to Madam Pomfrey upon our arrival at Hogwarts.”

“ _He’s a werewolf”_ Castor hissed lowly, lowering himself back down on Harry, coiled ready to strike.

Harry’s eyes opened like someone had just punched him in the gut, surely there were more werewolves that Dumbledore knew, but there was no other werewolf that he would call in if he believed Sirius Black was indeed after Harry Potter. He breathed out in a whisper, “Moony?”

The man’s eyes flashed and made contact with Harry. Fred had heard his word and listened intently. Harry breathed out once more, trying to make Moony hear him, “Padfoot innocent. Rodent **_traitor_** ” the last part was practically groaned out causing his friends to all throw some sort of chocolate at him, two of them found their chocolate jumping back the frog’s enchantment working.

Moony had heard him. He looked like he was going to fall over, and then his wolf flickered before going out entirely.Harry coughed slightly and asked the professor if there was anything else he should do?

“No. Although, I’ll be coming to collect you to ensure that you go to Madam Pomfrey. I’ll see you in the Entrance of Hogwarts” The man said and headed off towards the conductor. With a wave of his wand the silver wolf was back at his side stalking ahead of him in the hallway.

“Well, it seems we’ve just met our new Defense Professor.” Hermione said sagely.

“It appears so.” Fred said distracted, deep in thought.

The train was soon stopped at Hogsmead Station and students began to disembark the train, leaving their luggage to be brought up via house elf. The students separated four to a carriage, it appeared to be being pulled by a reptilian horse with a rather sharp beak. The carriage ride with Fred, George and Lee who all seemed even less inclined to leave his side since the Dementor attack. They stayed with Harry while he awaited the new Defense Professor to escort him to Madam Pomfrey.

While they waited Harry spoke aloud seemingly to no-one. “May be postponed, must play things by ear.”

His new fifth year followers looked at him like he was crazy, Luna Lovegood though had made her way over to them and looked at Harry knowingly, “It will be. Tomorrow when schedules are handed out will be even more spectacular, don’t you think?” She didn’t wait for a response, but Harry was getting a very strong feeling he’d be waiting until tomorrow to do anything about Hogwarts’s rodent problem.

Luna skipped off with a very large smile towards Harry and his fifth year cohorts. Harry looked towards where he assumed the new Professor would come from, but as his attention was faced that way, George and Fred each were watching two very specific parts of the castle. George this time saw the clue of the Marauder’s existence when the new Professor stepped out of a seemingly solid wall you had to have a password to get through.

“Ha!” George exclaimed. He steadfastly refused to leave Harry’s side when the Professor told them they could go to the Great Hall.

“Sorry sir, the last two Defense Professors didn’t leave us with the best taste in our mouth. You’ll understand if we don’t want to leave our friend alone with one who has yet to even be announced.” Fred came over and smiled sweetly.

“Although, which way would you like to take? I’m sure you’ll know how to get there very quickly.” George said as soon as Fred finished.

The Professor looked slightly disheartened, Harry assumed it was because he was unable to question Harry alone now. It was in no time at all that they arrived in the hallway to the Hospital Wing. The professor seemed to have finally figured out how he was going to ask his question. “Harry. Regarding what you said on the train. Are you certain?”

“Entirely.” Was Harry’s firm reply. “Tomorrow, it will be common knowledge. Be there when we get our Schedules.”

The twins shared a look, and then immediately pressed Harry.

“Yes, tonight’s festivity has been moved to tomorrow. I’m betting I’ll be kept here over night.” Harry said as they arrived at the door to the Matron’s domain.

“You’ve only just got off the train! How in the world are you already in need of my services!” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed as they set off her wards on the door.

“Dementors stopped the train Poppy. Apparently this young man was almost kissed. His familiar saved him, and he’s had chocolate. I need to go bring this to Dumbledore, is there anything else you need before I go?” The man in the shabby robes explained in a very quick manner.

“No, it’s good to see a Defense teacher worth his salt though!” Madam Pomfrey said to his disappearing back. She eyed the three fifth years, “What about you three?” She said sharply.

“We were in the same compartment,” George said quickly,

“It took everything we had,” Fred finished.

“I’m allergic to chocolate so I’ve yet to shake the cold.” Lee whispered to her quietly.

In short order all four of them were in beds lined up right by one another. Each had been given two potions, one was to replenish their magic from the Dementor feeding off them, and the other was a dreamless sleep. Harry avoided taking the dreamless sleep immediately. Professor McGonagall said she needed to speak to him after all, she would no doubt be up here any moment. Just as the Matronly Healer came swooping down upon them Professor McGonagall came into the Hospital Wing.

She erected silencing wards around his bed and pulled the curtains to give privacy. “Your change of schedule has required that you be given access to a device known as a Time-Turner. While you are not taking nearly the course load that Ms. Granger is, you will need it to ensure you can attend both Ancient Runes and Charms on Friday. You will be given your schedule along with the device tomorrow.” There was no room for argument in her tone and her directness was clear. “And Potter. Should I find out that you’re using this for anything other than its intended purposes, you will find that even with the device you will have no time to yourself.”

Just as quickly as she had arrived, she left, the silencing wards disappearing and the curtains having been removed. With that out of the way Harry, and by extension, the rest of the boys, took their dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far the least proof read chapter, but its also the most recently written complete chapter so its fresh and annoying to re-read. As the summary says, this is for catharsis, if interest is shown I'll clean it up a bit.


	4. RATS! The (not) Musical!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mouse Trap isn't just a lame board game that everyone hated as a child :D

The next morning came and with grim determination Harry got up from the bed in the Hospital Wing and slowly dressed himself. He heard rustling on the other side of the partition separating himself from the general ward, Harry took that to mean that the twins and Lee were up now as well. Once he was decent he opened the curtains and was greeted by his three friends. Together they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast after reasoning that as they didn’t have their schedules why would they carry all their textbooks, regardless of if they opened them or not in the case of the twins.

Harry and his friends were some of the first to arrive at Griffindor’s table and they tucked in, having missed dinner last night. Harry had finished his third plate by the time the prefects came down, Percy had arrived earlier only to ignore the four in favor of polishing his badge. As if they were little ducks following their mother the first years followed the final Griffindor Prefect into the hall. None of them had yet learned their way around the castle yet, given a week it would be likely to see them straggle in at various times. Ron and Hermione hadn’t come down yet although that was to be expected, Ron generally liked his sleep.

Ron and Hermione made their appearance soon after the first years began to eat. Ron looked harassed and Hermione looked shocked to see not only Harry but also the twins at the table. Ron was going on about Hermione’s demon of a cat and how he was going to be the death of Scabbers. Harry simply nodded and tried to keep the cold pit of rage that was building in his stomach under control. Harry only had to make it to until when Professor McGonagall came to give him the Time-Turner and his schedule.

As if thoughts of his Head of House could summon her she strode down from the head table and came to speak to both Harry and Hermione. Ron was carefully attempting to give Scabbers his rat tonic when queued by the Professor’s arrival Castor began hissing up a storm which queued Harry to look at the rodent in disgust. Harry took his wand out and summoned the rat to himself with a bit of magic Sirius had taught him this summer.

“Professor. I am aware of how this will sound, Castor here says that Ron’s rat is actually a man in disguise.” Harry looked earnestly at the Transfigurations Professor. Snape had suddenly appeared next to McGonagall.

“Potter, that is simply absurd.” His Professor began but stopped when the rat that was normally dozy and docile seemed to have become incensed by something. “Although, it can’t hurt to check. Hand me the rat.”

Ron was incredulous, looking between Harry and McGonagall he sputtered, “Professor- you can’t think this is true.” He made a move to lunge for his rat but was quickly kept in place by one of the twins, Harry couldn’t tell which at the moment.

McGonagall muttered a quick word under her breath and pointed the wand at the rat, it quickly grew to become a man. A portly man. The beady eyes and pointed nose were reminiscent of his Animagus form. There was an unholy roar from the Head Table as Moony leapt over the table and bounded to where Peter Pettigrew had just been unmasked.

Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Remus appeared to be able to rip the small man in half and Snape’s nostrils were quite thin indeed. Harry’s wand snapped to the man and a jet of red light flew from the tip instantly sending him into unconsciousness.

“But- he was killed! All they could find was his pinky!” McGonagall muttered loud enough to be overheard. That was all it took for his identity to be confirmed to many of the students, as Black’s escape from Azkaban had made the story of Peter Pettigrew’s death and the death of the 13 muggles alongside himself common knowledge.

“Might I suggest that we go to the Headmaster’s office before we continue to make any _more_ of a scene in the Great Hall,” came Snape’s silky interjection. As if his words contained a spark of lightning the Professors quickly set off towards the stone guardian outside the Headmaster’s office. Snape had levitated Peter up behind them and left Percy Weasley to ensure the student body remained in the Great Hall before going to their lessons.

The meeting in the Headmaster’s office had been a crazy affair where Harry sat back and had to do surprisingly little. While Snape had said that he would keep Harry’s secret, he had indeed done much more. The man came prepared with veritaserum which would ensure that the rodent told the truth. Snape gave no one a chance to disagree to the potion’s use and quickly spelled some into the man’s stomach before even enervating him.

The Headmaster for his part was looking quite passive, no twinkling in his blue eyes Harry noted. He allowed his staff members to take the reins until this point. The man awoke with the potion active after Severus’s Enervate spell and the Headmaster wasted no time getting to the bottom of things.

“What is your name?” Headmaster Dumbledore asked harshly.

“Peter Pettigrew,” The man replied with an even tone although the fear in his eyes and the tears streaming down his face gave away his true emotions.

The room burst out in a cacophony of noise as each person in the room tried to vocalize their thoughts. Snape had paled at his words while Lupin was shaking with what appeared to be barely controlled rage. McGonagall had taken a step back and seemed to just realize Harry had followed everyone up, she put herself between her Lion and the rat turned man. Dumbledore for his part was able to keep his reactions minimal and his face schooled into a blank mask. The noise in his office soon quieted down when he raised his hand.

Harry, even though he had planned this little prank, was wholly unprepared for the reality of coming face to face with Scabber’s human form. The little man sat shivering in the middle of the room, his view partially blocked by McGonagall’s rigid form, her wand was pointed at the Animagus. He looked up to his head of house with a newfound admiration, “Thanks Professor.” He said quietly.

At his words McGonagall simply nodded and then looked pointedly at Dumbledore, “If you could please continue with the questions Albus, I’d certainly like to understand how this is possible.”

Dumbledore looked at the woman who seemed to be emanating waves of fury and uncertainty, “Of course. Peter, how was it you escaped Sirius Black’s attempt to murder you?”

“I knew he was after me so I was on guard. When I saw him I screamed about how he betrayed James and Lily to the Dark Lord, then I blew up the street and escaped the debris by turning into a rat and hiding in the sewers.” The man divulged without any hint of emotion in his voice.

“How did you know he was after you?” Dumbledore asked the little man who still had tears running down his face. His hands were pulling at his hair between his attempts at covering his mouth, which only resulted in his hands getting bitten viciously.

“Because, it was his idea for me to be their Secret Keeper, he knew I had betrayed James and Lilly to the Dark Lord.” Peter stated in a monotone fashion. He had stopped attempting to fight the potion by the end of the sentence and began to look almost resigned at his fate.

Harry looked at the man with disgust evident on his face, “Why?” He said in an almost whisper, but it was nonetheless heard.

“He would have killed me. He knew I was in The Order and he wanted a spy, he threatened my life and forced me to swear allegiance to him.” Peter said in the same hollow voice he had been using since he had been doused.

Harry’s eyes darkened and then he lowered his head. The man had wanted to save his own skin. In all the planning he had done with Sirius they hadn’t went over how to handle any of the various emotions Harry found himself experiencing. He understood the anger, disgust and hatred for the man, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around the compassion he was feeling for the weak traitor. Harry was sick to his stomach, but not about the rat, but about himself for sympathizing with the man who betrayed his parents. Harry pushed all his thoughts on the matter to the back of his mind and locked them away to deal with later, hopefully with the help of a free Sirius. Able to once again focus, Harry turned back to the adults in the room, all of whom were watching him. Harry saw the Dumbledore’s blue eyes shine brightly, and had he not known better, would have bet that the Headmaster had just read his mind.

Harry took a shaky breath and attempted to compose himself, “Now that you’ve seen this, I can tell you what really happened after I left Private Drive.” And Harry had delved into the true story of what had happened to him, the only detail he refused to divulge was where Sirius was staying.

The adults of the room looked stunned with the exception of Severus Snape. Harry smiled to himself, _Either the Headmaster is a wonderful actor or Professor Snape truly did keep my confidence._

“Now that we are all on the same page, can we please figure out a way of getting Sirius’s name cleared? I’d very much like to be able to tell my friends the truth.” Harry said exasperatedly.

The Headmaster was smiling widely, “Why yes, I do believe that we will be able to do something about that. Frist though, we need to get the proper Authorities here, and right now I can think of none better than Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She is a fair woman who will listen to what happened to him and then fight to ensure Justice is carried out.” He stood in a sweeping motion and conjured chairs for all in attendance with three extras. After the chairs were in place he strode towards the fireplace, threw powder into the flames where they turned green and he promptly stuck his head in after calling out “Office of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

He had pulled his head out a short time later and went back to his desk. The fireplace flared three times, each time a different person stepped out. The first was a stern looking woman who had a monocle that looked like it was used for more than a fashion statement. The next was a grizzled man with patches of long red hair on his head and a peg for a leg. One eye of his was bright blue and whirling around in ways that no natural eye would be able to. The third was a young woman who looked like she should be down in the great hall rather than a part of an Auror contingent. As the last one came out of the fireplace she promptly fell on her face and grumbled about floo travel being worse than riding a thestral bareback. She sneezed and her hair changed from the bubblegum pink it was to a bright purple, when she noticed this she simply shrugged and looked back to her superiors.

The witch who first stepped out of the fireplace pointed to one of the open chairs for the clumsy young woman to sit in. The grizzled Auror let out a stern chuckle before he took up a post next to the exit of the headmaster’s office. The woman in the monocle looked to Dumbledore, “What in Merlin’s name do you mean that you have irrefutable evidence that Sirius Black is innocent?”

Dumbledore motioned for her to sit down, as soon as she had he began the tale of what had occurred over breakfast on September 2nd. By the end of the tale the young woman’s hair was a dark red and the flush to her face made it look like she was attempting to do an impression of Uncle Vernon.

The woman waved her wand and cast a charm, a silver badger similar to Lupin’s silver wolf appeared and she told it to go to the Minister and bring him a message. A very long fifteen minutes later the fireplace flared green again and out popped the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. As soon as he spied the man in the center of the room he stood frozen.

A horrified gasp escaped him before he spoke, “It can’t be! You’re dead! I was there the day Black blew you up! The crater that was left was massive, there is simply no way that you survived!”

The minister continued his sputtering as he was motioned to sit down in the seat that the man with the magical eye had declined to take. Fudge was pale with shock and it was obvious that his reality had taken an indescribable blow.

Harry looked at the man who had just two weeks prior attempted to ingratiate himself with Harry. He couldn’t help but think that the Minister was nothing more than a simpering fool devoid of any actual intelligence.

And so, for the third time today the events of this morning were recounted and explained. The Minister unlike the others of the morning refused to simply believe what he was told and demanded to question Pettigrew himself after he had been dosed with another helping of verituserum. After Fudge’s questions had been answered Harry was looking more than a little harassed and cleared his throat to get the attention of the adults in the room.

Their eyes all came to rest Harry, “Now that we have all been assured of Sirius’s innocence can we get on with declaring him so? I’m sure he would love to hear that the Dementors are no longer looking for him.” Harry’s voice was crisp and had a hard edge to them.

“That is why I called the Minister here Mister Potter,” said Amelia Bones in a brisk tone. She then turned to Fudge and said, “Cornelius, I’m sure that we can call a press conference to have it announced in the evening’s edition of the Prophet.”

Fudge seemed to be in a haze, “Well, I’m sure that it would be possible to do, although, I’m still not entirely convinced that this is exactly who they say he is. I was there myself Amelia, even with the story of Pettigrew blowing up a muggle gas line and then transforming into a rat, it seems unlikely he would have survived, and then there’s the matter of Black confessing! He said to me that he did it, that he caused the Potter’s deaths!”

Harry’s heart lurched and he thought back to Sirius’s confession of guilt. “Minister, from his point of view he _did_ cause their deaths, he suggested using this rodent as secret keeper, rather than taking the risk himself. His attempt at being clever delivered his best friends into the hands of Voldemort.” Fudge flinched at the name and Harry rolled his eyes at the weak wizard.

Harry locked eyes with the wizard and tried once more to get him to see reason, “Minister, hasn’t he stolen enough from me? Will you truly allow this miscarriage of justice to rob me of my Godfather as well?”

The minister seemed unmoved by Harry’s pleading and spoke to the young wizard in a condescending tone, “I’m quite sure that you think things are all they appear to be, but Mister Potter, you have to realize you simply cannot understand the implications for our community if this were to get out.”

Minerva McGonagall spoke for the first time since their guests had arrived, her voice held all the authority that she could muster, which was a considerable amount as she had to keep all of Gryffindor from blowing up the school on a regular basis. “Cornelius Oswald Fudge I must be mistaken, but it sounded as if you were implying that you would allow an innocent man to be taken back to Azkaban Prison as to not hurt your Political Career? I promise you that if you choose to walk down this path I will personally send a letter to each member of Wizarding Britain detailing everything learned here today. While you may be unwilling to trust those who taught you all you know of magic, I’m sure that other wizards and witches who have passed in these halls will surely see reason!” She was breathing hard and her lips were thin with rage.

Harry sat confused, he hadn’t understood what his Head of House meant regarding the Minister’s Career, he decided not to bring it up to Sirius later and continued to watch the scene unfold before him.

“Now, now Minerva, you mustn’t do that. The proper steps will be taken and Mister Black will have his freedom by tonight.” Cornelius said in a strange strangled voice. “He will of course need to come give his testimony regarding Mister Pettigrew.”

“Certainly. Until such a time as Sirius has been exonerated I think it would be best if Severus would administer _him_ a dose of the Draught of Living Death and he kept under Auror guard at the school. Just to ensure that nothing were to happen to him, you understand Cornelius.” Professor McGonagall left zero room for argument and surprisingly Snape strode immediately to the fireplace and disappeared in a green flash. The entire time Snape was gone Fudge was sputtering indignantly about his credibility being besmirched.

Snape arrived back in a rush of green flame and in a single fluid movement had spelled the potion into Pettigrew’s stomach causing him to fall onto the ground unceremoniously. Snape looked over to the man with the whirling blue eye, “You and your trainee will be watching this scum, correct?”

The man with the whirling magical eye made a slight turn to his superior who nodded just as slightly. “It appears so, although, if that’s the case I’ll want him tied up and in a cage as well. Professors, could one of you transfigure a cage and some ropes he won’t be able to transfigure out of?”

Professor McGonagall took it upon herself to do so with two quick waves of her wand and then she turned to Harry, “Now, as this all happened before I was able to give you or Ms. Granger the items you’ll need for this year. If you will please follow me I’d like to give both of you the instructions only once.” She strode out of the office with a grim look set to her face.

Once they were outside the office she stood atop the stone stairway and waited for it to descend with Harry beside her. She led him to her office before consulting her wristwatch. She looked down at her young Gryffindor, “Now Mister Potter when we leave here I need you to simply go along with whatever I say.”

“Yes Professor.” Harry said.

Professor McGonagall knelt down so she was closer to Harry’s level, “Put this around your neck,” she said, indicating a gold chain she had withdrawn from under her robes.

He did as he was told and Professor McGonagall took the pendant on the chain in her hand. From what Harry was able to tell it was a small hourglass filled with a glistening sand in the center of a gyroscope. Dudley had gotten one for a birthday present once, he broke it within minutes and it now rested on the shelves of Harry’s old room. She spun the device three times and looked at her watch, after a moment she took the chain from Harry’s neck and stood up straightening her robes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about the length of chapters (not that it's been consistent in the least bit.)


	5. Classes? Well, it *is* a School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter with a time-turner and no predetermined plot? This is going to be a complete shit show. I'm so very sorry. As always if you have any thoughts, let me know!

Harry looked at the Professor and opened his mouth to ask the question that had popped into his head but almost immediately after opening his mouth, he closed it. She had turned back towards the door to the hallway and went to open it. Professor McGonagall didn’t stop to see if Harry was following her but maintained her course, heading for what seemed to be the Great Hall. When they arrived Harry was surprised to see that breakfast was still going on. The professor led him to where Hermione and Ron were in deep conversation, neither eating their food.

“Ms. Granger, you will come with me,” Professor McGonagall said and then moved to where Percy Weasley was sat and reached into her robes, “Mister Weasley, I’m sure you can manage to hand Gryffindor their schedules?”

“Yes Professor! I certainly can.” Percy said with his chest puffed out.

The twins were mysteriously missing from the table Harry noticed, _I wonder if they tried to follow us to the Headmaster’s Office?_ Harry followed Professor McGonagall back to her office accompanied this time by Hermione.

There was no talking as they ascended the stairs towards the Transfiguration Professor’s office. The staircases seemed to be moving in accordance with the Professor’s destination in mind, not once did they attempt to send them to a dead end or a trick corridor. In what seemed to be record time they were outside the Professor’s office and ushered inside.

McGonagall sat behind her desk and motioned for both her students to sit opposite her. She called for a Hogwarts house elf and politely asked for it to bring back a setting of tea and sandwiches. The professor helped herself and offered some to Harry and Hermione before she got down to business. Harry, feeling a bit peaky still accepted the offer, while Hermione politely declined with an incredulous look upon her face.

After the Professor had eaten her first sandwich and had a cup of tea she looked at her two students and took a deep breath. “I have called you here to give each of you the device I mentioned to you last night, it is called a Time-Turner. It is a device that allows for limited time travel. There is an Hour-Reversal Charm built into the hourglass and it is activated by turning the hourglass. Each turn will equate to an hour in time.” As she explained the device she held her own out and showed it to the children.

“There are limitations with this type of magic, as there are with any others. The most important one you will need to note is that you cannot exceed five turns lest you risk untold damage to both your own person and to Time itself.” Her eyes were sharp as she explained the warning. “You will use them _strictly_ for academic purposes otherwise the risk is simply too great to allow you to keep them. In addition, you must ensure you do not interact with your previous self. Wizards and Witches act unpredictably when confronted with themselves. Can you both swear to me that you will abide these two simple rules?”

Harry shared a look with Hermione, “Yes Professor.” They said in an odd monotone unison. Both looked at the device with reverence, to honestly be able to relive 5 hours at a time was astounding. Harry immediately began thinking of ways that he would eventually exploit this device, the possibilities were literally endless. Sirius was going to have a field day. The twins were going to have a field day.

“I trust that I need not mention that this must remain a secret. I can think of many students who would use this for unscrupulous means if they were given access to time-travel as a means of _pranking.”_ She practically spat out the last word.

Harry made an effort to look appropriately abashed and yet again replied, “Yes Professor.” From the withering look she shot him Harry guessed she did not believe it for a moment.

“I mean it Mister Potter. If either of the Weasley twins get access to this magic I will take away all three of your positions on the House Team. I can only imagine how you would explain to Oliver Wood how you single handedly lost the Quidditch Cup in his final year at Hogwarts.” Professor McGonagall’s voice sent a chill down Harry’s spine.

With wide eyes and a mind devoid of any mischievous thoughts he said, “Yes Professor, I cannot think of anything that would quell his temper if I allowed myself to be removed from the team, let alone if I took both beaters with me.”

Hermione huffed in annoyance and muttered a disparaging remark about boys and quidditch.

“Professor, I do have a question though. If you and I already went back three hours, how long until I can use the Time-Turner safely?” Harry asked her thinking of the different ways it would be possible.

“Right now, since you are reliving this time, you would have to wait 8 hours if you wanted to be able to turn it five times. That would allow you to catch up to when we originally used the Time-Turner and then allow you to move forward the five hours you would want to relive.” Professor McGonagall explained. She continued, “A simple way of thinking about it would be that there should never be two versions of yourself at any one time, the original and the one using the Time-Turner’s magic. This is all in Theory though, because to do so in such a degree would be going against the guidelines I have provided you.”

Hermione spoke up now, “Professor, with the amount of time we will be spending awake increasing will we need extra sleep or is there some way the magic of the device works to sustain our energy?”

The Professor smiled, “That my dear, is very wise to ask. It in fact brings me to my final point, you will find that you will in fact need to sleep much more to ensure that you do not succumb to magical exhaustion. For that reason, there is an exception to the rule regarding strictly academic use of the Time-Turner, you may use it to take small naps to ensure that you are well rested and able to perform the vast amount of spells that will be covered in your various classes. If you do not do so, you will quickly become erratic and overwhelm yourselves.”

Hermione interjected again and Harry had to wonder how long she had to ponder on this topic. “How will this affect our aging professor? I’m already one of the eldest in my year, will I continue to grow apart from them with use of this device?”

Professor McGonagall smiled sadly, “Miss Granger, you truly are the brightest witch of your age. Yes you will continue to grow apart from your year mates, although, as Witches and Wizards a few months or even years are of little consequence as our lives are longer than most. All things come with a price, to gain knowledge at such a rate relative to the outside world requires something be paid, and in this case it is your own Time.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment and eventually nodded. “Thank you for trusting us with this Professor.”

Professor McGonagall looked at her students with a warm smile, Harry guessed she was pleased with how well she explained the weight of the magic they were being entrusted with. She opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out two cubes that were wrapped in plain brown paper. McGonagall handed one to each Harry and Hermione and they slowly opened them.

Inside each box was a small golden chain with an hourglass pendant. The device looked exactly like Professor McGonagall’s. The small pendant was encased in a gyroscope and you were able to turn it. Hermione’s looked like it would be able to be moved, although, Harry’s seemed to be immobile. _Huh, must have to do with me already reliving this time._ It seemed like a nice failsafe to ensure no slip-ups would occur involving three of himself existing at once.

Harry happily put his on and hid it beneath his robes. Harry decided then and there that this simply wouldn’t be removed from his person for any reason, this was just as, if not more valuable than his invisibility cloak. Harry knew with both of them, he would be able to do much more than he originally considered possible this year. Yet again his thoughts were drawn to Sirius and how this device would allow them to train Harry much more effectively _and_ allow Sirius to get back into healthy shape more quickly, relative to the rest of the Wizarding World that is. Harry was going to have to test if Dobby would be able to get him out of Hogwarts and back unnoticed, if so, Sirius and he were going to have to rework their plans to such a degree that they may as well have not _made_ any plans!

The meeting came to a close now that both Gryffindor students possessed their Time-Turners and with it their schedules for the classes they planned to take. As they walked out they were comparing the two classes and Hermione noticed that Harry wasn’t taking two classes that she was.

“Why’re you not taking Divination? I remember both you and Ron signing up for it last year.” She said.

“I got some very good advice during my stay in Diagon Alley,” Harry responded carefully. “I was told that Divination isn’t something that can be learned. You were either born a Seer or you were not. I was not.”

“How do you know if you don’t take the class though? And why aren’t you taking Muggle Studies?” Hermione said harshly, apparently appalled by Harry’s lack of ambition.

“Hermione, we grew up with Muggles! I bet we know more than any of the Purebloods in the school!” Harry said in an exasperated laugh.

“Yes! But think about what _muggles_ think of _wizards_ much of it is rubbish! I bet the opposite is true as well! If I expect to fight the ignorance I must first know what I’m fighting!” Her voice was hard.

Harry made a small guess, “Hermione, did something happen recently to make you so adamant about this?”

“Harry! Wizards own _slaves_ and still insist that Muggles are no better than animals. It’s maddening! I am going to show them all that while Muggles may not have magic, they’re not half as savage as wizards make them out to be.” Hermione’s voice was tinted with her rage.

“That’s an admirable ambition Hermione. Let me know if you need help, I’m sure the Wizarding World is going to be shaken to its core often in the next few years. Although, I will need you to talk to Dobby before you view House Elves as simple slaves. They share in our Magic.” Harry tried to explain as best he could about the connection he felt to Dobby, the pull he could feel on a previously unknown part of his magical core.

Hermione was hearing what he had to say but listening to none of it Harry could tell. He knew that it was useless to try and continue the conversation so he shifted it to their first class, Charms. They had ten minutes to make it to the tower, grab their books, and then get to class with their diminutive Professor.

The pace picked up as they realized that they were going to be late if they didn’t move more quickly. As they began to break out into an all-out run two fifth years stepped out of an alcove and the two third years ran squarely into the towering figures. Fred and George Weasley had their arms crossed and refused to budge.

“Hello ikle Harry-kins.” Fred said in a sickly sweet voice.

“We have something we urgently need to discuss with you,” George said to him.

“We’re late for Charms already! It’s going to have to wait guys!” Harry had weaved around the twins and Hermione did the same both running at a breakneck pace to the tower.

They made it to the common room and split up to go to their respective dorms. Harry used his wand to summon his bag and the books he would need for todays’ class. Harry ran back downstairs to Hermione and together they made their way to the Charms corridor. Harry while a bit winded was able to stand up straight opposed to Hermione who looked like she was ready to give up right then and there and just die. She was doubled over clutching her side in front of the doorway to the classroom. Harry offered his arm for support lest she fall over but it was declined. A moment later she stood upright and attempted to compose herself a bit more. Her face was still red and she was visibly winded. She reached for the door and then opened it trying to remain small and unnoticed.

“Ah, nice of you to join us Miss Granger, Mister Potter. It seems odd to me that of all my students the two of _you_ are the ones who are late today. Let us see that it doesn’t happen again.” Professor Flitwick said in a dire tone.

Harry Potter almost by route spoke up, “Yes Professor.” _I guess since I can now manipulate time I’m held to a higher standard where punctuality is concerned._ He found a seat in the back and listened to the lecture that Professor Flitwick had given them on the spells they would be covering this year. The most interesting one by far that they would cover were the Cheering Charms. Harry was thinking of how useful they would be in his future pranks, or in winning arguments with Hermione.

The class continued for the rest of the morning. After the short lecture on their upcoming curriculum the Professor had instructed the class to group up and practice the charms they’d learned in the previous two years to once again get in the habit of casting magic.

Harry and Hermione were joined by Ron and Neville. Ron was eyeing the two of them angrily and Neville appeared to have a million questions about what was going on. That brought Harry back to the realization that there was another him currently in the middle of all the drama right now. Harry hadn’t decided what he was going to tell everyone about Peter Pettigrew appearing from Ron’s pet Scabbers. After a few more pleading looks from his fellow Gryffindor third years Harry had made up his mind to not explain anything and instead let them all read about it in the evening’s edition of the Prophet. Ron and Hermione would be livid no doubt but after they got that part of the story he could fill them in on the rest, that is, depending on what the Daily Prophet left out. And that, was dependent on what Fudge saw fit to tell them! Harry was getting a headache.

The lesson lasted until Lunch time and once they were dismissed by Professor Flitwick Harry booked it out of the classroom hoping to make it to the Great Hall before anyone stopped him. He made it to the Great Hall unmolested and was surprised to hear from the other students that both Professors Lupin and Snape had both taught their classes. He surmised that they must have also used a Time-Turner to ensure that Peter Pettigrew didn’t ruin the first day of classes. The professors it seemed had come to the same conclusion as Harry and decided to let people figure out what had happened via the evening’s edition of the Prophet.

Professor Snape had gone so far as threatening any who spoke of it with twelve inches on Hornbeam’s uses in purifying potions. Harry after reading his books over again this summer had quickly found out that Hornbeam was used in any number of ways in almost any restorative or purification potion in existence. Harry also knew from completing essays for Professor Snape that if you didn’t at least cover half of them there would be no way of even earning partial credit.

Word of Snape’s essay spread quickly through Hogwarts, from one table to the next and down each of the rows. The threat was severe enough that Harry didn’t hear mention of it during all of Lunch. Harry looked at his watch and noticed that in four more hours he would be able to go back in time. Earlier he decided that was when he would attempt to have Dobby take him to Grimmuald Place. While he was mapping the rest of his day Harry realized he would still be in DADA when the Time-Turner became useful again so he changed his plans accordingly.

Harry was looking forward to the DADA class today. The twins had explained on the train about the silver wolf the Professor had cast to fend off the effects of the Dementors was called a Patronus. They told Harry that it was a complicated bit of magic that got its strength from the caster’s happiest memory.

Harry hoped that this was indicative of his ability to impart knowledge to his students but wasn’t holding his breath. Sirius had spoken nothing but praise about Remus Lupin, but Harry had yet to make a decision. The Professor had impressed the sixth year students that had him for class this morning.

It was hard to draw out conversation from anyone as they all wanted to talk about Pettigrew’s appearance this morning during Breakfast yet even the Slytherins appeared to be taking Snape’s threat to heart. Ron, being unusually quiet was still attempting to bore a hole through Harry who continued to pretend he didn’t notice. Soon, Harry had eaten his fill and had no desire to eat dessert so he got his bag together and started to walk up to Gryffindor Tower.

As Harry stood to leave he noticed that half his dorm mates also got up, as did Hermione and Luna Lovegood. After he exited the Great Hall he stood to wait for the Second Year Ravenclaw. She seemed to float over to where Harry waited for her said to him in an airy voice, “I’m glad to see that everything went well this morning. When you next see him be sure to give him belly rubs from me.”

Harry sputtered, “Belly rubs! That’s preposterous Luna!” Luna’s light laugh filled his ears even as he continued his protests. “I’m not going to rub his belly! At best I’ll scratch behind his ears!”

Luna’s laugh got more intense before she replied, “I’m sorry that will simply not do! He needs belly rubs! This could have happened in so many different ways and this is by far the best one! I’m so proud you stayed on your feet it wouldn’t have done for that nasty Knight Bus to have appeared.”

Harry was gob-smacked, Luna was a bigger mystery than he had ever encountered. Granted, before Hogwarts he rarely encountered mysteries and since coming to Hogwarts he had only really encountered two big ones, neither of which he solved. Harry’s eyes went a bit wide with dread at facing such an unknown this year.

Luna closed the distance between the two and kissed him on his cheek. Harry was still pulling a slight face of exaggerated fear, but soon a deep blush crept up his face as well. He watched her dance away towards what he expected was the fastest route to Ravenclaw tower. The twins had ran after her like ginger bats out of hell.

With her departure Luna also took the last remaining peace Harry would find until Professor Lupin walked into the Defense classroom. Harry was finding more and more as the day went on that he usually severely underestimated how beneficial having Professor Snape around could be. Harry was feeling particularly annoyed with the entirety of Hogwarts as the constant stream of questions regarding Pettigrew came. Harry threatened to tell Professor Snape about each student asking him and it had people quiet for a moment until Seamus reminded everyone that Snape hated Harry and would probably award House Points rather than an essay.

When Harry arrived in the Defense classroom he took a seat in the front row. This was a class they shared with Slytherin and because of such Malfoy and his lot would likely take up the back half of the classroom. Harry sat there with Hermione at his side looking at him with curiosity written all over her face. He had told both her and Ron that he would explain anything the Prophet had left out but he really didn’t feel like the Hogwarts rumor mill getting a hold of this and twisting it into oblivion. Ron had replied with a curt “Fine” and Hermione had simply made a tutting sound.

Professor Lupin strode into the room with a wolfish grin on his face and every student immediately stopped speaking. “Good Afternoon everyone. I trust that I won’t have to worry about anyone ever falling asleep in this class, even though it is after lunch and we are fat and happy.”

The class snickered at the attempt at a joke, and Professor Lupin continued on, “If everyone could please put away their books, parchment, and quills, today we will be doing many different types of Practical Defense. The first we will be taking a look at will be the boggart.” And so, Professor Lupin explained to his class of Third Years how to cast the _Riddikulus_ Charm and the crux of the charm. He explained that they had to be able to imagine the thing they fear most turning into something funny, as the spell did not defeat them, but laughter did.

Dean earned five house points when he correctly identified they had strength in numbers against the boggart because it would have difficulty figuring out what to turn into. After his quick explanation he marched them to the Staff break-room and had them line up in front of a shaking wardrobe. Neville Longbottom went first, his boggart becoming Professor Snape. When Neville called out “ _Riddikulus!”_ the boggart of Professor Snape shifted into a characture of the man himself. He had an overly large nose with grease coming off his hair in large globs. The false Snape would pace in front of the wardrobe and in a comical voice say “Dunderheads” repeatedly.

Neville let loose a raucous laugh as did the rest of Gryffindor while the Slytherins looked incensed. The boggart flinched in the face of so much laughter and soon latched onto the next person’s fear after Neville moved to the back of the line. The next up was Lavender Brown who the class found out was terrified of clowns. It soon had a torrential downpour unleashed on it by a raincloud that Lavender had conjured with the new charm they learned. And so the class went on one after another, each person facing their own greatest fear and then overcoming it.

Harry had taken his place towards the back of the line, he remembered good and well what his boggart had been at Grimmuald Place, he certainly didn’t want to give everyone the wrong idea showing Sirius Black as his greatest fear, no doubt the fact that it was a dead Sirius would escape the notice of anyone who told the story. Harry had watched as each of his classmates had faced their fears and then it was suddenly his turn. He stood in front of the boggart preparing to see his Godfather lying in a crumpled heap. Unfortunately, that didn’t come, and what he was faced with instead was what seemed to be a perfect copy of the Dementor from the train. Harry was taken aback, and when he attempted the _Riddikulus_ charm it fizzled out in light of the new fear. The image Harry had of himself telling Sirius that he was only allowed to ‘Play Dead’ as a dog was useless to help him fight the boggart in this form. Harry scrambled to come up with something funny, but that was apparently too close to something happy and all joyous thoughts were taken away as the pseudo-Dementor inhaled its raggedy breath.

“ _Riddikulus!”_ Harry yelled out a second time, this time the boggart fizzled slightly before it solidified once again in the form of a Dementor. The inhaling continued and increased in volume, the happiness from the entire room was disappearing. Castor wiggled his way out the top of Harry’s robes and quickly made his way to the floor. Castor made his way to the floor and grew in size so quickly he knocked Harry over before another attempt at the charm could be made. Castor wasted no time in striking at the boggart multiple times, pushing it further from where Harry was. With the new being in front of it the boggart changed again this time it was a large mongoose that soon began to strike at Castor. Both the snake and the mongoose were tearing bits out of each other, Harry’s familiar was fighting with a ferocity that Harry had yet to see out of the serpent yet. As they fought both animals were growing in size, Castor to get an upper hand and the boggart in response to his snake’s fear.

Harry had no idea how to fix this, he hadn’t had the snake long enough to know how to calm him without causing himself harm. The Defense Professor on the other hand had no worries about attempting to get between the snake and dark creature. Harry watched astounded as Professor Lupin brandished his wand and with a swiping motion Castor and the boggart were thrown away from each other and Castor looked incensed.

_“Castor! Calm your cloaca! Return to a manageable size or its unlikely I’ll be able to keep you with me!”_ Harry hissed at his familiar harshly. Harry knew that Castor’s existence at the school was tenuous at best after last year’s shenanigans with The Chamber of Secrets. Hell, in all likelihood he wasn’t dismissed from the grounds yet because in the hustle and bustle of finding Pettigrew they hadn’t had time to condemn Castor.

Castor pierced Harry with a withering glare. _“Calm my cloaca!? And how do you insist I do that. I was only defending you from a threat that **could suck out your soul!”**_ The snake’s cold tone made Harry recoil. Even as they were speaking Castor was decreasing in size, apparently free of the magic that tore him from the boggart.

Harry bent down to the floor to make it easier for Castor to climb up to his shoulders. Castor quickly made his way there and rather than hiding back in the folds of Harry’s robes draped himself in loose coils around Harry’s neck. Castor held himself in front of Harry’s face, making direct eye contact then proceeded to further lay into Harry, “ _You seem to forget that it is in my best interest for you to be whole. Our bond will only grow and with it, our power. When I was trapped in that blasted pet shop with no Wizard to bond with do you think I could have grown to such sizes?”_ A sharp hiss came out that Harry couldn’t find words in English, He guessed it was an angry “Ha!”

_“Foolish boy, I bet you don’t even feel the bond we share. What about the bond with your Owl, surely you’ve felt that?”_ Castor’s rebuke wasn’t finished as he continued to hiss, even as the rest of the class turned their attention from the now confined boggart to the angry hissing cobra.  Professor Lupin made his way towards the two of them and Castor turned quickly to the approaching Werewolf and let out a low hiss, _“Back off puppy dog, this is between my wizard and I.”_

_“Wait—”_ Harry began in a hiss and with visible effort switched to English, “Wait. I apparently need a telling off Professor.” Harry managed to get out before Castor began in on him again.

_“You, young wizard, need to do more than just sort through your memories when meditating! **Pay attention** to the things in your own head boy, you have the potential to be great and yet you use barely a fraction of it!”_ Castor finished his condemnation of Harry and settled himself down around Harry’s neck and on his shoulders. Harry could feel the snake’s coils relax as he settled into a comfortable position.

Harry was mollified to say the least. He had done plenty of meditations, both for the beginnings of his Occlumency and for his Animagus transformation and he hadn’t felt anything amiss during any of the sessions. _I’ll just have to make sure I meditate for a while tonight when I finally get time to._ Harry laughed aloud. _Time!_

The entire class was staring at Harry and he in turn was becoming increasingly more aware of being the center of attention. Professor Lupin though was taking seizing control of the class with expert quickness.

“Alright everyone! It seems that there was a bit of a mess made with today’s class. We still have about half an hour left and we’re going to use it to repair the damage we did. I’ll be taking note of who does what and will award House Points to the house that repairs the most items.” Professor Lupin said to the third years who all looked excited to get a leg up on their rival House. The students all broke up into small groups to tackle the issues they were able to handle. Hermione was quick to go off with Ron following behind lethargically. Malfoy was working on more intricate objects than many of the other students, he like Hermione had useless companions trailing him.

Professor Lupin came over to Harry as the other students moved about the room fixing various broken objects. He began his sentence softly as if he was unsure about speaking directly to Harry or not. “Is he—” Lupin’s voice broke and he cleared his throat. “Is he okay?”

Harry nodded, he wasn’t sure how he felt about Lupin or Dumbledore anymore. They hadn’t insisted on Sirius getting a trial, which Lupin couldn’t have done directly but he could have leaned on the Headmaster to try to get him one. Harry had been thinking on the issue since Sirius explained what had happened, at least in regards to Dumbledore, Lupin’s betrayal by inaction at the time was still unknown to him. The longer today went on the more Harry realized he needed a reliable way to quickly evaluate complex emotional issues. For now he figured he would take Sirius’s queue and treat Lupin well, as the stories he was told about the Wizard hadn’t had any hint of anger.

“He’s doing as well as can be expected of someone in his condition.” Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit vindictive and added, “He suffered a great loss when they died along with the sting of the rat’s betrayal. He has yet to mention the daily betrayal he must have felt at being left to rot with no trial, with no-one to demand a trial on his behalf. That is, if there was enough of him there to realize he was being betrayed each day he rotted in that foul place.”

The Professor had a sharp intake of breath. The pain was evident in is facial features. The room was still in shambles and there were still twenty-five minutes left in class but that didn’t stop Professor from clearing his throat loudly after he cleared his eyes from any excess water. “Class dismissed, five points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor, one for each minute you all worked cleaning this mess.” He looked at the room and spoke a long and complicated spell that caused each piece of debris to animate itself and hop back to where it was supposed to be. Once all the pieces of any one object were in place the entire thing would glow gold faintly before the magic was spent.

The students all left the teacher’s break quarters, each of them excitedly whispering to their friends. Harry broke away from the professor’s side and made his way to the exit as well. Hermione and Ron were both waiting for him outside and insisted that he go straight up to Madam Pomfrey. Well, Hermione insisted, Ron was still refusing to speak directly to Harry and glared at him whenever he thought no one would notice.

Harry, to his credit, listened to his friends. He arrived and Madam Pomfrey sighed and pointed to the bed he had just this morning vacated. Hermione explained what happened and the Healer cast several diagnostic spells on Harry. With a huff she summoned a bar of chocolate from her desk, “Eat the entire bar and then you’re free to leave there have been no long term effects.”

Harry made his way out of the Hospital Wing and headed back to his Dorm room where his trunk was located. It was easy enough to leave Ron downstairs to occupy Hermione, even if he didn’t know that’s what he was doing. Harry descended into the depths of his trunk’s Study and called Dobby to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should totally just make the editor "rich text" by default, HTML is no fun. Also, If you thought chapter 3 had no proof-reading you're in for a TREAT cause this is FRESH OUTTA MAH FINGERS. We have now caught up to what I have written. I'll be writing more as long as my internet stays shitty or if World Quests get to be too boring in WoW.


	6. The Devotion of an Elf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a harder time writing this note attempting to apologize for such a long wait between chapters than I have had writing the fic in general. I am sorry though! I have no excuses, throw fruit/stones/ect if it makes you feel better, you'll get no complaints from me! Anyway, here's the chapter!

“Dobby!” Harry called out once he was safely inside his trunk’s Study. The room was finished in dark mahogany wood paneling and had a large picture window with a magical view of the Hogwarts Grounds. The room was furnished with a comfortable chair, a small side table and then a desk with a matching chair. The wood of the furniture was the same dark mahogany as the study, Dobby had claimed it was an easy task to change the color of existing Potter Family Heirlooms from the vault. There was a Gryffindor red rug that was as soft as a cloud and curtains to match. On the wall adjacent from the window was a dark grey stone fireplace that could handle a small magical fire, although, with the temperature charms on the study it would only be for show. Harry was looking out the window when Dobby popped in behind him.

“Good Afternoon Harry Potter sir!” Dobby said as Harry turned around. “Dobby tried to watch you today when you went into the Headmaster’s Office but there were wards preventing Dobby from crossing!”

Harry looked at Dobby, touched, “You didn’t have to do that Dobby, but I really appreciate it. How about you try to pop us to Grimmuald Place and I’ll explain to everyone what’s going on.”

Dobby was quick to grab onto Harry’s hand and then pop them to Grimmuald Place. The trip was more unpleasant than any other form of magical travel Harry had ever been on combined. He and Dobby arrived in the kitchen at Grimmuald Place and Harry barely made it to the sink before he began to lose anything that had been left of his lunch. For his sake Dobby had collapsed upon arrival, looking quite frail.

Sirius came crashing into the kitchen right after Kreacher popped in, both looking ready to fight off whoever had broken through the wards and into the house. Sirius was the first to recover and was at Harry’s side in three strides, Kreacher was standing over Dobby looking frantic. Harry was able to get his intense vertigo under control and take stock of his body, noting he had all requisite limbs.

“Dobby, are you okay?” Harry croaked out with a raw voice.

Kreacher looked over to the two Wizards before hoarsely saying, “Dobby is very weak, it took almost all his magic up to bring you here.”

Harry paled, he hadn’t expected Dobby to get hurt trying to bring him here, it would either work, or it wouldn’t, or so he thought. Harry made his way over to where Dobby laid on unsteady feet. When he made to pick Dobby up to take him to a more comfortable place to rest Sirius stopped him, instead taking the House Elf himself.

“Follow me up to the sitting room on the first floor and we can make the couch up for him while you explain what happened.” Sirius said to Harry before he left the room.

Harry made his way up more slowly, still a tad uneasy on his feet. When he got to the stairs and the world started to spin he had to sit down before he called for Sirius. His godfather came down and picked Harry up like he had Dobby. Harry’s face flushed crimson, he couldn’t believe that his godfather was carrying him bridal style up the stairs! Castor rustled beneath his robes and let a string of hisses condemning all forms of elf-based travel.

Harry had been sat down on a couch beside Dobby. The couch he was on didn’t match the room, it had come from the sitting room upstairs for Harry’s use, thanks to Kreacher. The elf smiled weakly at Harry before laying his head back on the pillows that were puffed up behind him. Harry smiled back at him and then looked to Sirius who had sat down across from the two with Kreacher sitting in a slightly smaller chair to the side of Sirius’s.

“So then, what happened you two?” Sirius questioned. And Harry explained. Harry explained everything that had happened since Sirius and he last saw each other. He was told of the twin’s antics at The Leakey which earned a raised eyebrow and a lewd comment about it being unseemly to share a bed with two fifth year boys, especially brothers to which caused Harry to pull a face. He told Sirius of Ron’s cold demeanor ever since seeing Harry with Castor. He told him about the Dementors on the Express and how quickly Castor offered it a kiss in turn for the one it tried to offer Harry. Sirius went stock still at that, his jaw was set in a tight grimace. Harry pushed forward seeing Sirius’s mood abruptly change and told him of how Lupin had come to save the day, albeit slightly belatedly. Sirius’s face softened at the mention of the werewolf and Harry’s attention was immediately brought to the words he shared with Lupin less than an hour ago.

Harry pushed forward and told Sirius about Luna Lovegood’s mysterious ramblings to Harry. Sirius surmised that she must be some sort of seer and Harry was wondering if it could be so simple. Harry told him about his stay in the Hospital Wing and Lupin’s unsuccessful attempt at getting him alone. Harry couldn’t tell what Sirius was thinking about the twins but as soon as Harry told him that they had refused Lupin’s dismissal his eyes started gleaming with unshed tears. When Harry questioned him about it, the subject was brushed away.

Finally, Harry got to the part that Sirius was most excited to hear, the capture of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius noted how Snape’s helpfulness in the matter made him rather uneasy, Harry admitted he shared the sentiment. When Harry told Sirius of McGonagall’s fierce protectiveness of both himself and Sirius there was once again the shining of unshed tears in his eyes. Sirius looked unsurprised that Fudge was willing to send him back to Azkaban even with Peter in hand. What happened next though had surprised Sirius entirely.

“Wait a minute, you’re telling me after telling off the Minister of Magic, old McGonagall got Snape to dose the rat with sleeping potion, got Moody to watch him AND conjured both an anti-animagus cage and ropes to bind him!?” Sirius was in awe of his old Head of House. “That woman is the single most amazing witch I know.” He said reverently.

“That’s not even the half of it! After that she led me out of the Headmaster’s office and to her own where she sent us back in time three hours!” Harry exclaimed. And then, as if he had been gifted with the ability to speak without breathing he powered through the rest of his tale. When he told Sirius he had his own Time-Turner Harry could only imagine what was going through his godfather’s mind. Charms class was easily covered and then Lunch was discussed, once again bringing up Luna Lovegood’s odd messages. Sirius let out a barking laugh at being told he deserved belly rubs. Harry looked over to his godfather only to see the form of his Animagus, the large black dog and not the human that he expected to see. Sirius bounded over to Harry and presented his belly to the young wizard. Harry after a moment relented and scratched at the large black dog’s tummy before finally saying “There!”

Sirius loped over to his chair and returned to human form, “You know, I never could get your mum to give me belly rubs, and god forbid if I ever licked her face!”

Harry looked flabbergasted, “Why in the world would you want to do that!?”

“Complete your Animagus training and you’ll understand my young Marauder,” was all Sirius would say.

Harry continued on, explaining what had happened in Defense and the rebuke he had gotten from Castor. Sirius remained silent on the matter, not providing any real insight until after Harry had explained what happened after leaving DADA, conveniently leaving out the words he’d had with his Professor. It was when he explained how he had asked Dobby to take him to Grimmuald Place that Sirius finally spoke.

“And you have no idea why you and Dobby were so adversely effected by that journey do you?” Sirius asked the young wizard still looking a bit peaky.

“Well. I’m guessing it had something to do with the wards on the castle or the ones here?” Harry said hopefully.

“Very good! But that’s only part of it Harry. The other part has to do with what Castor tried to explain in your Defense class after he faced the boggart for you.” Sirius explained trying to lead Harry to the answer.

“Okay, so it has something to do with the bonds that I’m not recognizing as well? Sirius! I’ve mediated every day since you’ve started me on the exercises and I’ve yet to find anything out of place.” Harry was almost frantic.

“That’s because it won’t feel out of place silly. From what I’ve read it will feel more like a doorway of magic in your mind. There are only a handful of accounts, but most say that it is like a road or river of magic made of both parties in the bond. So, if I’m guessing correctly, you should feel three fonts of power when you look for them in your mind.” Sirius explained to Harry. “What you did though Harry,” Sirius stopped and looked to Dobby, “Or well, I should say, what you did Dobby, should have been impossible, you powered through Hogwarts’s Wards!”

“Dobby was only doing as Dobby was told Mister Sirius Black.” Dobby said in a frail voice. He had a glass of water beside him that he had sipped on as Harry told of the day’s events.

“That’s astounding.” Sirius whispered. “But it looks like you’re a little worse for wear there Dobby.” Sirius flicked his wand at the elf who flinched back from the wand. “Just as I thought, he’s magically exhausted. I have some pepper-up potion for you Dobby, but I’m not sure how it will work on a house-elf, the best thing I think you could do would be to get some sleep.”

Dobby’s eyes had already been getting heavy and he nodded wearily before he hunkered down into the makeshift bed. Harry looked at the little elf who had shown him so much devotion and felt a surge of love for the tiny creature. And that was it, Harry had found the river of power between himself and Dobby, it was strained right now, not much of the elf’s power was in it, but when he had thought on his love for the elf, he had indeed felt the connection they shared spark to life.

He then tried to do the same thing while thinking about Hedwig. He thought about how happy he had been to finally have a companion at Private Drive, at how this owl, which had been both his first birthday present _and_ his first friend had enriched his life. He was immediately swept up in a connection that was entirely different than the one he had with Dobby. Now that he had acknowledged the bond he could feel Hedwig’s wild magic sweeping through his body. The magic passed over and through him and Harry felt invigorated. Harry looked over to Sirius and smiled wildly before he closed his eyes and thought of Castor.

There was no sudden surge of magic like when he thought of Hedwig or Dobby. Now that he knew what he was looking for though, he could tell something was missing. The feeling of the new magic he was connected to felt out of balance. Harry tried again to think of Castor and find the bond that he hoped would quell the lop-sided feeling his magic had taken on. Harry looked into the links he shared with Dobby and Hedwig and noticed that there was a strong feeling of love and devotion in the links. In Hedwig’s there was also a hint of exasperation and relief, Dobby’s held pure exhaustion.

He tried again to look for the link with his newest familiar but this time focused on how he felt after Castor had fought off the Dementor to defend him. And that had done it, the surge of magic had felt even more foreign than either of the previous two. Harry could feel it providing a counter to the internal imbalance he had. Harry took a deep breath, he could feel his magic humming through him now, itching to be used.

Harry’s weariness was no more than a figment of his imagination. Harry explored the edges of his consciousness where he found the bonds. He could tell through the magic how each was fairing. Hedwig was sleeping peacefully in the Owelry at Hogwarts, Castor sat on his shoulders and there was a sense of pride in the snake’s thoughts, Dobby was also unconscious but the taint of magical exhaustion. Acting on instinct and a desire to help Dobby Harry pushed some of his energy through it and some of the taint soothed away like when putting aloe on a burn.

Harry opened his eyes from his impromptu meditation and saw Sirius standing there staring down at him, apparently having not moved since casting the diagnostic spell on Dobby. His godfather had a knowing smile on his face and he looked supremely proud of Harry.

“You’ve awoken your bonds then?” Sirius asked in a knowing tone.

“I did. How could you tell?” Harry asked looking very confused.

“The longer you are around magic the easier it is to sense changes in both ambient magic and the magic in other people, yours just changed three times. I’d assume once for each of the bonds you’ve formed. Dobby also looks noticeably healthier.” Sirius explained as he gestured to the elf sleeping peacefully.

Harry eyed the elf and smiled, it was nice having visual confirmation that the elf was indeed fine. Harry stood up and stretched, he could feel the magic coursing through his body filling him with strength he didn’t have before making him feel light and limber. He walked over to the couch where Dobby laid down and placed his hand on his forehead softly and smiled. The elf leaned into Harry’s touch and snuggled his blanket closer before sighing peacefully. Harry pointed to the door and motioned for his Godfather to follow.

Sirius walked with Harry down the hall to the stairwell and followed him down to the kitchen where they sat at the table. He summoned a setting of tea from the kitchen with a few waves of his wand and looked expectantly at his Godson. “So, what was so important we needed to come down here?” Sirius asked him.

“Well, I wanted Dobby to get some rest and that wouldn’t have happened with us in there talking. Plus, I figured you would like to take full advantage of the time turner with me.” Harry said to the man shrewdly. “I know you already finished Hogwarts and all, but I still have a lot to learn and I want to learn it as quick as possible and after these two weeks this summer I know you’re a great teacher.”

Sirius looked gleeful, “That’s fantastic! It will essentially double the time I have to heal up before I come out of hiding.” Sirius looked excited at the prospect of being a free wizard once again. While he was healing at a spectacular rate thanks to the nutrient potion and ample healthy meals from Kreacher and Dobby, Sirius had yet to see a professional Healer so he had no idea how much damage had been permanently done to his magic.

“Right! Perfect! So today I was hoping to see if you could help me find the bonds, but well, I guess that is a moot point.” Harry laughed a little bit. “So uh- what do you think we should do on our very first awesome adventure?”

Sirius put on a great show about thinking up something to do, he let out a great hum and a loud sigh. “Well, I can think of a few ways to spend it, but the safest would probably be for us to sequester ourselves up in the Library as I’ve not been there all day and try to find a sort of Curriculum for you to follow if I’ll be teaching you things in addition to all you’re going to need to learn at Hogwarts. This is going to be a lot of work, do you think you can handle it all?”

Harry looked affronted, “Just because I’m no Hufflepuff doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do my fair share of work!’

Sirius laughed harshly and continued on to say, “I’m not doubting that Harry, but you must know that what you’re doing is the work of two and a half people! Heck, even old McGonagall deigned fit to give you a device that allows you to _warp Time itself_ just to be able to get to all the classes!” Sirius looked astounded at Harry’s incredulous attitude towards magic of this magnitude.

“I understand what you mean Sirius. But I do plan to sleep as often as needed, I just don’t want to let this thing go to waste, who knows how long I’ll have it at my disposal?” Harry said looking resolute. “I know it will be hard and stressful but I can’t afford to be caught unawares, what if you hadn’t been sane and had instead been a Death Eater like everyone said? I could have died with no way to protect myself! At the very least I need to find my Animagus form and hope it’s something that can defend itself.”

Sirius looked at Harry who had a hard edge to his voice and his face looked to be carved of stone. “Okay, you’ve convinced me pup. I think you’re right, your Animagus form will be rather useful, regardless of what it is. The key to it is to keep it unexpected, keep it a secret. The more secrets you have regarding your own abilities the more surprises you can spring on your enemies. So even though we’ll likely begin with trying to further your Animagus transformation, it would still be wise to look in the Library and see if there are any other things that would benefit you as well.”

Harry nodded and looked over to Sirius before he asked, “So, do you think we should go now? I’ve been able to go back in time the full 5 hours since I got here.” Harry noticed that it was almost 5 PM meaning he had been here slightly over an hour.

“Of course pup!” Sirius said before he came closer to Harry so the chain could wrap over both their necks as Professor McGonagall had done earlier.

For his part, Harry spun the dial five times, on the fifth spin he made sure to stop. Harry looked at his watch and waited until it stopped moving backwards until he took the chain from Sirius’s neck. Together they walked up to the Library quietly as to not disturb the Sirius that was already in the house. The Library was on the second floor of the house and likely had as many books in it as Hogwarts itself. Harry and Sirius had yet to actually come in here yet and when Sirius opened the door to reveal it to Harry, he gasped. He hadn’t imagined that a room could be expanded to such dimensions with wizard-space. Sirius laughed at his side and Harry could only assume it was at his gaping expression.

“So Harry, let’s get underway.” Sirius said to Harry. “I know that we’ve already covered quite a few basic pranking spells and those lessons will continue independently of our school work. It’s a part of your legacy after all.” Sirius looked rather intent at the mention of pranking. “Aside from that and your Animagus training we will need to decide what else we will be working on.”

Sirius walked over towards a table and motioned for Harry to take a seat opposite of him. “Sit right there, I’ll be back in a moment.” Sirius made his way into the stacks and came back with a pile of books that was hovering behind him. “Here! Take a look at these and let me know what catches your interest.” Sirius waved his wand and the books piled themselves on the table in front of Harry.

Harry was taking stock of each of the books that were in front of him, _Terrible Transfigurations_ was far too advanced for Harry’s current ability and so it was put in a pile to be put back. _Creative, Cunning, and Cruel Charms_ had multiple interesting spells within the first few pages and was set in a different pile to go over later. _Perfecting One’s Person: Rituals and Potions_ detailed various means of manipulating your own body to be more durable and have a finer control of both your magic and your body. Harry immediately decided that he would be working on that with the same vigor as his Animagus transformation. One of the potions claimed to bestow the ability to see in night as if it were day. _Enchanting Basics_ looked to be extremely useful but like the book on Transfiguration was beyond his current abilities, he would need to read up more on the Ancient Runes that were used to charge them. Lucky for Harry, Sirius had suggested the change in his curriculum. _Harnessing the Elements_ was set aside to be added to the curriculum as well the draw of being able to bend the elements to his will to great. _Jinxes and Counters_ oddly enough, it seemed to be nothing more than what they had covered in the last few weeks of summer.

Harry looked towards Sirius, “Okay, I think I’d like to look into a few rituals and potions from _Perfecting One’s Person_ and after that work on the Charms or maybe _Harnessing the Elements_. But definitely the rituals and potions first.” Harry said resolutely.

Sirius hummed in response. “Good choice! I hadn’t remembered the book in a long time. Before I fled from my Parents House I had intended to do a number of those rituals myself but then in all the excitement of leaving I forgot all about it.” Sirius picked up the book and flipped through it, seemingly at random. “Yes, a very good choice indeed. It will provide you with a leg up on anyone you face who doesn’t have the same, enhancements.”

“That’s what I thought. The potions and rituals all seem to be safe enough as long as they’re done precisely. It doesn’t look like there are any large power requirements.” Harry said to Sirius. He got up to move behind Sirius who had taken up his original seat when Harry had skimmed the books. Harry read the page Sirius was on over his shoulder, _‘Ritual for Perfect Recall’_ was emblazoned on the top of the page and Harry’s eyes widened once again in surprise. “I had missed that one entirely.”

“Yeah, me too. I think this will be the best place for us to start, it will ensure that our efforts aren’t wasted.” Sirius was reading the requirements of the ritual. It required for the subject of the ritual to take a potion that was akin to dreamless sleep. During the sleep the subject would undergo a transformation. Their perception would shift and when they awoke they would have Perfect Recall.

“Look, towards the bottom,” Harry said, sounding a bit shaky.

“During the Sleep the witch or wizard who has taken the potion will find themselves reliving each memory they have had since birth. It has been recorded that many are unable to handle such an experience, leaving them in a vegetative state, as if having been kissed by a Dementor.” Sirius read soberly. “Well, there’s the catch. I thought it seemed too easy to gain such a boon as perfect recall.” Sirius was quiet then, his eyes had gone dark showing the weight he felt from Azkaban,

“Every memory since birth?” Harry was hopeful, sure, he’d have to remember his mother’s last moments with complete clarity, but he’d gain so many memories he never even realized he could get back. He steeled himself and looked at Sirius, “How long did it say it takes to prepare?”

Sirius consulted the tome, “Depending on how quickly we can get the ingredients the potion can be brewed easily enough within a week. Getting all of the things won’t be easy though, or cheap.”

“Well, after my stay in Diagon Alley I’m on good terms with the Apothecary there. I bet we could get a few things from him. Are the items just rare or are they controlled substances?” Harry asked shrewdly, he knew full well that Sirius paid no heed to the Ministry’s rules.

“Most of it is on the up and up. I’ve not tried to purchase possibly contraband potions ingredients for some time. Essence of Bakhtak though, highly regulated I know. It would be best to get that in Knockturn Alley.” Sirius explained as he looked at the list.

Harry thought of the people he knew who could possibly help with that. He’d only seen one person ever in Knockturn Alley and he said so, “Well, I know Hagrid has been down there before to purchase Flesh-Eating Slug repellent. I could see if he would be willing to get me some.”

Sirius thought on this for a moment before shaking his head, “From what I remember about him, he’d likely tell Dumbledore. Send Moony. He has contacts there as well due to his furry little problem.” Sirius fumbled in his robes for a moment, “Give him this bag of galleons and tell him Padfoot says to get it for us. The rest we could have Dobby or Kreacher pick up.”

Harry looked gleeful, the smile he had reached his eyes. In the back of his mind he knew he’d have to relive each and every night at the Dursleys' home. Harry was in no way looking forward to remembering exactly how his mother died, nor was he looking forward to reliving the abuse he had suffered at the hands of the Dusrleys' but it would be worth it. He somehow knew he would survive the ritual and it would allow him to get through this year and become the wizard he was meant to be.

Sirius and Harry made plans for how they would do the ritual that said it would take an hour for each year of life the subject had lived. Harry had decided that it would be done on the weekend overnight so he would hopefully be able to do it unnoticed. Sirius would be out for longer than a day and would require Kreacher to watch over him, if he decided to do it that was. Sirius didn’t have to explain to Harry about his reluctance at performing the ritual. Harry would have Sirius there to look after him throughout the ritual. After the details of the ritual were settled on, Harry and Sirius moved on, deciding on the next three rituals he would undergo after the one for Perfect Recall. The rituals after the perfect recall were more precise although the risk of failure was far less severe, and more importantly, reversible if incorrectly done. The first would be one to fine tune his control of his magic. It would allow him to direct magic towards parts of his body to strengthen them or to speed up healing. After that one would be the one that allowed him to see in night as if it were day. And to top it all off would be one to increase his reaction speed and agility. The last ritual required him to be fit, it could only increase what was already there if Harry allowed himself to become flabby before the ritual it wouldn’t do any good.

Harry was surprised it had only taken an hour for them to come up with the plans that would allow him to complete his rituals in short order. With the correct application of Time Magic they would be able to be done over the course of a single month provided Lupin could do what Sirius thought he could. Sirius deemed that enough planning for one day and then prodded Harry to sit on the floor in a comfortable position to attempt guided meditation to help speed up him finding his form.

And so, Harry sat crossed legged on the ground and listened to Sirius’s calm voice. It led him to the same mountainous area. He was in a cave that had a nest that had a lining of down feathers. The sun was rising and he was slinking out the opening of the cave and came to a steep ledge. He looked over the edge and lazily leapt off the edge and fell a bit before he opened his wings and allowed himself to be carried up on a thermal. Harry felt an intense sleepy joy at the motions that he was going through, much too much to pay any attention to the form his body was taking. He was on autopilot the creature’s instincts were in complete control. The creature caught a glimpse of what would be today’s breakfast and he dove at a steep angle. The mountainous goat was dead in an instant, Harry’s beak went clean through the animal’s spine.

Harry fell out of the meditation in an instant. Flying was fun, flying was amazing, he’d never felt anything as amazing, especially when it was under his own strength, unaided by a broom. Killing the goat for breakfast felt even better, at least to the creature’s baser instincts. Harry’s higher functioning was revolted on the other hand. It was that disconnect that caused him to fall out of the meditation. He was breathing heavily and Sirius gave him a questioning look. Harry was no doubt a bit green, or at least he felt it. Harry explained what he had seen and how he had fallen out of meditation.

Sirius looked pensive, “So you’re saying your form lives in a cave, you’re a predator, can fly and have a beak. How about legs? Do you remember how many you had?”

Harry shook his head, “No. I wasn’t in control and once I began flying I was too caught up in the thrill of it all.”

Sirius smiled, “I can only bet. Once I get cleared I’ll have to talk to Hagrid about what happened to my flying motorbike.” And with that subtle change in subject Sirius began telling Harry stories about the Marauders’ time at Hogwarts. Soon, their re-lived hours were coming to an end and Harry was determined to get back to Hogwarts in order to send Lupin on his way as quickly as possible.

That was when it struck him, “Sirius, how is it I’m to get back to Hogwarts if Dobby will still be resting?”

“Well, I suppose I’ll Apparate you to the Shrieking Shack and you can enter Hogwarts Grounds through the tunnel that leads from its basement to under the Whomping Willow.” Sirius said simply. “While Hogwarts seems safe from all, if you know its secrets as well as I do it’s easy enough to get in and out.”

“The Whomping Willow? I’ll be murdered! I’ve told you about how I got to Hogwarts last year!” Harry said incredulously. He decided then and there he would rather face the basilisk again rather than that blasted tree, at least he had beaten the basilisk!

Sirius was once again laughing at Harry which only caused Harry to grimace in return. “Yes you have! And I told you about how we would get to the Shack during the full moon. Pup, you have no idea how much this perfect recall ritual is going to help you.” Harry’s face fell comically when he realized there must be some way to halt the tree’s murderous rampage.

“So how does one go about surviving an encounter with the blasted tree?” Harry asked exasperatedly. His hand had made its way to his forehead and rubbed at it as if that would fix the dull ache that was beginning.

Sirius explained about the knot that could be poked to immobilize the tree and assured Harry that it was perfectly safe. The dull ache in Harry’s head grew to a slight pounding that sounded in his head each time his heart beat. A knob was the blasted tree’s ‘off button.’ _How in the world did the car not smash the knob while it was getting jerked around? I’ll have to find the Anglia and have words with it._

“Well then, how about we get down to the Apparition point so I can get back to school before anyone realizes I’ve been missing for the past hour.” Harry said looking like he didn’t want to leave in the least.

 


	7. "I've gotta get back to Hogwarts!"

Upon his safe return to Hogwarts via the pathway under the Whomping Willow Harry went immediately to the kitchens to get a snack as dinner was still a bit away. After a bit of roast chicken and potatoes Harry left the kitchen quite content. Instead of heading towards Gryffindor Tower he headed towards what he thought would be Lupin’s office that is, Lockhart’s old office. Harry’s gambit paid off as when he knocked on the door he was awarded with Lupin’s somewhat grim face looking back at him.

“Er, Professor. If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word. After some thought I believe I need to apologize for my words earlier.” Harry said resolutely.

Lupin let out an almost inaudible sigh before he fixed his face into an impassive mask and gestured for Harry to come in.

Harry took stock of the room, instead of the numerous self-portraits adorning the walls Lupin had opted to hang nothing in his office, nor did appear to have decorated it in any fashion. The stone walls were cold, the bookshelves empty and his desk had little clutter. Harry hoped it was due to his inability to unpack quite yet. There were two seats, one on each side of the desk and Harry sat in the one Lupin hadn’t.

Lupin ignored Harry and called for a Hogwarts House Elf to bring a setting of tea for the two. He made his own cup and instructed Harry to do the same. After their refreshments were taken care of Lupin looked to Harry and broke the silence that had descended. “Out with it then, why exactly do you think you should apologize?”

Harry chewed on his words for a moment looking thoughtful, “He holds no ill feelings for you as far as I can tell, so as far as he is concerned there was no betrayal. While ideally someone should have stood up for Sirius, or tried to get him a trial at the very least. I can understand how it would feel like a betrayal to question the guilt of what appeared to be your best friend’s murderer by proxy. But, like I said, Padfoot doesn’t see it as one and is going barking mad not being able to see you yet.”

Lupin’s face lifted slightly before he said, “Well, I must say that is a bit of a relief. I had been wondering how he looked at this whole situation. He’s doing okay then?” His question was earnest.

Harry laughed a little bit, “He had told me you were the smart one Moony, I told you earlier he’s doing okay. He actually asked me to see if you do us a favor.” And so Harry explained about the Essence of Bakhtak although he steadfastly refused to say what it was for, only that it was essential they get it as quickly as magically possible.

“Fine, fine.” Moony relented after another onslaught of questioning failed to illicit any new information. He took the bag of gold from Harry and said he would make his way to Knockturn Alley tonight after curfew. Harry was pleased to say the least. They talked for a short time before Harry made an excuse to leave.

On his way back to Gryffindor Harry contemplated the enigma that was Professor Remus J. “Moony” Lupin. Harry didn’t have the immediate and easy back and forth with Lupin that he did with Sirius. Harry couldn’t explain why he felt a slight aversion to the new Defense Professor. Harry supposed Fred could have been correct when he cheekily told Lupin that after the last two making attempts on his life or well being he was a bit wary. Harry knew it wasn’t anything to do with his Werewolf status, he bet that Castor could hold his own against such an enemy, especially now that their bond was being realized. Harry chastised himself, _You’ve only known the man a single day and in that time he has done nothing but be helpful and show remorse for Sirius’s plight._ Harry walked a few feet and then a venomous voice sounded, as if to steal the peace of mind he got from the previous thought, _Sure, he’s shown remorse for that, but he also is the reason we had 12 years at the Dursleys' rather than 12 years learning to be a Marauder._ Harry had avoided thinking about that up to this point. Harry’s heart clenched and his mouth had a sour taste about it. Harry remembered what Sirius had told him about Moony’s transformations and the first voice returned triumphant but sad, _And he had 12 years completely alone and ostracized. I’ll learn to love him just as much as Sirius, no matter what._

Harry finished his way up to the tower feeling odd, he had never made a resolution to love someone, it had always just happened. First it was Ron and Hermione although he didn’t realize he loved them until they descended the trap door to grab the stone. Both showed unwavering support and courage for him and it made him feel warm and fuzzy when he thought back on it. Mrs. Weasley had easily been the person he had loved the quickest. If Molly Weasley wanted you to feel loved, you’d feel it and have no other choice in the matter than love her in return, it was as easy as breathing. By the end of his second year Harry had added both Fred and George to the list, even Neville as not one had abandoned them. Finally there had been Sirius who he didn’t warm up to as quickly as Mrs. Weasley but it had grown infinitely more quickly. And now, Harry knew, it was his love for Sirius that made him think of all this, just because of Sirius’s love for Remus Lupin. He had made it up to the Portrait that guarded Gryffindor and gave the password after he shook his head as if to physically clear the convoluted train of thought from his brain.

Harry had made his way to the chairs that he, Hermione and Ron usually occupied if available. He sat in the one that had the best view out of the window. Harry had sat down for no more than a few moments before he was joined by Fred and George. Both had their ‘innocent’ faces on which put Harry on edge immediately.

“Dearest Harry-kins.” Fred began.

“We have questions for you.” George finished.

Harry’s left eyebrow raised and he looked at them before asking, “I’m sorry, did you guys just say that you had an extra-long potions assignment you had to complete? Darn. That seems brutal.” Harry let out a slight sigh. “I wonder if you would have gotten it had you done the supplemental reading tonight.”

“Devious this one is, Fred!” George chuckled and poked Harry in the chest.

“Threatens us with Snape’s essay! Like we’d do it!’ Fred laughed while his mouth twisted into an unholy grin.

“We don’t care about that-“ George began immediately where Fred Left off.

“We’ve got questions about the _Marauders._ ” The last word Fred said with reverence, as an acolyte would speak the name of a God.

Harry laughed loudly. Few people were actually working on assignments and the common room had enough noise that no one seemed to notice that the twins were making someone laugh, it was quite in character for them. The twins both looked at him with incredulous looks on their faces. Harry regained his composure and looked at the twins seriously.

“Sure. I’ll answer all the questions you have about them, but later tonight. How about midnight in the common room?” Harry questioned the twins.

George and Fred looked at one another, a moment of silent communication passed between the two and then they nodded in unison. “You had best show or we’ll come drag you out of bed and float you into the seventh year’s girl’s dorm in just your pants.”

Harry turned scarlet at the implication. He had no desire to be in front of any group of people in just his pants, let alone a group of girls 4 years older than himself who all had wands they would undoubtedly use against Harry. He shuddered at the sheer number of hexes and jinxes that would be immeasurably worse when not applied to his midsection. He had a good idea what this was about though as there was only one way for them to know that name, so he said, “Guys. I promise that I solemnly swear I’m up to no good and I have no intention of stopping until all my mischief has been managed.”

The twins stopped the little motions they had been making since they sat next to Harry, “You’d best be. I swear I’ll do it. In. Your. Pants.”

Harry immediately thought once again of the implications that action would have and shuddered. While his attention was otherwise occupied thinking of his terrible fate if he didn’t show up the twins had cleared the common room. The crowd in the common room was getting smaller as dinner was rapidly approaching. Harry went down to dinner finding Neville on his way down. Hermione caught up with him and Neville in the Great Hall. Together they sat at the Gryffindor table just down from Ron, Seamus, and Dean. Ron this time though was glaring at Neville and Harry in equal measure.

Dinner was going smoothly, everyone had avoided all real conversation in anticipation of the evening edition of The Daily Prophet. This morning there had been maybe sixty people who had subscriptions to the Prophet with the shear mass of owls that appeared in the Great Hall during dinner it was evident that over half of Hogwarts had decided they needed to get a subscription for this evening’s edition. Harry was not among those who owned a subscription so he just watched as those who had it read. He watched as their faces went from curiosity, to incredulity, to abject horror. The Ravenclaw table finished first and sat there in a stunned silence. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors all finished at varying times and as more people stopped reading the volume of the Great Hall increased at a ridiculous rate. Harry asked to borrow a paper and read it quickly. It indeed did do everything Professor McGonagall had stipulated. Sirius was now a free man, all that remained was for him to go to the Ministry to sign the official pardon. After that Sirius was going to sue the ministry for all it was worth, or so he had told Harry. Harry was sure that they would perform the Perfect Recall ritual before he revealed himself to public, if only to ensure that he was able to exploit any existing laws and able to guess what obstacles he could encounter. Fudge had taken the opportunity to paint himself as a savior of the wrongly accused. In the interview done by Rita Skeeter he vehemently denounced the actions of both Barty Crouch and the previous Minister Bagnold. The paper neglected to mention that Fudge was one of the first on the scene as Harry had figured it would. Harry ate his food with renewed vigor. He told Hermione he was going to need to keep her copy of the Prophet and was soon headed out of the Great Hall and up to the Owlrey.

When Harry finally made it to the top of the tower he took a moment to catch his breath. Hedwig was easy to spot among the brown and tawny owls that were so abundant in the Owlery. With a few soft spoken words and a gentle prodding to their bond she soon woke up, ready to greet the night, even if it was a bit early still. She stretched her wings wide and flapped a few times before making her way down to Harry. He asked her to take the edition of the Prophet to Sirius as quickly as she could. Once the paper was firmly attached he gave Hedwig a few loving scratches between her wings and she was off.

Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief that all too soon turned into a coughing fit of regret. _Note to self, deep breathing in the Owlery is a bad idea, always._ After composing himself he descended the stairs and headed to the Library to look up different possibilities for his Animagus transformation as he now had some idea as to what he was looking for. Harry was getting tired and he thought back on his day. He had been awake for roughly twenty hours and he could tell that he needed sleep. Harry looked at his watch noting that it was around 9:30 PM so he had roughly two and a half hours until he had to meet Fred and George. Harry decided to get something quick to eat even though dinner had only been two hours ago and then go back in time five hours to let him get some sleep before meeting Fred and George. That would give him 7 hours, and if he needed more he could always just meet Fred and George via use of the Time-Turner. Harry remembered what they had threatened earlier about the girl’s dormitory and then decided regardless of how tired he was, he would be waking up in seven hours to meet Fred and George and if he needed it he could sleep more later.

Harry’s quick late dinner had been just two roast beef sandwiches with a side of crisps. The house elves had tried to give him both treacle tart and a large pile of biscuits but he steadfastly refused thinking he’d need to start exercising more often if he would be eating so much. His way to the tower was uneventful and soon he was in bed. He charmed his bed curtains to be soundproof and set his alarm next to his pillow. He fell asleep without much pomp or circumstance lightly snoring.

Harry's alarm went off fifteen minutes before he was to meet Fred and George in the common room. He was laying on his side looking at the bed curtains cursing the clandestine meeting he was about to attend. It wasn't that there was anything to fear from the meeting, just that he had to wake up when he most definitely felt he could have slept much longer. Harry pulled his curtains and stood up beside his bed. He stretched his arms up high above his head and felt Castor's coils against his neck. The snake's weight was entirely unnoticed as Harry had already gotten used to having his familiar on him. Harry dressed himself as if he was getting ready for the day, albeit with less care, as he didn't know what the twins had planned once he was in the common room. Harry grabbed his bag and took off down the stairs. George and Fred were waiting when Harry arrived with two minutes to spare they shared a look of barely contained glee.

“Right! We just finished clearing out the last of the people in here, so perfect timing!” George said grinning.

Fred motioned for him to take a seat in a large plush armchair near the window and he did. George moved to sit in a nearby love seat and Fred occupied the empty portion. They both looked at Harry expectantly. “Well, go on out with it!” Fred prodded.

Harry looked at the twins long and hard. He took a measured breath and put a look of mock seriousness on his face. “The Marauders,” Harry began somberly, “Is a group of like-minded individuals that met at Hogwarts. From what I understand they met on the train, much like myself and Ron. Through their years at Hogwarts they became both the most notorious troublemakers and the single best pranksters these halls have ever known.”

George and Fred were on the edge of the love seat and looked to be close to falling off. Harry snickered to himself before he continued his story.

“Together they grew as friends and as wizards. By their fifth year they had each, aside from Moony become Animagi. Its how they got their names actually. Prongs was a Stag, Padfoot a large Grim-like dog, and the last one was a rat.” Harry finished flatly. 'All in all this is a terrible story. I'll have to make it up to the twins somehow.' He thought to himself.

The twins looked at one another and it was evident to Harry that they were putting the rest of the story together without him having to say any more. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Harry, but was likely only a few moments. Harry went to continue his explanation only to have George raise his hand and Fred begin to speak.

“For you to have this information you would have had to meet one of them. After what I heard you whisper on the train I'd bet that Padfoot is Black. Moony would be the new DADA professor, Lupin. Scabbers is Wormtail.” Fred finished in a hard tone.

“And your Dad would be Prongs. Right? Its all too perfect not to fit, or at least that's the conclusion we've come to.” George finished brightly.

Harry looked at them with respect. He had always appreciated the twins wit and cunning but he hadn't quite realized how much raw intelligence there was behind it. “Well, actually yeah. That's about right.” He said easily.

George looked at Harry shrewdly, “What about everything in the paper?”

“All true. The quotes from the rat were the same words he said under veritaserum.” Harry said. “And you were also right. I spent a considerable amount of time with Sirius this summer. The only noticeable difference with the Prophet's story and the truth is that Dobby didn't save me from Private Drive, Sirius did. Dobby didn't actually enter the picture until Sirius had already absconded with me to his current location.” Harry said with just a hint of evasion.

The twins questions had been answered and they looked triumphant at having correctly guessed what was going on so flawlessly. George looked over at Harry and said, “Alright then. Fred and I decided that if this was how things turned out we would like to give you the Marauder's Map, I'm sure you know how it works with the little hints you dropped earlier. The only thing we ask though is you set up a meeting between us and Padfoot as soon as he is able and ready.”

Sirius had told him stories of the fabled map and he was more than happy to take it off the twins' hands. “I promise this will be put to good use,” Harry said to them as he took it and stowed it in his robes. He continued on, “As for the meeting, I'm sure that Padfoot would be absolutely thrilled to meet the both of you.”

The twins' eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning and Harry knew then that Sirius and they would get on quite well. Harry and the twins soon parted ways, each headed to get some sleep before the next day of classes began.

Harry made his way back to the dorm he shared with the other third years. Harry left his bed empty and headed down to the study in his trunk. He made his way to the armchair and got comfortable, intending to meditate on his Animagus form. It was slow moving meditating by himself, rather than having Sirius guide him to the place in his mind he had come to think of a neutral zone where he could communicate with his animal counterpart. The clearing this time rather than indistinct and vague was set at the base of a mountain. Loose pebbles were scattered around and there was a slightly forested area to his right. He knew that his animagus form was able to fly so he kept his eyes skyward looking for any hint of movement, the entire exercise reminding him of Quidditch more than anything else. It was a relaxing time and Harry's consciousness wandered as he waited for his other personification to show himself.

With his attention up in the sky he was almost surprised out of his meditation when from the forest to the right of him came a tall raven-feathered griffin. The half avian half feline creature stalked towards Harry and sat down opposite him proudly. A slight awed, “Wow,” escaped Harry's mouth and the griffin preened, the dark black plumage and fur puffing out slightly. Harry looked at the animal expression of himself and tried to memorize its features. The eyes were the same color as his own and the body was like any large cat he had the opportunity to see. The four large paws were easily each the size of Harry's head and he knew that hidden away were razor sharp claws that could easily tear through nearly any foe. He admired the creature a bit longer before he gradually came out of his meditation. When he opened his eyes he smiled widely and brought the image of the griffin to mind. It was sharp and concise, just like when he thought of himself as he was now. Harry looked around his study and glanced to the clock in the corner. Seeing that it was nearly time for breakfast he hurriedly got his things ready for the day's classes.

Harry was pleased to say the least that he had managed to finally figure out his form, that meant that he would be able to take the potion to force the change. He knew the potion had been brewing since Sirius had decided to teach him the transformation but he didn't know how much longer it would take.

Harry made his way out of the trunk and went to shower, the other boys still fast asleep in their beds. He was quick about his routine and was out just as the others were waking up. He was given odd looks as he never was an early riser prior to getting access to the time-turner. He just smiled at his friends as he hadn't noticed their implied questions.

He went to his trunk and summoned his bag that held his schoolbooks. The bag held an undetectable extension charm and Harry had all his textbooks in there to ensure he wouldn't come up short using the Time-Turner. He waved goodbye to his friends saying he'd see them at breakfast and headed out of their dorm.

Downstairs in the common room Hermione was already waiting for them. She was reading their Arithmancy textbook. He sat opposite her and asked, “So, will that be the first you attend today?”

She looked up from the book and glared slightly at the allusion to her having a time-turner, “Well of course it is Harry, its my first class after all.” She turned her attention back to the book and read what was being explained. “Honestly though, I think we are going to find that this work is far beneath both of us.”

Harry laughed and voiced his agreement, the book was explaining the most basic principles of Maths. From his exposure to the magical world he knew that science wasn't regarded highly, but he never considered that wizards who never took Arithmancy in Hogwarts wouldn't be able to understand beyond the most basic mathematical computations that a muggle of the same age would likely grasp.

“You know, this could just be to gauge how slow the Professor needs to go, the book does go on to explain how Arithmancy is used to determine the effects of spells, potions, and rituals. I wonder how much of that is well known in the Wizarding world, like Maths and Science in the Muggle world.” Harry pondered aloud.

Hermione brightened at the thought, “I did read through the book this summer, and it does go on to explain that in later chapters but without a doubt the first bit of the book is in fact a Maths primer.”

Harry had always liked the subject the rules made sense and the concepts built on one another. “Well it should be easy for us to work ahead then! I bet she's used to having muggleborns in her class though, so she may have something for us to work on otherwise.”

Hermione gave him an odd look. He knew that sooner or later he was going to have to fess up as to what was going on with his sudden attitude change, but hopefully he could put it off just a bit longer. The time he spent with Sirius had shaken him to the core, while everything had worked out, he had been kidnapped, and so easily! He thought back to the night and his resolve to learn as much as he could as quickly as he could steeled, he would make sure that in the future he wouldn't ever be such an easy capture.

Hermione sat and continued to look at her Arithmancy book, content to sit in silence rather than press the issue, for now. Harry for his part took out his Potions text from his bag, reviewing what he had already gone over numerous times with Sirius. Before too long, Neville made his way down from the dorm and joined them as they sat. Together they spoke of the upcoming day in classes, both Harry and Hermione glossing over their Arithmancy class later and instead talking about the shared Care for Magical Creatures they would attend.

Ron, for his part was taking his time stirring from his bed. The curtains were still drawn on the four poster bed and he had sniped at Neville when he attempted to wake him up, but roused himself nonetheless. Slowly he made his way about his morning routine, seemingly in no hurry to get to breakfast. He had just exited the washroom when Harry arrived up in the dorm room and called to him to get out of bed, Hermione wanted to get to the Great Hall before it was too full. Ron's grimace at seeing Harry didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room, but he recovered slightly by replying he'd be right down. With unveiling of Scabbers, Ron had been a bit shaken but he still understood that a vexed Hermione would mean more trouble than it was worth so he hurriedly got ready and made his way down to the common room.

Together, the four of them headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a noisy affair with a seemingly constant stream of owls entering and exiting, bringing letters, sweets, or things forgotten at home. Everyone was still talking about the news about Sirius and Pettigrew and more than a few were shooting Harry curious glances. He did his best to avoid those who sent him questioning looks and instead focused his attention on his friends in Gryffindor. As it got closer to the time to leave for class Harry and Hermione both made rather bad excuses about forgetting something up in the common room and insisted that their friends could stay down in the Great Hall eating while they ran to get them.

“We're going to have to come up with a better way to do this.” Hermione said in a definitive tone on their way up to the seventh floor. She was looking put out at having just lied to all their friends, or that's what Harry thought.

“Yeah, too many of those lame excuses and the twins will figure out what's going on no doubt.” Harry agreed. “I'm not sure what we can really do aside from in the future attend the classes we have with Ron first and then make an escape after?

Hermione seemed to think this over for a moment before agreeing to that course of action. “I guess that makes sense, that way we can avoid him thinking anything odd about it.” Her mind on the time-turner that hung around her neck.

Harry grimaced, he was going to have to get better at sneaking away from Ron and Hermione he decided, it would only be so long before he was found out but he wanted to prolong it for as long as possible. Before he could continue his train of thought Professor Vector entered the classroom from a door to the left of her desk at the front of the room.

Two hours had gone by and Professor Vector handed out multiple stacks of parchment instructing each student to take one and complete as many of the problems before class ended. Everyone in the class seemed to bustle through the examination, the constant scratching of quills was almost deafening. Hermione was done first by a long margin and sat reading her Ancient Runes book while she waited for the class to end. Harry, and the vast majority of the other students were finished with just enough time to pack their belongings before class ended.

The first class of their second day done, Harry and Hermione set off to the Great Hall and ducked into an empty classroom together. Harry and Hermione both grinned at each other and without words both spun their Time-Turners back 5 times, stretching the magic to its limit, and giving themselves an extra hour to do with what they pleased. Much to Harry's chagrin Hermione had every intention of going through their two hour Arithmancy assessment in as much detail as one could manage in only an hour. As the hour grew to a close his responses became terse and clipped. She went to question his mood but stopped when his stomach gave a loud growl.

“Well, we'll surely have to do something about that as well, we can't be seen eating in the Great Hall more than 3 times a day but we'll easily need another meal, if not two like Professor McGonagall said.” Hermione stated imperiously, brushing away his snippy tone. “Here, take this.” She handed Harry an apple and retrieved a second for herself.

With his hunger mildly abated Harry checked his wristwatch, “We'd best get going if we expect to run back into Ron before he starts to wonder what's taking so long in the Common Room.” Harry said, and off they went heading to the Entrance Hall as if they had just left the Gryffindor Tower. Ron wasn't anywhere to be found in the Entrance Hall though, nor was he in the Great Hall still when Hermione popped her head in to check. With a sinking feeling Harry suggested that he had went on ahead to Care of Magical Creatures already. Hermione's grim expression was enough of an indication that she agreed with Harry's thoughts on the situation.

When the duo arrived at Hagrid's Hut they saw Ron standing with Dean and Seamus. Neville was off to the side of their group and waved Harry and Hermione over to him. Before they could begin a conversation Hagrid had called stepped up to the front of the class and called them to attention. “Alright, alight! Up here you lot, today we were going to be doing a lesson on Hippogriffs but considerin' recent events in The Castle I've decided we're goin' ta be doin' summthin different today.”

The class looked a bit confused, the goings on in Hogwarts rarely effected the content of lessons, barring Voldemort attacks and Ancient Legends needing to be told. Hagrid continued on, completely oblivious, or unwilling to aknowledge the class's confusion, “Now, who can tell me what the difference is between an Animagus and a normal mundane animal?”

The class took a moment to recover from their apparent shock at Hagrid having come up with such a pertenent lesson topic. True to form, Hermione was the first to raise her hand. Hagrid wasted no time in calling on her.

“When transformed, an Animagus retains their own lifespan, rather than the animal they transform into. Unlike mundane animals, they can be reverted to their human form as was demonstrated the other day in the Great Hall.” Hermione's voice faltered off, even though she had hurried to the Library almost immediately after everything had happened she was still unable to find a single book about the Animagus Transformation specifically. When she asked Madam Pince about them, she had received a sharp reprimand regarding the branch of magic and that if she thought she was up to snuff then to come back with a note from her Head of House stating such. Hermione thirsted for the knowledge but knew she didn't have the practical ability to request such a note and had to let the subject drop.

“Very good Hermione. Now, while issa rare artform there are practicin' Animagus out there aside from our esteemed Professor McGonagall, it so 'appens that I've arranged for a few to come and speak to you.” Hagrid stepped off to the side and soon a large blue macaw flew down from a tree and landed on the ground before turning into a tall thin man with black skin. “This 'ere is Anton Shacklebolt, he works for the Ministry on the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, and as such, is a gifted Transfiguration Master.” He paused and waited for the next animal to make itself known. A rustling in the trees had the third years all looking to the Forbidden Forest. The next animal was also an odd sight in Scotland, a small monkey made its way slowly to the class and transformed into a similarly small witch. Her brown hair was pulled back out of her face, and she wore enchanted robes that showed dragons flying in the sky, blowing fire at each other every so often. “This is Anastasia Ogden, a private Transfiguration Tutor for those who have obtained their N.E.W.T.s and would like ta study for the title of Master.” Again he paused and the students waited with baited breath, they had only seen Professor McGonagall transform a handful of times, and the art was a difficult one to master. The class looked around and then someone spotted a Stallion cantering over from near the Quidditch Pitch. Hagrid spoke again, “This is one of Mrs. Ogden's students, 'er nephew Tyler. I want you lot to split up between the three and listen to what they have to say. I'll be expectin' 6 inches on the differences between the creature and the Animagus when we meet next.”

The class grumbled for only a moment at the prospect of homework but soon had divided themselves up. Harry, Hermione and Neville went over to the macaw animagus and Harry noticed that Ron went over to the younger Ogden's group, only after Harry had moved the other way. The lesson went by quickly with Harry and Hermione both taking notes, before they knew it Hagrid was sending them all back to the Castle for lunch.

The walk to the Castle hadn't taken much time at all and soon Harry was stuffing himself at the Gryffindor table. Harry's mind was on the lesson as he walked up and was only nodding to Hermione when she prompted him for a response. Soon though, he wasn't nodding anymore, because Hermione had stopped talking. When he looked over, he saw her too engrossed in her Lunch to continue to talk. Harry turned back to his food and did the same. Harry noticed that while Gryffindor table was far from quiet, none of the noise was directed at him. Instead of the loneliness that he had grown accustomed to last year though Harry was excited. Sure, Ron was giving him the cold shoulder, and Harry had yet to fully figure out what was going on exactly, but Harry was quite pleased with how the first two classes of the day had gone and was feeling optimistic at what Potions would yield.

Harry reached his hand up to his neck where Castor had decided to coil for the time. He stroked the coils softly and sent a feeling of warmth and happiness through the bond as he stroked the coils. The snake returned the feelings through the bond and flicked his tongue out when Harry's hand drew near. Soon, he turned back to his food and before he knew it the rest of the third years were getting up and starting their descent to the dungeons. Harry picked up his bag and walked to the dungeons with the rest of the group, his hand finding its way back to Castor's coils to mindlessly stroke the snake.

Hermione had her Potions book open and was looking through it with fervor stepping over trick stairs and moving through the dungeons as if she was a Slytherin, Harry couldn't help but look slightly envious at her ability to read and walk without bumping into even one person. Harry nudged her a bit to get her attention and she looked up, irritated.

“What?” She bit the question out.

“I was thinking of partnering up with Neville today, do you mind swapping with me and going with Ron?” Harry looked over to Neville, the one person Professor Snape seemed to hate nearly as much as Harry himself. He had thought that maybe Professor Snape didn't hate him after what had happened this summer and at the beginning of the year with Scabbers, Neville was going to be his test. If Professor Snape could go the entire class without giving the whole of Gryffindor detention Harry would count his experiment as a success. Harry thought about what would happen if his experiment failed though, for a moment flashes of sticky, filthy, grimy cauldrons flashed before his eyes and he could feel his fingers reflexively start to prune.

Hermione shot him a questioning look before she nodded, “Fine, but remember what Neville did yesterday in Defense. Professor Snape has surely heard of it and will likely be none too pleased.”

Harry remembered the boggart turning into Snape and Neville dressing it in his Gran's clothes. Harry's face took on a sterner expression and he felt a sense of protectiveness spring up for his fellow Gryffindor, “All the more reason.”

“Remember its still the first week and we haven't made many points for you to loose yet, but last year we started in the negatives because of you and Ron, I doubt Gryffindor is going to be so kind a second year.” Hermione said quietly causing Harry's face to grimace.

Harry didn't have any time to respond as Professor Snape had turned up outside of the classroom and opened the door for the class giving instructions for them to find their seats. Harry did so and sat by Neville, he watched Ron and Hermione sit together with Ron's brow furrowing until Hermione whispered a few words to him. His brow unfurrowed and he met Harry's eyes, before anything could be communicated, Professor Snape called their attention to the board and set them on their task of brewing a basic burn salve, something they had learned last year. Harry showed Neville how to prepare the ingredients as the instructions on the board stated but was tense the entire class. Midway through the class Castor commented that he felt like he was a snake ready to strike and Harry tried to loosen up, but Professor Snape had yet to say anything to them. He had walked around the classroom and made a comment about a few of the potions he passed, which was normal, but when he came to where Neville and Harry were, he would stride past, as if there were no students there at all.

Whatever Harry had expected from the first Potions class of the year this wasn't it. The four hour class had consisted of three hours of brewing and then an hour of lecture through all of which, he was steadfastly ignored, Neville too. By the end of the ordeal Harry looked worn and slightly on edge. When Professor Snape released the class Harry wasted no time collecting his belongings and leaving, just as the rest of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff did so. Harry's mind was on a wolf. He had almost messed up more than once in Potions due to spending so much time worrying about Snape, it would do him good to have the ability to perfectly remember what he had done so that wouldn't happen again.

Harry saw that there were still students in the Defense classroom so he waited outside until he saw the entirety of the seventh year N.E.W.T. Defense class exit. He made his way into the room with a knock on the door, “Er- Professor, I'm sorry to bother you.”

Professor Lupin looked up from collecting things on his desk and smiled to Harry, waving him in, “Harry! Good to see you! Glad you've come actually, it saves me a trip to the Owlery. If you'll please follow me this way into my office.”

Harry made his way to the door on the side of the room that Professor Lupin was leading him to, once he stepped through, Harry noted that he was in the same room as the other night, which was on another floor of the castle, in another wing. He took a moment to appreciate the magical castle he called home for the better part of the year. The room had changed slightly, instead of bare bookshelves each was now stocked with a variety of tomes. There was a large tank of slightly murky water that looked to have nothing but vegetation in it. Harry looked at the desk, which now held all the things one would expect a desk to hold, quills, ink pots, parchment both sheets and scrolls. The room was lit by candlelight and now looked warm and welcoming. Professor Lupin once again sat at his desk and called for a tea service before they began talking.

“Now, Harry, I'm sure we both know why you've come here, and let me say before we go any further, yes, I do have it.” Professor Lupin said raising a hand to forestall anything Harry would have to say, “But, I must say, I find you telling your friend about it quite inappropriate.” He was looking a bit put out, and Harry couldn't help but look flabbergasted.

“Professor, I'm sure you're mistaken, I haven't told anyone!” Harry said with conviction.

“Well then, can you explain why after I let the second year Ravenclaws and Slytherins out of class this morning Miss Lovegood came up to me and asked to relay this message to you?” Professor Lupin slid over a piece of parchment he had removed from the top drawer of his desk, on it was scribbled a small poem.

“ _While he dines on Nightmares the wolf provides_

_He is watched by the Grim, and will have three guides,_

_What is once learned will not be forgotten,_

_Can you be whole if the inside is rotten?_

_Boy to Man, the journey is made but one time,_

_But just what if that journey wasn't Thine?_

_Choose now, Child of the Moon,_

_Without you, there is no boon.”_

 

Harry looked down at the parchment and read the poem over multiple times. “I can't say how she found out, but after everything happened on the train and I was thinking about having to delay my plans, she came up and said something about how it would be a much better time to wait until Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules.” Harry looked pensive. “But from what this says, its yours to give and unless you give that to me I'll likely not find another way to acquire it. After what happened after last time I'm inclined to believe what she's said.” Harry couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about the ritual now, he knew he was going to have to see a lot of bad things about his past but he was hoping that the bright future with Sirius could keep his spirits up throughout the ordeal, but now he had doubts. Castor's presence in his mind became slightly more pronounced and in it a grim determination to do what was needed steeled itself inside Harry.

“Well sir?” Harry looked to the lean man who was watching him with unguarded interest. Professor Lupin's eyes clouded over, as if he was having an internal dialogue with himself. A few moments passed without either party moving or saying anything. Harry was far from calm though, and before long he could feel his skin crawling with an urge to move. The Professor soon ended the awkward staring contest they had entered and turned his gaze back to the top drawer of his desk. Professor Lupin handed him a wrapped package, about the size of one of his schoolbooks.

“I'm not quite sure what you have planned but there are a few things that can be used for that would have quite lethal consequences, be sure to take every precaution in whatever you endeavor to do.” Professor Lupin said gravely. Harry took the package with care and put it in his bag.

Harry looked like the cat who caught the canary. For a moment he was completely confident in his ability to withstand whatever vague trials may be coming towards him during the ritual now that he had the key ingredient. He politely excused himself, knowing that the window he was able to use the time turner was soon to open. Professor Lupin allowed Harry to make his exit and retired to his room before Dinner that was to be served in a short time.

Harry wasted no time in finding a dark corner in which to don his invisibility cloak. From there it was slow going to the Entrance Hall with Harry trying not to bump into any of the students still milling about. Once he was safely on the ground floor of Hogwarts he took the risk of opening the main doors, he went through and headed straight for the Whomping Willow. He sent a low powered stunning spell at the knot Sirius described. The tree stopped its gentle swaying and Harry made his way to the hole and then, slowly, made his way to the decrepit Shrieking Shack. The layers upon layers of dust and grime had been taken care of but the house was still in a state of fantastic disrepair. There was a small chair to one side that looked relatively comfortable but Harry had no need for it, as when he called for Dobby to take him to Grimmauld Place the little elf appeared almost instantly.

“Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby is being glad to see you!” Dobby beamed, their bond became more noticeable and Harry could feel joy radiating from it.

“Well, I'm glad to see you're doing better! Think you can take us back to Grimmauld Place so we can continue our little chat?” Harry asked kindly. Harry reached down to take Dobby's hand and was soon being teleported from somewhere in Scotland straight to the heart of London. The dining area in Grimmuald Place was exactly like he remembered it from after they cleaned it. Sirius was sat at one of the four set places at the table and stood when Harry and Dobby arrived. In two large steps Sirius had Harry in a strong embrace, one which Harry returned quite readily. He ushered Harry back to the table, Harry sat down and Sirius sat opposite him. Dobby had gone to the kitchen to help Kreacher with the meal.

Sirius beamed when Harry produced the Essence of Bakhtak from his bag. His elation was cut short though as Harry gave him the poem Luna had recited to Professor Lupin. His eyes scanned the parchment and he took a few moments to consider what this meant. “Harry, is it at all possible that your friend Luna is a natural Legilimens?”

Harry looked at his Godfather, “A natural? You mean there are people who take to Legilimency like I took to flying?”

Sirius remembered the story of Harry's first adventure on a broomstick and smiled, “Quite. Although its a fair bit rarer, about on par as my cousin who was born a Metamorphmagus,” at Harry's confused look he continued, “someone who can change their appearance at will, without use of transfiguration spells.”

Harry thought of his scar and what his life would have been like if he could have hidden it will. The envy must have shown on his face because Sirius was laughing, “I know, I've wished I had been blessed with the ability more than once, but alas, we each have been given our own gifts.” Sirius's smile turned mischievous a moment, “We also have the means to give ourselves... more.”

Harry looked pleased, “Does that mean we're going to continue on, regardless of the warning?”

Sirius turned pensive, “We have too little information about your friend. If she's simply a very creative young woman who happens to be a Legilimens and a proclivity to insert herself into your life. Or, it could be something much more, significant. Either way, it seemed like a warning for Moody, no? We know what we plan to do is a bit dangerous, but that's only if the potion is prepared incorrectly. I'll have you know that I got an E in my Potions N.E.W.T. and would sooner cut my own hands off than poison you due to incompetence.”

Harry blushed slightly at the thought of putting so much faith in the man he had known for effectively less than a month. Hermione would likely lecture him for an entire session with the time-turner once she finds out about what he's done, that is, before demanding she be given the opportunity to undergo it as well. Ron would – Harry paused, he didn't know how Ron would act. Things had been frosty at best between the two since Ron got back from Egypt, and Harry knew it had more to do with how he'd changed rather than Ron. Harry told himself he'd do something about it at his earliest opportunity.

“Well then, lets get on with it. The potion takes a while to brew right, it would be better if we were to start as soon as possible so we can start the ritual at our ease.” Harry looked resolute.

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh, “First, pup, we eat.” As if Kreacher and Dobby were waiting outside for that specific queue they popped inside. It seemed the two house elves had went all out for the meal. Harry couldn't tell who was behind the planning of it all. Sirius was a likely suspect, just as likely as Dobby, and Kreacher couldn't be discounted just because he had the pride of the Black Family on the line, it was bad enough having a Potter elf in the home, doing work, and serving _his_ family. The spread included a full dinner serving and a platter of lighter foods that one would normally have for lunch.

“When we were thinking about you coming over, we didn't know where exactly you would be in your day,” Sirius said as a way of explaining the extravagance.

“Master Harry Potter, is everything to your liking?” Dobby questioned brightly.

“Yes, it looks amazing! Dinner was a little while off but I _am_ quiet peaky.” Harry said assuring them their hard work wouldn't go to waste. Dobby beamed at the compliment.

Dobby and Kreacher both sat down at the table in the empty seats and looked expectantly at Harry. Sirius, like the elves, was staring at Harry, it only took a moment for him to catch on and begin filling his plate.

The meal progressed with little conversation as Harry devoured his meal. Sirius picked at his own plate and made an effort to not stare at Harry, worried he would make the boy uncomfortable. It was on his second helping of roasted chicken and potatoes that Harry abandoned all pretense of being polite and began to emulate the eating habits he had seen Ron use for two years. Bite after bite was shoveled into his mouth oblivious of those who had turned an interested eye his way. While Dobby and Sirius looked pleased to see him eating such a great deal, Kreacher looked aghast at his table manners. Harry finished his third helping of potatoes, and then looked back at the rest of the table's occupants.

“Er- Sorry,” Harry said looking slightly abashed. Sirius laughed loudly and Dobby beamed at him looking pleased that he enjoyed the food. Kreacher on the other hand had the same look of disgust on his face and replied as one would expect.

“Filthy, has no manners, raised by muggle _trash_.” Kreacher looked intently at Harry, “Not befitting of a representative of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black!”

Sirius's features filled with rage and Dobby looked like he was going to steam from the ears, but then, in the moment of silence after Kreacher's rebuke, Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. He looked over to Sirius, “Its your fault you know, you're the one who said we had to eat before we began the potion. _Lets go.”_ Harry said.

Sirius still looked less than pleased with Kreacher and Harry could tell they would have words later, while Dobby looked like the words he intended to have with Kreacher would be had as soon as the Wizards left the room. Reluctantly, Sirius led Harry down towards the kitchens, and then through a door that was next to the pantry. Once opened the door revealed a set of stairs that descended into a dark ominous hallway with doors on either side. The first door on the right is the one Sirius opened and Harry went into behind him. A wave of Sirius's wand had the once dark room illuminating and revealing its contents. The room looked to be a replica of Hogwarts's Potion Labs with fewer work stations by half. The back of the room held a door that Harry guessed was an ingredient pantry.

“Here is where we'll be working, if I remember correctly, it will feel familiar to you.” Sirius grinned, his times at Hogwarts playing in his mind.

“Yeah, a bit” Harry grinned, his limbs felt electric, this would be the first real step in the next part of his life, the part where he would be able to stand against the world with Sirius. Harry went over to the station that had been set up. The instructions from the book for the potion had been copied out meticulously and a quill hovered over the parchment. Harry looked at it and when Sirius noticed his interest explained.

“The quill is enchanted to cross off each section after we complete it so there's no worry about getting mixed up by following the incorrect instructions.”

Harry looked interested and would have to remember to look up how to do it when next he had free time in the Library. Sirius explained what they were going to do for each step of the potion, as it was listed on the instructions. Sirius noted that this potion, like many others, could not be made in bulk by simply doubling the ingredients and increasing the brewing time so he would be making the second batch when Harry was at Hogwarts as a way of keeping himself busy. Harry looked uncomfortable at the idea of Sirius staying cooped up in the house he made no effort to hide his hatred for and he said so.

“It'll be okay Harry. This is nothing compared to Azkaban, and now I've got you coming by when you can. After 12 years in that terrible place a few months in this house is practically a vacation.” His face was a cheery mask but the tone of his voice was strained and far from convincing. Harry smiled at Sirius and looked over to the cauldron. Sirius seemed to take the hint and they began to work, just as they had done previously in the summer up in the kitchen while Sirius tutored him in Potions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, hopefully this was enjoyable for those of you who are still hanging in here! I can't remember at this second if I've warned you Harry is going to get ridiculous powers, but, its coming.


	8. Ollie's got us workin' for the weekend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that have left kudos/reviews and bookmarked the fic - Thank you!! Each time I get an e-mail from Ao3 telling me about some activity on the story my heart flutters a lil' bit.
> 
> theFearTakesHold - Thanks for your kind words! (A thank you almost a year later counts, right?) They meant a lot to me!  
> I_Heart_Ships - I definitely hope to have some of that in here and really hope you like what I have in store. It'll only take a year or so to see it with the way I'm going -_-  
> TheDarknessShallBeTheLight - Thank you! I'm glad you like the humor, I was worried it wouldn't translate well over text. I'm definitely still writing it, but things are a little slower. I'm getting to the "interesting parts" I've dubbed so hopefully it will come easier.  
> Child_of_Eru - Got it in one! They'll be introduced in short order and then we can see how Harry will try and deal with them, or rather, my take on how he will try and deal :)

Harry's trip back to Gryffindor was wholly uneventful, he took out the Marauder's Map before removing his Invisibility Cloak to scope out the common room. Ron was in there sitting alone near the fireplace. Harry scanned the room again only to find Hermione's name not among the groups of Gryffindors. Harry sighed, he didn't have the energy to deal with the mass of people in the common room and if he tried to go take a nap before dinner he would surely miss the meal and that would only raise questions.

He remembered Dobby's concerns about his health and grimaced. Harry cleared the map and removed his cloak once the coast was clear, afterwards he set off and didn't stop to give the Fat Lady the new password. He followed the quickest route to the Library and shook his head when he saw Hermione's bushy brown hair barely showing over a pile of books so vast that it left no room for a study companion. Harry grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up beside Hermione, making no attempt to actually pull himself up to the table.

Hermione continued in her work, either oblivious to her friend or ignoring him, Harry was unsure which. He cleared his throat as loud as he dared for fear of bringing down the wrath of Madame Pince upon their heads. Hermione continued to go between the book and her parchment as if he were invisible and he had to check to see if he did indeed take off his father's cloak, he had.

Harry cleared his throat once more before he called out in his best imitation of Professor McGonagall, “Miss Granger, I need a word if you please.”

She looked up from her notes, an almost feral gleam in her eyes. Her features schooled themselves into something a slight more composed when she saw it was only Harry. “Don't do that!” she admonished. She looked as if she wasn't using any of the extra time she found herself with to sleep at all.

“Sorry 'Mione, I did try and get your attention twice before I resorted to scare tactics.” Harry chuckled softly. “Anyway,” Harry continued, “I came to see how you were doing?”

Hermione's frown deepened, “I had always said there weren't enough hours in the day, but now, well– ” She stopped and looked around before she continued in an even more hushed whisper, “even with twice the time in a day I still need more!”

Harry looked at her incredulously before he regained his composure and responded, “Hermione, we've been back two days, how much could you possibly have to do?” He knew she was taking Muggle Studies and Divination as well but surely they hadn't even met yet?

“Well, so far the only Professor to actually assign homework has been Hagrid oddly enough. But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't get a head start on the others!” She protested, sounding entirely unrepentant about her preparation.

“I guess, but Hermione, remember what McGonagall said, you've gotta make sure you throw in an extra 8 hours of sleep to compensate.” Harry said, but his rebuke was undermined by a yawn that forced its way out.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and snarked, “Says the one showing off his tonsils.”

Harry left the comment unanswered but continued on, “Still Hermione, surely you've done enough prep work, especially since tomorrow is the weekend. Why don't we head out to the grounds before dinner and talk about what you've been reading? It will help keep us awake so we can sleep well tonight.” Harry suggested, hoping that the prospect of an intellectual conversation would be enough to tear her away from her research.

Her eyes narrowed at him before she sighed, “Fine, but you're going to help me put these away.” The barest trace of a smile flashed on her face before it was hidden with the look of mild annoyance.

“Sure Hermione.” Harry pulled his wand out and levitated the various stacks of books behind himself as he went about shelving them. Luckily for Harry they were mostly in the same section and took little time. When he got back to the table Hermione was putting the last of her notes in her bag. They left the library and made their way downstairs to the Entrance Hall before they headed out to the grounds.

The afternoon was mild and with dinner just a few hours away it gave them enough time to have a leisurely stroll around the Black Lake. As Harry promised, he listened intently as Hermione told him about what she had been studying. She expressed her surprised when he offered his own understanding of the runic theory that she had explained. The conversation continued in that vein as they slowly worked their way around the path that had been used by students since Hogwarts had been founded. The sun was rapidly descending in the sky as they finished their lap around the lake, both looking slightly chilled. They walked into the Great Hall together and noticed that about half of Gryffindor had already made their way to the house table.

They hadn't even made it half way to the table before an eagle eyed Wood called Harry over. Around him Wood had gathered the entirety of last year's Gryffindor Quidditch team, on either side of him were the twins with the three chasers sitting on the other side of the table. Harry looked to Hermione with a grimace but was saved from having to make an excuse when she waved him off, going over to sit next to Ginny who was a bit away from the group. Wood pushed Harry into the seat he vacated and stood at the head of the table, he looked quite out of place for a moment until he took out his wand and conjured another table setting for himself. Wood spent the entirety of dinner explaining to his team what he expected of them this year, he was in his final year after all and scouts would be coming to the games.

* * *

“He's mental.”

“He's going to kill us.”

“Raving lunatic he is!”

“Confunded. He's been confunded!”

“Imperius more likely.”

“No doubt Snape is behind it, trying to drive us into the ground!”

“He's been possessed!”

“Yes! Harry, go check the back of his head, anyone know if he's been writing in any diaries lately?”

A gasp from the opposite side of the common room stopped the tirade from the twins. They had been complaining to the rest of the team since Wood went to bed. His new training regimen had them up daily at 5 and down at the quidditch pitch half an hour later for what Wood called 'conditioning.' From there they would have thirty minutes of running and other exercising before they took to the air for an hour of Wood drilling them on various flying maneuvers. He had insisted they start tomorrow, before even having tryouts for the new year's team. This was all in addition to the twice weekly afternoon practice he had scheduled. Tryouts for the new team would be on Sunday he informed them, and anyone unwilling to follow the exercise routine would be sent back to the tower with their brooms. George had went to make a smart remark at that but was silenced by Wood's look of unadulterated fury.

“Oh shite – ”

“Ginny, we're sorry!”

If she had heard their apology she made no effort to acknowledge it as she rushed to the girl's dormitory and ran up the stairs to the room she shared with the other second years. The twins looked like they had just AK'd a puppy. Angelina who had been commiserating with the others got up without any prompting and followed after Ginny at a more reasonable pace.

“Don't worry, I'll go talk to her and make sure she's okay.” Angelina said before turning up the staircase and making the long journey up, showing just why she had been made a Prefect.

The twins remained subdued until Angelina came back down and when they saw her exit the bottom of the stairs practically jumped on her trying to get her to talk. The conversation was hushed and quick, by the end of it the twins had only regained a modicum of their normal color and the grim faces stayed in place. They didn't come back to the table with the rest of the quidditch team when they were finished interrogating Angelina and instead went up to their dorm, not bothering to say goodnight to anyone.

Angelina on the other hand came back to the table and plopped down with a tired sigh. She looked around and gave a small shrug to Katie who sent a questioning look, then as if the fanatical spirit of Oliver Wood left his slumbering form and came to inhabit Alicia.

“Alright, up to bed! We're to be up in just over five hours and on the pitch shortly after!” The three remaining members looked like she had grown a second head before relenting. They trudged up to their respective dorms after quick good nights.

Harry almost flopped down onto bed to go to sleep, the curtains being drawn gave him pause though, Harry didn't close his curtains normally unless he was asleep. That's when it hit him, he must _already be asleep_ Harry practically crowed at the thought of getting five hours more sleep than he originally intended! He quickly opened his trunk and headed down to the study where he took out the time-turner and spun it the five times he could. He then raced up to see his bed, with the curtains opened. He muttered sweet nothings to the piece of furniture as he landed on his pillow and closed the curtains. He fell asleep almost instantly, all meditation exercises he had been trying to do before bed the past few weeks forgotten. His exhaustion took over and Harry slept right until Wood came into his room the next morning.

* * *

The weekend was a blur. An exhausting, tiring, and eventful blur. Harry spent Saturday morning working out with the quidditch team, Wood leading them through grueling exercise regimens designed to improve their reaction time and spatial awareness. The flying drills were designed differently for each of the positions. The three chasers were weaving in and out of each other and more than once Harry was certain that they would collide only for one to barely lean one direction or the other to bypass the collision. Harry thought it was amazing, he could do some amazing feats on his broom, no doubt, but he was rarely flying as part of a formation or a team. While he had been flying on the team for two years Harry's flying was still based in raw talent, not honed skill and that's what Wood intended to refine.

The practice had gone long and much to Wood's displeasure Percy came to fetch them on Professor McGonagall's orders. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he heard Percy say the Professor had admired the determination but starving his team was no way to win the cup again this year and they were all required to show up to meals, no excuse. As it was, Percy informed them to go to the transfiguration classroom where their head of house was waiting for them. After a short lecture they sat down to a breakfast that Professor McGonagall asked the house elves to provide. Over breakfast she made it clear that she wanted Wood to find a reserve for each position on the team in event of something unfortunate occurring.

Harry had then spent the rest of Saturday studying in the library with Hermione, well, at least half of his Saturday. It was easier to get away randomly with Hermione to turn back his time-turner to use it to its full effectiveness. Harry wasn't a giant fan of spending half his time at Hogwarts and half at Grimmuald Place but it was worth it being able to give Sirius a chance to use his time-turner as well.

It was nearing lunch time when Harry felt himself getting ready to crash. He was exhausted and knew it had everything to do with the fact that he was using the time-turner so frequently. He needed to be able to work in a nap midday or he wasn't going to be able to keep up this pace. He said so to Sirius when he was on his way back to Hogwarts to get back to Hermione and continue their studies. When he next got back to Grimmuald Place Sirius had a batch of potions waiting for him.

“Now, these shouldn't be used to replace sleep, but if you find you're unable to get a full 8 hours in mid-day you should be able to use one of these Pepper-Up Potions to keep you awake in your lessons.” Sirius had explained to Harry when he was given his present. Sirius and Harry checked on the potion for the ritual multiple times throughout the day, but most of the difficult things were being handled by Sirius, and often when Harry was out of the house. That left the majority of the time they had together for continuing to grow their fledgling bond.

Harry heard story after story of pranks pulled on the student body, and most frequently the Slytherins. Sirius told Harry of his father, and how often his mother would ignore, or even worse, outright hex his father. That made Harry worry more than a little bit. He couldn't think of a single girl at Hogwarts who _hated_ him except maybe Pansy Parkinson, and he certainly had no intention of marrying her. By the time Harry and Sirius used the time-turner again Harry had to stop himself from downing one of the newly acquired Pepper-Up Potions. He hadn't managed a nap today and was feeling it. Wood's training earlier in the day had taken a lot out of him and he had yet to actually rest and recuperate although the time spent with Sirius had left him in quite good spirits despite his weariness.

The rest of Saturday was spent with Neville, getting a head start for Herbology on Tuesday. His fellow Gryffindor animatedly spoke about the different plants they were supposed to cover this year, Professor Sprout had told him earlier in the day that they would be starting with plants that grew in arid regions. Harry found Neville reading a book about the subject in the common room and snared the boy into divulging what he had already read. Neville was only too happy to help, especially after Potions yesterday. At another table, Seamus overheard Neville say something about a particularly combustible plant which caused both him and Dean to join the conversation. Before too long they were no longer talking about Tuesday's Herbology lesson but instead which had more raw destructive pyrotechnic abilities Seamus or any of the plants they've discussed.

“I don't care what ye say, there be no way that I'm more destructive than that.” Seamus pointed his finger down to the page in the Herbology book the plant was mentioned. “It explodes in a fireball that rivals muggle bombs to spread its seeds! The worst I've done was set fire to a feather!”

Dean laughed with his dorm mates before he retorted, “But you were trying to levitate it, mate! The Dessert Phoenix means to explode so its seeds won't have to compete with each other for resources in the harsh conditions. Imagine what you could do if you set your mind to it!”

The Irish boy's mouth hung open for a moment, he looked like he couldn't decide if he was supposed to be offended or proud. “Well, maybe I should see about going into demolition. I'm sure there are plenty of things in the world that need blown up.” He continued in a stage whisper, “I bet I could even control fiendfyre.”

The other three boys paled and looked at Seamus with wide eyes. Their reactions broke his mask and he burst out with a bark of laughter that instantly had Harry thinking of Sirius. True, he had just seen the man, but the stories he told reminded Harry of a more mischievous Seamus and now with his joke and the raucous laugh it was enough to make the comparison more evident.

The evening drew to a close and the boys all headed up to their dorm together. Ron as he had since their arrival, no, since coming back from Hogwarts and seeing Castor, had remained distant and would often glare distastefully at the snake when any opportunity to do so unnoticed presented itself. He remained in the common room for some time after the rest had gone upstairs hoping they would all be asleep by the time he got up there himself. And they were, well, three of them were. It looked like Neville had drawn the short wand when it came to who would get the bathroom last. He stepped out of the door as Ron walked into the dorm. In no mood to talk, Ron waited until he was out of the way before pushing past Neville to shower himself. He took longer than normal and when he finally made his way back to his four poster bed Neville's curtains were already drawn around his bed.

* * *

Sunday morning's practice came early for most of the team. Harry was unusually chipper, or at least the rest of the team thought so. He had already been out of his bed when Wood went to collect him and none of the team saw him in the tower, but when they got to the quidditch pitch he was there. Harry greeted them all cheerily. The good mood was taken as an insult, or so that's all Harry could surmise from how hard Wood had pushed them through the training. While they were on the ground Wood made him run an extra lap around the quidditch field while the rest of the team took an extended stretching break. When it came to the aerial portion of the training Harry noticed that for every bludger that was sent to the trio of chasers one was sent towards him. Harry was almost unseated twice during the practice, one coming so close that Wood called out,

“Weasley, we still need him for games! He may be for too happy to be awake this early but he can find a snitch faster than a niffler can find a galleon!”

Practice had ended shortly after that, everyone was quite hungry. Their second practice had compounded their sore muscles and the team still had to think about tryouts later. Wood reminded them about them as they entered the Great Hall, none of the team even acknowledged his existence as, although it had been planned, they split apart to sit with their friends from various tables.

Harry sat next to a blonde Ravenclaw with pale silvery eyes. She looked to be gazing off into the distance and Harry turned his head as if to see what she was seeing. He turned around when a small giggle escaped her lips and she spoke to him.

“Harry Potter. I'm sure you can see that your friend Oliver Wood has been infested with Wrackspurts,” The Ravenclaw smiled at him and paused looking thoughtful for a moment before she continued, “I doubt very much that there's anything that can be done for him. No, not very much at all, and even if something could be done, I doubt he'd thank us very much.”

“Er-” Harry began, he didn't quite know exactly where to go with what she was saying. “Luna, right?” She nodded.

“Right. Well, er-” He began again, getting flummoxed. He sighed deeply through his nose, “Wrackspurts?” He finally said. He hoped it sounded like a question.

“Mmhmm.” She hummed in assent. “Wrackspurts. Invisible creatures that cause your brain to go all fuzzy. They fly into your brain through your ears.” She said this as if it was absolute fact.

“Oh. Well how do you clear someone of an infestation of Wrackspurts?” Harry asked, a bit unsure if the dubious creatures even existed.

“Its quite simple really, you must think of positive things.” Luna smiled dreamily, as if she was currently thinking of something that would purge them from herself.

“Ah. Let me give it a try. I don't want any Wrackspurts making a muck of my plans.” And doubts of the creature's existence belayed, Harry thought of the most positive thing he could imagine. _Sirius escaped Azkaban to save_ me _because the rat was near_ me _. He is going to be able to help me face this world like no one else has ever done and together, nothing will stop us._

“Good job Harry Potter. Had any _Wrackspurts_ been in your head, they would have surely been sent packing.” She said it in such a way that Harry's eyebrow's furrowed. She didn't elaborate on her odd inflection on the word but instead went back to eating her breakfast of fruit and toast.

Harry put some food on his plate and thought over what she meant by not having any wrackspurts in his head. The way she spoke made it seem like he had _something_ in his head that he needed to pay a bit of attention to. He thought at first of his Occlumency training and how the progress he had made was slow, steady, but definitely slow, and then his mind went to the partially complete Animagus work he had done. Maybe the work he had done had been enough to let him develop the animalistic instincts that Sirius had warned him would come with his transformation. Harry finished his breakfast in short order, not speaking much to Luna the rest of the meal and only giving her the barest hint of a goodbye before he hurriedly made his way to the grounds.

Harry had truly hoped to spend some of the morning going over his Arithmancy but the conversation he just had left him uneasy, certainly not wanting to work on homework. He found a nice place by the lake under a tree and cast a modified version of the Tempus Charm that would alert him when he had to be at the pitch. And so he began his meditation.

The rocky mountainside he had spent so many hours in awaiting his animal personification came into focus with ease. Once it was brightly in focus Harry called out, both vocally and with his magic to the animal inside him. Harry could feel the response almost immediately, a more wild surge of magic called back to him. It spurned him forward, he began to walk towards where he felt the pull. In what couldn't have taken more than a few minutes he heard the griffin's cry pierce the sky. Harry stopped where he was and smiled. The griffin he had seen once before, the creature that looked wild, furious and intelligent landed before him. Harry admired the form, it looked powerful and he couldn't help but be excited at being able to fly without the aid of a broom once he completed the transformation. But he wasn't here to look at the imposing feature. He needed to ask it a question.

“Are you what she was talking about?” He didn't clarify to the griffin, as far as Harry was concerned it should know what he meant, it was him after all. Or so he thought. The griffin puffed itself up as it had done the previous time had seen it. A wave of magic and emotion was pushed at him – indignation. “Are you sure? The way she spoke there' something odd, and from what I've been reading, you're pretty odd. Magical Animagus forms haven't been documented often.” In response a loud screech assaulted Harry's ears.

He came to his surroundings with a slight start. The alarm he had set coincided with the angry answer the griffin had given him. Harry grumbled something about unhelpful bird brained alter egos. He got up and made his way to the pitch for what he, and the rest of Gryffindor, knew to be only a formality. The starting team wouldn't change, of that he was sure, but who would play on the reserves was something else entirely, Harry couldn't remember anyone else showing an interest in playing Quidditch, although Lee obviously showed great talent in announcing the matches.

* * *

 

Dinner at the Gryffindor table was quite similar to Friday night's dinner. Wood sat at the end of the table, the three chasers of the team on one side, the two beaters and the seeker on the other. Between Wood and the rest of the team though sat the newest additions to the team, the reserve players. Wood began the meal with a speech about how the fledgling members of the team would soon be whipped into shape as they were expected to attend the 5 AM practices as well. A fourth year, the new reserve keeper, scoffed at the idea and told Wood that under no circumstances would he be down at the pitch that early, especially if he was only to be a reserve member.

“Fine. You're off the team then. I warned you and everyone else at tryouts McLaggen. If you're on the team, even the reserves you'll attend each and every practice. The morning workouts are a practice. Go on.” Wood said with a finality in his tone that brooked no arguments and a wave of his hand dismissing the teen. McLaggen didn't get the hint though and stayed put. This only incensed Wood further and he let the boy know.

“McLaggen– You will remove yourself from that seat now so I may call over our new reserve keeper or you can continue to sit there and find out exactly it is _why_ the Weasley twins listen to me when even Professor Snape cannot contain their chaos.” Wood said, still with the deathly calm that promised pain.

Red in the face, the muscular blond with wiry hair pushed himself away from the table and left the Great Hall. The rest of the table was silent as they saw Wood's face. It was grim and determined. He looked up and down the table and found the person he was looking for. “Weasley, get over here. The team is having a meeting and I'll not have my reserve keeper be out of the loop!”

Ron looked dumbfounded but came over to join the rest of the team nonetheless. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, the entirety of the Weasley family at Hogwarts, with the exception of the Head Boy, were now on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The twins as starting beaters, Ginny as reserve seeker, and now Ron as reserve keeper. The team also had two reserve beaters and two reserve chasers Dean Thomas and Demelza Robins who like the two beaters Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes were second years.

“Now, with that house cleaning taken care of, I'd like to continue,” Oliver said as he went along with his speech, detailing how they would strive to become the best athletes they could be.

* * *

 

That night, when Harry told Sirius about the tryouts, Sirius whooped and hollered saying how he knew Harry would make the team again all along. Harry smiled brightly as Sirius crooned, 'And how could you not! After getting old Minnie to allow you on the team in your first year! That Wood would be insane not to put you on the team!' When Harry laughed at his announcement he simply responded with vigor, 'I'm Sirius!' They continued to talk about the team and their odds for the future. Harry noted that while he was sure they had this year in the bag, next year, without Oliver Wood as Keeper they would surely be hurting.

Harry had tried to go check on the potion but Sirius waved him off saying that he had everything under control and the only thing Harry would do is distract him, after all, Sirius was getting the benefits from the time-turner as well with how diligently Harry had been in waking up early and sneaking away from his friends without them noticing. While he had been diligent in making sure Sirius was able to get the extra hours in, Harry hadn't made sure that he was sleeping. For four days Harry had used the time-turner and he had yet to figure out the best way to sleep without it messing with his schedule. He knew, logically that a nap around Lunch, or rather, a full night's sleep around Lunch is what he needed, but he just wasn't able to do it., he was too focused on getting to and from Grimmuald Place to be able to feasibly sleep. Well, that and when he was with Sirius he tried his hardest to stay awake, alert and responsive to anything the man said or did.

The study in Grimmuald Place was still where they spent much of their time together. Harry liked it for the comfortable sofas and matching chairs, Sirius for the bold red and gold he had spelled the room and Castor thought there was no better place in Grimmuald Place than in front of the roaring fire in the study. Harry was laying back on one of the sofas reading a storybook for children, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and he sighed with contentment. “I know you hate the place Sirius, but I love this house.”

Sirius stiffened a little bit, “What do ya mean pup?”

“Well, its just. I know there's a lot of bad memories here, and I'm not saying that we should stay once you've made your reappearance to the world, but.” Harry stopped a moment, unsure if what he said was true, he would probably stay in the house indefinitely if it meant he could spend time with Sirius and not send the whole of the Wizarding World into a panic. “What I mean is. This place is dark and depressing yeah?” His godfather nodded for him to continue, “But even so, its where I get to see you and, well. I can't help but be happy every time I think of the musty rooms or the dust filled... everything, heck, even those severed elf heads bring a smile to my face.” Harry shuddered after uttering the last sentence, “Nope, scratch that, not even warm fuzzies about my dogfather can make those okay.”

Sirius's bark of laughter didn't come at the nickname and Harry looked up to see why. Sirius looked very much like he was holding back tears and trying to be a very macho man. The facade held for longer than he thought it would initially but then he couldn't take it anymore, where once was a rather young, if haggered man there now stood a shaggy Grim. The Grim let out a terrible keening noise that not only chilled Harry to his core, but also sent both house-elves popping into the study looking around to see what was hurting the dog. Castor raised himself up from his spot near the fireplace and stared at the dog.

Harry looked horrified, he had only once heard a dog make that noise, right after watching one of her puppies be struck by a car. He vaulted over the sofa he was sitting on and wrapped the yowling dog in his arms muttering softly to him, still looking scared beyond any measure. He could face a troll, a giant three headed dog, a possessed teacher, and even a 60 foot basilisk, but he had never done well dealing with crying. Even Hermione had stopped her crying after the troll had attacked due to pure shock. Hugging the giant dog appeared to be the correct move though because soon his mournful noises made way to ragged breathing. When that too slowed into a normal rhythmic in and out Harry let go after a final squeeze. Padfoot looked sad, embarrassed even. When asked, he declined turning back into his human form and Harry let it drop. For the rest of the evening Harry stayed close to Padfoot often running his fingers through the dog's fur and continued reading his book from earlier, although now aloud to the dog. The house-elves brought them up food later, a hearty beef stew, something that Padfoot took on the floor.

Long after dinner it was time to get back to Hogwarts. Sirius hadn't made another appearance that evening and Harry wasn't about to push, but he also didn't offer Padfoot to use the time-turner with him at the moment. _The last thing he needs,_ Harry thought, _is to have to listen to himself go on like that. Especially since he won't be able to do anything about it._

And so, Harry left Grimmuald Place with Dobby's help, and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. It was well after hours but Harry wasn't too worried, after all, he had the invisibility cloak, the marauder's map _and_ what could only be considered a trump card, his time-turner. There was no way he would be able to get caught. Once he got to the Fat Lady, Harry used the time-turner and went back to right before curfew. He removed his cloak and stowed it in his bag before he walked up to her, gave the password and went up the boy's dorm. He needed his sleep for tomorrow, their first full week of classes began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is a tiny bit of a time-skip. Classes are cool and all, and we'll definitely have some scenes with them, well, maybe, but I'm hoping to get to get to the portion of my story that will make it a bit more unique. I've got my notes written out for quite a few upcoming scenes so hopefully we will see another chapter before the month is out.
> 
> Oh, a note about pairings, I know that there have been scenes that could be interpreted as one pairing or another I'll likely steer clear of any romance for the time being even if the walk around the lake screams Harmony.


	9. A Life Lived

It was Friday afternoon. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor 3rd years had gotten out of their Potions class. Once again this week, Harry partnered with Neville although this week had not gone near as smoothly as the last. Together they melted both their own cauldrons and one of Professor Snape's. Neville, for his defense was faring exactly as everyone expected him to, but Snape's critical eye had thought there might be a little bit of talent in the Potter brat. He had showed it last week in his preparations for the class, Minerva and Fillius both said the same thing. It was obvious the boy was making an attempt at learning this year, but today he was so far away that Snape dismissed the idea of him becoming proficient with potions as a start of term delusion. Severus had taken away 60 points from Gryffindor today in that one potions class, a new personal record for him. After the third melted cauldron they were forbidden from completing the potion and were assigned detention to make it up on a later date.

Harry didn't care that he had melted three cauldrons today. He wanted to be done with classes for the week. He wanted to go to Grimmuald place and perform the ritual that Sirius and he had found what felt like months ago. At first the ritual seemed like a pipe dream, but then last week Lupin had provided the key ingredient as he promised and Harry's nerves had been worked overtime.

No sooner had the Potion's Master dismissed the class had Harry bolted out the door. He rushed through the passageways of the dungeon and made his way upstairs, his pace rapid. Harry flung the doors in the Entrance Hall open and ducked into an area nearby he hoped would give him enough cover to don his Invisibility Cloak. Soon he was hidden from sight and running towards the Willow that he harbored such mixed feelings for. While it was providing an easy means of leaving the castle Harry hadn't forgotten about his arrival to Hogwarts last year. He levitated a stone he had been using to prod the knob of the tree and watched it become motionless. Only once he was in the passageway did he remove his cloak and begin the journey to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry didn't need to call Dobby when he got to the shack as the elf had anticipated his eagerness. With a quick 'pop' the pair disappeared from the Shrieking Shack and reappeared in the sitting room of Grimmuald Place. The Black's Ancestral home had started to become more and more livable with each day. Dobby and to a lesser extent Kreacher, waged war on the home room by room. The antique furnishings in the sitting room were freshly restored and the room rivaled the opulence of the Library. Sirius was sitting in a regal looking armchair when they arrived. Harry wasted no time in going over to his godfather and giving him a tight hug.

“I know, I'm nervous too,” Sirius said in response. “The faster we go back and give it to you, the faster it'll all be over.”

Harry nodded in affirmation and held the thin gold chain out to Sirius who ducked under. Harry activated the magic of the device and as so many times before he and Sirius hurtled backwards in space and time. The sitting room looked exactly as it had when they left and Sirius motioned to the door.

“I made sure to stay well clear of the attic today so we won't be interrupted.” Sirius said as Harry made it to the door. Harry hurried, the nervousness making it difficult to keep a sedate pace and before he realized it, he had gone up two stories and was at the attic door. He entered the room and saw it had been recently cleaned as well. There weren't any dust motes or cobwebs that had accumulated in the attic at number 4 but there was a small camp bed that was made up and a plush chair that had a book on it.

“How long has this been ready?” Harry eyed his godfather when he finally got to the room.

“Not long,” Sirius said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “We've had long enough to prepare, and I wanted to make sure I didn't leave and run into myself.” Sirius nodded his head towards the window, another spot in the crowded attic that appeared to be set aside for today. There was a small coffee table that had two chairs at it.

“Couldn't skip tea, could you?” Harry laughed at how thoroughly he had thought out their ordeal. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

“After twelve years in Azkaban I think I'm entitled to make sure I don't miss tea. Regardless of time-travel.” His grin didn't falter when he mentioned the prison like it normally did. “Well Pup, I think we need to get going. I know you plan on jumping back once you get to the Shack, but you'll still be away for three hours at least if we don't get moving with the ritual.”

Harry grimaced but removed his uniform and changed into the pajama bottoms that were on the bed. His chest remained bare as there were runes that Sirius would have to paint on his forehead and in the center of his chest. The book said that the runes redoubled his mind's connection to his magical core. Sirius explained to him that's why the ritual was so dangerous, anything that altered the the mind was messy work, as was anything that directly affected the magical core. The ritual had a real possibility of leaving him a squib, or even worse a mindless husk. He settled on the bed and Sirius began his work. The brush tickled and the potion was cool to the point he felt it was pure ice but with concentrated effort Harry managed not to scrunch up his forehead and keep his breathing even.

Sirius stood up and examined his work, “Ya know, I should be an artist, even with a canvass such as this, my talent cannot be denied!” The smile he wore was warm, and he met Harry's eyes, “Ready?”

Harry couldn't find his voice and his breathing had become shallow, only a few moments and he'd start to shiver from the cold that was radiating from the runes. A quick, shaky nod was what Sirius got in return. Sirius handed him a goblet and Harry downed the contents. The cold sensation that he experienced when it was painted on was now invading his insides. It raced down his throat and settled in his stomach where it radiated cold as a fireplace would heat. Thin tendrils of light blue magic connected the runes on his chest with those on his head and his eyes fluttered closed.

Sirius watched the scene with unveiled interest and once Harry's eyes shut he began pacing, the armchair and book it held not given a single thought. He was tempted to call Kreature or Dobby, if only to have someone else to share in his worry, but resisted. He had no contact with Kreacher earlier, not that they generally would spend much together anyway, but he wanted to be sure that his time trapped in the attic wouldn't conflict with anything he had already done. That thought did provide for a momentary distraction.

Time-turners weren't something he had heard of before Harry brought it to his attention at the beginning of this year. He had once wondered about time-travel, as had all the marauders. They had explored the possibility of going back in time to stop Moony from ever being turned, in the end it was deemed impossible. None of them could make heads or tails of the books that they had nicked from the Restricted Section, so instead decided to learn the Animagus transformation, something Wormtail said was equally impossible. Since the time-turner had been unveiled to him, Sirius had been thinking about going back once again. With the rules Harry had laid out he couldn't imagine he would be able to change anything, but the yearning was still there, he had become one of the youngest Animagus in history, he could surely figure this out!

His thoughts were aggravating and cyclical from there on. He would start with his worry for Harry only to be distracted by thoughts of his Hogwarts days and of all the stupid, reckless stunts they had pulled with Moony on all of their full moon adventures. It would then lead him to thinking of Wormtail and how he threw away the years of brotherhood and friendship they had shared. Thoughts of righting wrongs and fixing the past were soon to follow after his hatred of Wormtail grew tiring. All to lead back to his worry for Harry, even though everything was going to plan, the ritual was doing everything that was expected of it, well at least as far as he could tell.

* * *

Harry felt the cold envelop him and his eyelids grow heavy, his head hit the soft pillow, and the last sensation he knew aside from the unrelenting cold was a sharp pain in his scar. From there it was darkness, his sense of self was no longer associated with his physical form, he couldn't even tell if he had a physical form anymore. He started to panic, thinking something was dreadfully wrong. He couldn't tell anything about where he was, or what had happened after he had fallen asleep. Panic was his first reaction, or well, what he thought was panic, he couldn't feel his heart racing, and his breathing wasn't rapid and shallow, and he didn't feel the nervous tremors assaulting him he was used to with the panic. After the initial shock wore off Harry took stock of his situation. He knew that the ritual was to allow him to recall any text he'd read, any conversation he'd held, or any experience he had at will and in perfect detail. The book stated that the ritual would connect him to his past and through the connection he would gain knowledge, clarity, and awake changed. The book didn't give specifics about what he would encounter that would give him the connection, clarity or knowledge, but he figured this was a part of the process.

Harry sat knowing nothing of outside stimuli for what seemed like an eternity. He spent his days thinking of the ritual and why he was left in such a state. It reminded him of when he would be sent to his room under the stairs before he had been given Dudley's second bedroom. He had gone days and days under the stairs, but then he had limbs to move, he had a tiny toy soldier secreted away he could play with, he had the noises from outside his cupboard, and every other day he would have food to eat. Here though, in this darkness devoid of feeling, light, and sound, Harry had nothing to distract himself with.

His perception of time was off, he couldn't say how long he sat in the nothingness, how long he wished for some stimuli to draw his attention. He was on the brink of madness when he finally felt it, a tiny, soft heartbeat, not just any heartbeat, but his own. The rhythmic thrumming became his entire world and he latched to it with reckless abandon. What had felt like weeks of nothingness was now gone. Something was now happening, the ritual was a slow start, but now he had hope – it worked! After the fascination of his first heartbeat had died down Harry took stock of what he knew again. He still couldn't move his arms or legs and had no other sense of self aside from the heartbeat he now had. His mood was bolstered with the introduction of something to focus on but he was still puzzled as to what was going on, which was more frustrating than anything.

Things continued on in this vein for a while longer, it being easier to discern now that he had the steadfast reference of the heartbeat. His awareness blurred in and out for a time and when he once again turned his attention to his physical form he noticed he had nubs. Not quite appendages had formed from what appeared to be his torso. He still couldn't see, but he could feel them as he floated the darkness, listening to his heartbeat. It was with the new sensation that Harry had his epiphany. His understanding of the situation took on a new level as he realized that the ritual had worked perfectly, it connected him with his past. So far back in fact that he hadn't even been born yet. He had a stunned realization that he was still forming, and in doing so was closer to his mother than he could ever remember being. While his body didn't respond to his newfound realization in any way Harry's mind soared. Academically he knew where babies came from, and that he had grown in his mother's womb, but, for some reason he hadn't connected that he would be sent this far back. He figured they would start when significant memories developed, or, well, at least once he had been born! He certainly hadn't thought that he would be taken back to before his actual birth. The ritual was significantly less amazing than he initially thought. Harry decided, the only saving grace was he lacked the required organs to hear his conception.

Harry's frustration with his circumstance would build to almost unbearable levels until he would remember that he could handle this and Padfoot would have not only this to go through, but the years of Azkaban as well. If Padfoot could handle that, he surely could get through this. And so, Harry would buckle down and live with what he had chosen. With each new addition to his body he would gain understanding in how people developed. His body would move from time to time giving him new sensations, it was odd not being able to control anything or even remember what happened this early to expect the movement. The gentle swaying of his body was comfortable and it would rock him to his version of sleep more often than he had expected. Harry didn't know how much longer it would take before he would be able to hear things, but he couldn't wait to hear his mother. He was sure that she would have spoken to him, or even sang if he was lucky. His anticipation of finally seeing his parents was mounting each day.

* * *

Harry had developed hearing. Things were muffled and hard to make out. He had been in this state for longer than he cared to think about. He was restless and angry. The ritual wasn't supposed to make him relive everything in real time! He was sure that the ritual said he would be under an hour per year lived and he had already lived months in this terrible state. It had been months that he had been trapped inside his mother, growing. He had to warn Padfoot what happened, that this wasn't viewing a year of life in an hour of unconsciousness, it was living each year of life within that hour with magic warping your perception of time. That was his final thought on the matter at least. He could see how wizards lost their mind during this ritual. He wouldn't allow that to happen to himself, and if Padfoot couldn't handle it, he wouldn't let him go through it either.

Harry thought about what awaited him once he awoke from reliving his 13 years of life, he remembered Sirius was keeping watch, so he figured that was a solid guess. After he would have to pop over to Hogwarts lest he be missed. He was going to have a hard time explaining away his absence, especially since Hermione had been attempting to keep tabs on his use of the time-turner. It was while he was attempting to think of a valid excuse when his thoughts were interrupted.

“OUT! I said get out!” A man's voice sounded. It was angry and harsh, not something he had ever imagined his father sounding like. Harry was surprised to say the least, he had imagined his father as a lazy wastrel with a drunken slur for a large part out of his life. He had always had a small hope that he had a good father, despite his relatives assurances otherwise. When he found out he was a wizard the image he had of a good father had gained strength and banished away the poor imitation. For a small period of time he was able to take solace in this image of his father. Then he came to Hogwarts where Snape made sure to cast aspersions on his father's character, morphing the man in his head to a brown haired characture of Malfor Sr. Only with Sirius's stories had he started to see his father as more than a crazy archetype of cliched father figures and viewed him as an actual person, with both good and bad.

_I want you to listen to me very carefully now. The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters, we've all got both light and dark inside us, what matters is the part we choose to act on, that's who we really are. Your father may have been a git sometimes, but by far and large he was a good man. I would give anything for you to be able to have found that out yourself, but if you can trust anything I tell you, trust in that._

Harry thought about the words Sirius had said but was unsure now. The voice he heard sounded mean, vengeful and cruel, and most assuredly directed at his mother. Harry took a beat to figure out what could be going on. He had no illusions that his parents never fought, Sirius had told him that Lily could barely stand James when they first met and it didn't change until years and years at school. Another, more desperate voice broke his musings.

“Please! I love you! I'm carrying your child, he's going to look just like you, I know it!” His mother sounded on the verge of tears. Her voice was shaking and he could feel her heartbeat starting to race.

“I don't care! You and the little bastard can starve out on the street for all I care! Go back to your freakish father and never darken my doorstep again!” The voice was erratic and Harry could imagine there was spittle flying and wild gesticulating accompanying the angry words.

“Tom! You can't do this, please! I can be better! Here, take your tonic. You'll feel better once you've had your tonic!” His mother was crying, Harry didn't know what was going on exactly, both voices were muffled but he was sure that his mother had said Tom, he didn't know who Tom was, but he knew that he heard her profess her love only moments before. If he could breathe he would be hyperventilating.

“OUT! Take your poison with you! Leave my home! I know you've done something to me these past months! That's the only explanation I can think of, you've driven me from my parents, had us elope and gotten yourself pregnant! I'll not have it!” The man's voice was closer, and after his last declaration Harry felt his mother fall and heard her scream.

“Get up!” The cruel voice was just as close as the last time it spoke. Harry's mind was reeling trying to imagine what was going on. He felt his position shift as his mother got up. A sob escaped her and then she took off, leaving the place his parents had called home. Her crying was loud and heart wrenching, Harry had never loved someone romantically, but he had lost plenty and her mournful keen was one of loss. Harry lamented with his mother feeling just as abandoned as she did. He tried to will his body to move, give a kick or something that would let her know that she wasn't alone as she thought. When he felt his body stretch and kick against his confines he felt a surge of elation rush through his mind. Even if it was a coincidence he felt good knowing that he distracted her for a moment from her pain.

He heard the crying fade and soon felt a jarring sensation. It happened multiple times, each of them just as sudden as the last. He realized after the first few times that she must have the hiccups. She spoke to him gently once she was slightly more composed. She didn't say much, not that he could make out her words as muffled as they were with how softly she spoke, but the tone was gentile and sounded caring. Harry thought for a while about where she was and what she was doing. She didn't appear to have been going long and Harry didn't feel the uncomfortable squeeze of appiration so he assumed she had simply stopped on the street somewhere.

His mother didn't seem to have the same fire and passion that Sirius had described, nor did she have the stubborn streak she was said to have. Harry had to admit that it was just a little bit of a disappointment, the feeling was slightly alleviated by the comforting tone she spoke to him in. It made him feel loved and whole. Harry's mind wandered while he listened to the soothing voice of his mother and he fell into a fitful sleep where twisted visions of his father played a feature role. The image that he had seen in the Mirror of Erised took on the voice he had just heard and shouted terrible things at him until he returned to a state of consciousness.

The next few weeks passed quickly enough, he had yet to hear his father's voice again, but each night his mother would speak to him, her voice always kind, but also tired. The things she said confused Harry as well. Padfoot never told Harry he was almost named Tom, but that's what his mother called him. Over and over she would croon to him about what a spectacular man he would become, just like his father. Sometime after her ordeal with other Tom she made her way to Diagon Alley, Harry recognized the Leakey's cacophonous noise immediately after his time spent there. She didn't stay or eat there, just made her way through and into a shop. Harry couldn't tell which it was she entered but soon after she left there were tears aplenty.

* * *

Harry was cramped. He moved around uncomfortably more often than not. The last few months had not flown by in any means, his days were spent trying to figure out what happened between his parents, listening to the various ramblings of his mother, and feeling incredibly claustrophobic. His mother had met no friends, visited no family, and from what he could tell, living on the streets in muggle London. The situation at hand was confusing him more than any other had. His theories were as varied as they were incredulous as to what was going on, and he even went so far as to consider that the ritual had gone terribly wrong and simply put him inside some other kid's head. He had no way of knowing things were going as they should and it was starting to drive him bonkers.

Now though, his theories were thrown away and his only concern was escaping this ever shrinking prison he once found a semblance of peace in. He had tried to get a respite from his constant confinement by working on his Occlumency, something he desperately wished he thought of during his time without senses. But even as he worked on clearing his mind and organizing his thoughts he could still feel the sensation of being hugged rather tightly. He had given it up as a bad job when he noticed his mother was on the move. She was at a door and was knocking at it frantically. In his time focusing on his mindscape he hadn't noticed that she was going into labor. His body had moved around and he could feel that he was facing differently than normal. Harry was excited, he would be free soon!

He only had to be born. That gave him pause, Harry heard stories about childbirth before. A girl in his and Dudley's class had a brother born during the school year. When she returned from school after taking some time off she told a most gruesome tale about how her mother had screamed in pain during labor and how her brother had come out looking like a little grey alien before letting out a pathetic noise that she said sounded like an angry lamb. She firmly told the entire class that she would never have a child because even though her little brother was cute _now_ it he still smelled more often than not and cried all day and night. This painted a rather dim tale for what his mum was getting ready to go through, and certainly didn't bode well for him either.

Harry tried to prepare himself for what was getting ready to happen, but he certainly didn't remember what it was like the first time around, so in the end he settled on trying to retreat as far behind his occlumency shields as he could. Harry kept his concentration on his shields trying as hard as he could to escape the uncomfortable pressure that was building all around him. A part of him realized that this sensation was similar to when Dobby apparated him to and from the Shack, but the passing thought was all it took to break his shield. Suddenly he felt the full brunt of his birth. His body was moving slowly, and he could feel cold air on his head. At first there was panic, he wasn't sure what had happened, having not felt air in some 9 months it was jarring, but then the pressure started releasing all around him. Harry was freezing. The cold was bracing, the lights were blinding and Harry knew he was free. A wet coughing was heard and then came the cry he had heard tell of, and it was coming from him. Harry's body breathed fresh air and he coughed up no small amount of fluid.

He heard his mother's voice and looked up towards the woman holing him. His body cooed, but in his mind, Harry was panicking. The woman looked nothing like Lily Potter in any of the pictures he had seen. She was ghoulish with stringy hair that lacked any sort of sheen. Her face was emaciated as if she hadn't eaten in some time, or at least that was what he thought, although his eyes were blurry, as if he wasn't wearing the glasses he no longer needed.

“His name will be Tom, like his father. Tom Marvolo Riddle.” His mother said to the blob of color that bustled out of his vision. Harry's trepidation increased, the ritual had indeed gone wrong. Harry retreated behind his mental shields feeling perverse. He had performed some obscure ritual and now was going to be privy to every secret that Lord Voldemort held. Entirely unwillingly a memory appeared in front of his shields, one of his uncle accusing him of being a 'peeping Tom.' If Harry possessed a stomach he was sure he would be sick.

* * *

Harry had watched the poor boy grow up and grown to feel no small amount of pity for him. Tom had grown up in an orphanage in a time that Harry only heard about in history books. The matron of the orphanage would often keep Tom separated from the other children, never offering the infant any excuse for her actions, but as his eyes became better able to discern shapes Harry recognized the look she gave Tom; they were the same as the looks he had received growing up. The days passed quickly for Harry now that there were more outside stimuli to draw his attention. Tom seemed to grow more quickly than any of the other children even with the lack of emotional nourishment, with not even a toy animal to keep him company. He soon began sitting up and moving about his crib, this must have been a tipping point for the woman as Harry noticed that Tom was being fed less and would often feel the boy's hunger pains.

Those first few months set the tone for the rest of Tom's life. Harry watched as Tom went from the least cared for infant to a toddling scapegoat for any trouble caused. The entire time, Harry was haunted by the knowledge that he was witnessing the origin story of his parent's murderer. Harry lamented often about how the man he so hated was becoming something much more than a single dimensional force of evil in his mind. Harry felt compassion for the small boy who reminded Harry so much of himself. Tom soon started to show a darker side than Harry remembered having at the same age, one day while being picked on he had used what seemed to be an accidental confundus or imperius curse on an older orphan who was tormenting him. It was by no means the first time he had done accidental magic, the boy had more than once summoned objects to himself or broken windows and furniture in stressful situations.

By the time Tom was five Harry was confident in saying he had mastered Occlumency. He had a positively glorious mindscape, it was full of euclidean geometry that was nearly impossible to navigate. Doors disappeared when you took your eye off them and reappeared in other places, entire rooms were filled with colored or clear gasses that would induce anything from coma to intense vertigo. The halls were patrolled by some of the most vicious creatures he had come across, both Fluffy and Slytherin's monster ready to fend off any intruder. While Tom slept Harry would retreat behind his shields and go over some of his happier memories, the night he met Sirius was one of his favorites.

Not long after Harry had completed his study in Occlumency something happened that left no doubt in Harry's mind that this boy would grow into a man who would murder so many innocents. Harry watched Billy Stubbs come over and demand Tom explain why he had ruined the boy's shirt. He held the shirt in question in his hand and there was a visible ink stain on it. Tom looked at the boy in question and Harry could feel his face contort into a sneer.

“Go away.” Tom said not even looking up from the book he had stolen from another child.

The boy looked like he would fight Tom's magically enhanced dismissal and said, “Just because you'll never get adopted doesn't mean you need to ruin everyone else's chances!” Stubbs then turned and stormed off to soak his shirt to hopefully lift the stain.

Tom soon found himself with a very angry Mrs. Cole, the matron, standing over him, only her lumbering steps alerted him in enough time to hide his prize below his cot.

“We've had to dye Billy's shirt because of your little stunt. It'll be half portions for a week and if you think of stepping out of line again I'll reduce it again.” Mrs. Cole looked into the angry child's eyes and flinched.

“I understand.” Tom practically growled.

Harry had seen many similar encounters through the years. Tom had tried to use his influence on her, but so far all it had done was make her uncomfortable. The woman had soon departed, satisfied he had been properly chastised. Rather than continue marveling at his hidden treasure Tom went outside with single minded determination. He tried his best to hide in the shadows and remain unseen. When he found his prey Tom's face grew into a predatory grin. He stood over a terrified rabbit, a very special rabbit, as this one belonged to Billy Stubbs and he was quite fond of it. Tom reached into the cage and pulled out the little creature. He tightened his hold on the pet and didn't let up until the bunny stilled. He tied a rope around the animal's neck and used his crude levitation charm and willed it to tie itself around the banister. He then went back to his room, still hiding and went to bed a bit earlier than normal.

Harry took that experience and added it to his picture of Lord Voldemort. He knew he would have about fifty to sixty years until he would be free of his prison and Harry intended to learn everything he could both about this mad man and the secrets of magic he uncovered. After that he had little clue what would happen, especially since he wasn't positive why this was happening in the first place.

* * *

 

The years had progressed and Harry had just witnessed Albus Dumbledore leaving a newly 11 year-old Tom Riddle. Harry had yelled and pounded and tried to use what little he knew about Legilimency to communicate with the man, to warn him of the things he'd witnessed already and what the future would hold. It was no use though. Harry was merely an observer, someone bound to the body of a young and exceedingly creepy Voldemort. Harry knew he had yet to dub himself this self-promoting title, but after witnessing the boy torture two children in a seaside cave into being mute, the boy was definitely the same monster.

The next few days saw an entirely changed Tom Riddle, he was driven and as charming as any boy could be, at least to the wizards and witches he had met. His hatred for the muggles he was surrounded by seemed to increase each time he looked their way. The day after Dumbledore left Tom took the gold he was left with and went to Diagon Alley, having declined the then Transfiguration Professor's offer to escort him. Harry had felt the boy's elation at walking through the shopping hub, finding a small secondhand robe shop that Harry hadn't seen before. After being clothed he went to get his wand, he seemed to be as leery of Ollivander as Harry was when he visited, and it took nearly as long to find his wand too! His magic sung and thrummed throughout his body when he found the focus for it's power. Tom had purchased the rest of the Hogwarts kit after leaving the wandmaker. His curiosity was peaked when he walked near Knockturn Alley, but managed to keep himself in check, promising himself he would make his way there soon, for now he had things to do.

Harry watched as Tom made his way back to the orphanage and made a show of lugging his secondhand trunk upstairs, glad it was made to be light, even if the salesman said the charms were fading and wouldn't last all his time at Hogwarts. Tom spent the rest of the day reading, not going to bed instead falling asleep at the tiny desk in his small room. When he awoke he continued exactly where he left off, not pausing to eat or relieve himself. That brought Harry to now, feeling an intense pressure in Tom's bladder that he had no way to relieve. Tom eventually relented and took care of his business before going to eat breakfast as quick as he could. He made his way back to his room and continued with _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_. Tom was devouring the knowledge and he seemed to be understanding it at an astounding rate. Instead of dread the position he found himself in, Harry figured he would spend the time revising what he had once slacked off learning. Harry found himself having to read more quickly than he normally had to in order to keep up with Tom, he was sure even Hermione wouldn't be able to beat him.

* * *

Harry was looking at the dour building in front of him. Tom seemed to have changed during his time at Hogwarts but the moment he found out that he would be returning here Tom's old ways returned with a vengeance. His darker leanings had him listening intently to the stories that older students had told in the common room about a great revolutionary on the continent. They said that while Gellert Grindelwald hadn't ever attended Hogwarts, if he had, he'd certainly be a Slytherin. They loudly proclaimed how even the illustrious Durmstrang Institute had found his power intimidating and sent him away, now he was building his forces and there were rumblings in certain circles that he would soon crush the muggles under foot. With his eyes turned towards two great wizards, Grindelwald and Slytherin, Tom began to learn everything he could about both, and soon found out about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets.

Tom had walked back into the orphanage he hated so and made his way to the room he had spent the vast majority of his life in. He had homework to work on, not that it would be difficult. Tom was a favorite of many of the Professors at Hogwarts, he already knew what each one looked for in his work and was easily able to live up to the expectations. Tom worked diligently on his assignments for the beginning part of summer and once he was done he made his way to Diagon Alley, intent to find things out about the Founders, specifically Slytherin and his hidden chamber.

Harry watched in horror over the summer as Tom met with older students and was taken into Knockturn Alley. Harry was even more surprised that it was one of the Slytherin Prefects that had been his guide on this foray. Harry looked towards the different shops that Abraxas Malfoy was showing Voldemort taking note of which each sold and what to say in order to see _all_ of the wares. Each shop had their own code phrases that needed to be said and responded to correctly or the shopkeeper would simply show you the door.

Harry paid close attention to what Malfoy said about his father, Septimus, how he had gone to the mainland to support Grindelwald as best he could. Tom looked up to the older Slytherin and Harry could see that when Malfoy spoke of his father there was pride in his eyes, just as evident as it was in his voice. They spoke freely while in Knockturn, or rather Abraxas had continued to talk and Tom lapped it up, together they went around and got everything Tom would need for his second year, Malfoy picking up the tab. Tom had looked ashamed at this but neither he nor Malfoy said anything of it aside from a muffled, “Thanks.”

The time spent with Malfoy was a bright spot in Tom's summer. The rest had been spent locked away in his room doing as much practice with his wand movements and pronunciation as he could, cursing every day about the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Tom picked things up fast and Harry was reaping the benefit of that. Not only was he able to witness the boy learning things, but he also had an insight into how he understood them and magic was starting to make a lot more sense to him, well, at least the magic that he had studied last year. Even though Sirius had tried to teach him during their time together, he was still spectacularly weak at Defense after having Lockhart last year. Tom soon remedied that for Harry, as it was one of his absolute favorite subjects, second only to the actual Dark Arts.

* * *

Tom's next few years were much the same as his first, he was a model student who would have put Hermione to shame; where she had a tendency to overdo Tom prescribed exactly to the assignment's specifications. Harry found, much to his distaste, that Tom and he decided to take the same electives in their third year. While at Hogwarts he was a delight in the classroom and enigmatic within his own house, easily acquiring a group of students that would do just about anything to please the boy. Harry watched as he preened under the attentions of his peers, the heady rush he would get when all eyes were on him was what Harry imagined a drug to be like.

As a second year he had caught the eye of his head of house. Horace Slughorn saw vast potential in the charismatic young Dark Lord to be. Even with the young boy's questionable blood-status Slughorn quickly collected him into his little social group, the Slug Club, as he dubbed it. The meetings gave Riddle the chance to ensnare Slughorn as he had so many of his peers, but he was subtle in his approach. The relationship was immediately beneficial to Tom though, after his second event with the club Tom had borrowed a history book that helped him above all others in his quest for the Chamber of Secrets. His search for the fabled Chamber had become practically frantic during the start of the year, spending every moment he could searching the dungeons. The history book told a tale of an overheard conversation in which Salazar himself scoffed at the idea of his Chamber having such an obvious entrance. The idea was a turning point in how Tom saw cleverness now and vowed to emulate his house's namesake and be a wizard that will be remembered even a thousand years down the road.

Finding the chamber was no easy feat still. It took Riddle many years to work his way through 8 floors of classrooms and boy's restrooms. His approach was systematic and would leave no stone unturned, even if he didn't get each floor in one sweep. He had mapped out each room and spoke to the castle in parsletonge urging the entrance to appear. He was well into his fifth year before he was able to start looking through the girl's bathrooms, his new privileges as a prefect giving him access to the rooms after curfew when they would likely be empty. Even though he knew what would come of Voldemort's discovery Harry hoped with everything that he had that when Voldemort called the chamber to open, it would remain hidden. His hiss was not met with inaction though, the sink slid out of the way to his command.

Harry saw how he twisted the chamber's guardian from its original intent, he told it stories of how Muggleborns have infiltrated the school and are fighting to bring an end to their way of life. With his initial steps of his plan realized Tom prepared himself to split his soul. It was with a sickening dread that Harry watched Tom pour over _Magick Moste Evile_ and then _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ learning from the pages a number of revolting curses, but most importantly, he had learned how to ensure his survival against both magical attacks and the war the muggles were fighting. Harry had recognized the diary the moment Tom had purchased it and Harry's second year at Hogwarts, which seemed so far away, was given an entirely new perspective.

It had taken him half of the year to find the chamber, and in his last few weeks of school he had finally convinced the basilisk that it was time to act before everyone went home for the summer. And so, with the death of Myrtle Warren, Tom Marvolo Riddle had finally become, at least in his own eyes, Lord Voldemort. The spell to sever his fractured soul was easy to use with no complex wand movements only a wave over his body, a simple spell with the right intent, and an appropriate receptacle for the soul shard. The pain that came after he said the incantation almost caused it all to fail as Voldemort lost concentration. At seeing the fragment start to escape his focus renewed and he directed it to the diary he had prepared with the strongest enchantments he could think of.

Harry now understood how Voldemort had survived his own reflected Killing Curse. Now that it was destroyed, had the shade that left Quirrel dissipated? Harry of course knew that this was overly optimistic. Voldemort was far from finished with the splitting of his soul, Harry knew the man's thoughts as if they were his own, had he not mastered Occlumency there was no doubt he would have been driven mad. Voldemort had finally found his birth mother's family with his given middle name. Marvolo was not an overly common name and the only one in two centuries that had attended Hogwarts was a Marvolo Gaunt. Voldemort intended to visit them this summer. The fallout from Myrtle's death was easily subverted by pinning it on Hagrid as Harry already knew.

Harry's optimism at the shade fading into nonexistence was ended abruptly when Voldemort killed his father in a fit of rage and used the death to create a horcrux with his newly claimed prize, the Gaunt Family ring. Voldemort had worked quickly after that, disposing of both his paternal grandparents and returning to his uncle, Morfin Gaunt. When he had first come to call on the Gaunt household, hoping to find his namesake, he was sorely disappointed. His uncle opened the door and immediately knew who Voldemort was. A tirade of parseltongue insults greeted Voldemort along with the enraged face of a homely wizard. Voldemort had no patience to listen to his tirade and after getting the answers he wanted stunned the man, leaving to avenge the slight against his mother. Harry was surprised to see that in addition to the contempt Voldemort felt for the woman, he also did feel a sense of obligation to her, if not love.

* * *

Harry watched Voldemort go up to a small cottage. He had seen all the atrocities that this man caused and even reveled in. He had felt his hand become wet with blood as rituals were done and sacrifices were made. After everything this monster had done to become what he was, tonight was the night Harry had least wanted to come to pass. Tonight his parents would die and Harry would know what it felt like to kill them. If that wasn't enough, he had only somewhat educated guesses as to what would happen to his consciousness. Harry had long ago surmised that he had a horcrux trapped in his scar, it was the only explanation as to why he was living Voldemort's life and not his own. Even after fifty-five years inside this twisted cinema Harry remembered Sirius and had every confidence in his abilities, the ritual worked perfectly, even if in an unforeseen way.

Voldemort walked in, the door had been unlocked. His father looked to be carrying something into the small kitchen from the living room. He saw a flash of red run upstairs and heard his father yell out. With no wand in his hand he quickly fell to the green curse that flew out of the wand as easily as as a cleaning charm. Voldemort walked up the stairs and Harry could feel his intent to create another horcrux with the murder of the child of prophecy, allowing him to cement his immortality. Voldemort, to Harry's surprise had been true to his word and offered Lily Potter an escape from death, if she only stepped away from the crib. When he fired the Killing Curse a small thought went out to the servant he likely just lost, but his victory was almost assured, one servant was a small price for his prize.

Harry could feel Voldemort's anticipation, his desire to quash what Fate had deemed possible. He raised his wand and the sickly green bolt left his wand, and for a moment, Voldemort felt elated, he had won. The spell to split his soul was on his lips when his Killing Curse rebounded off the intended target and collided into its caster. Voldemort knew that when one normally was hit with the killing curse it was quite painless, just simply a cessation of life, when his body was hit with the curse though, the intense white hot pain was worse than the first time he split his soul. A backlash of magical energies tore though the nursery that the mother and son had taken refuge in. Among the debris of windows, walls, and furniture a deep black fog was expelled with the resulting explosion.

* * *

Harry was once again in a state of pure nothingness. His last memory was of casting the Killing Curse at himself, an excruciating pain, and then nothing. He wondered if this was the afterlife, hoping for a moment to see his parents. He tried to move, but like once before he was unable to do anything of note, he couldn't even place where his consciousness was centered. After coming to that conclusion, it wasn't hard for him to guess where he was. Having no sense of a physical 'self' told him he had to not yet have a body and Harry dreaded the nine months he would spend growing one. _I hope it's at least mine this time._ He thought to himself.

Harry ensconced himself within his memories, remembering the best things he had experienced. He glossed over the very few happy moments he had with the Dursleys and thought about his 11th birthday when Hagrid came crashing through the door of the cabin Vernon had hidden them away at. His first trip to Diagon Alley was something he would never forget. As he followed the memory they finally got to Madam Malkin's and Harry saw the heir Malfoy. Unbidden, memories of Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy torturing and killing on 'his' orders came to his mind. He stamped them down and tried to concentrate on the rest of his trip. He remembered seeing Hedwig for the first time, the first Birthday present he could remember getting. Harry felt a surge of emotion, and hidden in there, he felt the bond he shared with the bird.

He thrust his consciousness forward and tried to grasp the connection and pull with his mind. Magic answered his whims and before he knew it he could feel the warmth of the bond settle in the empty void he hadn't realized was there. He quickly thought back to how he had felt when his magic had changed. He focused his mind and called to both bonds he felt missing. The call between Harry and his companions was strong and answered swiftly. Harry didn't know how he had gone so long feeling like this, like he was so incomplete. He immersed himself in his familiars' magic, although the word felt woefully inadequate to describe them because how deeply important to him they were to him.

Harry was from his reveling when he noticed someone had gotten into the innermost part of his mind. A library as large as Hogwarts's and in the style of Grimmuald Place materialized in the forefront of his mind. He felt a 'body' materialize and his consciousness tether itself to it. He hadn't sensed an attack yet, but he knew someone was there.

“Master Harry Potter sir! You've's been sleeping for a very long time! Your Master Dogfater is being very worried!” Dobby raced forward and threw himself into Harry's midsection. The elf was hardly heavy and Harry picked him up and gave him a bone crushing hug.

“ _Yes, what has been going on? You've been asleep for over two days. The mutt has taken to ripping up furniture. That is when he's not fighting with himself, Kreature, and Dobby about taking you to Dumbledore or St. Mungo's.”_ Castor looked anything but pleased with the idea.

Harry hurried over to where the cobra sat warming itself in a fire he hadn't realized was behind him. The reptile was larger than Harry remembered seeing him before, even when he had struck the Dementor he wasn't this large. Harry wrapped his arms around the snake in what seemed like an attempt to choke the life out of the oddly colored reptile earning a hiss of contentment. When he let go, he looked around searchingly for his bird, the one who led to this discovery. She was on an opulent silver and mother of pearl perch that Harry couldn't remember creating. He went over to show the owl his affections and got a nip on the ear, but the bond was filled with a concerned curiosity.

“I know, girl.” Harry said to her as he placed a small kiss on her head, getting an indignant hoot in return.

“Master Harry Potter sir, you still has not been explaining sir.” Dobby wrung the bottom his outfit nervously. Harry's eyes scrunched and his voice hitched, Dobby reminding him of a younger version of himself. The wariness to ask a question for fear of rebuke. And so, Harry sat in an overly stuffed armchair, helped himself to an absurd tea service that Dobby had snapped into existence and began his tale of getting a first hand look at the life and times of Lord Voldemort.

Dobby had cried through his story, Castor had hissed appropriately and even spat venom into the flames creating a terrible sound and noxious smell. Hedwig was the calmest for the most part, her ire somewhat lessened by seeing Harry was hale and healthy before her. Castor, in his agitation shrank down to the size of a large boa and coiled himself on Harry. He told them of his life in an orphanage, and the terrible acts that he had witnessed. As he told them about the story of 'his' first death, about being behind the wand that cast the terrible curse at his parents, the weight he had been burdened with eased a bit. Harry knew, in what would seem like years to him, but reality was just a few short hours, he would be seeing Sirius again and they had a lot of work to do.

“Well, that's what happened to me,” Harry said, as he concluded his tale, “so what has been happening outside?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a bit more written, but well, the last time I tried to promise a quick chapter, we see what happened. I hope this chapter wasn't too tedious, most of the information were things I'm sure most of us already know, but Harry didn't so, we got to see it play out too.


	10. Dog Days and a Dedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The ritual is outta the way, and we get to see Harry try to explain his absence from Hogwarts. Things after this chapter may start to get a bit dark, Harry certainly isn't going to remain an entirely law abiding citizen of the Magical World. Ships may start sailing sometime but even though it seems to be Harmony now but definitely take their interactions with a grain of salt.

Harry had been asleep for a few hours and Sirius was getting restless. Dobby had done just about everything he could think of to calm the Grim animagus down all to no avail. The tea service he prepared was left untouched and would have been cold as ice had he not charmed it to stay warm. Kreature had been up too, trying to get his master to sit still, all the while complaining about the noise his shoes made against the hardwood floor. That was when he began pacing in his other form.

“If yous be insisting on staying as that then Dobby will be feeding you like a dog.” Dobby snapped and a bowl filled with what seemed to be different odds and ends of different meats appeared. “Those are being the parts of the meals we don't be serving to our Masters. There you go.”

The dog seemed to chuff in response, but made his way to the normally discarded pieces of meat. He made a show of eating it, even going so far as to offer Dobby a small piece of gristle. Dobby shook his head with such vehemence that his ears flopped around wildly. Sirius sat down in front of his bowl and let out a disgruntled huff.

Hedwig, for her part, took no notice of Sirius's antics after she made her way into the attic of Grimmuald Place. She had tapped on the skylight of the room and when it opened, she took up watch from the headboard of the cot Harry rested on. She was soon joined in her vigil by Castor who made his way up to her and shrank to a size that would allow him to wrap around Hedwig. She ruffled her feathers and Castor all but disappeared in her down, only his head poking out made his presence known.

It was some hours later that Sirius decided that it was time to return to his human form. He sat down and opened his book, only to stare at the pages without actually absorbing any of the information he came across.

“This was a bad idea! I should have went first so I would know what is going on!” Sirius huffed as he set his book down.

“Kreature thinks Master is right. The brat would no doubt be better composed if he were in your shoes.” Kreature grumbled from where he and Dobby were having a whispered conversation.

Sirius balked at the remark and opened his mouth, but no defense came out. He didn't think Kreature was right, but, Harry would have other people he could go to if his worry became too great, Sirius did not. While Wormtail may have been captured and his freedom 'assured' if it was found out that he let Harry do a blood ritual Sirius had no illusions, he would be back in Azkaban, and this time he would deserve it.

“I hope I'm doing right by him, James, Lilly,” Sirius's throat constricted as he spoke to his friends, something he did often enough when Harry was gone. “He's grown so much since he's lost you and I let that dumb oaf take him off to your sister's.” Sirius didn't know if he was talking about Hagrid or Dumbledore, or both.

* * *

Thirteen hours went by and Sirius was up again, pacing the length of the attic. Sirius wasn't the best at Arithmancy, the only reason he bothered taking his NEWT for it was because it was essential for altering spells and in dealing with wards. This ritual though, had only a few simple formulas, each he had checked multiple times. Harry should have woken up twelve minutes after the thirteenth hour. He was still asleep though and it was nearly half past. Sirius looked over to Dobby with a pained expression on his face.

“I can't cast any diagnostic spells on him or it could ruin the ritual, can you tell anything? Is he okay? He looks exactly the same as he did when we started.” Sirius almost pleaded with the elf.

“Dobby is not knowing sir,” His hands reached up to his ears and began to twist them ever so slightly. “We's can be still feeling his magic though, but the bond we be sharing with him is muted. We can't feel his thoughts like we used to be able to.”

“That's not surprising, the way the ritual works his thoughts and feelings would be happening too quickly for you to make sense of,” Sirius said as he watched the rise and fall of Harry's chest as his breathing continued at the same steady rate it had been since the ritual began. Sirius sat at Harry's bedside, too afraid to touch him lest Sirius disturb the peaceful way Harry rested. “But he feels healthy? Strong?” Sirius questioned.

“Very strong!” Dobby said and he looked over to Castor who hissed from his feathery refuge. “Castor says that Master is strong and will come through this, just like everything else he has done.” Dobby paused as if unsure to relay the rest of the message, but an angry bark from Hedwig spurned him on, “And that if you don't stop this nonsense and let magic do its work he will bite you and make you stop.”

Sirius glowered at the snake who seemed entirely unrepentant, he sat back into the chair nonetheless. The hour continued to drag on much to Sirius's distaste Harry did not awaken. His breathing continued and if he focused enough, Sirius could hear the heartbeat, steady and strong. As he was focusing on listening to Harry's heart thrum monotonously Sirius drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Sirius awoke with a start, looking around trying to remember where he was. He saw Harry still in the ritual induced trance and looked over to the grandfather clock that he set up in his preparations for today. He cursed as he saw he slept for longer than he intended, which wasn't hard to do as he hadn't intended to sleep.

“Any changes?” He said wearily as he looked over to Dobby.

“No Mater Harry's Dogfather.” Dobby said in a voice that wavered with emotion. Dobby looked ready to fall asleep where he sat at the small table he brought for himself and Kreacher. The older elf was nowhere to be seen.

“Go get some sleep, I'll stand watch and if anything comes up, I'll be sure to let you know.” Sirius offered. Dobby looked as if he would fight until Sirius continued, “If he wakes up and sees you looking as ragged as you are I'm sure he'll feel like it was his fault. Go, get some sleep. I promise I'll let you know, look, even Hedwig and Castor are taking turns resting.” He pointed over to the owl and snake, who had shifted Hedwig hunkered down to sleep and Castor was coiled on the side table, unblinking eyes on Harry.

Dobby bobbed his head wearily and went off to the room Harry had demanded he take, right next to the one he made Kreacher move into rather than the nest he built himself in the kitchen.

Sirius looked pleased as he saw Dobby to the door and looked at Castor, “I'll leave him to you for a minute.” He made his way downstairs to use the restroom and call Kreacher for some food. By the time he was finished relieving himself Kreacher had popped back with a plate of breakfast foods which Sirius took back up to the attic. _It seems Kreacher is keeping himself busy, even he looks more worn than I've seen him recently._

In his absence from the room it looked like Hedwig had woken up and taken her leave as well. Sirius sat in the armchair next to the snake, looking decidedly uncomfortable. Castor slithered over to his lap and made himself comfortable, his tongue flicking wildly over Sirius who stiffened. A string of hisses left the snake and Sirius got the distinct impression he was being laughed at.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You're awfully confident he will make it through. I wish I was, sure, he's brilliant and strong. But, the ritual has been going on for over a day now! You let me sleep for so long!” Sirius said in a harsh whisper, unsure if the snake could actually understand him. Parseltongue hadn't ever been something he had studied in depth, and even if he had, the books on the subject all have the same basic information, it's secrets were guarded well within England's borders.

Castor hissed his response, the language was odd. Everything sounded the same to Sirius, but if Dobby had actually translated for the snake before, then Sirius knew he was surely not just repeating the same word over and over. After the tirade stopped the snake seemed to shift himself a bit and hunkered down to keep his vigil on Harry. Sirius guessed he had been told off and then dismissed as the snake was now treating him as no more than a warm place to curl up. Sirius took up his book and began to read, this time actually retaining what he was reading. He had finished with the chapter he was on when Hedwig swooped in, carrying a small fox kit, recently felled. Castor left his lap and went over to the corner of the room where Hedwig had left his meal,

He made to come back to Sirius's lap until the wizard stood abruptly and took his animagus form. The dog curled up on the floor and seemed to hope that the snake would just take the chair. The hope was in vain though as Castor made his way over to where Sirius had curled up and coiled himself into the warmth Padfoot offered.

Padfoot kept up his listening to Harry's heartbeat, still as strong and steady as it had been before it lulled him to sleep. He sat down there and let the time pass, refusing to look at the clock instead letting the Grim's poor concept of time passing ease away his worry. The snake that had made a bed of him appeared to be asleep and so Padfoot waited and waited, growing increasingly bored. Sirius had slipped control a bit and the Grim wasn't a fan of staying still for so long. He made his way out from under the large reptile and started sniffing around, finding something to play with in here shouldn't be too hard. He found a suitable target for his boredom and unleashed his fury upon a set of throw pillows that had been gathering dust.

The air was filled with down in mere moments as the sound of ripping was heard as well. He worked his way through the stash that he had found joyously. With each pillow he destroyed he felt a bit better, the simple act combined with letting Padfoot take control a bit was doing wonders for Sirius. He came upon an old table it was made of sturdy dark wood and Padfoot tore at it until he prized a leg off. Happily, he trotted back to Harry's bedside with his trophy and began to gnaw on it to pass the time.

* * *

Time passed slowly for Sirius, he hated every moment of it, his only recluse being Padfoot. Harry had been in his trance for over two days and Sirius was beginning to get worried. Dobby had went to Hogwarts to try and see if Harry's disappearance had been noticed and what they were doing about it. All the while Castor and Hedwig kept watch over their master.

Dobby drew their attention as he opened the door to the attic and made his way back to the table. “They not be knowing what happened to Master Harry Potter. Professor McGonegull is being very angry. So is Professor Wolfy. Dobby spoke to some of the elves and one said that Headmaster Dumbles said that nothing is being wrong and that Harry will be turning up sooner or later.”

“That doesn't sound good. I knew we should have put this place under the Fidelus as soon as we got here.” Sirius muttered.

Castor hissed out to Dobby and he translated, “Castor says that the Headmaster won't be a problem, if he wanted to come here he would have just had his phoenix take him.”

Sirius muttered a curse, “What did Remus say, did you find out anything aside from him being mad?”

“Oh yes! He was seen in the Dark Forest!” Dobby beamed remembering the detail.

Sirius looked puzzled for a second, wondering why Moony would have thought to look there, especially since he should have been able to pick up Harry's scent near the Whomping Willow. He pushed the thought out of his mind and went back to Dumbledore, he had mentioned taking Harry there a few times, or bringing Dumbledore here, but each time Dobby had steadfastly refused, not needing prompting from his two allies. He figured he would try once more, it had been more than triple the amount of time that the book said it would take and he was getting more anxious than he could handle.

“Dobby, do you think you could bring Headmaster Dumbledore here? Its been far too long since this should have been over, Harry needs to wake up and eat or else something could go wrong.” Sirius tried to play to his weakness, Harry.

The elf looked worried for a second before he stood up straight, “No! Master Harry Potter's magic is strong and keeping him safe and healthy while this works! Master Harry has probably done something to make this happen on purpose! He is being a good Master, and you need to be a good Dogfather and trust him!”

Sirius looked back as if he was struck. Dobby it seemed, was able to use his own weakness for Harry against him even more effectively than Sirius had tried. Harry did still look healthy, and Dobby had confirmed his magic was still strong. Sirius let out a ragged breath and sat back against his chair. Kreacher would be bringing dinner up sometime soon and he figured he may as well relax until then, maybe he could convince the barmy elf that he would get sent to Azkaban if he fetched Dumbledore, he'd surely do it in a heartbeat.

Dobby looked over at Harry and Sirius saw the same love and devotion on Dobby's face that he always noticed when the elf looked at Harry. Sirius smiled and wished he had a camera, this would surely embarrass the thirteen year old to no end. The elf looked like he wanted to reach out and touch him but fought off the urge. A soft thud caused Sirius to turn around and search for the source of the noise. As his head was turned he heard Dobby gasp.

“Master Harry!” Dobby collapsed against the bed, his head laying neatly on the mattress with his hand reaching out to Harry.

Sirius turned around again to see what caused the original noise, it seemed Hedwig had also fallen asleep, or well, unconscious. She looked a bit rigid and was on her back, something she would normally not do. Sirius whipped his head around and saw that Castor was likewise asleep or unconscious. He began to panic a bit and took a moment to look around at each of them, none of them appeared to be in any danger, just sleeping, almost like Harry. His mind began to race, thinking that Harry's condition was spreading to his familiars.

Sirius tore out of the attic and made his way to the second floor where the library was. He rummaged through the messy desk, searching frantically for the piece of parchment that Harry had written the warning on. He read it over a few times. It took all his might not to head straight to Hogwarts now and seek the help he thought he so desperately needed. He knew little of Divination, and was certainly not in the habit of figuring out riddles given by mysterious Ravenclaws. He ran back up to the attic making sure to call Kreacher before entering.

“Kreacher, can you tell if each of them are in the same type of sleep as Harry without doing any magic on them?” Sirius's mind was reeling, he prayed that they were the guides that the girl had spoken of, if not then he feared that Harry may be slipping and they're feeling the drain.

The old elf looked disgruntled and shook his head, “No, Kreacher would only be able to tell that about someone he was bonded with.”

“Damn,” Sirius bit out. He fell down onto Padfoot's four paws and went to each of the newly unconscious beings in the room. Dobby was the first he was able to reach, the elf was steadily breathing and his heartbeat wasn't as strong and steady as Harry's but more of a light fluttering. Padfoot figured that was normal, he'd never taken the time to pay attention to something like that about the elf. Castor was the next he approached. He was probably most familiar with this one, as he had been used as a bed earlier. Padfoot sniffed multiple times and put his head down to the floor to get as close as he could to the snake without actually touching him. The snake seemed the same as Harry and Dobby, Padfoot heartened slightly as he made his way to Hedwig. She showed the same signs and that was enough for Sirius.

“So, you three are his guides. I guess its my job to sit watch then. Bring him back to me soon.” Sirius promised that if they hadn't awoken by this time tomorrow he would be getting the old coot Dumbledore regardless of how much Harry would yell.

* * *

Sirius was fit to be tied. He had said he would give them another day before going to the Headmaster and that day was just about half over. He looked at Kreacher when he opened the attic door and came in with lunch. A small piece of parchment was on the top, it was a message in a scrawl that he immediately recognized. He had honestly thought Harry's writing had gotten better after the tutoring, but apparently when in a hurry it still was an almost illegible chicken scratch.

_Thanks for not getting the Headmaster, I'm on my way to Hogwarts with Dobby and Castor now. STAY WHERE YOU ARE! We are going to talk, there's a lot that's happened while I've been out, or well, it had already happened before but now I know about it. Anyway, it will make sense when I wake up, which should be soon, so make sure you stay there with me!_

_-H, D & C_

Sirius almost crooned at the knowledge that Harry was okay. _Thank Merlin for that bloody time-turner._ Sirius decided that he needed to get his hands on one if at all possible, it was dead useful. Finally with a bit of peace of mind, he was able to sit down and enjoy the first meal that hadn't tasted like sawdust in three days. Sirius guessed he had a few hours at least until Harry would finally awake and tell him exactly what transpired, at least if they wanted any time to talk. Sirius looked like the cat the caught the canary with his wide grin, his godson was okay!

“I thought I had led you to your death pup, I'm glad you'll be back with us soon. No more rituals for a while though, if ever.” Sirius whispered to his charge. He had never been one to yearn for the physical affection of family members, but right now he wanted nothing more than to wrap his godson into a hug. “Soon.”

Sirius didn't suddenly gain a measure of patience, but knowing his goal was in sight now, it reminded him of when they had learned about their animagus abilities. After finding his inner animal they had to leave a mandrake leaf in their mouth for two months, at first everyone thought it would be neigh impossible, but once they had started the time had flown by as their goal was so close. The situation here was similar, Sirius read and reread the note, each time he would sigh, _'not unlike a besotted schoolgirl,'_ Sirius snarked at himself. He started to laugh to himself at the joke he made at his own expense, and soon, be it the stress that he had been under the past few days or his over tired mood, but he started laughing louder and louder until he was baying not unlike a hyena.

“What the hell Padfoot? I was the one who just did the ritual that could have driven me mad, why are you acting like a loon?” Harry grumbled from his bed, sitting up slowly, looking quite sore.

“HARRY!” Sirius launched himself at the boy in the bed and grabbed him in a tight hug to much protest.

“Lemme go Padfoot! I'm stiff as a board and you're not helping!” Harry heaved a sigh of relief when he was released but turned to Padfoot and gave him a big smile. “It worked! A bit too well, if you ask me, but it worked! I can remember everything from my life!”

Sirius raised an eyebrow a little bit, “Well, that's all well and good, but it took nearly four times as long as we thought! What happened? Did I mess up the runes or potion and make each year longer than an hour of real time?”

Harry grimaced before he looked a bit surprised and his features schooled back into a relaxed expression. “Nothing, everything went exactly as it should have.”

Sirius didn't believe him for a second, “Really? I seem to have a note here from someone rather reliable that says otherwise. I got this three hours ago, so that suggests that you're going to spend the next two hours explaining that quite pitiful attempt at lying.”

Harry looked up and opened his mouth to defend himself, “I didn't lie! Everything happened as it should have, its just. Well, we didn't know one thing that made all the difference.”

“And that thing is?” Sirius prompted when Harry fell silent.

Harry mumbled something unintelligible out.

“A bit louder if you could? I don't quite feel like bringing out Padfoot to understand this conversation.” Sirius looked a bit, well, grim. The lines of his face were more pronounced than they had been since right when Harry met him, his eyes had large bags under them and his hair was unkempt.

“There is a bit of Voldemort's soul in me. I lived his life too.” Harry's voice was barely above a whisper and he wasn't making eye contact with Sirius.

“You what?! How is that possible?” Sirius was shocked, Harry liked to joke around, but there was something that told Sirius that he was being truthful.

“He was impatient to complete his immortality and while the Killing Curse was still flying Voldemort cast the spell to sever a part of his soul from his body. When the curse rebound, the soul piece was already severed and fled into the nearest living being.” Harry said almost monotonously.

“A piece of his soul? He severed it himself!? What kind of madman would do something like that?” Sirius was blown away.

“That wasn't the first time either. It happened five times before, he wanted to create seven different pieces, with himself being the seventh.” Harry explained to Sirius, “He found out about a piece of magic called a Horcrux and figured it would be the perfect thing to save him from World War II in case his orphanage got hit in the bombings.”

Sirius gasped as he fully grasped the depths of Voldemort's tethers to this world. “He can't be killed while they're still around can he?”

Harry's stern expression was all the answer he needed but Harry gave one anyway, “No, and with each one he created he lost more and more of who he was before. At one point Tom was a bit cruel, but Voldemort could have been prevented.” Sirius looked a little confused when he said that, he almost sounded pitying of the monster.

“So, when you say you lived his life too?” Sirius asked.

“Just like it was my own. I was there when he was born, when he found out he was a wizard and not just some psychic muggle, and even when the Dark Wanker had his first dark wank.” Harry let out a humorless chuckle at his play on words. Sirius's face contorted into one of disgust. “I've lived more years as him than as me,” Harry said, sounding more than a bit haunted. “I know every dream he once had, everything he sacrificed to gain his misguided ideal of power. He could have been great, someone who could have won the hearts of the Wizarding World, he was brilliant. The way he thought of things was unlike anything I'd ever experienced, he seemed to almost innately understand how magic could work and what he needed to do to bend it to his will.”

“Harry, are you, well...” Sirius had almost asked if he was okay, which would have been absurd. He spent just over a decade in his prison, Harry had lived his, there was no way he would be okay. He was at a loss everything he could think to help Harry seemed woefully inadequate so finally he settled for, “No matter what, I love you and I'll be here for you when you need to talk.”

* * *

Harry had thought about this day for a long time, he was hoping that Sirius would swallow the half truth and then Harry could work overtime to try and rid himself and the world of Voldemort's horcruxes. When that didn't work Harry decided to just go with full-out honesty. He had wondered what Padfoot's reaction would be and while he had hoped Sirius would be accepting and not be terrified of him, his heart clenched when Sirius told him that he loved him. He wasn't entirely unfamiliar with the feeling or emotion, but after fifty-five years without it and then only a decade ago being reunited with his familiars, he wasn't prepared for Sirius's outpouring of emotion.

“I love you too Sirius. I've missed you so much, you have no idea. I was in his head for over half a century alone.” Harry had mastered occlumency and with it gained a bit of control of his emotions, in that moment though it all went out the window. He broke down in Sirius's arms, sobs wracked his frame and his breath came in ragged gasps.

“Shhh, its okay pup, I'm with you now. You'll have me forever. Nothing is going to separate us, not Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Ministry or even your damned Aunt. You're here with me and we'll solve this all together.” Sirius rubbed his back while he spoke softly to the sobbing teen.

Harry tried his best to compose himself and seemed to succeed after a few minutes. His breathing started becoming more regular, the shallow rapid breaths deepening and becoming more measured. Harry extracted himself from his godfather's arms and composed himself a bit. He looked around at Dobby, Hedwig, and Castor each of them were sitting a small distance away, after spending what amounted to 13 years together they had plenty of time to say anything that had needed saying.

Dobby spoke up when Harry made eye contact, “Master Harry sir, we is needing to be off, there are things to do and explinations to be made to Headmaster Dumbles.”

Harry stood and nodded his head. “Sirius, while I'm gone think about if you truly want to do the ritual. When it starts you won't even have a body, just a consciousness floating in ether. And even after that, you have to witness everything that you've done. If you can't come through the other side whole then we don't need to do it.”

Sirius for his part put on an affronted expression, “I'm sure I'll manage, besides, I can't have you remembering everything I say and throwing it back in my face without being able to return the favor!” Harry and Sirius left the attic together, heading downstairs to the study where Dobby took both Harry and Castor back to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

Once Harry was back on Hogwarts grounds he made sure to stay hidden in his invisibility cloak. He quickly made his way up the staircases that led to the first floor and, when the coast was clear, made his way into the girl's bathroom. A hissed command had the sink moving out of the way and another caused a long winding set of stairs to appear. Harry made his way down slowly scouring the tunnel with cleaning charms all the way down. He realized about half way down that while he was used to expending untold amounts of power as Voldemort, Harry, did not have those reserves to tap into. He was beginning to tire more quickly than he expected and after another fifteen feet down he gave it up as a bad job, he came down here for a reason and if he tired himself out cleaning, he wouldn't be able to complete it.

He stood in front of the entrance to the inner chamber and took a deep breath. He bid it open and stepped into the chamber. Braziers lit when he entered. Sitting where he remembered it was the Chamber's guardian, the King of Snakes. He pointed his wand at some debris to summon them to himself and transfigured them into the tools he would need before he begun his work. Dobby had left to return to Grimmuald, but Castor was here and wasn't too pleased.

“ _I know I've seen this already, but still. Being able to compare myself to this scale to scale, I feel puny. I can't make myself this large like I did in your mind, its just simply beyond me at the moment.”_ Castor lamented to Harry while he watched him harvest the giant beast. Harry nodded absentmindedly while he kept his mind on his task. He smiled bemusedly as he thought about how Voldemort's knowledge would have been woefully inadequate to help him do this if it was anything other than a serpent. Luckily, that wasn't the case and Voldemort had studied plenty on his favorite animal, his connection to greatness as he saw it. Because of that, Harry made relatively easy work rendering the beast that would probably even earn Hagrid's ire.

After the only thing remaining from the basilisk was a pool of blood that was of no use Harry and Castor made their way back to Hogwarts proper. _'Its show time,'_ Harry thought to himself as he ventured out of the restroom and began making his way up to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing prepared for whatever Madam Pomfrey would deign to put him through. He was hoping to make it there without incident but his luck didn't hold out. Hermione came out of an unused classroom and nearly ran him over.

“HARRY!” Her surprise at seeing him was evident in how she shouted his name. A moment later she recovered and threw her arms around him, “You stupid boy! Where have you been! I have been _so_ worried! I thought you had come across yourself and something terrible happened! Really Harry! How could you be so irresponsible to disappear for three whole days! I thought you had been scattered in time!” Her fists reached back and pounded on his chest, punctuating her sentences.

“Ouch! Hermione! Ease up! I didn't mean to! And this has nothing to do with _that_.” Harry put on a pained expression, and feigned weariness, which was easier than he expected, Hermione's hits did hurt a bit and his misguided attempts at cleaning the chamber made him a bit tired. “I went down to the Chamber to collect what the basilisk had to offer. After I finished, I slipped on some blood and have just woken up only minutes ago. I was on my way to see Madam Pomfrey until you ran into me and then started hitting me.”

Hermione had the decency to look slightly abashed. She looked down at him and took note of his clothes, they were indeed stained with blood and grime. She put one of her arms back around him and he leaned into the contact a bit, resting some of his weight on her.

“Well, that was still incredibly stupid! You should have asked for help! While it doesn't sound like the most exciting way to spend the afternoon, I'm sure I would have learned a lot watching you deal with it.” Hermione pouted a bit at the thought of the lost opportunity. “Oh well, lets get you up to Madam Pomfrey, I'm sure she is going to have a fit when she finds out that after being missing for so long you need her services.”

Harry bobbed his head, not in a manner dissimilar to Hedwig. Hermione was a ready-made excuse, not that he liked using her like that, but people couldn't know exactly what he had done. Most would think that he had gone dark after having done a blood ritual, especially after last year and showing up with Castor this year. Harry and Hermione made it to the Hospital wing easily enough, while it was on the opposite side of the school, it was at least on the same floor as Myrtle's bathroom.

The doors to the Hospital wing were open when they came around the corner, but it didn't seem to have many people in it. There were two beds with dividers around them, likely a Potions, Charms, or Transfiguration accident. Hermione pointed him over to the bed he had come to think of his own, Madam Pomfrey had never given him another that he could remember. Hermione went over to the nurse's office and knocked on the door to gain her attention. After a few whispered words the door flung open and the Matron was briskly making her way to Harry.

“Well Mister Potter. It seems you've finally decided to grace Hogwarts with your presence once more and yet again you're in need of my services. Well, Miss Granger said you could possibly have a concussion, sit back so I can do my examination.” She waved her wand over his head a few times and muttered discontentedly as she interpreted what she was seeing. Harry could distinctly hear her say, “What in the name of Merlin does this boy do to himself?” Then as if she hadn't just been speaking to herself she looked to him, “What exactly Happened Mister Potter? These scans are showing an abnormal amount of activity and magic in your brain, almost the opposite of what a concussion would show.”

Harry looked at her confused for a moment until he explained what he had told Hermione earlier. To say that Madam Pomfrey was angry was an understatement. Her wand went from loosely held in her hand as she contemplated the meaning of the scans to tightly held and pointing at him. Or well, Harry thought it was him, until he didn't feel any effects of the spell she muttered. He looked around and noticed that she had added a plaque above his bed. It read :

“ _Reserved for Harry James Potter so he may recover from facing possessed Professors, Dark Creatures, Quidditch, and most of all brazen recklessness.”_

Harry sputtered in indignation as Hermione didn't even attempt to hide her amusement. Madam Pomfrey on the other hand was entirely serious.

“You will remain there until I can make sense of the scans I've done. I'm sure the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall will be making their ways here shortly, do try to remain calm while they question you, and if you feel faint have Miss Granger come and fetch me.” She sent Hermione a look that quelled her laughter and had her running her hands on her robes, smoothing away imaginary wrinkles. Harry's face twisted into a petulant expression. Madam Pomfrey made her way back to her office, undoubtedly to check some obscure tome about healing magic.

Hermione began in on him as soon as Madam Pomfrey had left, “You've come in here for all sorts of ridiculous things, and a simple bump on the head is what sends her to her office trying to find out more information? I don't buy it for a minute Potter.”

Harry squirmed under her glare. He hadn't always told Hermione the truth, but his lies had been small mostly, 'Yes Hermione, I've finished my Potions essay,' and 'No Hermione, I didn't cast the first hex at Malfoy,' things of that nature. He took a deep breath and reiterated his story about going down to the Chamber of Secrets, falling on a puddle of blood, and walking back up to the school after waking up.

“Fine. Don't tell me, but you know I'll figure it out sooner or later, and when I do, you're going to be sorry you didn't take the time to tell me now.” Hermione sniffed, she looked rather put out. “I was the one who figured out about Slytherin's monster last year, and I'll figure out what you're keeping from me this year.”

Harry ground his teeth, not sure what to do about his friend, she was right, she would figure it out sooner or later, and the longer it took, the angrier she would be with him. _'What do you care about this witch's anger for? She is unworthy of Our attention, and We are by no means required to give her all Our secrets!'_ The voice in his head was angry, and sounded exactly like Voldemort. Harry froze, he hadn't heard that voice since he relived his first year at Hogwarts.

In no time whatsoever the Hospital Wing faded from around him and he found himself in his mindscape searching it for the place he had locked the horcurx away. He found it under the layers of protections he had put in place, still undisturbed and locked away. He pulled out quickly and made an on the spot decision, “Fine, later though.”

Hermione who had been continuing her tirade, suddenly stopped and smiled serenely, “See, was that so hard?”

Harry was saved replying by Dumbledore and McGonagall entering the room. Harry put his Occlumency barriers up and reinforced them as to be as strong as he could. The headmaster smiled at him congenially while Professor McGonagall looked as if she was ready to expel him before he could speak.

“Ah, Poppy told me she would be modifying this bed had you come to visit her before Christmas. It seems she wasn't joking, although, Poppy seldom jokes about her domain here.” Dumbledore said, drawing no small amount of ire from Professor McGonagall.

“Be that as it may, it will all be for naught if Mr. Potter does not provide a satisfactory explanation as to where he was! He's been missing all weekend and didn't see fit to attend any of his classes today. I must say, I'm quite disappointed in you, after I received your owl this summer I expected you to take your schoolwork more seriously.” Professor McGonagall's lips were contorted into a thin frown and she seemed to be attempting to bore a hole through his head with her angry glare.

Harry looked properly scolded before he began explaining the story he had made up. Professor Dumbledore seemed placated by the end of it, although Professor McGonagall didn't appear to be buying any of it. Harry wondered if Dumbledore was simply humoring him, he knew that the story was plausible or else he would have come up with another reason, but Dumbledore seemed to be treating Harry's word as if it was law.

When he got to the part where Hermione and he met up she took over, explaining everything that had transpired in such a detail Harry wondered if she already had an eidetic memory. Harry looked at her gratefully when she left out her own doubts, and soon, both Professors were headed towards Madam Pomfrey's office.

Harry was hoping he would be allowed to leave here today, he had things he wanted to plan, things he wanted to set in motion. He figured it would take the better part of a week to escape Hogwarts enough times to be able to get each horcrux and destroy them, well, all except the cup. The bloody cup that was locked away in Gringotts. He was sure that would be the single most difficult one to reach, and he hadn't yet come up with a viable plan for infiltrating the Goblin guarded bank. It had been done before obviously, Quirrel had been able to get into vault 713 and then out again before facing the wrath of the nation of warrior bankers.

Harry thought about the other task he had assigned himself. Breaking into Gringotts was going to be simple compared to the list of Death Eaters he had to purge from magical society. Harry saw them do too many things in the name of their 'Lord.' The wanton destruction of property could easily be forgiven, blowing things up was incredibly fun after all. But that's not all it was, no, far from it. The gruesome murders he had seen each of them commit, the endless hours of torture, and the even more unspeakable acts each member without fail preformed to appease their baser urges. Harry had considered for quite some time what he would do with them, it was only after talking to his familiars did he decide on a plan. Or, well, the basis of a plan. He was going to impersonate Voldemort and call them to his side.

“Harry, are you okay? Do I need to get Madam Pomfrey? You've gone pale.” Hermione said, pulling him from his thoughts.

“There's no need Miss Granger,” The mediwitch appeared behind her carrying a tray that had a plate of food and some potions. “Mister Potter,” she said eyes narrowing slightly as she set the tray down, “it seems that when you hit your head, your magic responded and put you in a restorative coma. It isn't entirely unheard of, but it is odd. Its the only explanation I can offer that fits why there's so much magic in your brain when I did my scans.”

Harry smiled and asked hopefully, “So that means I'm okay and can leave?”

“Of course not you silly boy! Did you not hear what I just said? That feat took no small amount of magic! Why you're even conscious is beyond me! You're going to be eating that food, taking those potions and then getting a good night's sleep. Tomorrow you may return to classes if your magical core has recharged from being depleted in such a way.” The look she was giving him made it clear that she did not believe that would be the case. Harry thought about the classes he had on Tuesday, Herbology and Arithmancy and with Hermione using her time turner to be in Muggle Studies he would have some time to think about how he would explain everything to her, and then try to find a suitable argument for when she demanded the ritual as well.

“Yes Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said demurely, hoping she would at least let him speak with Hermione while he ate if he didn't object to her instructions.

“Be quick about it Potter, you need your rest.” She sniffed once and turned away back to her office. Harry watched her go and, as if they were intent to not allow him out of sight of a faculty member Professor McGonagall came out to meet them.

“If I didn't think Oliver wouldn't just give you polyjuice potion and have you continue on as Seeker you would find yourself off the team for this. Instead, I am going to see to your schedule from now on. Your mornings still belong to Wood, but in the evenings, you will be coming to me for detention until I am confident you will not disappear into secret chambers without even a word to those charged with your care.” His head of house looked as unhappy about the prospect as he felt. This was surely going to hamper his plans a bit.

“Yes Professor.” Harry was hoping the same tactic that had placated the mediwitch would work on his head of house, it didn't.

“Mister Potter, for some reason the Headmaster felt your actions did not break the confidences we have placed in both you and Miss Granger this term. One more toe out of line and it will be returned to the Ministry. I will not have a student with such potential for greatness be lost in the winds of time. When I meet James and Lily in the next life, I have enough to ask forgiveness for without having let you become a warning tale in the Department of Mysteries!” The Professor did leave after that, briskly turning away with unshed tears in her eyes.

Harry sat stunned for a moment, his mouth slightly agape. The once stern head of Gryffindor had become more than the one dimensional 'Professor' that she had once been to him. Earlier in the year when she had stood toe to toe with the Minister of Magic Harry knew she was more than just the Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor, but now he was beginning to see why. Sure Harry heard stories of 'Minnie' from Sirius, and now remembered overheard conversations that his parents had held about her. But she had never been more to Harry other than another Professor, one he had attempted to go to and been rebuffed. Last year she treated him as she always had, even when some other faculty was no better than the rest of Hogwarts. Now he could see though, she tried hard to hide it, but there was no small amount of affection for Harry there. He smiled as he realized that.

“Why are you smiling like that you loon! You're treading on thin ice now! One more altercation with Malfoy, one slip up with Snape and its gone, and if yours is gone, how quickly do you think the Ministry will find an excuse to take mine too!” Hermione's eyes were wide. Harry looked over at her, and kept the smile up, it didn't seem to placate her though. “Ugh! Eat your food and drink your potions so Madam Pomfrey doesn't come out here and yell at you!” A hint of a smile made its way to her face.

“Yes mum.” Harry said, he had missed her nagging, not that he'd tell her that. The pot roast was filling and the potatoes were as good as they ever were, he left the sprouts untouched. He picked up his wand to spell the potions into his stomach, and Hermione gave him a reproachful look. “What? It doesn't do anything to change the outcome, I'm sure she just makes people drink them as punishment for coming in here.”

“Right you are my boy, although it does take some skill to be able to do so,” Dumbledore hummed as he rounded the partitions. _'Okay, silencing charms from now on, that's three times I've been taken by surprise since I've been in here!'_

Harry looked to the Headmaster and grinned wide, “Well, after the Skele-Grow last year, I figured it would be something that was useful to learn. Thank you by the way sir, for making sure I could continue attending all my lessons.”

“Indeed. Ensure you remain diligent in your attendance, after all, your Professors are aware you have plenty of _time_ to get there.” The Headmaster's eyes had a brilliance about them that caught Harry's attention. His world started to darken as he looked at the Headmaster and before blackness took him he felt the light touch of Legilimency.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N -  
> I hope our dear Transfiguration Professor isn't too out of character, I'm trying to let the changes happen naturally, but c'est la vie. Right now we're caught up to what I have written (okay, we stay caught up with what I've written because it makes me feel good seeing the hits/kudos/reviews go up, sue me). Thanks for reading!


	11. A Detention Unlike Any Other

Harry woke up feeling quite refreshed eight hours later. He stretched and reached for his glasses, until he realized he was able to see. He smiled, happy he had used the potion, but soon it was replaced with an angry frown. Snape had developed the potion, and quite recently too. The man was a Death Eater though and Harry had seen him do terrible things. He shuddered at the memory of Snape taking a muggle that could have been his mother's twin away from one of his first raids. Muggle areas were the perfect place to get their first taste of blood and to exercise their superiority after all. Snape had recently graduated from Hogwarts and was intent on proving himself just as loyal a servant as the rest. He reveled in the depravity that was taking place at the bolt hold they had returned to after the raid. Voldemort had taken pleasure in viewing their memories of the night the next day and Severus was indeed the most interesting of the lot. He had showed such promise, such exquisite control of the Dark Arts that he quickly ascended the ranks of Death Eaters.

It was an almost giddy Snape that had delivered him the prophecy that set Voldemort on a collision path with the Potters. That Harry hated the man, there was no doubt. He hadn't yet worked out what to do about him though, the rest of the Death Eaters were easy, a marked arm was as good as a death sentence in his eyes. For some reason there was pause where Severus Snape was concerned. He was taken away from his musings as Madam Pomfrey came over to check him over. Deeming him healthy enough to leave the Hospital Wing she allowed him to head to breakfast in the Great Hall.

Wood was there, along with the entirety of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, there was a vacant spot between the two beaters and Harry sat knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to eat anywhere else. He shook his head, Quidditch seemed so unimportant now in light of all the things he had learned.

“Morning all.” he said as he took his seat. The groans that came in reply were clear, the team had a hard morning.

“We're putting a collar on you with a tracking charm. Wood has been unbearable since you took your little vacation. If he couldn't have his star Seeker he was going to work the rest of us to death!” George told him angrily.

Harry looked properly abashed as Fred picked up in the same vein, “He was getting frantic he was. And with Fred and I being such marvelous Beaters already!” Harry smiled, so they had swapped for the day.

Wood looked up from his breakfast, as if he just now noticed that Harry was back. His eyes widened in surprise and he stood from his side of the table and practically ran over to Harry. “I swear if you disappear like that again Potter I'm going to wring your neck!” Wood pulled him out from the table and stood him up, giving him a once over. “You don't seem to be hurt, why did you miss practice this morning? Granger said you'd showed up yesterday.”

Harry shook his head and sat back at the table, “I'm sure she also told you that I was in the care of Madam Pomfrey, like she was going to let me leave before she had to. She was so glad to see me that I was given a distinction that no student has yet to receive.” He didn't quite know if that was true or not.

“Oh, really?” Wood didn't look impressed, “Well, out with it.”

“Its nothing much, I've just now got a permanent bed on reserve in the Hospital Wing. There's even a lovely little plaque that goes with it.” Harry was doing his best impression of Malfoy, his nose held high in the air.

“Cheeky bugger, get some food in you. I expect you at a makeup practice tonight. We'll fly some drills until I can be sure you've not lost your touch.” Wood stated firmly.

“Sure I'll eat, but I won't be able to make it to the extra practice. Professor McGonagall has me booked up in the evenings. I think she's trying to instill a sense of caution in me.” Harry told him. Wood's face darkened with the news.

“Fine. Tomorrow then, you'll do flying drills while everyone else does their strength building and conditioning. I'll expect you to do the drills and still catch the snitch.” Wood's eyes narrowed at his Seeker.

Harry took a deep breath, it wasn't like he enjoyed running or push-ups anyway. “Of course my Captain,” he said with mock solemnity. The rest of breakfast was spent with Harry telling the Quidditch team the same story he had fed to the Professors. Hermione made an appearance and with a single look told him that their conversation from last night was not over.

* * *

Herbology and Arithmancy were immensely boring. He had already sat the N.E.W.T.s for each subject and third year material was far from exciting. Hermione seemed to stick by him, in a manner quite similar to the twins when they had wanted to know about his recent changes. Hermione had taken her normal notes but hadn't attempted to answer a single question that either Professor posed the class. He lost track of her after lunch for a moment but she soon found him on their way to what some muggleborns had dubbed 'Magical Maths.' Harry was sure he would get away from her at the end of class when she went to Muggle Studies, but instead she followed him to the common room and sat down right beside him.

“Well.” She said expectantly.

“Well?” Harry echoed.

“You said later. Its later.” She crossed her arms defiantly.

“Oh, but don't you have to get to Muggle Studies? You surely don't want to be late, however will you fight against what you don't know?” Harry said, smiling at turning her words against her.

“I've already been you dolt. I just went to it before Arithmancy.” Harry paled slightly.

“Right. When you 'popped to the loo' you went on to class and met up with me after you ...” Harry trailed off. “Well, fine then. I know where we can go and not be overheard.”

Harry led Hermione out of Gryffindor tower and to the seventh floor. She watched on with open interest as he paced the corridor directly in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, it showed him mid ballet lesson with three trolls. She watched as his after his third pass a doorway appeared and Harry held it open for her.

The room inside was an imitation of the Study in Grimmuald Place. Harry took the armchair he preferred near the fireplace and Hermione took Sirius's normal spot opposite him. Harry knew they didn't have long, especially since Hermione had already used her time-turner.

“Now, what I'm getting ready to explain is important and I can't tell you most of it until you've learned Occlumency.” Harry said simply. “I know I promised to explain, but some of the things you want to know are too important for anyone able to do Legilimency to be able to just pick out of your head, you have to be able to protect yourself, and the secrets.”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, “I would never tell anyone what you confided in me! You should know that by now.”

“Its not about your willingness Hermione, someone practiced in Legilimency can sift through your thoughts at ease, its as close to 'mind reading' that there is. Occlumency, its counterpart, allows you to be shielded from the intrusion.” Harry explained. She seemed a little pacified.

“Well tell me what you can then, and give me the books you used to learn Occlumency, I'll get started when you're in detention.” Hermione seemed pleased to be able to remind him about his 'date' with Professor McGonagall later tonight.

“Okay, well it starts earlier in the summer when I ran away from my aunt and uncle's house. Most of what I told you was true, except the part where Dobby found me. It was Sirius instead, but I did end up calling Dobby shortly after he kidnapped me and took me to where he was hiding.” Harry cringed a bit seeing her eyes narrow in anger, but continued nonetheless. “Anyway, he and I spent time together, he told me about our relationship, and then he convinced me to change my electives. He also helped me get up to par in Potions and DADA after last year's disaster.

“We planned to catch Scabbers, Sirius saw his picture when the Weasleys were in the prophet for their trip. Anyway, like I said, he taught me some and we just, well. Got to know each other.” Harry smiled at that, Sirius was without a doubt the only adult he trusted, he'd been honest about everything so far, and Harry relished in the idea of having someone care that much about him. “Anyway, I'm pretty sure Dumbledore already knows, but I've been sneaking out to see him using the time-turner and Dobby. I wasn't actually hurt in the Chamber, but I was doing something I'll tell you about after you've learned Occlumency that prevented my return in an unforeseen way.”

“That's quite vague.” Hermione commented tersely. “Well then. I suggest you start teaching me the basics of this Occlumency business before dinner.”

Hermione, it turned out, was far from a quick study. Clearing her mind was entirely contrary to everything she normally did. She insisted Harry try and invade her mind to see where she was. He had done so with ease. Showing her exactly what it was like when someone with sufficient skill and willpower had access to her mind. Harry pulled up happy memories with her and her parents first, then moved on to school and all too soon Harry saw her being taunted for her love of books, bossy attitude, and large front teeth. Harry heard her crying and withdrew from her mind, he looked at her with pity in his eyes.

“I'm sorry. I was hoping that you'd get mad at me and throw me out. I should have known better.” Harry's face was marred with a frown. Hermione was still crying slightly. A few sniffles and then she looked at him with a fierce determination.

“No, its not your fault. I just didn't realize how hard it would be. At first it wasn't too bad, but then once the memories of my classmates calling me names came it was like I was right back there, not an outside observer like before. I've never felt anything like it.” She shuddered. “But I'll just have to learn, and then you can tell me the rest of the things you've been keeping from me.”

Harry nodded, “Of course, I can keep testing you once you learn the basics, I'm sure you'll learn fast enough. After all, once Sirius started practicing with me regularly I grew by leaps and bounds.”

“So you really do like being with him?” Hermione looked hesitant, as if she didn't want to rip away the happiness he had found with his Godfather.

“Yes, its the best! I finally have a room, and as soon as we're on break from this place,” he gestured around to the room in general, “we're going to go shopping for any furnishings I want to replace.” A small smile was on his face at the thought.

“Well, then I'm happy for you. After the summer between first and second year and then this summer your relatives seem like simply horrid people.” Hermione gave him a quick hug and dragged him towards the exit, “We need to go to dinner, hurry up.”

Together they made their way down to the Great Hall in a companionable silence. Dinner wasn't much different from lunch or breakfast, Harry sat with the Quidditch team and listened to Oliver's plans to break his spirit tomorrow morning. After dinner was over Harry walked to Professor McGonagall's office and knocked.

“Come in,” came the terse reply. The Professor was sitting at her desk, nothing out to occupy her time, it seemed she had been sitting, waiting. That unnerved Harry just slightly, the atmosphere was thick with tension.

“Mister Potter, I have called you here because your actions as of late have been lacking.” Professor McGonagall began. She paused and waited for him to refute her statement. “As you were made aware this summer, I have been keeping a close eye on you, which as you can imagine has been more difficult this year.”

Harry smiled and his hand went up to his time-turner. “I could imagine so m'am.”

“That device isn't the only reason and you well know it!” Professor McGonagall's lips had thinned to a point he wasn't sure she still had them. “You have been leaving the grounds and having your House Elf take you somewhere else.”

Harry stiffened at hearing her words, “I have no idea what you're talking about Professor, I haven't been doing anything of the sort.”

His Head's eyes flared in anger, “I'm sure Mister Black informed you why that tree was put there when he suggested you use it as your means of getting around the wards. What you both should have realized is that I was both his and Professor Lupin's Head of House. They weren't able to keep their feats in Transfiguration secret from me, nor their nightly excursions. You have been just as unsuccessful. After Pettigrew had been found, and I figured out what was going on with you, I allowed it to continue as you hadn't missed any classes and have looked both happier and healthier than I've ever seen you. Yesterday that changed. You were physically and magically exhausted, not to mention you had been missing for days!

“I don't know what you and Mister Black have gotten yourselves into, but you will come clean to me before you will be allowed to leave this office.” Her words held finality that left no room for argument. Her stare was unwavering, Harry had to wonder if it was a carryover from being a cat Animagus. He looked around feeling a bit like a trapped animal.

_'Just cast a memory charm on her layered with a compulsion charm or notice-me-not, you have the knowledge and experience, why not use it?'_ The voice in his head reminded Harry of when Tom would talk to the snakes that would find him. The idea was appealing, he would be allowed to go on his way and if he put enough power in it she wouldn't question him until long after he left Hogwarts. He shook the idea out of his head, he wasn't sure he could get the spell off before she retaliated and then he would be in a bind, besides, he did quite like the Professor.

He steeled himself before deciding to tell her the truth, if she reacted poorly he would go with his initial idea. “Well, Professor, it all started this summer after I blew up my Aunt Marge.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the shortest chapter I've put up here, more is coming soon though! 
> 
> I haven't decided if Snape will get a redemption arc. I loathe the character in canon. If you have strong opinions on it either way, sound off in the reviews. 
> 
> Also, as this is my first attempt at a fanfiction just a small observation - I have all these ideas for what I want to do but it takes so long to get there! I worry all the time about pacing and if things are getting boring or I'm writing about things that are unimportant and you couldn't care less about. Suffice it to say, I think this has gone beyond simple catharsis.
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/gives kudos, it's awesome seeing the hits go up after I post a chapter! (Especially since the way I filter fanfiction this one wouldn't even be on my radar to read! Complete fics or GTFO.)


	12. Grim Happenings

A bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey was sitting half finished on the desk of the Deputy Headmistress. Two tumblers were sitting beside it but they had been abandoned for the strong tea that had been brought by Dobby at Harry's request. The Professor had done well, avoiding the drink until Harry told her what had transpired during the ritual. After Harry explained to her about his realization that he would be experiencing life as Lord Voldemort the Deputy let out a string of Gaelic. Harry was glad that he had already reassured her that he was indeed himself still, and that she had mastered Occlumency in order to keep student's confidences. That bit of information surprised Harry a little bit, he knew that she was a dedicated and devoted educator but that was going beyond the call to action. It was with no small amount of prompting that Harry convinced her to share the bottle, “After all, I'm the one who had to live it, and I now have quite a few more years under my belt than you, young lady.” She hadn't found the joke funny, but did pour him a healthy two fingers.

“Well, I can't say that your tale instills me with the confidence that I had hoped to walk away with.” She had a rosy blush on her otherwise pallid face.

“Which means I'll be back here tomorrow evening?” Harry said catching on.

“Indeed. Although, I think we shall shift our focus. You told me that you had been working on your Animagus transformation?” There was a hint of pride in her voice.

“Yes, I'm fairly certain I'm a griffin, I've meditated quite a few times and it has been the only constant.” Harry replied easily, he wasn't about to tell the Professor, but this had been the first time he had drank anything with a significant amount of alcohol, in his own body at least.

“Well then, it sounds like you're ready for the next part of your journey, when you come back tomorrow you will take the next step towards achieving your goal.” The Professor looked pleased that she had found another reason to keep him in the evenings.

“There haven't been any advancements in the procedure in the past two decades have there?” Harry said hopeful.

The smile she wore grew, on the stern Professor's face it was a bit disturbing. “No Mister Potter, you, like every Animagus before you will have to endure a month of trying to keep the leaf of a mandrake in your mouth. Not to mention the twice daily casting of the spell that will guide your transformation. You will do this until a natural lightning storm occurs and you can take the potion you will brew using the aforementioned leaf.”

“You think there would be a simpler way to do this.” Harry grumbled a bit.

“Really? Did you think that finding your inner animal would have been the hard part?” She snorted, “No Mister Potter, you will find that in the next month, you will be on an almost entirely liquid diet, lest you ruin the leaf. You cannot use a sticking charm on the leaf to keep it in your mouth, it has been theorized that doing this is an outward sign of dedication to your inner animal. Why should you be blessed with their gifts if you have not worked to obtain them? Its simple enough to transfigure someone into an animal if one is skilled enough in the art, but the Animagus transformation is so much more than that. Your animal is you, but it isn't. When you welcome it into your being, it brings with it changes to your own form. I, prior to my transformation was as clumsy as you could imagine. Finding my feline side made me feel more at home in both skins.”

Harry nodded diligently, “Sirius said something like that, he often talks about his Grim as if it is another person, rather than a form he can don.”

“He's more right than you would imagine. Habitrot is quite the free spirit, I try and satiate her wanderlust during the summers,” A longing sigh left her, “Well, I'm sure you will know what I mean soon enough. Until tomorrow Mister Potter. I will have the mandrake leaf here and you will ensure you're here before sunset. The incantation must be said at dawn and dusk without fail or the key ingredient to the potion is worthless.”

Harry stood and bowed slightly at the dismissal. He walked back to the tower under his invisibility cloak, he was staggering from the drink and didn't need Percy or any of the prefects finding him in such a state.

* * *

Ancient Runes had started out being one of his favorite electives, it was new, challenging and immensely varied in its applications. Today though, Harry sat with a head that felt as if it would split open and a mouth full of cotton. He had managed to avoid getting sick this morning when he woke up, but only just. Wood had ensured that he got it all out of his system though, causing Harry to sick up more times than Harry cared to remember. Breakfast was skipped in favor of sitting in a hot bath and now Ancient Runes he sat there waiting for the Professor to just give them her assignments already so they could begin working on it.

Professor Babbling called on Harry only a few times during the course of the lesson. The period ended and the students were dismissed without fanfare. Harry, Hermione and a few other students went down to the Great Hall together, their conversation was little more than an incessant buzzing he was trying very hard to ignore. Harry was forced to part with them as he made his way to where Katie Bell had sat, the first of the team to get back.

“Hiya Harry. Feeling better after this morning's practice?” Katie said in a cheerful voice, seemingly oblivious to his continued discomfort.

“Ugh.” Harry grunted out as a reply.

“It was suprising to see you that way, normally you could have done all of those drills plus some, maybe you should go make use of your new bed?” Katie was filling her plate with a large portion of fish and chips.

The bench beside him shifted as Fred and George took their seats on either side of Harry.

“You know Harry-kins, George and I didn't start drinking until mid way through our fourth year.” Fred whispered into his left ear.

“Too true Fred, and we still didn't have the gobstones to do it the night before practice.” George sing-songed in his other ear.

“We were going to tell you this at breakfast, but you never showed,” Fred said beseechingly.

“Did yourself a disservice right there. We've gotten quite good at the Hangover Cure and keep a few vials on hand.” George produced one of the said vials and offered it to Harry.

Harry spelled the contents into his stomach and before long it began to work its magic. In short order Harry was filling his plate just as Katie had before him.

“I think I may start needing to do the same.” Harry had begun eating, between bites he continued, “I really owe the two of you, I was beginning to think I'd starve to death before I felt better.”

“Not to worry, not to worry,” George placated the seeker.

“We were third years the first time we got properly sloshed too,” Fred smiled with a nostalgic look on his face, “we had the decency to do it at Hogsmead though.”

Harry chose not to respond and instead continued eating his lunch, ravenous after missing breakfast and emptying his stomach on the Quidditch field. Fred let the comment stand and began to fill his plate with his chosen meal. The meal passed with light conversation and before he knew it, he was bidding his farewell to the team to make his way to Transfiguration with the rest of the third year Gryffindors.

* * *

Transfiguration had been a very long lecture, it had been quite interesting though. While he did remember studying the subject of Animagus transformations during Tom's schooling, Professor McGonagall's lesson was much better than the Headmaster's had been. Harry attributed it to her having accomplished the feat, she gave insight into her own journey, adding a level of realism to the lesson. If he hadn't had the knowledge of Tom's time at Hogwarts he would have wondered if the good Professor had given this lesson for his benefit. Harry had eaten dinner quickly and made his way to the office he was sure he would come to know better than any other. The Professor was sitting there waiting on him the same as yesterday only this time there was a small box on her desk.

“Evening Professor,” Harry said with a wry smile, “That was a fascinating lesson this morning, much better than the Headmaster's of the same subject.”

A flash of pride showed in her eye, “I've always thought so. Come quickly though, we don't have much time before the sun sets.” She slid the box over to him waiting expectantly.

Harry grabbed the box and looked at it curiously, it was a dark mahogany and had his initials inlaid with silver. He opened the top and before him sat a gleaming silver watch with a black leather band. He picked it up gently and inspected it. The face of the watch was embossed with the Potter Family Crest.

“Its traditional to give a Wizard a watch on their majority. I thought with everything you told me last night, you have more than earned that.” Professor McGonagall said in a soft voice. “Put it on quickly now, I've set it to alert you fifteen seconds before sunup and sundown. The alarm in the morning will wake you five minutes prior to ensure you're able to speak properly. One mistake in the spell will ruin the Mandrake leaf and you will be required to start over.”

Harry noticed there was a Mandrake leaf resting on the bottom of the box and Harry quickly put on the watch. Harry took a few deep breaths in anticipation of what he was getting ready to do. The Professor called him over to an open window and placed him squarely in the center.

“Now, hold the leaf in your palm and let the Moon's rays hit it. When you feel the watch vibrate count to fifteen before placing the leaf in your mouth and casting the spell, _'Amato Animo Animato Animagus'_ while your wand is on your heart.” She instructed him, knowing that he had already read the requisite books.

Harry smiled ruefully, “If I didn't know better Professor, I would think that you gave me the watch now rather than later as a way to bypass my gratitude. I'll have you know that no--” Harry stopped, the watch had vibrated. He counted the ticks of the watch go by, at fifteen he put the leaf in his mouth and cast the spell. _“Amato Animo Animato Animagus”_ He felt an energy spread out and around him, it was new, and therefore a bit strange, but not unwelcome, it felt as if it was another, weaker bond like the one he shared with Castor, Hedwig and Dobby.

“As I was saying,” Harry turned to look at his Professor, “Thank you very much. This means a lot to me, it is obviously a very fine piece of work.” Harry took a fortifying breath, how he wished they had shared the Ogden's tonight, rather than last night. With deliberate steps towards the woman he gave hear a large hug. Her stiff response softened after a few moments and she returned the hug, slightly.

“That's quite enough of that Potter. Go do your homework and if you see the scoundrel Black tell him I expect him to come round for tea the moment he deigns it appropriate to use his newfound freedom that we helped secure.” Professor McGonagall's professional mask was back in place. “Your detention for tonight is finished. I won't acquire you another leaf, do not swallow it, or take it out of your mouth for any reason or the work is lost. Go on now, you have Astronomy later tonight, no?”

Harry turned to leave but stopped for a moment, turning around. “Er, Professor, with the unique circumstances that Hermione and I are under with our studies...”

“Listen to the watch Potter.” The barest hint of a smile graced her normally stern countenance.

* * *

 

Harry hadn't intended to stay away from Sirius for so long, but with everything that had been going on at Hogwarts it wasn't until Saturday that he was able to make his way back to the Black ancestral home. Harry didn't need Dobby to ferry him back and forth since the ritual so Harry headed that way after Quidditch practice and then breakfast with the team. He made use of the time-turner and noticed that in doing so he would have to deal with the bloody incantation again as he saw the second sunrise of the day.

Harry had no idea if Sirius would be awake this early or not, the man didn't have any set schedule to keep as it were. He pulled his magic to him and made the journey to Grimmuald Place leaving nothing behind but a faint _pop!_ Harry felt the wards examine him intensely as he aimed for the same room he and Dobby always appeared in. After what felt like an eternity the magic deemed him worthy of entering and Harry appeared in the sitting room.

The house was quiet, which at this time wasn't surprising. “Kreacher!” Harry called out and waited for the house elf to appear. Harry waited a bit longer and then set off, curious as to what would stop Kreacher from coming to him. Harry had checked the Kitchen and informal Dining Room in the basement, checked the ground floor, and made his way up to the first, second, and third floors, none showing any signs of life. Harry finally made his way to the attic where he had done the ritual. It was there he struck gold.

Sirius was laying in bed unconscious, with a thrum of magic surrounding him. Harry made his way over to the bedside where Kreacher was keeping watch. The elf made no move to indicate that he had seen Harry and by extension Castor enter. Only when Kreacher spoke did Harry realize he was well aware of their presence.

“Impatient master wouldn't wait for the little Brat to get back.” Kreacher croaked out, “Master wouldn't even allow Kreacher to go get the Brat and his elf to help poor Kreacher watch over his stupid master. And so here Kreacher sits, not allowed to help his master once again!”

That struck a chord with Harry. Remembering everything that had happened to both him and Voldemort was a wild experience, and dead useful when trying to do homework, but, even if he could remember everything, he didn't always connect the dots. “Kreacher! I need you to tell me how you escaped from the cave.”

Harry saw the old elf's color drain from his already lackadaisical complexion. Harry knew that the elf had heard what happened to him, so it shouldn't be a surprise to him that Harry knew of his misguided efforts to help Voldemort. “Kreacher. I need to know how you survived that encounter, that potion should have killed you. And if it didn't do it, the inferni in the lake would have when you went to quench your thirst! What happened?”

The elf sobbed. Through his terrible crying Harry was able to piece together a story about 'brave young Master Regulus' who had made his mother so proud. Harry knew much of Regulus, the deeds he had done, the mark of slavery he had worn with pride. The young man had been Voldemort's ticket to the Black's wealth and political power. When Voldemort felt the connection to his follower fade there was a slight twinge of loss and an even larger surge of anger. The young Black had been a valuable piece in Voldemort's chess game of Magical Britain, easily a rook, if not a Queen. The story Kreacher told was one of betrayal to the Dark Lord, Regulus had figured out his Lord's secrets and after saving Kreacher's life had sought to destroy the horcrux. Harry almost jumped in glee when Kreacher said that he had the locket here, Harry hadn't been looking forward to that potion. Even Voldemort himself couldn't remove it without it being ingested.

Kreacher told him where to find the locket and Harry sped off downstairs. He called Dobby to him and asked for some of the venom he had harvested upon his return to Hogwarts. After his return it was easy work to be able to destroy the piece of soul, Harry had after all been there as each of the protective enchantments were laid and even had the 'master key' to it so to say, the ability to speak parseltongue. Harry was one happy teen when he came back into the attic holding the ruined piece of jewelry. If Harry had been happy, Kreacher was jubilant. The elf had large tears flowing from his eyes as he thanked Harry for allowing his 'brave young Master Regulus' to finally rest in peace.

Sirius had come out of his trance sometime in the middle of Kreacher's ramblings. He was quiet, not butting into their conversation, but once he heard his brother's name, Sirius cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Harry launched himself at his Godfather and squeezed for all he was worth.

“You big dumb dog! I wanted to be here for you when this happened! What if you didn't wake up and I was left alone without being able to say goodbye?!” Harry could feel the man stiffen at the line of thought before he returned the hug with renewed vigor.

“M'fine Pup. That though...” Sirius paused, as if trying to find the right words for the experience. “Damn. I don't know how you did it. It was hard enough seeing all the dumb, reckless, and sometimes cruel things I did. I couldn't imagine-” He stopped, seeing it would be better than to continue. “I worked a bit on my occlumency like you said. It helped deal with my stay on The Island again.”

Harry nodded, his head was still resting on his godfather’s shoulder. “So, I guess this means that you're about ready to come back into the public's eye?”

“Indeed. And we're down a horcrux?” Sirius asked, Harry once again nodded.

He pulled away and appraised the man's countenance. Sirius looked much like he had the last time Harry had seen him, although, instead of the rigid tension that had been there, he looked more at ease. He doubted very much that the man was at peace, how could you be after having yet another twelve years in that hell?

“You're okay? Do you need anything? I remember when I woke up I was hungrier than I could imagine.” Harry said. Kreacher had made his way out of the attic and was no doubt bringing something up to eat. Harry's watch vibrated after he was done speaking, “Hold on one second.”

Harry walked over to the window quickly, he didn't need to watch the sun rise as he did this but it made him feel better, more centered. “ _Amato Animo Animato Animagus”_ Harry intoned as he pointed his wand at his chest. Sirius looked on with a proud smile on his face.

“Your dad would be green with envy knowing you're only in third year doing the same things we were barely able to manage in fifth.” Sirius beamed. Harry looked uncomfortable for a moment until his features rearranged themselves into a smile.

“I'm glad, honestly if it wasn't for Professor McGonagall I would have had a lot harder time.” Harry said. In response to Sirius's questioning glance Harry elaborated, “She has given me an indefinite amount of detention, when I got back she told me in no uncertain terms I'd be spilling the beans and, well. I told her everything.”

“She's actually willing to help you in your Animagus transformation?” Sirius asked incredulously. “You're only in third year! How did you convince her?”

“Sirius, you don't understand, I told her _everything_.” Harry said gravely.

His godfather sobered, “Everything?! Harry! She's bound to go to Dumbledore! We can't simply trust her!” Sirius's expression was a tad frantic.

“Don't you think I didn't think of that?” Harry said putting his head in his hands wearily, the expression looking odd when coupled with the young man's body. “She had me in her office for detention and she had been acting differently this year! I took a chance and honestly, I'm glad I did. Once I told her about the ritual and its... complications, she and I shared a bottle of Ogden's. The next day we began work on my Animagus transformation. It's been nice having someone at school who knows.” He finished his explanation in a small voice.

“James and Lily were always her favorite students, I guess its passed down onto you now.” Sirius reached over and ruffled his hair.

“Things are different now. Everything that was important at the beginning of the year all seems so... trivial?” Harry contemplated the word, “No, that's not right. Completely insignificant. Well, aside from the rat being captured, but that's already been taken care of. Now we have such bigger things to do.”

Sirius nodded grimly, Harry had shared his plans somewhat. He knew that Harry planned on gathering the various horcruxes and destroying each. He knew that Harry intended on ridding the Wizarding World of Death Eater influence. And Sirius knew that he planned on destroying the wraith that had escaped in his first year. Sirius also knew that he would be at Harry's side through it all.

“Unfortunately though, where do we begin?” Sirius asked his godson.

“Well, I think getting all the horcruxes would be the ideal starting point. Perhaps replacing them like Regulus decided to do.” Harry sat contemplative for a moment. “Although, Malfoy will be dealt with post haste. I don't want him mucking about and spreading his poison. His influence is too far and with what he did to Ginny last year, not to mention the rest of Hogwarts, he needs to be neutralized.”

Sirius looked pleased. “I agree. Once I come back into society I'm going to cast both Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix out of the House of Black. After I do that, I'll restore Andromeda and recognize her husband and daughters as members of the House of Black.”

Harry looked at him confusedly. “Okay...”

“It won't affect much, but it will likely cause Lucius to tighten the purse strings a bit. When I went into Azkaban the Malfoys were rich, yes. But I'd bet they don't have as much as they let on, Lucius was probably expecting Draco to be able to claim Headship of the Black Family once he came of age, as I was incarcerated.” Sirius explained his thought process to Harry.

“Oh, well that can only be a good thing. If he has to choose between keeping appearances or bribing Ministry Officials Arthur Weasley may be able to continue his progress with Muggle Relations.” Harry seemed thoughtful, “And I'm sure his ire at you will cloud his judgment. He won't expect when I call on him as his Master that it is a trap. His vengeance towards the two of us will have him chomping at the bit to help. And then, I'll end him.” Harry said the last bit as if he were talking about making tea.

“Are you sure you can do it?” Sirius asked, his voice thick with emotion.

“Positive.” Harry's lips had thinned into a passable imitation of Professor McGonagall. “Although, I'm going to wait until I've at least brewed my potion. This damn mandrake leaf is incredibly inconvenient.”

Sirius snorted in amusement before changing the subject to lighter topics. They spent the day together, going between planning for Sirius's reemergence and making a list of which horcruxes could be easily obtained. When Harry laid out the list for Sirius he guffawed. After he had composed himself slightly he insisted that they go retrieve the Gaunt's Head of House ring.

“Harry, they can be called to the rightful Head of House at any time. We need to destroy it before Voldemort finds out about that fact.”

Thanks to Sirius's prodding they went to the old Gaunt homestead. Harry was able to deal with the wards quite easily. When two runespoors appeared Harry tried to pacify them with parseltongue only to be unable to get a word in edgewise between the six snake heads. Harry found himself getting frustrated listening to the threats from the abnormally large snakes, each promising that their venom would be the one to kill the intruder. Castor had no intention of letting them get that close though. He had gone forth and grew to an incredible size before striking out twice. With each strike three heads were separated from their respective body. After that Harry was able to remove the compulsion charms that were layered on the ring, and the withering hex too.

They made it back to Grimmuald Place in quite good time, Kreacher had made lunch, a hearty stew that filled them up after working through the wards and traps at the Gaunt House. Lunch was quick and immediately after they went to destroy the ring, using the same venom that Dobby had brought over earlier. Harry had transfigured a small bowl for the ring to be submerged in and filled it to the top with venom. After doing so the ring's metal had dissolved and out from it came a dark shadowy figure. It looked just like the one Harry had seen earlier in the day when he destroyed the Locket. After vanishing the venom, Harry and Sirius were surprised to see that the stone that had adorned the center had been unharmed. It in fact looked like it had just been polished.

Harry waved his wand over it casting various diagnostic spells to detect souls, or rather, pieces of them, and all came up negative. Deciding to leave the stone for a later date, Harry and Sirius put it away in a desk drawer warded to require a specific password to open. Harry and Sirius relaxed the rest of the day, both choosing to sit together on a couch and read rather than occupy their normal armchairs. Harry smiled to himself as he read _Perfecting One's Person_ and Sirius went about reading _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ every once in a while Sirius would shudder and move closer to Harry. Harry remembered exactly what was in that book, it wasn't something he would read again.

* * *

Harry had made it back to Hogwarts and went on his way to find the Diadem of Ravenclaw. Sirius had practically demanded that he take care of that one as soon as he got back.

“There's no reason not to, plus, you said it yourself that it would end the curse on the Defense position. We don't want Moony hurt before he can beg for my forgiveness!” Sirius had smiled ruefully before extracting a promise from Harry that the item would be retrieved. Sirius had told him not to destroy it though, there was a test he wanted to run, but it had to wait until after he made his reappearance.

Now the Diadem had a new home in the Chamber of Secrets under every containment ward Harry knew, which was quite a lot. The rest of the weekend was spent much like Saturday. He had practice in the morning on Sunday and then went to Grimmuald to spend time with his godfather before going back to Hogwarts and reliving the day. The man was different than before, but so was Harry, and it seemed to work for them. Sirius didn't treat him as a child, more of a brother, a comrade in arms if you will. It was sometime before dinner when Sirius broached a somewhat uncomfortable subject.

“Harry, you know that eventually we're going to have to tell the Headmaster of our plans, at least to some degree.” Sirius waited for his response, looking nervous.

“And why are we going to have to do that? The old meddling coot has done enough. I know he's considered to be the best wizard around, but I don't see it. I just see someone with too much power and too many names.” Harry grumbled.

“That may be true, but, he has connections that we will need.” Sirius looked like he was holding something back.

“And what connections can he possibly have that _The Boy-Who-Lived_ cannot open doors to?” Harry spat the hated title out of his mouth.

“The doors of Azkaban Prison.” Whatever he had expected Sirius to say, it wasn't that. Harry's brow's knitted in confusion.

“Why would we need access to that hell on Earth? The Death Eaters there can rot, they can't hurt our society and any assassination attempt will have them bolster security within the prison.” Harry had locked onto his newest fixation, cleansing society of anyone with the unfortunate arm tattoo.

“We need a Dementor. While it is odd, as Chief Warlock Albus can request one for a number of reasons.” Sirius said, still not giving him the whole story.

“Missing your time on The Island already? If you truly desire to feel their effects again I can brew a Dementor's Draft for you, do be careful though, I've heard nostalgia is on par with heroin.” The clipped dismissive tone wasn't normally reserved for Sirius.

“Stop being a prat.” Sirius said as he turned to face his godson a bit easier. After making sure that Harry was paying attention he continued, “We have to find a way to extract that bit of Riddle from you. I've got a sneaking suspicion that as a Dementor can extract the soul from a living being via their kiss, it can do the same with objects.”

Harry's eyes widened and twinkled a little bit. Truth be told, he had tried to put his head-a-crux out of his mind. He scrunched up his face at the thought. _Nope, head-a-crux is definitely not what we're calling that. 'My scar' works quite well enough._ Harry was quiet for quite some time. “That's why you wanted the Diadem isn't it?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course. You've already taken off each of the enchantments that Voldemort laid except the piece of soul.” Sirius smiled widely, “Which means that our dearest and furriest Professor could very well be the first person to hold the position for more than a year!”

“Not to mention its a priceless magical artifact that you have no desire to use for your own reasons?” Harry chided.

“Of course not! Our ritual took care of what most of that Diadem does. If I want an extra boost I'll just take a Wit-Sharpening Potion. It is just the one we have access to and that's still intact, its the perfect test subject. If the Dementor can't extract the soul from the diadem there's no way it could do it to you. Souls are tricky things, it'd be better if there is only one for them to focus on before letting them get anywhere near you.”

“And what's to stop the Dementor from just taking my soul and letting Tom run around in my body like some one-of-a-kind meat-suit?” Harry looked displeased, he didn't like this plan, especially since Sirius had been thinking about it for some time without talking to Harry about it.

“Me.” Sirius's answer was simple and held conviction, but Harry wasn't convinced. “And the Headmaster. I'm sure he will agree, lest we go on with the plan without his help.”

Harry took a deep breath, he didn't like the plan, Castor didn't either and poked his head out to say so, _“He wants to let one of those monster's have at you?”_ His hisses became intelliagble for a moment, _“I should strike the fool down now for suggesting something so reckless! I'll be there of course, and should the creature attempt anything untoward I'll show it how damaging my venom can be.”_ Through his diatribe Castor made his way down to the floor to pace and grow in size.

Sirius waved off the snake's concerns, “Of course you'll be there, you're our last line of defense should the Headmaster fail.”

Harry furrowed his brow once again, _I'm going to get wrinkles if I don't stop this. “_ How did you know what he said?”

He received a bored look in return, “I didn't, but after spending quite a bit of time with him while you were out it was easy enough to figure out. He's grown three times his normal size and his pacing. It wasn't hard to figure out he was pissy. Not to mention he has struck the pillow I was chewing on at least four times.”

Harry looked over to said pillow and noticed the dark burn spots from where Castor's venom had eaten away at the fabric. “Since when can you do that?”

“ _Only recently. Since our bond I've been trying to change my venom. Your body has trace amounts of the Basilisk venom in it still, I've been using my magic to replicate it.”_ The snake had raised himself up after coiling slightly, he looked quite proud of himself.

“Oh, well... Let's not attempt to recreate their ocular prowess. I quite like your eyes the way they are.” Harry told his familiar.

Castor didn't deem it appropriate to reply and simply settled himself on his coils feigning deafness.

Harry turned his attention back to Sirius, “Fine, we'll try it. But. I'm just still not sure about Dumbledore. He's not as great as people think he is. In my last two years at Hogwarts I've faced Voldemort as many times. If he was half as great as he and others make it out to be the Stone would have never been at a School. I'll admit there wasn't much more he could do about the Chamber, but still, he left the victims petrified all year rather than importing mature mandrakes!” Harry was worked up. The Headmaster had done little to end last year's terror, and to top off the Chamber, he had hired Lockhart, who had tried to obliviate both him and Ron.

“Yes, but he has the connections we need.” Sirius said imploringly.

“I could neutralize him as well.” Harry said.

“Harry!” Sirius reprimanded.

“I was joking.” Harry waved off his criticism, “Mostly. The old man is up to games. He did it with Tom and honestly, I think he's still doing it with Tom, I've just been thrown into the mix because that damned prophecy.”

“Right. The prophecy, are you still set on retrieving it as early as possible?” Sirius asked.

“Of course. I plan to leave a nasty surprise for Tom too, if he ever comes back and goes for it he will be sorry.” Harry's voice held none of the levity it once had, and a sadistic grin grew on his face.

Sirius looked conflicted for a moment before nodding, his face hardened into a resolute mask.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I said there'd be more coming!
> 
> I kept with the Pottermore Animagus route rather than there being multiple ways to get forms, although I did blunder a bit, the incantation is only used after the mandrake leaf potion has been made and until the lightning storm.


	13. A Second Skin

Tonight was the culmination of something Harry had worked diligently for. He thought back to the hours of meditation he had to do in order to find his form, and the month he had spent preparing the most vital ingredient for his potion. From full moon to full moon Harry had kept the mandrake leaf in his mouth, diligently incanting the spell at sunrise and sunset. The 'potion' had been easy to make, none of the ingredients being overly difficult to acquire. And finally, a week after he had completed the vial, there was a lightning storm. The skies had been threatening to let loose for days, the dark clouds hanging ominously, blotting out most of the light. Then after dinner Harry had heard the first peal of thunder.

He had raced to the Transfiguration Professor's office, barely bothering to knock before he barged in. The professor's smile was wide, their relationship had progressed into more than Harry could have ever imagined. While Harry had more than enjoyed spending time with Hermione at the beginning of the year, he had no need to study with her as much, it was far too tedious for him now. That the girl was spending every hour she had available either studying or practicing occlumency was another reason they had spent less time together. As such, Harry had found a friend in his professor, one that he was sure was every bit as true as Hermione was.

While she had grown closer to him, it wasn't to say she still wasn't the same Minerva McGonagall, she was still stern at times and could be stubborn as a mule. But when they spoke during his 'detentions' her eyes were bright with delight as she told him about Lily and James, or spoke of the finer aspects of Transfiguration. She had even confided about her lost love to the first year who had seen so much. Elphinstone Urquart had once been her boss when the now Transfiguration Mistress had went to work with the DMLE after Hogwarts. He had told her many years later, after they married that he had known then that the intimidating Scot was the one for him. Minerva though, had eyes for another, a muggle farmer who she had denied herself the opportunity to be with for fears it would hurt her future, to marry a muggle. While they had known each other for years, they had only married in the early eighties, and only had a short three years together before he was torn away from her.

Together they strode to a dark cupboard where the potion had stayed in the dark awaiting the lightning storm. Harry conjured a dark cloth and bag to wrap it in and flicked his wand at the candles, causing them to go out. Harry deftly grabbed the potion and secured it inside his robes before returning light to the room.

“Let's be off, you don't want to miss this opportunity, we don't know when the next storm will happen.” Professor McGonagall's voice had a hint of excitement. She had confided that while she had heard of someone having a magical animagus form, she had never witnessed one transform, let alone for the first time.

“You're right, I can't wait to finally feel what it is to fly with my own wings. The meditations were nice, but I wasn't in control, it was like I was a passenger.” Harry explained to her. They hurried after that, out of Hogwarts proper and onto the grounds. The grounds were as large and sprawling as ever, but together they ventured a short way into the Forbidden Forest. When they arrived at the designated clearing Professor McGonagall stayed in the treeline while Harry walked to the center.

A look up told Harry that the lightning storm was in full force and he drank the potion. Nothing happened immediately, but Harry could feel it travel to his stomach. As he muttered his incantation Harry felt the magic react. As if acting as a lightning rod, the magic that had built up within Harry called to the storm. Seven bolts of lightning came down and released what the devout would surely say was an act of divine retribution. The first bolt had seared his flesh, stripping it from his body, the second had him fall to the ground and his body blackened. The third and forth both brought new appendages to the boy, a tail and a set of wings respectively. The fifth and sixth caused his head to change and elongate, and a hooked beak appeared. With the final strike of lightning on the halfway transformed creature Harry's body snapped fully into his new form.

Minerva was speechless. Harry had told her what form he would take, a large, proud griffon that appeared to be a mix of a panther and raven. That was not what she saw before her. Instead of a regal and exotic sub-type of griffon, before her was a large, skeletal reptilian horse-like creature. One she knew to be a thestral. While the lightning striking her pupil had certainly startled her, she quickly attributed it to the magical nature of his transformation. After a few moments with the admittedly large thestral prone on the ground Minerva slowly began to approach.

“Harry? Are you well? Take a moment and try to stand if you can.” She spoke in a calm voice, she remembered well her first transformation, it took everything she had not to let the feline wrest control from her. The thestral stared at her with not the opalescent milky white eyes that she knew they normally possessed, but with eyes that had a green iridescence to them. The thestral seemed to consider her words before shakily getting on all fours. A near spill caused his wings to splay in attempt to maintain his balance.

Movement off to the side drew both their attentions. Out from the woods came a group of thestrals. One that had to be only a few months old charged towards Harry before stopping about five feet away. A croaking whinny left its beak and Harry clicked to it with his own. The young foal took off towards the opposite clearing, and Harry gave chase. A large number of the heard came out of the treeline at that. Minerva couldn't help but wonder if that was a slight warning to Harry about what should happen if he were to hurt the young thestral.

After falling down more than a few times Harry was exhausted and trotted over to Minerva with only slightly more grace than when he began. As he continued to walk past Minerva she turned to take notice of where he was going. To her surprise a group of centaur were there. The half men, half horse creatures were standing proudly with bows lightly clasped in their hands. Harry walked over to the centaur that appeared to be leading the pack. Minerva followed after him, knowing that the Forbidden Forest's centaurs were immeasurably more dangerous than the herd of thestrals. One of the centaurs standing towards the back of the group pushed his way to the fore.

“Harry Potter, one more you venture into our Forest uninvited.” The dark haired centaur was wearing an angry scowl. The thestral that was Harry cocked his head curiously but continued making his way to the group. He stopped in front of a tawny centaur who had long blonde hair that hung in large natural curls.

“Welcome Harry Potter, it is good to see you again. And I find you in much better company than when we met last.” The centaur spoke with a dreamy voice, as if his thoughts were on something else. “Your actions as of late have caused the stars to give confusing signs. Mars grew bright weeks ago in conjunction with Neptune. The latter has since waned, while the former remains brighter than it once was. And tonight, Pluto has dwarfed both.”

The thestral stamped its foot on the ground, as if he was frustrated, or trying to get his point across.

“It matters not young one. The stars are not known to follow the lives of mortals with such fervor. For them to be influenced so by your actions prove how far reaching those consequences are.” The tawny centaur seemed to have no difficulty interpreting the thestral's 'communication' neither did the rest of the herd.

Minerva held little stock in prophecy, fortune-telling, or any of divination's arts, and interpreting the stars certainly was under the subject's purview. She sat there and scowled, only turning her eyes to the sky saw her wipe the derogatory look from her face. There bright in the sky was not what one would expect to see after the storm they had witnessed. Bright above head was the moon, waning slightly, no longer full as it was last week, but clear to be seen was a bright red star she knew was Mars. She wasn't able to spot Neptune, but Pluto shone with a pale rose light. It was then she noticed that the clearing was illuminated in the same light.

“Enough! We are not to share what the stars tell us, you know the rules of the herd!” The angry black haired centaur told their leader. He was stockier than most of the others in the group and stepped up to intimidate the 'intruders' to their forest. Now, while Minerva is no bigot, she was not one to be threatened.

“And you know of the rules which permit centaurs to reside in the Forest!” She spat to the much larger man.

“You _dare_ speak to me! Your ministry holds no say here woman!” He wasn't backing down, but neither was the native Scot.

“Of course not! But your herd made vows to the Founders of Hogwarts! As Her Deputy I remind you that the Forest is not yours, they are a means to protect the school.” Minerva was standing tall, but had not moved forward to intimidate the centaur who's name she still did not know.

The leader held out a hand to forestall any further arguments, “She is right Bane. We are here because the council bid us to be. And I am leading for the same reason.”

Bane, it appeared his name was, turned more sharply than Minerva thought was possible for one with such a body and cantered off to the back of the group once more.

“He is not wrong though. I can tell you no more of what the stars speak.” The tawny leader told the Deputy Headmistress. “However, I can tell you that this unexpected change was due to Mr. Potter's actions just over a month ago. A journey as such changed him to his very core.”

Minerva's lips thinned into a frown, “I had wondered if that would set us back. Truly he should have had to start from the beginning if that were the case.”

“I'm sure you know that Magic works in wondrous and mysterious ways. I don't know why things worked as they should have, when they should have been defunct. Perhaps Mister Potter will be able to tell us once he walks upon two legs once more.” He slowly made his way around the thestral, beginning at the back working his way around in a circle. Once he completed his inspection he quickly plucked a single long hair from the thestral's tail.

It caught Harry by surprise and he let out a loud whinny before his form rippled and changed back into the human Harry Potter. “Ow! That hurt Firenze!” came the indignant reply.

“Of course it did Harry Potter. Not as badly as this though,” Firenze pointed over to where Harry had stood during his transformation. He handed the third year the hair, “You will want to take that to your wand maker. I have no doubt he would be able to craft something for you.”

Harry's breath left his lungs and it felt as if someone was laying atop his chest making him unable to take in any more. He ran to where his wand lay, broken and scorched. Harry had been holding it when the lightning struck and now the wand was nothing more than a twig with a mangled feather holding the pieces of wood together. He reached the wand and his lungs screamed for oxygen. Harry knelt down and gathered the pieces of his old friend. His vision was getting spotty, be it from the lack of oxygen or the tears that were threatening to fall he didn't know. A ragged sob escaped him, and with it a shuddering breath made its way into his lungs.

“Come now. Your journey has only yet begun. Phoenixes symbol rebirth do they not?” Firenze asked kindly, at Harry's almost imperceptible nod, he continued. “Then let it be reborn.”

Harry's sobs slowly came to a stop, leaving only his ragged breath. When he felt himself convulse with shivering he looked down noticing that he was sans clothing. “Uh, Professor, could you?” He waved his hand over his current state of undress. No sooner had he brought it to her attention than Minerva had conjured a Hogwarts uniform for him to wear. She looked as surprised as Harry himself, although not near as distraught with what happened to his wand.

Harry gathered every piece of his wand he could find. For three years this had been more than a tool to him, it was the constant reassurance that he was indeed a wizard. It was a physical reminder that he and his parents had shared something so special. A stone box grew from the earth and Harry morosely put the collected bits of wood and feather in it before closing the lid.

“We'll head to the alley tomorrow.” Her voice was quiet and reassuring. Harry just nodded and stood up slowly. The rest of the centaurs seemed to have made their way back to their home, only Firenze remained. He walked them to the edge of the forest.

“Professor.” Harry said when they reached the common room. His eyes were still red and swollen from the tears earlier.

“Yes Potter?” Minerva asked, not unkindly.

“Thanks. For everything. While I can't say I'm happy about _everything_ you helped me more than you can know in the last month.” Harry said.

“Its been my pleasure. Now get upstairs and get some sleep, Mister Ollivander is a craftsman, we will need to get there early so he can have ample time to perform his work.” Minerva looked sad that she had to bring up the broken piece of wood.

“Yes Professor.” Harry said diligently, he made his way up to his dorm. Neville tried to wave him over to where he was doing homework in the common room but Harry acted like he hadn't seen the boy. He counted himself lucky that Ron had continued to ignore him. When he finally got to his bed Castor was where Harry had left him, snoozing on his pillow.

Harry changed into his pajamas and laid his head down next to his familiar. The cool scales felt nice against his still-flush skin. Before long he was asleep, the events of the day had taken their toll, physically, magically, and emotionally.

* * *

Harry had gotten ready in record time that morning and was at breakfast the earliest moment appropriate. The professor was there as well, and had collected him the moment he finished what he decided was breakfast this morning. Together they had walked out of the school and off the grounds. Had anyone been awake this early on a Saturday they would surely have been subject to whispers behind their back, but luckily most of the castle still slept. Slytherin had booked the pitch today, so Harry had luckily not been made to attend practice this morning.

Diagon Alley was quiet compared to the times Harry had seen it before. During his first visit there had been countless students walking about with their families. During the summer there had also been numerous families that had come through the pub into the alley. Today though, when Harry and Minerva walked purposefully through the shopping hub of Magical Great Britain there were few other shoppers. Harry wondered if the early morning had accounted for the absence of patrons. It didn't much matter to him, Olllivander's was in the distance and looked to be open.

They walked in and were treated to the same odd reception that everyone who entered the wand shop received. “Ah, Minerva, Fir and Dragon Heartstring. And Mister Potter, Holly and Phoenix Feather. Both exceptional pieces of work if I do say so myself.”

When his customers looked uncomfortable, he had questioned their presence in his shop. “Surely you are aware I cannot sell either of you a second wand while the other still functions, the ministry has very strict policies regarding wand ownership.”

“Go on,” The professor urged her student forward.

“Last night during my detention with Professor McGonagall, there was an unfortunate accident that resulted in my wand being broken beyond what I am able to repair. I've come with the pieces to see if you can salvage it. And if that is impossible, to perhaps get a new one crafted with it's remains and these.” Harry produced several items from his pocket. One was a small vial of basilisk venom, another was a similar amount of clear liquid that had been left on his bedside table with a note.

_'As they proved useful last year, perhaps they can do so once again. In all the time I have known him, he has cried a total of thrice. Use them well.'_

Lastly he pulled out his own tail hair and the box containing his broken wand.

The wand maker gasped when he opened the box. Seeing his creation in such a state tore at his heart. He reached down and carefully cradled the wand to his breast. “There's still magic in it.” Harry became hopeful, he could get his wand back! “But it will never be what it once was. And I'm afraid even if I was able to repair it, you would find that it wouldn't work nearly as well as it could for you. You are no longer the same young man that appeared in my shop two years ago. As such, we will need to find you a new wand.”

Harry's face fell, he remembered how many wands he tried the last time. Surely the man wouldn't have him go through all that again. “Er, Mister Ollivander. It was pointed out that this would make a suitable core, but I remember you saying that you only use Dragon Heartstrings, Unicorn Hair, or Phoenix Feathers...” He tapered off, not wanting to insult the man's abilities.

“It will be no issue, although, without bringing a wood as well we will need to decide upon that before I can continue.” He began once again the tedious process of measuring Harry, much as he had done in his first summer before Hogwarts. When he finished he set out a number of large wooden blocks. “I want you to pick each of these up and tell me if you feel anything.” Harry did as he was told and indicated each piece of wood he noticed something with, either coldness, warmth, or even in one case a shock that felt a bit like electricity.

“Alright then. Come back in a bit and I'll have you a functioning wand.” Harry looked longingly at the pieces of his old wand. “Leave them.” The wand maker commanded. And so, they left, leaving the eccentric man to his duty.

* * *

It had taken longer than he wanted, the entire Saturday had been spent with Minerva in attempts to occupy themselves. Finally, after their third pass by his shop the sign indicated he was once more open for business. Harry had practically burst through the door and up to the counter in his eagerness. Ollivander made his way from the back of the shop with a long box, similar to the one his other wand had come in.

“Ah! Mister Potter! Madam McGonagall! I must say, I nearly wept when I saw what had befallen my creation. Now though, it has become more than it once was. May I present you, Mister Potter, with your new wand.” He pulled off the lid to reveal a long wand made of a deep red colored wood. The wand had a luster about it, and gleamed when the light caught it. Harry reached out and felt the familiarity that he once associated with his other wand wrap around him. When Harry took the wand in his hand Harry could hear the cry of a phoenix joined with the angry hiss of a basilisk. His fingers gripped it in response to the electric surge it sent through his wand arm to his entire body. Immediately this wand had become an extension of his body. This was no different from his wings when a thestral, he had gained another appendage, this time it was his wand though.

Minerva widened her eyes as Harry bonded with his new wand. The hair on the boy's head stood on end, it was certainly a sight to behold. He had a large smile on his face, his old wand's fate seemingly forgotten.

“Lovely! Absolutely perfect! 13 inches Redwood with a Thestral tail hair for its core. It has been lacquered with a solution of basilisk venom, phoenix tears, and the dissolved remains of your wand.” Ollivander spoke with reverence. His eyes hadn't left his newest creation, “I have never before had a wand speak to me so clearly before. Your previous wand guided the creation of this one and will provide a small amount of protection for this new one.”

Harry nodded along with Ollivander's words. He swallowed thickly before saying, “It's perfect. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, I had certainly never used one wand to create another. I doubt I ever shall again. Your wand was exceedingly loyal, intent to still offer you what protection it could.” Ollivander looked thoughtfully at Harry, as if trying to figure something out about him. “Know this Mister Potter, Redwood seeks those who are faced with adversity and hardship, but are able to land on their feet. When you next find yourself in a disadvantageous situation, follow your instincts they will not lead you astray.”

Harry looked over to Ollivander before stowing his wand in his holster and nodding once more. “Thank you again sir.” He paid the man for the wand and made his way out of the shop. Before he could exit, Ollivander called out to him.

“Congratulations on your accomplishment. A truly magnificent and misunderstood creature.” Harry smiled and continued his way out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry got a new wand... I know. I had intended to not fall into the cliche pitfalls, but I may as well be Team Rocket. 
> 
> Its no Elder Wand 2.0 or anything, just a different focus for Harry's magic as he has changed quite a bit since he got his original (See, even my excuse is cliche.) Literally the only original idea I don't think I've subconsciously co-opted from any number of the fics I've read is the idea to use the Dementors to extract the souls from horcruxes. (Queue lovely readers sending me lists of fics where this occurs shattering my one piece of individuality in the fic) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I do really appreciate you taking the time to read what I've cobbled together!


	14. Playing Puppeteer

Harry smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, but one that would have felt at home on Voldemort's face. The month he had focused on his animagus transformation was not spent idle. Harry had come up with a litany of ways to defang the Death Eaters that were still applying their ministrations to society. He had just implemented the first part of his plan. He had made contact with Lucius Malfoy, discreetly of course, under the guise of a wizard who was working on his Lord's behalf.

Having witnessed Lucius Malfoy's actions since the fall of Voldemort Harry knew that he would answer the call. He may enjoy his vaulted position in the Wizarding World, but he knew how easily their Lord could rip all he cared deeply away. So, with thinly veiled threats made against his heir, and a considerable lock of Draco's hair Harry had sent off his message. Rather than send it off with a school owl Harry had used Dobby to leave it on their pillow, just before Narcissa would make her way for bed. The Lady Malfoy would ensure that her only son was kept safe, of that Harry was sure. He figured that would entail bringing Snape into the loop, or at least he hoped.

From there he would use them, or rather, Narcissa and her connection to Bellatrix to attempt access to the Lestrange vault in Gringots. It was the only horcrux he had yet to find, and one of three that needed to be destroyed. Thoughts of that made Harry think back to what Sirius had mentioned a few nights ago.

Harry had been back to Grimmuald Place in order to show Sirius his new form. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Sirius at first thought that Harry telling him about being a griffon had been a big prank, only to be taken aback by finding out how much Harry had changed. “Well, they are intimately familiar with Death, but have a strong sense of family and a mean protective streak. I can see how your time as him gave you the former, and you've always had the last two.” Harry could only nod in agreement.

The conversation soon turned to when they would bring Albus Dumbledore into the fold, which Harry had evaded by asking when Sirius would finally come out of hiding. After a few minutes of shouting it was decided that Harry would tell Dumbledore within a month of Sirius finally showing himself. Harry was lucky to get away with that much time, but Harry wanted all the horcurxes in his possession before he told Dumbledore. Incidentally, he also wanted to have time to take out the Death Eaters before Dumbledore could intervene. It wouldn't be hard to figure out what was happening if one had all the facts, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Thus, Harry had to begin his manipulations of Lucius and his wife. Harry took his time getting out of the castle, it would do Lucius good to wait. Harry changed his appearance to resemble the Tom he had met from the diary. It wasn't a difficult task, especially when it was a form he knew so intimately. Satisfied, Harry made his way to the designated meeting place. Lucius was waiting in the dark tavern. He hadn't ordered a drink, but sat with his cane in his lap, indiscreetly palming his wand. Harry moved across the tavern and took the seat opposite Malfoy. The wizard tensed and his eyes shone with fear.

“Master?” Harry smiled indulgently, it was all the confirmation that Lucius needed, but he did not relax at the news, instead remained tightly wound.

“Indeed. It seems your blunder last year has proved to be... Beneficial.” Harry purred. It was easy to affect the voice and mannerisms of Tom Riddle.

“My lord?” Lucius questioned. Harry's face turned cold and Lucius looked fearful.

“I have not summoned you to me for you to simply repeat my name over and over!” Harry spat. “Now tell me Lucius, what has been done about my _request?”_ Harry's tone made it certain that the request was in fact a demand.

“The goblins have been... obstinate.” Lucius chose his words carefully. “They have not yet allowed access to the Lestrange vault.”

“This displeases me.” Harry cursed inwardly. “I have need of that object. Because of your foolishness, I cannot use the diary I bequeathed you.”

“Yet it has been beneficial? I apologize for my ignorance my Lord,” Lucius's tone was the definition of subservient, “but is this item so important? You seem to be as fit as I've ever seen you.”

“Yes, I do appear to be perfect.” Harry said playing on Voldemort's vanity, “I assure you though, this item is of the utmost importance to me. And, to you. Or should I say young Draco.”

“I shall see your will be done my Lord. I will get the item, no matter the cost.” If Harry closed his eyes, he would have surely thought that the man was on his knees in front of him. His tone was nothing short of sycophantic.

“See that it is. When next we meet you shall have it for me, lest I get _angry.”_ Harry practically hissed out the last word. He hoped the Malfoy Lord would be able to come up with some way to get the item, if not, Harry would have to get it himself, and even he didn't think he would walk away entirely unscathed.

Harry walked out of the tavern, not sparing Malfoy a second glance. He turned on the spot and apparated away, going not back to Hogwarts, but instead to Grimmuald Place. He canceled his charms and entered the house, once more looking like himself. Harry was pleased. He had never expected to come away from the first meeting with the horcrux, but after seeing Malfoy, he knew that he would be working diligently to retrieve the item.

* * *

 

Sirius was waiting for him in the Study. After Harry recounted his tale, he took stock of Sirius. He had waited considerably longer to reintroduce himself than he had said he would after being exonerated. Harry looked him over, the man seemed to be healthy, or as healthy as one could be after an extended vacation to Azkaban Prison. His cheeks were no longer hollow, his figure had filled out considerably and although he was still as pale as a corpse, Harry attributed that to the long days spent inside, rather than out in the world. Now that their plans were underway Harry doubted Sirius would wait any longer. He was roused from his thoughts as Sirius spoke again.

“So, I think tomorrow I'll head to Gringotts and the Ministry to officially claim Headship of the Black family. Along with that will come the Wizinagmot seat.” Sirius said lightly. Harry grimaced slightly.

“Ah, well. I guess I should get ready to bring in the old coot.” Harry didn't look pleased at the idea.

“Indeed you should.” Sirius's tone was clipped, he obviously hadn't forgotten their largest disagreement to date. The two of them made uneasy small talk as their last topic hung in the air like a heavy odor. Eventually Harry made his excuse to leave and headed back to Hogwarts. He loved his godfather, no doubt, but with spending so much time together, Harry had come to enjoy his time away from the wistful stares and constant comparisons to his father.

Harry made his way back to Hogwarts. The day had been full of classes and then his evening full of Lucius Malfoy and a surly Sirius Black. All he wanted to do now was go to bed and sleep for an eternity. Luck was not on his side though. Hermione hadn't spoken to him much the last month or so, not out of anger or in a deliberate attempt to avoid him like Ron, but she was waiting on him when he got into the Gryffindor Common Room.

“I'm ready!” She said practically bouncing with excitement. Harry gave her a curious look. “Really! I am! If not, I'll not ask again until next year!” Hermione had just doubled down, she had to be curious, but she wasn't someone who would want to experience Legilimency again unless she could counter it.

Harry sighed loudly but nodded his head. “I should have taken a nap today.” He didn't give her any time to prepare, just delved right into the attack. At first he tried to be subtle, he entered her mind and saw images of Hermione's eyes drooping as she read, obviously falling asleep. It was only moments before her shields forced him outside her mind. Her walls weren't anything like he had ever experienced before, even when Voldemort would use the spell. Rather than an impenetrable wall of steel he saw gaps in the wall with large holes. When he tried to enter through one he was assaulted with a loud monotonous Hermione speaking to him in French, and then repeating the phrase in English. Harry pulled back and attempted to force his way through a solid part of the wall. The wall didn't give. Harry redoubled his efforts.

Harry shifted his focus and paid attention to Hermione's face. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration. She wasn't paying attention to the common room in the slightest. Harry reached out and pinched her arm. Her eyes shot open, her shields dropped and Harry plunged in her mind again. This time he saw images of Hermione's childhood tormentors once again. This time it was a slideshow of pinches, hair pulling, and kicks to the shin. Suddenly everything went white. It sounded like static on the telly. Harry withdrew from her mind. He looked at Hermione and she had a blank look on her face. Her glassy eyes and slackened jaw had Harry's panic levels rising.

“Hermione!” Harry shook her shoulder, she remained just as she was. “Hermione! Answer me!” Harry's breath came in quick pants. “Dammit!” As Harry looked at his friend, tears started to prick his eyes but he blinked them away. _“Rennervate!”_ Harry commanded, the spell leaving his wand with incredible speed and force. His desperation increased tenfold when she didn't awaken. He turned away to pace, trying to decide on his next course of action. He had just caused his friend to go brain dead and while he knew plenty about mental defenses and even more about attacking with his mind, he knew nothing about mind healing.

He had sat down and looked at his friend. Three minutes had elapsed since he noticed the all encompassing whiteness and pulled out of her mind. He got close to feel if she was breathing and he heard a slight giggle. His head snapped to the noise and his eyes were met with a grinning Hermione.

Clarity cut through his despair. He knew that was Hermione's giggle, and he knew that was her staring back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“That wasn't funny.” Harry said as he sat back, trying to regain some form of composure.

“Says you.” Hermione laughed a bit more. “I've been working on doing that for two weeks now. I figured if someone thought they broke my mind they would let their guard down for a bit.”

“And you'd do what? You were sitting there drooling, absolutely useless to cast even a stunner!” Harry bled his anger a bit in his tone. “Hermione! Your defenses are impressive and yeah, that was a good trick, but if you can't do it during a fight there's no point.” As the adrenaline stopped coursing through his veins his hands started shaking. A few deep breaths caused the worst of it to pass and Harry to calm down a bit. “I definitely think you're ready though.”

Hermione leapt from her seat and hugged Harry tightly. “I'm so glad!”

“Not tonight though. I'm exhausted, and already going to have a hard enough time trying to get to sleep now.” Harry grumbled.

Hermione's glee was undaunted, “Its no matter! I didn't think we would talk about it today. Especially since tomorrow the only class the two of us have is History of Magic and Ancient Runes! We have all day tomorrow to sort it out!”

Harry headed up to bed, waving goodbye to a grinning Hermione. When he finally made it into his four poster, he sighed heavily and called Sirius on the two way mirror that had recently been found in the purge of Grimmuald Place. Harry told Sirius he would be bringing Hermione over tomorrow so they could talk in peace and he could finally meet Harry's best friend. The conversation was frosty at the beginning but as soon as Harry told Sirius why he was calling the animosity of earlier was forgotten in lieu of making fun of Harry about his 'best friend.'

* * *

Hermione had been waiting for him once he got downstairs to the common room and followed him not unlike the twins had earlier in the year. After Binns finally dismissed the class Hermione practically dragged him to the Room of Requirement. Harry let her, and together they spun back in time. The room had configured itself into a design similar to the last time, but Harry had no intention of staying in the faux Black Study when he could just take Hermione to the real one. He thought of all the wonderful things this room could do and thought about how he needed to be able to leave the castle easily, by apparition if possible.

Harry waited a moment, nothing seemed to happen, no secret corridors opened and the anti-apparition wards stayed firmly in place. Eventually Harry gave it up as a bad job, as Hermione was staring at him expectantly. He pulled out his invisibility cloak before turning to Hermione.

“C'mon, we're not doing this here.” Harry was by no means _happy_ about having to show Hermione what he knew, but, he certainly wasn't going to lie to her. He hadn't done so yet, and he wasn't about to start now. Hermione had no intention of being left behind and quickly wrapped one arm around Harry as she stepped below the cloak with him. Together they made their way out of the castle and to the Whomping Willow. A levitated pebble to the knob and they were in the tunnel that would lead them out of the wards undiscovered. Harry felt the anti-apparition wards fall away and took her hand.

“Hold on tightly. This is going to be rather uncomfortable.” Harry waited until her grip was firm then spun on the spot taking Hermione with him to the receiving room in Grimmuald Place. Hermione looked around in awe for a moment and made to ask a question. “Hermione, really? You're getting ready to hear everything I've been keeping from you, are you really going to start asking me questions before I can start to explain?”

“I wasn't –” Hermione started, but cut herself off. “Okay, fine I was.” She sounded reproachful but her face told a different story. “I still don't think I am being unreasonable, had the tables been reversed –”

“You would have kept your secrets and told Ron and I to mind our own business.” Harry smiled indulgently.

“Well, I would have told you that. Ron wouldn't have bothered to ask. All he's done all term so far is glare at me when I'm with you, or ignore me when I'm alone! Honestly, I don't know what has gotten into him.” Hermione looked exasperated merely mentioning the redhead.

“You don't? Really?” Harry had given it some thought, after all, reliving all their times together had provided Harry with a lot of clarity. “He's jealous, at the both of us I think.”

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together in disbelief. “But why? There's no need for him to be, its not like he would have wanted to take extra classes even if he had the grades.”

“Yet I got to, and I only did marginally better than him. Add on top of that, we had spent quite a bit of time together apart from our classes and you have a pissed off ginger that's waiting to explode. I'm surprised it has taken him this long to be honest.” Harry said dismissively. “I'm pretty sure he's sweet on you but hasn't figured it out yet too.”

Hermione looked scandalized. “Ron?! Like me? What makes you think that Harry! I would have certainly noticed!” Hermione's protests came out in a sputtering, incoherent way.

“Yeah, sure. I bet it's me he's sweet on, that's why he looks at me when I'm not looking, only to pretend he wasn't the moment I take notice of him.” Harry shook his head. “You know, with him having seen me change a few times, can't say I blame him. I've become quite fit recently if I do say so myself!”

Sirius stepped in at the moment, having grown impatient at waiting for his guests. “While I'm sure you have gotten quite fit, you know it's very rude to leave the Lord of the Manor waiting while you two gossip about boys.” Sirius's smirk was so wide Harry was certain it must hurt his face.

“My Lord! Please, forgive us, I am a mere half-blood, ignorant of the aristocratic ways of one such as Noble as the Head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black.” Harry bowed deeply as he spoke in a sycophantic tone. After his bow was finished, he rolled his eyes and continued normally, “Sirius Black, this is Hermione Granger, my best friend. Hermione, this is Sirius, my Prison Escapee Godfather.”

“It's very nice to meet you Mister Black.” Hermione said in a small voice.

“Pssh. None of that. It's Sirius or Padfoot to you.” Sirius said. “Come, lets give you a tour and introduce you to my mother, seeing a muggleborn in her ancestral home might be enough to peel the paint from her canvass.” Sirius looked positively gleeful.

And so, after Sirius and his mother had a shouting match with, what Harry thought, were some newly invented curse words, they were finally ready to sit down and talk. Hermione had already decided that Harry would start from the moment he began keeping things from her and he would work chronologically throughout the things she didn't know. The explanation took longer than Harry had hoped, but Hermione had taken each new revelation in stride. By the end, Hermione had demanded to be allowed to attempt the same ritual he had done. Barely even phased by him revealing that he had acquired the Dark Lord's memories as a result of that ritual.

“Hermione, I promise, this wasn't a fun bit of time for either of us,” pointing to Sirius as Harry spoke. “It starts out by you blacking out, but you don't 'wake up' per say so much as you slowly start to feel parts of your body developing. For nine months there was no outside stimuli to distract me. Nothing to occupy my mind other than working on my occlumency shields.” Harry was trying to dissuade her, even though he was certain it was a fruitless course of action.

“And? What do you think it was like after being petrified last year? I couldn't blink, breathe, or speak. I sat staring at the Hospital Wing's ceiling knowing that my only hope at restoration was a potion being brewed by Professor Snape. I had given myself a 50/50 shot at being able to move again. I'm sure I can handle this, especially since its happening of my own volition.” She had crossed her arms in obvious defiance.

Harry looked to Sirius for help, he obviously wouldn't think it was a good idea. His godfather looked thoughtful for a moment before he put his two knuts in, “I don't see why she can't. Well. Aside from the obvious lack of reagents needed to make the potion. You chose to let her know everything, and I can't see you obliviating her.”

“You just try it Harry Potter! I don't care if you could sit your NEWTs and pass with flying colors! I'll make that basilisk look like a bloody earthworm!” Hermione was on her feet now. “You two can't do all this alone! I've been beside you through everything so far, and I'll be damned if you try and keep me out now!”

“If she were a bit younger I would swear that was your mum reincarnated.” Sirius said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at Sirius, satisfied when he appeared properly chastised.

“I wasn't saying you couldn't, daft woman. I was just trying to let you know the actuality of this ritual. The book said about half who attempt it go mad. We've gotten lucky so far. I didn't want to risk it again unless you fully understand what's going on here. I've come up with plans to deal with the Death Eaters still running around. The ones in Azkaban too. They're too dangerous to be kept around, if he comes back taking the damned island will be the first thing he does, and the Dementors will do nothing to bar his entry.” Harry said exasperatedly.

Hermione's posture relaxed a bit only to tense again when Harry so casually mentioned what would amount to execution of already sentenced individuals. “Harry?” Her eyes and voice were both soft and questioning.

“It has to be done. They tortured so many innocents, and killed even more. The Mark was an _honor”_ Harry spat.

“But to just kill them in cold blood. Are you sure you can do that?” Hermione knew Harry had killed Quirrel, but that was in self defense. Harry wasn't a murderer, well, the Harry she had known wasn't. She wasn't sure exactly what to make of this Harry. He looked the same, for the most part. The biggest change in him, aside from his physique having filled out was his expressions. They were always hard now, even when flying he didn't seem to have the levity that was once present with the exhilaration and freedom of being on his broom. She had taken to following him for a short time after he came up from the Chamber. It was then she noticed the change, while she hadn't expected him to be happy about the early morning, she did expect flying to at least make him smile. Instead, he had kept the same dour expression that would seem more at home on their Head of House.

“Hermione. From my best calculations Voldemort has been responsible for over one hundred-thousand deaths. These people willingly helped that monster destroy lives at every chance they got.” Harry told her darkly, not looking in her eyes.

“That's not what I asked. I asked if my best friend Harry James Potter can be an assassin. Can you end someone's life, not for self-defense, even if the target deserves it.” Hermione chose her words with purpose. These people weren't victims, they wouldn't be murdered, Hermione wasn't that naive. These were what would amount to terrorists in the Muggle World, and they were going to be executed. With having the benefit and curse of Voldemort's memories Hermione knew that Harry had the skill to do so without getting himself killed, but with all her practicing occlumency she hadn't been able to get to know the real Harry, light stalking aside.

“No one else will. Dumbledore is a fool who thinks everyone deserves a second chance. He's wrong, Lucius Malfoy's actions last year prove that.” Harry said.

“That's still not an answer. Just because no one else will doesn't mean you _can._ ” Hermione implored.

“I've always done what I have to do, now's no different.” Harry said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“Well, then I'm helping.” Hermione didn't know if she could kill someone, frankly she very much doubted so. She could stand by Harry though and be someone to share his secrets, if not his self-imposed responsibilities.

Harry grumbled shaking his head. “Fine,” he addressed Hermione before turning to Sirius. “I take it if I get the required ingredients you can make the potion again? If you can do that we can do the ritual over the weekend and have Hermione only be mi –” Harry stopped mid-sentence and his face flushed brightly.

Hermione looked at him curiously. “Harry?”

That only caused his face to deepen into a shade of red he bet Vernon would be envious of.

“Harry?”

“Er – Hermione. I didn't think about this for you, but...” Harry took a deep breath. “The ritual requires some runes.”

Sirius started laughing loudly, having seen the issue Harry had just thought of. Harry glared at his godfather, promising retribution for his mockery. Unable to get himself under control he excused himself to the kitchen to make tea. As he descended to the basement his barking laughter could still be heard on the first floor.

Hermione didn't let up, now that the distraction was out of the way she looked back over to Harry, “Well, most rituals have runes. Why is that a big deal, its not as if I have to be fluent in all aspects of the magic for them to work as they're intended.”

“Well. It's just that the runes have to be drawn on you. Some right here.” Harry moved over to her, grabbing her hand and placing it on her forehead. “And here.” He moved her hand slowly down to the middle of her chest. “It connects your brain and your magical core more intimately together to allow for the change to take place.” Harry had backed away again, his face still had the hints of his embarrassment.

Hermione laughed, “And? While I'm in no way happy about it, I'm sure I can handle it for the benefits.” She looked down for a second. “But, if it needs done, you have to do it, no trying to pawn this off on your Godfather.”

Harry looked scandalized, or horrified, he couldn't make up his mind on which of the two emotions to express. Hermione hadn't looked up to see his face, instead when she looked up she appeared to find a bit of the wall quite interesting.

“Kreacher did it for Sirius. If you wanted, I'm sure either he or Dobby could.” Harry said trying to forget his discomfort with this topic.

“No, it's nothing against them, but. I trust you Harry. If I'm going to do this ritual I trust you to make sure everything goes according to plan.” Hermione stated resolutely.

Harry scrunched up his face and rubbed it with his hands for a moment. “If you're sure. The potion doesn't take too long to brew, not as bad as Polyjuice.” Harry tried to add to reduce the tension in the room, “So, like I said earlier, this weekend everything will be good to go. We'll spend the first bit of the day at Hogwarts then use our time-turners and come here, start the ritual and use the time-turners again before we go back. We used it for me or I would have been away just a bit longer.”

Hermione smiled at the prospect of an eidetic memory. The time she would save not having to double check the wording in obscure references on her essays alone would let her read so many more books she would no doubt easily become the most well read student in Hogwarts before long. “You know if Fred and George find out about this, they'll definitely want in. If only to stick it to Vol—Voldemort for kidnapping Ginny.”

Harry's sigh of exasperation wasn't affected, he really didn't want to know how he was going to deal with the twins. They had shown themselves to be loyal beyond any doubt, and stubborn as hell. If they found out he didn't think that the Map, his Invisibility Cloak or the time-turner would be able to help him escape their grasp for too long.

“So what are you saying? You think I should go tell them everything and drag them into this mess you've just inserted yourself into?” Harry said, just a bit too harsh.

Hermione didn't appear to be amused, “What I'm saying _Mister Potter_ is that Fred and George are two capable wizards. Two wizards who were able to figure out something was going on with you the instant they saw you this summer. Or was there some other reason they wouldn't leave your side when we all got to the Leakey?”

Harry nodded, he didn't need to tell Hermione he had dropped hints at a prank, the twin's tenacity in sticking with him until it all went off was enough. “Well, they do know a bit. But that means we're going to have to change plans a bit. No matter how many rules I'm willing to break I'm certain that Minerva was serious earlier in the year when she told us what would happen if Fred and George got a hold of a time-turner. So we'll just do it at night, hopefully the twins are out often enough it won't raise any suspicions. I guess I need to buy enough things for three,” he finished simply.

“Four.” Hermione said causing Harry to look at her in confusion. She took a breath, as if gathering her confidence. “I think we should offer this to Neville too.” That didn't do anything to help Harry's look of confusion.

“Wha? Why would I do that to him?” Harry remembered Sirius telling him about Bellatrix bragging about torturing the Longbottoms into insanity in front of their newborn son. Even if it was only one night, Harry couldn't do that to the sweet, gentle boy who he shared a dorm with. He was sure that Fred and George had a decent chance to pull through the ritual with their respective minds intact. Neville though, what if it he wasn't strong enough to see that nightmare and then to remember it with perfect clarity for the rest of his days?

“Do what? Provide him with the means to remember everything he's ever studied?! You've been busy with well, everything. You haven't seen how hard he works, he just gets flustered, if he knew that he could recall the information as easily as breathing I'm sure he would be much more confident!” Hermione was just as adamant as she had been about House Elf rights earlier in the year.

Harry sighed, she was right, he hadn't been around to see a change in Neville, and Harry didn't know if he really would have. Sure, he remembered everything he knew about the boy, but he didn't actually _know_ much about the Longbottom Heir. “Hermione, remember when I said that half the people who attempt this go mad? Just after my parents were murdered on Halloween and Voldemort lost his body Neville's parents were attacked. They were tortured using the Cruiciatus Curse repeatedly all night. He saw everything. If he did this...” Harry trailed off, not wanting to say what he feared would happen.

“Oh.” Hermione said softly. “Still, I think he should have the option. It would also let him remember everything else about them. How much they did to protect him, and how much they loved him.”

That pushed the issue for him. Neville would get the option to do this. Harry treasured his memories with his parents more than anything else he had. He would gladly give up his Animagus form, his very magic even, if it was a choice between the two. “You're right.” Harry sounded sad, his voice far away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annddd that's what I have written. Most has been done before bed and whatnot so if there are glaring continuity errors yell at me as editing and proofing doesn't always catch everything and I don't want you guys to be left in ambiguity. 
> 
> I've not decided yet what to do with Ron. He's a bit put out with Harry getting a snake, loosing Scabbers, and Harry being in the spotlight via Sirius and such. I do really like canon Ron for the most part, most of the Weasleys are great imo, #canonPercyistotallyaDeathEater. Alas, this is before Ron really grew up in GoF, but I don't see him staying so stubborn, but as in GoF with the first task, it will probably take a bit for him to gain some perspective. 
> 
> Also, I hate titling chapters, but not as much as I hate untitled chapters, heck, its easier to write the story than title a chapter -_-


	15. Once More, With Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully these next chapters are more concise and there's less rehashing of things that have already been revealed. I had intended to have this out a month ago but kept thinking "This isn't enough to actually post." That sort of thinking though, led to this fanfic almost doubling in size with this slew of updates. 
> 
> Things progress rather quickly from here on out (or so I think) and I hope that you guys like where its headed!

Harry was staring up at the top of his bed. After they got back to Hogwarts Harry had excused himself. To say that he was overwhelmed would have been a bit of an understatement. He had only intended to tell Hermione what had happened to him today. Instead he now had to go to Knockturn Alley tonight and purchase restricted ingredients for an illegal ritual that he was going to offer to three underage wizards and an underage witch. While he didn't have any moral compunctions with breaking the ministry's law for something like this, it was a bit daunting knowing what would happen if word got out. Harry would surely be seen as having been corrupted by Sirius Black somehow and they'd get matching cells in Azkaban.

“ _I wonder if I should learn the Patronus Charm?”_ He hissed to Castor. The snake in question swung his head to face his master.

“ _I think you should learn all you can, but why wonder now? I'll make sure you never have to worry about one of those walking coat racks.”_ Castor answered simply.

“ _True, but I doubt they'll allow me a familiar if I get chucked in Azkaban. This business with allowing so many people the option of attempting the ritual has me worried.”_ Harry told Castor his thoughts on the matter. After sharing the most prominent of his concerns with Castor, Harry waited for a reply.

“ _I'm glad you are thinking of the downfalls of this course of action. But, consider this, Hermione, much like your Transfiguration Professor, immediately decided to stand with you. I bet that she spent many hours deciding if she would demand the ritual as well. The decision must have come easier to your friend because her years haven't yet tired her.”_ Castor finally said. _“As for having **his** memories, who says you have to tell the others? None of that 'in for a penny, in for a pound' nonsense either.”_

Harry considered what he heard. _“I guess you're right, but, honestly, I bet they would figure something out sooner or later. The twins are too perceptive for my own good, and Neville reads people better than most. Remember in my first year at Hogwarts when he was ready to stop us from going for the stone?”_

“ _Well then, you could just choose to trust them. You took a chance with the Dog-Man, and the Lioness both proved you had good reason to do so.”_ Castor sighed, as if he knew this was where the conversation was leading the entire time.

“ _Yeah, I guess.”_ Harry hissed. He made himself comfortable and motioned for Castor to do the same on his pillow. Harry took comfort in his familiar, even if the twins and Neville reacted poorly to his news, he would still have people in his life to look out for him. And while Harry had some reservations about trying to obliviate Hermione, he had no such hang-ups on the others. Sure, they were great friends, but if they reacted poorly, he would have to chance it.

* * *

Harry had sent a charmed invitation to Fred and George earlier in the day. The enchantment was easy enough to weave and with the help of his time-turner, he was able to complete it while the team was on the Quidditch Pitch. At breakfast the team had sat together, as they always did. When the school owl came with their letters both twins looked incredulously at Harry. Since he had already made the invitations and had used the time-turner to attend practice he made sure to stay with the twins. He smiled as they whispered together for a moment. The large barn owl hadn't waited for a reply, Harry knew they would show up at the meeting that he requested. And so, Harry waited for them to arrive, the empty classroom he chose had been scoured clean by Dobby earlier and he had brought up a few broken pieces of furniture from the Room of Requirement Harry had repaired easily enough.

The door to the room opened and Harry knew that his guests had arrived without looking up from the book he had brought with him. Not that he was actually reading, but it made for a good pretense. The twins entered and sat opposite him unnaturally subdued. Harry let them sweat a few moments longer before he closed the book and looked up to see their serious expressions. He took a few seconds to cast the needed privacy wards, it wouldn't do for someone to overhear what they were going to talk about.

“Glad to see you got my invitation.” Harry said magnanimously. “I've come to offer you the opportunity to take your first steps into being inducted to the illustrious organization known as the Marauders.”

Both the twins broke into large grins. “That's what we had hoped –”

“–when we got the message from a formerly unknown member of the Marauders.”

“Yes. Your exploits since entering Hogwarts are quite impressive, and its because of that, we wanted to extend an opportunity. Know that your acceptance of this offer holds no bearing on your admittance as Marauders, its just a bit of an extra.” Harry said tentatively. The words were coming out awkwardly, he was trying to match his tone with the reverence the twins were showing the occasion, but it felt forced. He changed tactics, “Listen guys. I've got some things to tell you. While I didn't lie about what my summer was like, there have been some things that have happened since I've been here that I think you should know.” If the twins were taken aback by the change of subject, they didn't show it.

He rambled his way through his tale, happy that he at least had already confided in them about Sirius earlier in the year. “So, well. That's what we're offering you. If you want, we can do the same ritual for you two this weekend. Hermione has already demanded it and I'm going to offer Neville the same.” He had been so caught up in just getting the words out of his mouth that when he stopped to look up at the twins he saw that they were doubled over in silent laughter. He glowered at them for a second and they sobered slightly. After wiping the tears from their eyes and composing themselves slightly they waved their wands at each other to cancel the silencing charm they had placed on one another.

“Mate, we don't mean to laugh –” George started.

“—but we did that when we were in first year!” Fred roared. The laughter he had under control a moment ago returned with a fury.

“We were planning a prank on Percy our first year and caught sight of him reading a book on rituals from the Restricted Section and borrowed it for a bit.” George told Harry. “It was a bit hard to get everything, but Snape has some incredibly rare things in his private stores.”

Harry gaped at the two. “You broke into Snape's private stores in your first year?!”

“You, Hermione and ickle-Ronniekins were only a year behind us! Remember, we had the Marauder's Map, it was a piece of cake. Although, since last year he's tightened security. Thanks for that by the way.” George scowled with little heat.

Fred had finally got himself together again, “But yeah, we're good on the ritual. Can we still come meet Padfoot though? We've both been reading up on becoming an Animagus after you told us about the Marauders. If we're going to do it by the end of fifth year like they did we don't have much time to waste!”

Harry sighed deeply. “Well, I don't see why not. We'll have plenty of time while Neville and Hermione are under. That is if Neville doesn't think I've gone dark after suggesting a blood magic ritual to him.”

“Yeah, because the ritual is the reason he'll think that –”

“– and not all that time you spent in the Dark Wanker's head with box seats.”

Harry stiffened, he had been waiting for the shoe to drop.

“Relax mate. You've got nothing to worry about. There's no way you'd go 'dark.' Stupid to consider really.” Fred said waving his hand as if to disperse the thought.

“Right. Remember last year after it came out you could speak Parseltongue? Everyone thought you were cursing muggleborns and the Heir of Slytherin. Neville was good about it though. While he may not have been right next to you like Ron or Hermione, he told Smith off a few times. At least that's what Diggory told us, and I don't think the chap could lie if he tried.”

“Wha? Really?” Harry thought back to his last year. Sure Neville hadn't shied away from him like the rest of the students. Harry even remembered seeing him put away his things early in classes to make sure he could act as a buffer between Harry and the rest of the class when Harry bolted from their lessons. He smiled at the thought of Neville working to protect him, even if the boy hadn't been close to them in any sense of the word. _'Time to change that. His mum was my godmother. Had they not been attacked we would have been brothers, I'll have to do something about that.'_

“Lives through it twice and still looks shocked.”

“I know my dear handsome brother. Its like he doesn't realize that just because that noggin of his can remember everything he still has to do the work of _thinking_.” Fred shook his head.

“Exactly! Although, now he understands that our brilliance isn't because of some ritual!” George puffed his chest out in pride.

“This is in no way how I thought this talk was going to go. But, really, you don't... I don't know, hate me? You're not afraid I'm going to snap and start offing muggleborns or blood traitors?” Harry looked cautiously optimistic.

“Merlin's discolored areola. No.” Fred grumbled.

“What color was it?”

“Huh?”

“His discolored areola?” George pressed. “You said it was wonky, what color?”

“Puce.” Fred answered straight faced.

Harry knew they were trying to lighten up the mood, but Harry couldn't let it go. The twins had always been there for him, at first because he was Ron's friend, but now, as Ron had been distant at best, Harry knew they were his friends too. He choked up a bit, but manged to say his thanks. “It really means a lot to me.” He was all he could get out.

“Of course it does! We're wonderful!”

“Now, enough of all this serious stuff. Lets see how you got that name, Leatherwings.” Fred looked excited.

Harry obliged, standing and moving to an area of the classroom turned lounge that was open enough for him to transform. He slid into his new form, still ruffled about the name Sirius had insisted on. Harry had hoped to be something a bit less... literal? He had vied for Arion, but had been shot down repeatedly.

“Come off it Harry, we wanted to see your form, not watch you perform the most perfect disillusionment we've ever seen.” George complained.

It took a few moments for Harry to realize why he was saying that, and so he turned back. “Oh, well. I guess I hadn't thought of that yet. See, I'm a thestral. And I doubt you've seen someone die yet, so I guess that would mean you couldn't see me when I transformed.” Harry looked slightly abashed.

“Bloody amazing! You've got a magical form?”

“That's practically unheard of!” George shook his head, “You don't do things by half do you?”

Harry smiled, no he didn't. “Yeah, I was supposed to be a griffon, but something happened. The best we can figure is the time I spent, what was it you said? With box seats to the Dark Wanker's life, made my rather unique relationship with death that more intimate.” He rolled his eyes. “At least I can still fly.” He did very much like his form, even if he would probably always wonder what it would be like to be a griffon.

“It explains how you're such a madman on the broom, for sure.” George continued.

“Right it does. And I bet now it'll be worse, why bother worrying about falling off the broom when in a moment you could have wings yourself?”Fred looked a bit envious. “Though, I would have expected an occamy or something of the like.”

Together they continued chatting about different magical animagus forms and what each of them were hoping to achieve. Their meditations had yielded few results, but each was still hopeful. Harry looked at his watch and made his excuses to leave, he had another long conversation to have and could only hope it went as well as this one.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was a quiet bloke. It made it hard for him to make friends, that was no doubt. His entire life he had been treated with pity, mockery, or outright contempt. By the time he had finally had a bout of accidental magic his upbringing had taken hold. Rather than a boy who was sure of himself and willing to explore and push boundaries, he had developed into the quiet and timid boy that appeared to be afraid of everything save his toad. Harry hadn't taken time to befriend the boy in the last two years, why should he have? Harry wasn't exactly a social butterfly as it was, had Ron not latched onto him, Harry doubted he would have made any friends until he joined the Quidditch Team. Well, Harry had decided regardless of Neville's choice here, Harry would latch himself on Neville like Ron had for him.

 _'Ron.'_ Harry looked over to the bed that had the sleeping form of his first friend. He considered for a moment waking the git and having out whatever they needed to so he could get his friend back, but shook his head. Tonight was about Neville. Harry wanted Neville to understand what he was offering and what it would entail. Harry knew when he and Ron finally got around to sorting out their issues it would include lots of yelling, if not a few traded blows. He went over to Neville's bed and made to rouse him. The boy who had finally begun to lose his baby fat woke with a start.

“Harry!? What's going on?” Neville looked around confusedly for a moment before he settled on staring at Harry, rather than his still drawn curtains.

“Hey Nev, I need to talk to you, its important.” Harry said quietly. “Get dressed real quick and we can go somewhere we won't be overheard.”

Neville looked at him like he had grown three heads. “Wha? Harry, you're not making sense, why don't we just talk here.” He gestured around to the dorm.

“Because, we'll want tea while we talk.” Harry's face was set in a grim smile. With a little more cajoling Neville left his bed for the small in suite. In record time he had come out dressed for the day. Harry took a look at Castor, coiled on his pillow, as they made their way out of Gryffindor Tower. Harry led Neville all the way to the Room of Requirement that had once again taken the configuration of the study at Grimmuald Place.

Harry sat in one of the large armchairs and motioned for Neville to do the same.

“Er. Well. We're here right? Why did you need to wake me up so early to come to this room, that I've never seen by the way.” Neville looked a bit put out.

Harry had the decency to look sorry, “Uh. Well. There's something I wanted to tell you.” Harry sputtered.

“Obviously.” Neville's tone was dry, not something normally associated with the affable young man.

“Well, you see...” And so, Harry delved into his tale of being kidnapped by an unknown wizard who looked more than half insane. Harry told him about how Sirius explained that he was Harry's godfather. Harry worked in that Neville's mum, Alice, was his godmother. Neville had looked ashamed at that.

“I've always known. Gran didn't talk about them much, but I have mum's diary, she mentioned that Lily had asked her. She was obviously pregnant at the same time. There was a passage she wrote about how we would grow up having playdates and become the best of friends, just like her and your mum had become later in life.” Neville said in a small voice.

“S'okay Nev. We can make 'em proud now. Which brings me to the next part of what's happened recently.” Harry took a fortifying swig of his tea, his brow knitted in confusion when he could identify the feeling of fire raging down his throat. He coughed a bit, trying to quell the burn. “Careful with the tea, I think the room decided we'd need something a bit stronger.” Harry set the cup down on the table between the two. He continued with his recitation of recent events. Neville's eyes widened comically when he heard what Harry and Sirius had done. Neville looked on in abject horror as Harry tried to gloss over what the ritual had done with Voldemort's memories.

“But that's not the important part.” Harry said brushing the topic aside. “The important thing is what happened after the arsehole finally attacked.” Harry went on to tell about how he got to relive his own life and how he could recall with perfect clarity his mother singing him to sleep. He told Neville about how he now remembered his parents in vivid detail, everything they had ever done together, Harry was able to recall as easy as it had happened the day before.

“And, well... Hermione figured out something was different with me. She eventually wore me down and I told her about what has happened. As you can guess she demanded to be able to undergo the same, but she also mentioned you. The way you've been studying with her this year had her adamant that you be afforded the same opportunity.” Harry said finally, getting to the important part of his meeting with the boy.

“I'd remember everything?” Neville asked in a small voice. “But, you said earlier that people go insane trying this.”

“They do. And I'm sure we both know exactly how terrible some of the things in our past are. You'd remember it forever, and in perfect detail.” Harry got up from his chair and placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. “You don't have to decide now. No matter what, I meant what I said, we'll make our mums proud, with our without this. I should have said something earlier this year, but, well, things have been crazy. As far as I'm concerned, you're as good as my brother.”

Neville's voice cracked when he answered Harry, “I— I don't know Harry. I don't think I can handle seeing it.” He paused for a moment. “I used to have dreams, I'd hear both them screaming and _her_ laughing the entire time.” His voice went hard. Harry looked down at Neville. Harry hadn't told him about his plans to cleanse their society. He made a snap decision then and there.

“I promise, you'll never have to worry about her again. I'm going to make sure of that.” Harry said with such vehemence that Neville looked up to see the boy who had spoken them. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

“If your godfather was able to break out of Azkaban, who says she can't?” Neville practically whispered.

Harry's eyes hardened, “You're right, but if things go the way I hope, she'll be too dead to escape.”

“Dementors are bad, but they'll keep her alive for some time. After all, a corpse can't provide any form of happiness, at least now she's a form of sustenance to them.” Neville said.

“Again, you're right. Which is why as soon as I get the one thing I need from her I'll be taking out each and every one of the marked bastards.” Harry's magic surged around him. Harry had grabbed his wand out of habit, there were angry green sparks flying out the end.

“You. You're going to kill all the Death Eaters?” Neville looked at Harry, both awe and a bit of fear in his eyes.

“Every single one.” Harry's jawline was set hard, it was painful.

Neville looked over to the cup of tea Harry had set aside earlier. He reached over and grabbed it before downing the entirety. Unlike Harry's earlier coughing fit, Neville was able to keep his breath, but his face reddened to an unparalleled degree. He pulled out his wand, “I Neville Frank Longbottom do hereby swear on my Life and my Magic to aid Harry James Potter in any way he needs, provide him shelter from his enemies, keep his secrets as they were my own, and stand together as brothers in all but blood.” Magic answered his call to action, it gathered between the two of them and hung in the air, as if awaiting Harry's reply.

Spurned by the magic Harry spoke his own pledge, “I Harry James Potter accept the allegiance of Neville Frank Longbottom. Further, I swear on my Life and my Magic to aid him in any way he needs. I pledge to provide shelter from his enemies, keep his secrets as they were my own, and stand together as brothers in all but blood.” The magic thrummed in the room, accepting their words as truth. Harry felt the magic settle around them, leaving something behind. He was unsure what it was, it didn't feel like the bonds he shared with his familiars, but he was certain that magic had done something to the two of them.

“So, I take it you're wanting to do the ritual?” Harry laughed as the seriousness of the situation faded.

“Definitely. Make no mistake though, when you go to Azkaban I'll be right beside you. I have some unfinished business with the House of Lestrange.” Neville had never looked so fierce to Harry.

Harry took in what changes he now noticed in Neville. His magic had changed him with the vow. The rest of his baby fat had melted away and been replaced with solid chords of muscles. The change was mind boggling. “Mate, while I don't mind the help, and am not going to do anything to stop you, but you should really take a look at yourself in the mirror.”

Neville raised his eyebrow in a questioning gesture. The room changed the walls to floor to ceiling mirrors allowing Neville to take in his new appearance. His once soft face was now hard and angular, his jawline clearly defined. Neville looked down at his torso, the pudge that had been present was now rippled with visible abdominal muscles. His arms and legs appeared to have become hard and dense with muscle too. “Uh, Harry. What'd you do to me? I thought the ritual would only effect my memory, and we've not done it yet!”

Harry looked over with wide eyes. His hand came up to scratch his head in thought. “That has nothing to do with the ritual Nev. That has to be from the vow we just made. Unless there's some sort of magical puberty I've not hit yet?”

“No, aside from your magical inheritance when we come of age, nothing like that exists.” Neville said in wonder as he began disrobing, intent on seeing exactly what his new body looked like.

Harry turned around, the room's floor to ceiling mirrors on each wall did very little to help preserve what little sense of modesty Neville had left though. Harry cleared his throat, reminding Neville that he was in fact, not alone in the room. He didn't seem to care and continued his inspection of himself.

“Why would the vow affect my body though? I didn't say anything about promising to get in shape or anything.” Neville pondered as he did a full spin,

“Well, magic is all about intent, what were you thinking about when you made the vow? Other than the words that is.” Harry tried to help Neville figure out what was going on.

“I was thinking about how unless I became stronger I would break my vow out of inability to do anything useful.” Neville looked a bit embarrassed about revealing such a self depreciative comment.

“I'd guess that your magic didn't want to see you fail, so it fulfilled your thought at the time you made it.” Harry had no idea if he was right or not, but it sounded good.

“Yeah, you're probably right.” Neville looked contemplative about his new appearance. “Do you think people will notice?” He asked, his original meekness showing its head again.

“Of course they will! You went to bed last night a boy. But now, you're clearly Neville Longbottom, the young man that will one day take over headship of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom. I bet by the time breakfast is over tomorrow you're going to be the main subject of the Hogwarts rumor mill.” Harry said, grinning widely.

Neville groaned, “I really wasn't trying to do that. I much prefer when people aren't talking about me.”

Harry just continued to smile, oh yes, Neville was certainly going to be turning heads tomorrow. While Neville wasn't ugly before, he most certainly looked young. Now the diamond in the rough had been cut and polished, Neville looked _good_ now. Harry smiled, Neville was already fulfilling his vow, Harry thought he could come in tomorrow wearing a set of Dumbledore's robes and he would still attract less attention than Neville would.

After some more chatting Harry told Neville that they should really head to bed if they wanted to get enough sleep tonight. Harry had almost told Neville about the time-turner, to let them get the proper amount of sleep, but decided against it. He would tell Neville about it later, but if he used it now, he would no doubt miss at least one class this morning, and that wouldn't do him any good if he intended on keeping the extremely handy device. Neville, while excited, was quick as ever to fall asleep. Harry smiled, thinking that the change in his new friend was definitely going to be for the best.

* * *

Harry had predicted correctly. Neville was the biggest piece of gossip the next morning at Hogwarts. The first day, Neville had found that he couldn't cast any spells. When he went to Professor McGonagall about the issue, at Harry's request, Neville and their Head of House left for Diagon Alley. Neville returned with a new wand, English Walnut and Unicorn Hair 13 inches unyielding. Neville found it was easier to cast now than with his father's hand-me-down wand, though, he didn't know if that was because of the vow or not. The following days were much the same too. Neville had taken it all in stride though, latching to both Harry and Hermione hoping that they would provide some sort of buffer. While it worked to a degree, by the time the week had ended the newest rumor was that Hermione was in the process of ensnaring both Neville and Harry in some dubious love triangle but wanted Neville to look a bit better. Harry was pretty sure that a certain red head was behind that specific rumor and added it to the list of problems with Ron. That wouldn't be done today though. Harry wanted to be sure everything went perfect tonight, he wouldn't be losing a friend tonight no matter what.

Classes went by in a blur for Harry, it was quite similar to how he felt before he went through this himself. He wasn't worried about what was going to happen anymore. The vow Neville made instilled Harry with faith in his newest friend. And well, he had never been worried about Hermione making it through to be honest. While she may not be overly experienced with the Mind Arts Harry was able to tell that with a bit more practice she would easily be the master of her own mind, and others if she ever had the desire to bend someone to her will. No, Harry wasn't worried, he was excited.

All four of his 'guests' knew to be in the common room and ready to leave Hogwarts at midnight. Harry had charmed a few dolls that would take their place while sleeping. All it took was a tap of a wand and the dolls would grow in size and likeness until they resembled the sleeping form of whoever 'activated' them. It had taken quite a lot of time to make each one, and have them register as the person they were impersonating, but Harry thought that if anything happened, at least they wouldn't be missing, they would just appear to be in a coma. 'Let's just hope nothing goes wrong this time, I doubt a coma is much a step up from missing.'

Harry set his doll up and noticed Neville doing the same. Together they made their way down to the common room to find Hermione already there and Fred and George not far behind them. Harry looked at his assembled friends and smiled, “Well, are you guys ready?” With four eager nods as an answer Harry led the way to the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He had done a bit of testing and found that Hogwarts' wards weren't in effect down there, Slytherin was far too paranoid for something like that, he had made his own, conveniently attaching a Parseltongue password to the anti-apparition wards.

“Wow, _the_ Chamber of Secrets.” Neville had muttered as he looked around at the large circular chamber Harry had brought them to. The wards covered the entrance to the chamber and he could have apparated shortly after going through the sink but he wanted to give them the chance to see what so few had seen before. The room was clean now, the years of grime had been spelled away when he realized how useful a room only he and Voldemort could access. Harry would have destroyed the entire place had he not had first hand experience in knowing that Tom had never figured out he could so easily access Hogwarts when he was a student, or even after. As he hadn't, Harry reveled in the idea of an entrance to Hogwarts that was solely his.

Harry had created a portkey to take them to Grimmuald place. To be able to do so Sirius had to officially name Harry as his heir, which Sirius said was the plan all along. Ever since, Harry had noticed that the house didn't feel as oppressive, the wards thrummed in welcome each time he entered. Harry had also noticed that the emotional bond he had shared with Sirius now interwoven with magic as well. He had intended to ask Sirius if he noticed it as well, but in the bustle of getting ready for their guests it was pushed aside until a later date.

The party had entered to see Sirius standing in the study, waiting to receive them. Introductions were made and Fred and George made a bit of a scene, hailing the veteran marauder with accolades and tales of some of the exploits that were still infamous at Hogwarts from the marauder's time. Hermione had given him a warm greeting, having already met the man earlier in the week. Neville was almost afraid of Sirius until he saw him wrap Harry in a brief hug hello, that was enough to banish his fears. His decision to stand next to Harry made him appreciate that everyone else in the room would do so too, and a bit proud at his recent vow.

“Well you lot, from what Harry told me, we don't have a whole lot of time to waste. The lovely Hermione sleeping in is a sign of the end of days, or so it says in the old books.” Sirius's comment had the twins howling with laughter while Neville tried to hide his smile and Harry looked anywhere except at Hermione.

“You're right, but as the next sign is Sirius Black growing up and acting his age, I don't think we have to worry about much.” Hermione's quip was immediate, but she wasn't finished, “And even if it was, we all know Harry Potter would go running headfirst into the inferno to douse the hellfire.” That set Sirius back off, forgetting the initial barb against himself focusing on the dig at Harry.

“Like you lot wouldn't be right behind me!” Harry's smile was wide and his ears slightly flushed in embarrassment. Harry hadn't seen Sirius this happy since Harry had come to from the ritual. Harry was just glad that even with his past that Sirius was able to find some semblance of peace and levity still.

Harry moved towards the exit of the study and made a show of waiting for them to follow, which they did with little preamble. The group together made their way up to the attic, Sirius pointing out various rooms they could see on their journey up. Kreacher had been the epitome of what one would expect from an Ancient and Noble home’s house-elf, invisible. Dobby was waiting in the attic for the assembled group, he greeted Harry with an excited hug. There were two beds that were set up with partition screens surrounding both. There were two portions of the potion that would activate the ritual on each of the tables beside the cots, one was in a small open dish, the other in a traditional phial. Harry directed Hermione over to one of the cots and closed the screens. Before he could tell her what to do she had disrobed and was now wearing a two piece bathing suit.

“I had mum send it to me, said we found a hidden swimming pool.” Hermione laughed seeing Harry stunned.

“Really? A hidden swimming pool?” Harry gave her an incredulous look. “Never know, there could be one. Maybe we can look for it when we get back?” He had no doubt that the Room of Requirement would be able to facilitate their needs.

“Maybe.” Was all she said before she laid down on the cot, ready for Harry to begin the delicate work of painting her with runes. He managed to get those needed on her forehead done relatively easy, but when he moved to those over her heart he paused.

“Well, go on then, you know you still have to do Neville after me.” She insisted. Harry remembered Neville telling him the next day after their talk about how Harry would have to do the set-up for his ritual too. He sighed and got to work, moving the fabric down slightly when he needed, trying his hardest to preserve his friend’s modesty. By the time he was finished his face was flushed and warm.

“All that’s left is for you to drink the potion and the ritual will begin.” Harry told her. She reached for the phial and downed it in a quick gulp. He watched her drift into the magically induced sleep before he whispered, “Good luck, be sure to come back whole, it wouldn’t do for me to lose my best friend.”

Harry stepped out of the partition and closed it behind him. He looked around the room to see that the twins and Sirius had made themselves comfortable at a large table that had been set up rather than the armchairs from before. Neville was already sitting shirtless on his bed, not paying any attention to the three pranksters across the way. Harry made his way over to Neville and smiled. He gently placed his hand on the nervous boy's shoulder and eased him back onto the pillows.

“Now, Hermione's a bit older than us, so you two should be waking up around the same time. Make sure you work on your Occlumency while your body develops, it will help you have something to do. And Nev,” Harry paused, “that night is going to be the worst of your life, but, I know you're stronger than those cowards. Come back out whole on the other side, I don't want to have to explain to my mum why I endangered her only Godson.” Harry smiled at the end.

Harry worked just as carefully and diligently as he had on Hermione's runes, even though the distractions were just as great. Harry shook his head, he had seen Neville change in their dorm at Hogwarts since first year, it made no sense for him to be flustered by this. Granted, Neville had undergone some rather drastic changes in the past week. His physique had improved by leaps and bounds, his once flabby form was now taught with newly acquired muscles, and his facial features had become defined and square. Harry's blush had returned by the time he was painting the runes on his friend's chest. ' _Hormones, it has to be hormones. Hell, Neville is a_ bloke _!'_ Harry thought to himself as he redoubled his focus on the runes he had to finish. He gave a great sigh of relief when he finished with the last bit of work and told Neville that he was finished.

“All that's left is for you to drink the potion and come back to us.” Harry told his friend as he passed him the potion. Neville met Harry's eyes and grinned widely before he took the proffered potion, downing it as quickly as Hermione had done. Harry moved over to the table that held Sirius, Fred, George, and Dobby who he picked up and placed on his lap after sitting in the recently vacated chair. He wasn't there for but a moment before Sirius started in on him.

“First, our lovely young Lady Hermione, insists on you as the one to prepare her ritual, and then the Longbottom Heir. It seems you've been quite the busy wizard Prongslet.” Sirius said, wasting not a moment of valuable ribbing time.

“Still Prongslet? And here I thought I'd earned my own name,” Harry grumbled, put out that he was still in his father's shadow, not that he hated being compared to the brave man he remembered, rather, that Harry felt Sirius saw him as a pseudo-James, or a proxy for the best friend he had lost.

Sirius brushed off his comment with a casual wave of his hand, “Old habits,” he said, excusing the slip up. “Stop evading the point. From what you told me about earlier in the summer, these two already spent the night with you. Why shouldn't I believe that the only other two people you have brought to see me aren't the same sort of friends?” Sirius feigned innocence at the question.

“Oi! It wasn't like we took advantage of him!” George said defensively.

“Right! That bloody snake of his stuck us to the bed before we could!” Fred said grumbled.

Harry sat there, mouth agape. The twins had _what?!_ Harry hadn't thought much of what the twins had done when he saw them after they returned from their Egypt trip. He had let slip about a prank and they wanted to try to get him to cave, or at least see how he managed it. He felt his face heat up again and cursed, it was like the blood in his cheeks was intentionally staying there, ready to turn his face into a beacon of embarrassment.

“Really? It seems I owe Castor for preserving my godson's virtue. I'll have to make sure I do something special for him then.” Sirius poked fun at Harry.

“You know, I have a rather vast repertoire of painful spells that will make you regret everything that has been said since we've arrived.” Harry said, trying to regain some of his dignity, it was a futile endeavor though. Both of the twins were grinning at him, showing no remorse for laughing at his expense.

“Mate, you're too easy to wind up,” George said.

“Truly, you must know that George and myself aren't so base.” Fred said puffing up.

“We would have taken you to dinner first, and not one with our entire family there.” George finished grinning.

“Oh, what gentlemen. I'm flattered.” Harry said with a bored look, his face having had it's fill mimicking a certain red-nosed reindeer.

Dobby took pity on his master, having done well stifling his giggles so far he changed the subject lest that change, “Has Master found anything out about Dobby's previous bad Master?”

Harry looked down to the elf in his lap and smiled, Dobby had been progressively getting better at being able to badmouth the Malfoys without feeling the need to punish himself before the ritual. Afterwards, well, regardless of it having only been thirteen hours unconscious, Dobby had spent thirteen years with Harry, Castor, and Hedwig. It had done wonders to heal both Dobby and Harry from their harrowing experiences. Castor and Dobby had grown rather close their desire to protect Harry from all forms of harm proved to provide plenty of common ground to build a friendship. While they grew close, Harry and Hedwig had deepened their connection, fixing the years of accidental neglect to their bond on Harry's end.

“Not yet, I suspect that I'll have to meet,” Harry's voice changed for a moment as he affected Tom Riddle's voice, “ _my slippery friend Lucius_ , sometime soon to express his Master's disapproval.” The twins both appeared to be confused, but neither asked for clarification, likely hoping it would come as the conversation continued. Harry smiled and continued his thought, “I have thought of another course of action though. Yet, it is not without its own pitfalls, hopefully Lucius will be able to accomplish the impossible.”

“With the resources he has available to him, I wouldn't doubt it.” Sirius said. “But, just so I can have time to come to terms with your other plan, what do you intend to do if he can't?”

“Well, break the Lestranges out of Azkaban of course, safer than breaking into Gringotts as far as I can tell.” Harry said simply, as if he was talking about going to the market for milk.

* * *

Harry thought the uproar his declaration had caused would be funny. He was wrong. Sirius had stood up so quickly his chair fell backwards, clattering to the ground. Both the twins had immediately started suggesting plans that would avoid Harry trying to break in and then out of that accursed prison. They had offered up Bill Weasley, their eldest brother, saying he worked for Gringotts and could surely get the goblins to do something. When Harry pointed out that his employment contract would no doubt bar him from providing any useful information, or could even worse require him to inform his superiors of their intentions the idea was quickly tossed. Polyjuice had been suggested and then dismissed after Sirius told them about the Thieves' Downfall, a waterfall that would strip away any enchantments or potions that hadn't been detected previously. Harry scrunched up his nose at that, as if he had smelled something rotten.

When Harry had finally convinced them that breaking into Gringotts was not something that he was willing to attempt, he tried to highlight the merits of going to Azkaban. Unfortunately, what Harry and Sirius saw as highlights were two very different things. Harry wanted to be able to use the opportunity to bend a Dementor to his will, he'd done it as Voldemort, he didn't doubt he could do it now. Sirius had caught on immediately to his plan and said even if he _did_ manage to subdue one of the horrid creatures what would stop it from simply taking his soul, rather than the Dark Lord's once Harry was at it's mercy. Castor made himself known hissing loudly and staring pointedly at the throw pillow that was still lying as a testament to his powerful and oddly corrosive venom. That wasn't enough to placate Sirius though, as he in no uncertain terms told them that Albus Dumbledore would be privy to this plan before it was enacted.

“I _still_ don't see why that pain in the arse needs to be informed!” Harry had seethed letting his anger flow a bit until he remembered where he was, reigning it in before he could unduly influence his friends' rituals by his magic getting out of control. _'That would be horrible, what if it gave them_ _ **his**_ _memories too? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.'_

“BECUASE! He may have made many, many, _many,_ mistakes in his dubiously acquired tenure as your guardian, there is no other person in the entirety of the Wizarding World I would trust with something so important as your soul.” Sirius's chest was heaving. They had been screaming at each other on and off most of the night, Fred and George had wisely stayed out of it although they watched with undisguised interest.

Harry scoffed at his remark, “Well that's rich, there's exactly no chance the meddling old coot didn't know I had this leech on me the moment he picked me up!” Harry had raged when the first thing Dumbledore had done to Harry was spell him to sleep. Harry could remember everything that happened to him, while conscious, but while his infant self slept, Harry was left in the dark to what happened after he arrived at Hogwarts, when he awoke next, he was in the motorcycle flying again. Harry had noticed he wasn't hungry, but warm and content instead, and soon enough the rumble of the engine had lulled him back to sleep, only to have him awake to his Aunt Petunia hours later.

“Even more reason to let him know! Better he sees it get taken out than try to ensure things go according to his own design! Who knows what he's planning if he does in fact know about you? You said yourself that the only way to get rid of one was to destroy its container beyond magical repair!” Sirius's anger had been replaced by a frantic fear, it was written on every line and feature of his face.

Harry's eyes shifted to those of Leatherwings, their emerald opalescence made for a very odd combination with his otherwise still human features. “I'll not play pawn to the man any longer! My life is _mine_ to do with what _I_ decide.”

“Then we make sure he knows it! I've already named you as my Heir, along with my status as your godfather, he will have no leg to stand on.” Sirius tried to placate him. “Harry,” his voice broke slightly, “I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and having him there would have made a difference. I still don't know what effect one of those _things_ will have on me, I could be entirely useless.”

It was then one of the twins cleared their throat, “Er, Harry. Not that I'm sure what exactly we're getting ourselves into, but George and I will be beside you as well.”

“Exactly. Marauders stick together, but really, you don't do things by halves. First it was manipulating Malfoy, and that was the _safe_ plan?” George shook his head and smiled rakishly. “Before we do that though, we've got to learn the Patronus. I don't want to be in a room with them unless I can fight back.”

“Too true my most handsome associate.” Fred nodded.

Harry grimaced at the thought of a Patronus. He hadn't been able to master that spell, no matter the amount he worked at it. It wasn't as if he had a plethora of memories of Voldemort trying it either, finding it a waste of his time. He had found most charms a waste of time in fact, something Harry relished in having a natural aptitude for the branch of magic, at least normally.

“I think we should all master it. Hermione won't be left behind, of that I'm sure, and Neville went and pledged himself to me so he'll likely refuse to be sidelined.” Harry said having been defeated.

That comment had sparked an entirely new discussion. Harry kicked himself, he hadn't mentioned the vow that Neville and he had made to each other yet. The conversation was far less heated than the previous one thankfully. Harry had done everything in his power to downplay what had happened, but Fred and George had given Sirius exact details of how visibly Neville had changed, both physically, and in the rumors about his improved magical abilities. Before the end of the night, Harry had received and sworn three new vows, identical to the one he and Neville had undergone. Fred had insisted on going first, practically dragging Harry out of the attic with George pushing him from behind. Sirius sat back and remembered the days he had such unwavering friendship and loyalty with Remus, James, and Peter. The warmth that had risen in his chest was tainted as he thought about the rat. He followed the three out of the attic leaving Dobby to watch over the two teens reliving their lives.

___________________________________________________________________________________

After trading vows of mutual loyalty and aid Harry and company talked of unimportant matters. Quidditch was a topic they kept returning to. Slytherin and Gryffindor were to face off against one another soon and Wood had been relentless. The twins told Harry that Malfoy had been trying to get out of their match due to his injury Harry caused earlier in the year. Sirius, understandably was curious as to what had happened.

“The stupid poncy git thought it would be a good idea to insult a Hippogriff and it didn't take to kindly to it.” Harry said recounting his first Care for Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. “When Buckbeak reared to attack the snot nosed bastard I summoned him and the idiot hit his head on the way by.”

“He's been saying Harry tried to kill him out of jealousy with how well he was able to deal with creatures.” George rolled his eyes at the thought.

“Right? If I was going to kill him, I'd make sure Lucius got to see it.” Harry said in a bout of macabre humor.

“Harry! Really, the casual mentions of murder have got to stop!” Hermione had apparently awoken from her magically induced slumber at the most inopportune of times. Neville was also sitting up looking over to Harry, a dopey grin on his face.

“She's right you know, the time for casual mentions of it is over. I think its time we start working on making it a reality.” Neville's voice was hard. Harry sent his friend a questioning glance. “I almost didn't make it. The entire time I could hear and see them writhe in pain. They kept me awake, when I would tire myself out from crying and fall asleep they would pinch me until I woke up and start again.” Neville's voice was barely a whisper. “They held me all night, making sure I had the perfect view.”

Harry crossed the room in two large bounds and wrapped Neville in a tight hug. Harry let go suddenly when he heard from behind him all at once,

“I Sirius Orion Black...”

“I Fredrick Gideon Weasley...”

“I George Fabian Weasley...”

Magic grew in the attic as the three one sided vows each vied for preeminence over one another. Neville's eyes widened, and it looked as if he was having a tough time breathing if his chest heaving was anything to go by. He responded to each all at once,

“I Neville Frank Longbottom do hereby swear on my Life and my Magic to aid Sirius Orion Black, Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley in any way they need, provide them shelter from their enemies, keep their secrets as they were my own, and stand together as brothers in all but blood.” With his final words magic coursed through each of them, tying them to one another as the others had done earlier.

Hermione, not to be outdone narrowed her eyes and spoke the same vow, similarly to how Neville did, “I Hermione Jean Granger do hereby swear on my Life and my Magic to aid Harry James Potter, Neville Frank Longbottom, Sirius Orion Black, Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley in any way they need, provide them shelter from their enemies, keep their secrets as they were my own, and stand together as brothers in all but blood.” As their answers came each bond solidified and magic sang in the air. It was so reminiscent of Fawkes's phoenix song that Harry had to look around the attic to make sure that Dumbledore's familiar had not been spying.

“New rule, no one makes unexpected magical vows, especially after completing obscure magical rituals that we have yet to verify worked as intended!” Harry ran his hands through his hair causing it to look more like a bird's nest than it normally did.

“Sure Potter.” Hermione said, “I can't see why we would need to make another.”

“I certainly don't plan to! But it has given me an idea.” Harry looked over to Sirius.

“You'll never get him to agree, he has no reason to.” Sirius said.

“He will if he thinks that you were considering withdrawing me from Hogwarts and that it was his only option to see me stay.” Harry countered.

“And where would I send you? Durmstrang? Beauxbatons?” Sirius let out a bark of laughter, “Actually, he would probably believe I wanted to send you to Beauxbatons if I told him I wanted you in the company of beautiful french witches.”

“Tell him what you must, its not like I actually need to go to the classes.” Harry waved his hand dismissively. “You'll have to come out of your self-imposed seclusion before that can happen though.”

“I was thinking of making the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match my debut. Seems fitting for everything we'll be doing afterwards.” Sirius said in an offhand matter.

“Drama Queen.” Harry muttered, causing the twins and Neville to laugh to varying degrees.

“Just think of it! The Ministry will have kittens if I flout their desire to rope me into a press conference in favor of seeing my godson play in the first Quidditch match I'm free to witness. I bet even the Prophet will have a hard time spinning that against me.” Sirius said.

“That gives the rest of us time to try and catch up with Harry before we begin our reforms.” Hermione said. “I suggest we meet once a day to study ahead until we've covered everything that we need to pass our O.W.L.'s And you two should be able to pass your N.E.W.T.'s around the same time.”

Fred scoffed in indignation. “Just because we choose not to flaunt our knowledge doesn't mean we don't have it Miss Granger.”

George piped up, “How else would we come up with half of the brilliant things we do otherwise!”

Hermione shook her head, “Good, that means that you can start working on how to counter Dark Magic. I doubt whatever Harry has been planning will have us facing people who will stun us.”

Harry yawned loudly, causing a chain reaction among everyone save Neville and Hermione.

“Let's go, you lot need to get some sleep and I've got plans to make.” Hermione said looking determined. The Hogwarts' contingent said their goodbyes to Sirius and Dobby before leaving. The journey back to Hogwarts was uneventful, even if Harry had to make multiple trips to get them there.

Upon their return Hermione insisted each of them get to Gryffindor Tower to cancel the spells that were on the homonculus-like dolls that Harry created. After Neville, George and Fred were out of Myrtle's bathroom Hermione gave Harry a devious grin before pulling her time-turner out form beneath her robes. Harry gave her a wry smile and did the same, together they turned the device and flew backwards in time, 5 hours to be precise. Under the guise of a powerful Disillusionment Charm they made it to Gryffindor Tower with little effort. After removing each of their respective dolls they met down in the Common Room.

Harry smiled, he hadn't spoken with Hermione about what they should do nonetheless both seemed to have chosen the same course of action as they appeared within moments of each other in the Common Room, both looking quite refreshed. Harry made his way over to a small study table that would allow them to talk. Hermione quirked her eyebrow at Harry, wondering why he seemed so energized after staying up all night.

“Invigoration Draught.” He answered the question she didn't verbalize.

“Harry! You know those aren't safe to take regularly, I hope you haven't been making a habit of it.” Hermione reprimanded.

Harry scoffed, as if that was the only answer he deigned acceptable to such an accusation. “So, you've decided to make plans to get everyone up to snuff?”

“Of course, although.” Hermione paused for a moment, “During the ample time I had trying to ignore my rather lackluster muggle childhood, I wondered something.”

“Well, if its something that you couldn't figure out in 14 years, I certainly hope that I can help.” Harry said apprehensively, sure he had Voldemort's memories and knowledge, but Hermione had a unique way of looking at things as evidenced with her Occlumency defense.

“Obviously you can help, or else I wouldn't have brought it up to you,” she said dismissively as if the notion was absurd. “I want you to try and impart some knowledge to me via Legilimency.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, “Don't you think that if that was a viable way to obtain what we're being taught that Professors, or better yet, Purebloods would do so?”

“No, I don't. Professor McGonagall said when she explained about the Magical World to my family that at Hogwarts we're not only taught how to use magic, but how to control it. Imagine a bunch of eleven year old wizards and witches with 7th year knowledge, fights would break out constantly in the hallways, and it would be a lot worse than the stinging hexes, or boil curse.” Hermione said succinctly. “I've given this a fair amount of thought,” Harry rolled his eyes at that, Hermione gave everything a fair amount of thought, “and I've decided that you will likely be able to give academic knowledge to us, but practical experience will have to be our own hard work.”

“And you'd be okay relying on my academic knowledge?” Harry queried.

Hermione let out a mocking laugh, “Never in all my days! Before this year you were an absolutely horrible student. I doubt Voldemort ever neglected his studies as you did though.”

“You wound me,” Harry said in mock indignation. “Fine, but if we're going to do this I think we should start off with something that is least likely to backfire.”

“And what do you suggest then?” Hermione was obviously excited.

“Ancient Runes, its almost all academic, even the practical aspects of it are tied to the knowledge of their translations.” Harry said trying to figure out exactly how he was going to give Hermione five years of Hogwarts lessons and what Voldemort had researched later in life via Legilimency. “In all the time you had to plan, did you ever decide exactly how I should do this? I've had plenty of experience ripping information from people's heads, but very little implanting benign things, in fact, I can say with full confidence that I've never attempted an undertaking such as this.”

Hermione smiled again, “I would never try and get you to do something I wasn't sure you could do.” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “First off though, what is the innermost part of your Occlumency barriers?”

“The Study at Grimmuald, why?” Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“Wonderful, just as I thought.” Hermione was leaning even closer to him than before. “I want you to try and put everything you know about Ancient Runes in one of the books on the shelf and make a copy of it. Then, simply 'give' the copy to me with Legilimency.”

Harry looked around to see some of their fellow Gryffindors finally making their way to the Common Room, it being just after 9 on a Saturday, most of the house was still asleep. A quick flick of his wand allowed him to cast a discreet notice-me-not charm on them, keying it to not interfere with Neville, George or Fred's perception of them.

“What would you have done if I hadn't chosen to organize my memories in such a way?” Harry asked her.

“Don't be stupid, of course you would have. For one, its the most logical choice. Secondly, it was the first configuration you used for the Room of Requirement when we spoke. I figured, well, hoped really, that there was some sort of connection there. Mine is a recreation of the Hogwarts Library.” Hermione stopped when Harry laughed and sent him a venomous look. “And last of all, I was confident that you wouldn't use anything muggle, so a computer was out of the question and what better way to compile information if not in a Library.”

Harry shook his head in defeat. “Fine, fine. I guess you're right. If I do this, you'd best not play any tricks on me, it wasn't funny the first time I thought I broke your mind and I won't go through that again for your amusement.”

Hermione smiled slightly and Harry responded fiercely, “I mean it 'Moine! If you do something like that again, and this succeeds, I'll never again give you any information I have, you'll have to get it the hard way.”

“Fine, fine. I promise I won't scare you like that again! Now lets get on with it, we don't have forever until Fred, George and Neville get back and I'd quite like to know if this will work or not before planning out our study schedules.”

Harry pushed away the irritation that he felt for his bookish friend, her pursuit of knowledge was only rivaled in intensity by Voldemort's. He sunk himself into his mental shields and delved into his innermost sanctum, the place where he had taken refuge with his familiars during the accursed ritual. He went to the bookshelves and pulled out one large tome that had no title, not that any of the books in here did. He pointed his wand, which appeared in his hand as if knowing what he was going to do and cast _'Gemino!'_ He watched as the book duplicated itself and Harry took hold of the original placing it back on the shelf. Harry grasped the copy and pulled out of the slight trance he had entered.

“ _Legillimens!”_ He cast and felt himself enter Hermione's mind. She had done the same as him it seemed and was in a slight meditative state. When he entered her mind he could feel a slight pull, a siren song calling him deeper into her mind. There were no defenses keeping him at bay but Harry could clearly see the various traps Hermione had littered her mind with over the years she had to endure for a second time. After what seemed like an entirely too long journey Harry came to a large set of doors that were open, just inside stood Hermione looking quite proud at what her mindscape had developed into.

“Why hello, I've come to drop off a rather special delivery.” Harry said with mock pomp as he walked through the doorway into an exact replica of Hogwarts' Library.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, “C'mon then, we don't have all day.”

Harry followed her into the depths of the library, listening as Hermione warned him away from certain shelves or books. Finally they arrived at an area of the Library that Harry knew contained various books on Ancient Runes. Hermione held out her hand for the book Harry brought her, he handed it over and Harry felt the mind connection strengthen considerably.

As soon as Hermione came in contact with the book, or rather, memories masquerading as a book her eyes glazed over a bit and she halted her movements. The connection between them had taken over his entire awareness, blocking out the real world, but not providing him with any further perceptions of Hermione's mindscape. Harry walked around Hermione where she stood stock still and tried to figure out what exactly was going on. He didn't have the control that he had within his own mind, but he had enough to call his wand forth. As he went to cast a diagnostic charm to let him know if she was okay, she snapped back to herself.

“Woah.” Hermione's voice was breathy as she came back to herself. “I can't believe it actually worked.”

Harry pierced her with a glare, “What do you mean 'I can't believe it actually worked' Hermione? I only agreed because I thought you had given this ample thought!”

Hermione shook her head, “Well, its never been tried before, at least, not in the books I read trying to learn Occlumency. But I did think about it often. I wouldn't have suggested it if I thought there would be adverse effects. It would either work or it wouldn't.”

“And how could you have known there would be no adverse effects? I couldn't have handled if I had hurt you!” Harry said with such vehemence that Hermione softened.

“Because Harry, no matter what, I knew that you wouldn't hurt me, even unintentionally. Plus, I had a plan for if something went awry. I may not have had sixty some odd years to perfect my Occlumency but I can promise you that I have complete mastery of my own mind. I would have quarantined this part of the library and dealt with the problem at a later date.” Hermione said, sounding quite proud at her accomplishment.

Harry looked a bit miffed still, but finally decided to trust Hermione, she wasn't ever someone who did things rashly, but, knowledge was her greatest weakness. He shook his head as the thought crossed his mind, 'No, her friends are her greatest weakness.' He thought.

“Well, I suppose I should let you be with your newfound wealth of knowledge? I don't even know how long we've been doing this... Your Library is disorienting.” Harry said waving his hand dismissively. After a moment, waiting for her to provide some clarity to the matter, he sighed in resignation and ended his connection with her. The feeling of pulling out of her mind was abrupt and left him feeling almost alone, now that the closeness of the legilimency paired with the bond evoked by the vow had subsided a bit.

When he came to his senses and took in the common room he cast a quick tempus charm, seeing that only twenty minutes had passed. A laugh escaped his mouth and he looked over to Hermione. With a flick of his wand he conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. He took them and scribbled a quick sequence of runes that incorporated various alphabets and slid the paper over to Hermione.

“Here, tell me what that should do if I were to engrave it and properly charge the runes.” Harry said trying to see how well she had absorbed the knowledge and if she was able to put it to use.

After a few minutes of muttering to herself and grabbing the quill to put her ideas on the parchment she looked up at him with a triumphant gleam in her eye.

“This would cause whomever didn't cast the enchantment to rot from the inside the moment they came in contact with the object.” She said smugly.

“You're right! That was far beyond N.E.W.T. level as well!” Harry said beaming at her.

“Obviously, they don't teach hieroglyphs at Hogwarts, I doubt they teach them anywhere except in Egypt.” Hermione said.

“Indeed, it was quite the undertaking for Voldemort to obtain the knowledge,” Harry grinned sadistically. “Now, I plan on using everything he fought so hard to obtain against the arrogant piece of trash. Voldemort used that enchantment on one of his horcruxes, in turn, I've put it on each and every one of his father's 206 bones.”

“Why would you do something like that?” Hermione said looking properly confused.

“Oh, Voldemort has several rituals he looked into that would grant him a body if his were to ever be destroyed, as happened on the Halloween that he killed my parents.” Harry explained, “one of them requires bone of the father. Coincidentally it was the one he paid most attention to, as its ingredients were the most easily obtained and the time it took to brew was the only downside. Now, if a follower goes to add that potion to the ritual they would surely die before being able to complete it, leaving Voldemort having wasted months of preparation and work.”

“And when the wizard decides to use his wand for the task rather than sully his hands?” Hermione said looking unsatisfied with his pans to circumvent Voldemort's possible resurrection.

Harry thought for a moment, “Hmm... I guess the enchantment could be transferred to his new body, giving him a fatal touch to anyone aside from myself.”

“Oh lovely, I'm quite certain that wouldn't go poorly at all, 'Hello, Dark Lord, as a body-warming gift, I would like to present you with the ability to kill someone with but a touch.'” Hermione said, doing a poor imitation of a sycophantic Harry. “Even with years of knowledge, you didn't stop to think of the consequences of your actions!”

“Now wait a minute! It could also make him unable to touch himself! Think of it, being given a body only to have it start to rapidly rot from the inside, he would be beside himself with rage!” Harry said thinking of how the runes he had carved with such conviction could possibly change the outcome of Voldemort's most likely means of resurrection. “Furthermore, even if he did gain some unknown powers from the runes, I would simply stop him. I plan on taking great pleasure in his downfall, to know that he will not only die, but leave no lasting mark on society will make his inevitable destruction all the sweeter.”

“Don't be so reckless!” Hermione nearly screeched at him. “I expect you to go there and either remove the enchantment or better yet, remove the bones! Leave him no opportunity to escape from what he has cursed himself with! Impede every avenue he has thought of so far! You're the only one who can do such a thing!” Hermione demanded.

“If I do that, he'll know someone has knowledge of his plans! I'll go there and remove the enchantment but I don't want to close off all his options or he will seek something new out, something I have no forewarning of, at least now I can try to predict what he will do next!” Harry said with just as much conviction as she had. “And as much as I would like to make sure he never got a body again, its just not feasible. I don't know how to banish a spirit like his. Sure, if he was a ghost or poltergeist I could manage it, but, not something like him that has bound himself to the mortal plane in such a way. Even if all his horcruxes have been dealt with his spirit is still out there, he has to live again so he can die.”

Hermione looked slightly mollified. “Fine, for now I'll agree to go along with what you've said, but I want us to go over it together once I can understand everything, and in the mean time we will try and figure out how to circumvent that issue. If he comes back, after last year, I have no doubt that his old allies will return. You yourself told me about Malfoy giving Ginny the diary.”

Harry nodded, “You're right, they would join him at a moment's notice, although, from how Malfoy has acted when I've met with him under the guise of Tom, he seemed reluctant to offer his services. But even reluctant loyalty is loyalty nonetheless.” Harry said a bit frazzled.

“Well, you are trying to get him to break into one of the most heavily guarded vaults in _the_ most heavily guarded place in all of England. I doubt even the Queen is guarded as preciously as the Goblin's Horde.” Hermione seemed shaken at the very idea of stealing from Gringotts.

“What? Do you think it would be better to break into Azkaban and have _Dear Bella_ retrieve the object herself?” Harry sneered the hated distant relation's name.

“Yes actually. She's likely weak from her stint in Azkaban, you told me Sirius hadn't looked well at all when you two first met up and even now, after taking nutrient and restorative potions since you went to Diagon Alley the day after meeting him he still looks too thin and he tires easily.” Hermione said clinically.

“And you really think that I can fool her? She was cautious and suspicious before her vacation to the island. Sure, I think I could kill her if push came to shove, but, She can't very well go out and about in public, can she? I would have to go into Gringotts with her, under a disillusionment charm, which I'm sure a goblin or one of their guards would spot it in a second.” Harry scoffed at the idea of Bellatrix escaping Azkaban. “What's more, would you be the one to tell Neville that one of the people who drove his parents to insanity was going to be saved by us? He would go mental, and rightly so!”

“Fine, do it your way, but I doubt Malfoy will be successful. The goblins allowing someone to access another person's vault is insanity.” Hermione said forcefully. “He could probably get the minster to pass legislation stating that vaults of those in Azkaban for life will go to the closest living relative. He could pose it as a means of bolstering the economy, but, as he's already approached the goblins they would see through the ploy immediately and who knows what could start another rebellion!”

“I doubt they'll start a rebellion when gold that has been stagnating will finally be used again. They'll make galleons hand over fist advising people who have never known such wealth before.” Harry said pensively. “Very good idea Hermione, I'll set up a meeting with Lucius tonight and tell him I that I wish for him to speak to the minister about enacting such a law.”

Hermione gaped. “Harry! That wasn't a suggestion! This could have unknown implications! Just like enchanting those bones! How do you know that the vault wouldn't fall into some other person's hands, and that they wouldn't then fall prey to the horcrux like Ginny!”

Harry waved off her concerns. “The male Lestranges don't have any close relations, distantly they have ties to the Blacks, and a few other houses, but, Bellatrix has Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. Either one could be easily persuaded to get the item, and although Andromeda is older, she was cast out of the family for marrying a muggleborn, so Narcissa is the likely candidate.” Harry said.

“So it would go to the Malfoys and just serve to further increase their wealth. I'm sure Draco would lord his new wealth over all of Hogwarts.” Hermione retorted.

“And? He's about to bury his father, let him have his galleons.” Harry snorted.

“What if you convinced Malfoy to empty the entire vault? I'm sure that undetectable extension charms aren't out of his grasp.” Hermione pondered.

“I could probably do that. But what use do I have of another vault overflowing with galleons? Between Sirius and myself we are rich enough to never work a day in our lives and still have enough for each of us to support a family as large as the Weasleys multiple times over in the same luxury.” Harry waved his hand dismissively.

“Then why not give it to Fred and George? I'm sure they could use it, and its not like Mister and Missus Weasley will take it, even if we could tell them it came from the Potter vault.” Hermione thought out loud.

“Okay, we'll have him empty the vault and decide what to do with it later, it isn't as if the gold will go bad.” Harry relented. “Now, would you like to continue your unrepentantly devious way of obtaining knowledge or do you want to continue to criticize my plans?”

“Both.” She said immediately. “But, I think it would be best if we continue getting me up to speed so I can criticize more effectively.” Her smile was devious. “This time don't leave anything out. Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and heck, even the Dark Arts. We will need to know it all.”

“How about I start with the Hogwarts curriculum and then tomorrow we can try some of the more advanced things that he's learned. Trust me, the Dark Arts knowledge is simply too vast to cover with any other subjects. There are things like Blood Magic, Sacrificial Magic, Necromancy, and even worse things.”

“Worse than Necromancy and Human Sacrifice?” Hermione said with disbelief.

“Much worse. Not to mention all of the magical knowledge he stole from the minds of indigenous cultures of the Americas, a few countries in Northern Africa, most of the Middle East and a good portion of Asia.” Harry said. “He had quite the walk-about after leaving his post at Borgin and Burke's in search of long forgotten knowledge.”

“And I'm sure he found it.” Hermione said bitterly.

“Obviously, otherwise he wouldn't have come back to England and began to wage war.” Harry said as if the thought of him relenting in his search before he found what he wanted was ludicrous.

“Get on with it then. I'll make sure my shields are lowered. If you hurry, we can get done before the others make it back to the Common Room.” Hermione prodded him.

Harry shook his head and proceeded to retreat back into what he had dubbed, 'his study.' The process of creating a compendium of knowledge based on different subjects was tedious and gave him a bit of a headache, as if his mind was insulted that he had decided to change the way it organized data. He made sure to keep the information stored that way though so he could speed up the process with Neville and the Twins, as he had no doubts that they would request the same once they found out Hermione had managed to get him to do it.

* * *

Hermione was right, he had finished sharing information with her before the Twins and Neville made their appearances. Harry had lowered the notice-me-not and compulsion charms that he had placed on them an hour before their friends came in through the portrait hole to find Harry and Hermione sitting together, although, not chatting. Harry was reading a book he had found in the Black Library while Hermione sat there with a dreamy expression that would be more at home on Luna Lovegood's face. The three wasted no time in pulling up chairs to the table and throwing out accusing questions as to how they beat them to the Common Room.

Harry was right about Neville immediately asking for Harry to do the same with him as he had with Hermione, the twins though had been hesitant. After Harry had completed the process with Neville, Hermione had apparently snapped out of her dreamy expression and convinced Fred and George that they should grasp at the opportunity. And so, after performing more Legilimency than he had ever done before Harry was finally done. Well for that day anyway, tomorrow Harry would have to do the same with Voldemort's knowledge of the Dark Arts and the like. And so, he excused himself from the others saying he was going to spend a quiet night catching up on some sleep. Which, to his credit, he did indeed do. He had neglected to tell them that he was going to be using his time-turner to also spend the night visiting dear Lucius.

Watching Malfoy squirm had become a favorite pastime of his. The man would without fail try to wiggle his way out of breaking into Gringotts, and Harry, thanks to Hermione, was prepared to magnanimously offer him an alternative. Enticing the Goblins into going along with declaring those sentenced to life in Azkaban as deceased would seem like a simple task compared to what had already been asked of him. And so, Lucius had received a summons via an invisible Dobby dropping another letter on the man's pillow.

Harry sat in the same spot he had in their previous meetings and kept his glamoured features impassive as Lucius took his normal spot opposite Harry. After Lucius had expended considerable effort groveling he finally began the report of his progress, which had been none. The Goblins had not budged in the slightest, going so far as to tell the Head of the Malfoy line that if he continued to pursue the matter his vaults would be closed and he given 24 hours to clear out each and every one in his possession.

“Lucius, Lucius, Lucius. What should I do with you? You have failed me, even after I have been so lenient with you after your failures with my Diary.” Harry drawled in a threatening manner. He waited for the man to answer his question, when none came Harry looked at him with a hard expression. “Well?”

“My Lord, I am at your mercy. The task you have presented me with is out of my powers. The Goblins do not care for any excuses I make, nor are they swayed by the gold I offer.” Lucius said, his voice soft and broken. The fear of retribution was evident in the man's eyes and actions.

“Mercy?” Harry scoffed, “Never before have I offered such, and I have no intent now. Your task remains the same. Though, as you have yet been successful, I will provide guidance, and a chance to prove your usefulness to me.” Lucius looked at the visage of his Master with adoration. “If as you say, this Minister Fudge relies so heavily on you I want you to see that a law is passed.”

“I assure you, the fool is well within my control. It will be no matter to get him to sign any proposed legislation I suggest.” Lucius said with a confident gleam in his eyes.

“For your sake, I hope so.” Harry said harshly. “You are to pass a law that will, upon conviction to Azkaban Prison for a life sentence, strip a wizard or witch of any status as Head of House and relinquish all claims on their fortunes to their closest descendant with a legitimate claim.”

Lucius's eyes widened in shock, his power block in the Wizengamot would surely oppose him on the matter. It was normally their duty to oppose things that would take power or prestige from those rightfully owed it. Still though, he could manage this. He could spin it in such a way that it would seem to benefit those who would initially oppose it. He realized of course that Narcissa would then have the legal right to enter the Lestrange vault as she had the closest ties to the family.

“Yes my Lord, I shall have it done.”

“What's more Lucius. My plans after obtaining that item will be expensive. The entire contents of the vault should be placed in a bag with the appropriate charms. Do not think that this is in any way for your benefit! All you do is for mine, and it is time you remember that! The Lestrange fortune will do much to further my goals.” Harry said harshly. He shot forward in his chair, closing the small gap that was between them and slid a hand up his sleeve. Harry pressed his middle finger where he knew the Dark Mark to be and sent a violent burst of angry magic through it causing Lucius to be wracked with terrible waves of agony until at the very last moment Harry changed gears radically and sent a wave of heady pleasure through the link for the briefest of moments.

“Do not fail me, or that will be but a fond memory compared to the pain you will endure. Succeed in your mission and you will once again be my most favored. Would that please you Lucius? To once again be my right hand? To be trusted above all others? The positions of honor would be unrivaled, you would be held in the highest esteem.” Harry's feral smile was genuine, causing Lucius to dance under his ministrations filled him with such a sense of power and vindication. It was as if with each torment he put the man through he was making up for the wrongs Dobby suffered at the man's hands. Harry thought that if he hadn't found one before that night, he would certainly then have a memory strong enough to sustain a Patronus Charm. Harry wondered what he would do after finally ending Malfoy, briefly he mused about the idea of mounting the man's head and displaying it in Grimmuald Place alongside the house-elves. Soon, the idea was discarded, there were too many Death Eaters and not enough wall space. Harry decided to leave his idea of trophies for a later date and turned his attention back to Malfoy who was babbling assurances of his success.

The meeting soon wrapped up, Harry having little patience for the man's groveling. Harry left Lucius to pay their tab as he had seen Voldemort do many times in the past. Clandestine meeting accomplished, Harry apparated back to the Chamber of Secrets, a smile on his lips as he thought how much he had come to rely on the place he had once fought for his life.

 


	16. From Qudditch to Christmas

 

Weeks passed quickly and before he knew it Harry was nearly skipping down to the Quidditch Pitch. Harry had never felt more prepared for a match. Today they would be opening the season, just as Gryffindor and Slytherin had always done. The first Saturday in November held a special place in the heart of most of the students. In weeks leading up to the first match there would be students organizing betting pools on who would get the Cup this year. Wood had sternly lectured the team after hearing about the bets that both twins had been placing and the personal bets Harry had sought out with the other team's three seekers. He and Malfoy had made a bit of a spectacle of themselves at the beginning of the week outside Ancient Runes. Malfoy had suggested that Harry would surely not beat him to the Snitch this year and Harry, exhausted from the double practices Wood had been enforcing, snapped and told Malfoy to put his Galleons where his mouth was or shut up, unless he couldn't afford it.

Insulting a Malfoy about money was never something to be done lightly. They had plenty of it, and could throw it around with impunity. At first the bet had started at an even hundred galleons. It had doubled after Arithmancy the next day, Malfoy saying that Harry was afraid to lose more to him. Wednesday's Ancient Runes saw Malfoy raising the bet to 500 galleons after Harry had loudly commented on the bags under Malfoy's eyes. Through all of this, no curses were fired, they had moved onto something vastly more important, gold. A powerful Wizard could only exert so much control over people, gold could control nearly everything in their world. Thursday saw Gryffindor and Slytherin once again in close quarters. Even given Professor Lupin's best efforts to keep them on opposite sides of the classroom their classmates seemed to provide every opportunity for them to interact. Hermione had made Harry stay put when she went to turn in their work for the day, but it seemed Blaise Zabini, who had been partnered with Malfoy had decided to send Draco up with their work. Harry saw someone cast a tripping jinx at Hermione causing her to bump into Malfoy, and he moaned about having been touched by a filthy mudblood.

“A THOUSAND!” Harry had yelled out the moment the slur left Draco's lips. The boy's pale face hardened and his grey eyes glinted with a promise of pain and retribution before he nodded stiffly.

Arithmancy on Friday had passed smoothly, though that was in large part to Hermione casting low powered Cheering Charms each time he glanced at Malfoy. Potions seemed to be specifically designed to end him though. Snape had sneered at Harry the entire time saying snide comments about his attempts at brewing their current potion, which, to be fair, did look a bit like mud. Hermione kept up her administration of Cheering Charms, discreetly as possible, but her control over the strength was leaving something to be desired. It was near the end of the class cleaning up after Neville had managed to salvage their potion into something presentable. Hermione heard him grumbling after Snape had criticized their potion and put a bit too much cheer in her charm. Malfoy had walked by and Harry had wondered aloud with a dozey smile on his face, “He's a pretty little git. Disgusting mouth though, I wonder if it would shut up if I kissed him.”

Malfoy had stilled as if he had caught a basilisk's reflected gaze. The comment had been clearly aimed at the lithe figure, it didn't seem as if Harry could focus on anything that wasn't directly in front of him at the moment. With very a very controlled turn he faced Harry and with a bright red blush said, “Five-thousand!”

Harry had merely smiled and nodded along, happily looking at Malfoy, not understanding at all why the boy was talking about numbers, Arithmancy was earlier. Malfoy turned and stormed out of the classroom and it was moments later he felt the haze that was in his mind lift.

“I'm sorry Harry!” Hermione had immediately said as they rushed out of the classroom.

“What the hell Hermione! Overdo it a bit?” He carded his hands through his already messy hair.

“Well if you wouldn't start growling each time Malfoy or Professor Snape opens their mouth I wouldn't have to!” Hermione said.

“No! Don't do it again! I wasn't in full control of myself, I don't like that. Imagine if I had started blabbing secrets instead of nonsense.” Harry spat vehemently.

Seeing his friend properly ashamed for her actions Harry let the matter drop. He was sure that the game tomorrow would squash the rumors that were bound to pop up now about his supposed crush on the littlest Malfoy. And so, Harry was happy today walking out to the Quidditch Pitch. Sirius would make his appearance, he planned to sit right next to Professor McGonagall who Harry knew would be right by Lee Jordan who would no doubt provide his own commentary about not only Sirius, but the goings on in Hogwarts the past week. Lee did have an all together unique way of relaying what he viewed as pertinent information during the match. Harry didn't honestly know who normally took the seat next to his Head of House but he had sent her an owl letting her know to keep it open for one of her favorite Hogwarts Alumnus.

“Listen up! This is our first match of the season! There's a lot riding on this match, and no, I'm not talking about your galleons, because if we lose, you'll certainly have worse things to worry about rather than some light pocketbooks. I plan to play after Hogwarts and there are scouts from more than one team out there, if we don't do well today, they won't come to our other matches. At least not for us.” The team had gathered and listened to Wood's frenzied speech after getting ready. It wasn't the normal uplifting speech, it was one filled with threats of violence and torture via workout if they failed him. He praised the three chasers, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, for both their abilities and their moral fortitude, not one of them having disclosed that they too had put a few galleons on Gryffindor to win.

Together the team took off towards the pitch, Oliver's promises of bodily harm still ringing in their ears. After Wood and Flint tried to mangle each other's hands Madam Hooch let loose the Snitch then the Bludgers. The balls took off and soared through the pitch above and she commanded the players to take to the air. After a three count she tossed the Quaffle into the air and it was easily plucked out from under the noses of the Slytherin chasers as Katie Bell grabbed it and sped towards their goalposts and Bletchley guarding the rings.

“And Bell dodges a Bludger which is sent on its way to Harry Potter by Bole!” Lee's voice rang out to the stadium, “Potter is flying right towards the thing, but wait! He takes a dive and the Bludger almost hits Malfoy who is trailing Potter by mere feet!”

Harry smiled and shrugged, he hadn't expected Draco to get hit by the Bludger but he had certainly hoped Draco would loose some of his speed, but instead the boy was keeping up with him with ease. Harry cursed not buying the Firebolt he had eyed with envy earlier in the year. It was no matter though, Draco's broom may be a bit better, but Harry could out fly him if he had to.

“That was a close call, but Malfoy isn't going to go down so easy. Not that you can blame him, losing 5000 galleons because your big mouth couldn't stay shut is enough to motivate anyone.” His Professor's normal protests were cut off by a loud barking laugh Harry knew well.

“What's he talkin' about Minny?” Harry heard Sirius ask, intentionally speaking towards the microphone Harry had no doubt.

The Professor's reply was muted but Lee let the rest of the stadium know what exactly had happened, “Oh, come on Professor, Mister Black here has every reason to hear the story behind Potter's infatuation with Malfoy.” Harry stopped in mid-air hearing that and sought out Fred and George, both were seeking him out as well, each grinned unrepentantly before seeking out the Bludgers they were hoping to find. Harry decided to take a page from their book and look for his chosen ball, wanting to end the game as quickly as possible.

The Snitch was nowhere to be seen. Malfoy had attempted a Worskei Feint earlier and Harry had barely missed hitting the ground before pulling up as hard as he could. The superior smirk Malfoy wore only caused to further increase Harry's desire to get the Snitch first. Harry had tried to get Malfoy in the way of a few Bludgers or even better, Chasers when Slytherin was in possession of the Quaffle. It had only worked once with the Chasers and each time Malfoy had evaded what either Derrick, Bole or the Twins gave him to work with. It had been an hour of chasing each other around the pitch, elbows in kidneys and violent shoves trying to unseat the other off their broom and the Snitch had still not shown itself. The sky had begun to darken and rain had begun pouring down in thick icy sheets. It was a bit too early in the year for anything too serious, but the Thunderstorm raged on, pelting them with rain and buffeting them with wind.

Harry and Draco had stopped their mad dash around the pitch and instead they both flew in slow circles above the other players, each trying to catch a glint of gold in the dark landscape. Harry had no idea what the score was, not having paid any attention to what Lee had been saying while he and Draco played cat and mouse. The Chasers seemed to be evenly matched from what Harry could see when he was looking at the game, but the artistry that the Weasley Twins were with their Bludgers and Beater's bats tore through the Slytherin's Chasers, but to their credit not one had left the game yet. Harry finally spotted the Snitch and was racing towards it at breakneck speed.

“Ouch! It looks like Wood took a nasty hit from the Bludger sent by Derrick.” Harry didn't spare Wood a glance, he had to catch the Snitch, Draco was on his heels, no doubt ready to claim the small golden ball himself, not to mention the pride for having bested Harry. He urged his broom to go faster, to turn sharper, to help him to win. The broom groaned in response, but indeed did speed up just slightly. The Snitch turned and made its way into the stands and Harry was soon jackknifing from one point to the next following the ball. It broke out from under the stands but stayed low and close to the ground, heading towards the center of the Pitch. Harry followed as fast he could and Draco could be heard just behind him, raving like a man possessed.

Harry felt his hands clasp around the cool metal and started to slow. He raised his hand over his head, showing off the Snitch he had caught. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Lee Jordan was proclaiming Gryffindor victorious 370 to 160. Harry smirked at Malfoy before his team reached him, surrounding him on their brooms, cheering loudly.

Harry and the team flew together towards the locker room to clean away the grime and sweat from the game. He hurried as best he could, knowing that Sirius would surely be waiting for him just outside, that is if the Headmaster, Professors McGonagall or Lupin hadn't taken him already. No matter how quickly Harry got ready, Fred and George were out long before him. The day was being treated as an unofficial holiday by the two, the reunion of the remaining Marauders was something to be honored, they had said. Harry threw on his clothes and left the changing room. Harry grinned when he saw a colorful reception awaiting him outside. Sirius was indeed there with Professor Lupin by his side. Fred and George had set off some of Zonko's wet start fireworks, but had obviously done something to them in preparation of today. The fireworks showed a large lion with a Gryffindor red mane and a dog's large black paw print on it's hindquarters. It proudly strutted around and would roar each time someone said Padfoot which the twins were doing with some regularity.

“Harry! Splendid flying! I doubt your dad could have done better!” Sirius said as he caught sight of his godson. The crowd that had been waiting outside of the locker rooms parted to allow Harry to reach Sirius. As he made his way towards he took notice of who was in the crowd, Hermione wasn't a surprise, neither was Neville, Luna was there with an extremely large hat that was no doubt a stuffed lion. Harry noticed that Ron was absent but didn't waste too much thought on the matter.

“Now that you've finished, would you like to come up to my office for some celebratory hot chocolate?” Professor Lupin said sounding much bolder than Harry expected given their prior somewhat frosty encounters. Harry shrugged it off as having been due to Sirius's presence. It also happened to be why Harry assented to the request.

“Sounds good, I'm sure Padfoot –” 'RROOOAARRR' “–would love the chance to catch up.” Harry smiled as Luna's lion hat answered the proud sounding roar from the fireworks. Together the group of unlikely friends made their way up to the somewhat crowded confines of Professor Lupin's office. Harry and Hermione shared a look, this may have sufficed for Professor Lupin's needs but they had grown accustomed to a certain level of comfort with Grimmuald Place and The Chamber of Secrets having been renovated.

As if they had practiced the motions together numerous times, Harry expanded the room with a liberal use of charms instructing them to draw the needed power from Hogwarts' ample ambient magic. Hermione conjured a few sofas, a small table, and a large rug underneath it all. In doing so, she had effectively doubled the pieces of furniture in the barren office. Harry promptly sat in one of the two identical sofas and Hermione resolutely took up the rest of the sofa laying against Harry. She moved slightly when Neville prodded her legs for a place to sit before draping them on him as well, he sat looking resolutely defeated.

Sirius smirked at the girl's antics, in the time since she and the others had swore oaths of loyalty to each other Hermione had been a frequent visitor to number 12. She had started by calling Dobby to ferry her to and from the ancestral Black home, the elf being able to hear the call after Harry pledging to be her brother in all but blood. Soon though she had gotten up the nerve to try apparating. Everyone had the theory of how to accomplish it, but Hermione had been the first to try out most of her newfound knowledge in a practical way. Harry had no doubt of her ability, she had to be the single most determined witch he knew, if she couldn't force herself to go from one place to another he was slightly afraid that magic may just try to bring the place to her instead.

“I would say make yourselves at home but it seems you've already done so.” Lupin said, the smile on his face took any sting out of his words.

“Well, its two months into classes and you hadn't done anything yet. It looked the same as the last time I was here,” Harry said dismissively. The werewolf had yet to become anyone of consequence to Harry, but still, for Sirius's sake, he tried to be nice to the man.

“That's because he doesn't intend to be here very long. He still hasn't realized that half of the students know he's a werewolf but don't care because we're finally learning something.” Luna said dreamily. She hadn't been making any special effort to get to know the group of friends Harry had surrounded himself with recently but Harry had told them about the odd interactions with her and they seemed to accept her into the group on that premise alone.

Professor Lupin choked on his mug of hot chocolate and sputtered out some sort of denial.

“Really Professor Lupin, even if Professor Snape hadn't been dropping his devious hints all last week when you were  _ill._  It would have been easy to figure out especially once Christmas comes around and the Nargles all start making homes in all the mistletoe except those around your classroom and quarters.” Luna said as if it was the most obvious of statements.

“Luna, we've been over this. If Nargles are invisible, how would people know which mistletoe they used for nests?” Hermione had stopped questioning the existence of the dubious creatures and now instead would only comment about them when she noticed a lack of internal logic in her newest friend's ramblings.

“Hmm. You're right. I guess the others would have had a harder time figuring it out. A shame really.” Luna turned back to her hot chocolate as if held the answers she sought.

“So, you all know?” Professor Lupin finally regained some of his faculties.

“Of course, and like Luna said, half of the school does too. But after Lockhart I can promise no one is going to be owling home anytime soon.” This time it was Neville who spoke up. He had continued to grow into himself magically, physically, and emotionally, now that he had the confidence that came with already having the knowledge he gained through a liberal use of the mind arts. The young Heir was certainly coming into himself.

“How can you be certain?” Professor Lupin said aghast.

“You think Harry and Malfoy who like to throw galleons around? There's a pool going on about how it will all come to light. Most people are betting on Snape 'accidentally' letting it slip, the only real point of contention is how long it will take.” Fred said, completing his own thought, not giving George a chance to do so for him.

“Speaking of, good on you Harry! You're now five-thousand galleons richer!” George said with a wide grin. Harry laughed remembering the week that he had.

“Ahh, yes, I was wondering what I was going to do my unforeseen windfall.” Harry mused aloud, “I don't know if anyone here happens to know of some young driven businessmen who happen to be looking for some seed capital?”

Both twins looked like men who had just glimpsed an oasis in a desert. “You want us to use Malfoy's gold to start our business?” George asked with just a hint of disbelief.

“That's devious, brilliant and devious!” Fred said grinning madly. “And if Malfoy reneges on the debt?”

“I'd almost prefer that. That way he'll look not only like a shit Seeker, but he'll also show to everyone that the Malfoy's don't have galleons to burn as if they were nothing, and they go back on their word. Everyone knows about the bet and its increasing size, if he doesn't pay I'll surely let it slip in the Great Hall during breakfast on a Monday, by the end of the day he'll be so mortified he will withdraw.” Harry said smugly, there wasn't a single downside to this from the get go, he knew he would beat Malfoy from the outset.

“Why do we care again? I thought your exact words to me were 'He's about to bury his father, let him have his galleons.'” Hermione quipped. She had become almost an entirely different witch since not having to stress over her education as much. It was a bit off putting to be completely frank, Harry had thought of a lot of possible outcomes from the ritual he had her complete, but he never thought it would relax her so much.

Harry scrunched up his face as if in intense thought. “Hmm. It could be that even with this bet, the Malfoys will never be hurting for gold. It could even be that I want to see Malfoy knocked down a few pegs. Or it might be that this will give Lucius something else to brood over, leaving him less time to unravel my manipulations. But really, I just expect that Draco's indignant expression after finding out how I intend to spend the galleons to produce a wonderful Patronus.” Harry had been trying to attain mastery over the charm and had yet failed.

“Harry, I've told you before, you need to find not only a happy memory, but one that's not  _evil_. You can't very well think of Lucius getting crucio'd and expect to conjure an embodiment of pure light and peace.” Hermione sounded tired of the conversation that had just begun.

“Harry, if you're actually trying to master the Patronus Charm Hermione is right. But, not only does it need to not be,” he coughed a little bit, “evil, like she said, but it needs to be real. No matter how vivid your imagination probably is, unless you have actually seen Lucius under the Criciatus Curse the memory wouldn't work. When I cast mine, I find it helpful to not only think of a happy memory, but also a memory where you felt  _safe_.”

Harry paled a bit realizing their slip of tongue. Lupin wasn't one of them, he wasn't trusted. Hermione tensing under him let him know she was on the same train of thought. Luna had already made it obvious that she knew whatever they tried to hide so in the rare times she was around they hadn't bothered to edit their conversations.

“Haha, yeah. I'll have to think of something else then.” Harry's voice sounded a bit hollow. He made a show of yawning and checking his watch only to realize that even though it had been dark for some time thanks to the weather, it was still quite early. Harry didn't quite want to keep sitting around dealing with Lupin, so he stood and made a rather flimsy excuse about finishing an essay for Arithmancy and took his leave. The twins took the opportunity to slide into his place on the couch displacing Hermione for a moment until she ways laying on the three boys, rather than the comfortable padding. With a huff she stood and excused herself to go along. Luna said something about going to find Ginny and left with the other two.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione made it to Gryffindor Tower with little fanfare, when they walked in though there were loud cheers when the crowd saw Harry. It seemed the party in the common room hadn't yet died down. Harry made his way slowly out of the throng of people all trying to congratulate him on winning the match and over to the stairwell leading to the girl's dormitory with his Ravenclaw guest following closely behind.

“Grab Ginny and we can head somewhere a bit more quiet.” Harry said to Hermione as she and Luna went upstairs. He made idle chit-chat with those nearest him while he waited for the three of them to come down, but was soon finding himself growing impatient. Colin had already taken enough pictures to make a flip book, which given how wizarding photos worked it would be more like a motion feature film that focused solely on five seconds of Harry's life. The girls finally walked down while Harry was in the midst of trying to figure out how many of the flip books he could sell if he decided to put some together. At first it had sounded like a crazy concept, but then he remembered how they lauded Gilderoy Lockhart, so anything was possible.

Ginny looked better than she had all last year but it was obvious having the diary for so long took a toll on her. She didn't talk to many of her dorm mates or even any other year mates aside from Luna. She would talk to Percy, the twins and Ron when they spoke to her first, and Hermione, when she thought to speak to her. She had steadily avoided Harry though. He had noticed and took a peek inside her head to figure out why, the crush she once harbored was still there, but less severe and not the cause of her actions. When he locked eyes with her immense guilt and embarrassment colored her mind before she broke contact and bolted out of the room. Harry figured that was what took them so long to coax her out of her dorm, they must have said he was with them. He had to admit, he had no clue how to help Ginny, or well, he had a few ideas, but couldn't decide on which was the best. It appeared Luna had decided for exposure therapy was the way to go though.

Harry once again led the group through the party, getting stopped only once by a well-wisher this time. Soon they were on their way to a disused classroom in the Charms corridor. The classroom was relatively clean and had a few student desks in there with the large desk in the front looking worse for wear. Harry fixed it with a wave and then transfigured it into a table that would hold them all, similar to those in the Library. The group sat down to work or chat, enjoying the peace that the Common Room lacked at the moment. Contrary to what he told Lupin, he had already finished his Arithmancy and was instead working on the next ritual he hoped to complete. The potion he had used earlier in the year had fixed his eyesight, and the ritual had improved his memory and cognition, but now he wanted to enhance his body in various ways. He knew the exercise Wood had been putting them through had toned his muscles and even helped him to put on a tiny amount of bulk, but he was lacking power and strength. He had first realized his deficiencies in the area were so pronounced when he saw vampires through Voldemort's memories, and was only compounded after the Dark Lord had witnessed Greyback on a full moon's night. Harry knew both would fall in line if Voldemort were to call upon their aid again, and so he had to find a way to lessen their potency.

Harry was fervently pouring over his notes on rituals and sacrificial magic trying to find something that would be important enough to give up for what he was hoping to gain. The sacrifice had to be something of immense power or importance, or the magic he was hoping to imbue himself with wouldn't be as potent as he was hoping. So far of the various things he thought to sacrifice only one seemed acceptable, the life of another human. He had planned on breaking into Azkaban and killing the Death Eaters that remained there, but breaking in and killing was one thing, breaking them out to use them as ritualistic sacrifices was an entirely more daunting task. He had already devised a few ways of doing so if he did end up needing to get Bellatrix, but that was just one person. If he was going to pull off a mass breakout his plans would have to be different, after all, if he figured out this ritual, he was sure the rest would be following in his footsteps. That meant he needed at least six escapees and that was if he used Bellatrix after getting the horcrux. He knew at least ten of the prisoners in Azkaban were the inner circle that Voldemort collected, so he would have plenty of fuel for his rituals if he could get them all out of there.

As it stood, the ritual would take the blood of three magical creatures, a vampire, a transformed werewolf and an unicorn. Each of them had to be untainted, free of any outside curses or potions, so that meant the werewolf blood needed to be from one that was not using Wolfsbane, and the unicorn would have had to give its blood willingly or have died of old age. Both of those would make the price skyrocket, but it would still be easier to obtain than the blood of a vampire, especially the six ounces he would need to complete all the rituals. There were a wide range of curses that one could cast on someone with their blood, and vampires knew this better than anyone. Harry knew he was rich, but he highly doubted he would be able to afford enough for his own ritual, let alone for everyone else's. Harry didn't have any contacts in the vampire community, and the ones he knew from his time as Voldemort were unlikely to help Harry Potter, no doubt they wouldn't be fooled by a simple glamour. He had to hope that the black market apothecary he knew was in Knockturn Alley would have some, or be able to point him in the right direction.

The day progressed and eventually Harry put down his work on the ritual, everything had been planned out and he tired of trying to find an alternate sacrifice, so Death Eaters it would be. Hermione was helping Luna and Ginny on a Transfiguration essay and Harry decided to leave them to it. He had a long day, and the only thing he wanted to do was go up to his dorm and get some sleep.

* * *

After the Quidditch season started, the next match seemed to spring up almost immediately. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw played a spectacular game with their Chasers, Keepers and Beaters all of relatively equal skill, but Hufflepuff's Seeker, Cedric Diggory was flying circles around Ravenclaw's Seeker who was new to the team. Cho Chang was able to stay on her broom though as she tried to keep up with Diggory's acrobatics in the air, which, after seeing Cedric fly was a credit to the fourth year's ability. The game ended as many suspected, with Hufflepuff winning with a rather large margin having been up by 40 points before Cedric caught the snitch.

The match had signaled the closing of their first term at Hogwarts, classes would be out in less than a month and soon everyone would be back with their families, ready to celebrate Christmas. Malfoy had paid up what he had owed Harry the Sunday after their first game requiring no prompting from Harry. Before Malfoy could even leave Harry had handed the pouch of gold over to George telling him that he needed to make sure to put it to good use. And put it to good use they had, already they had developed a few new products now that they had the funding, but they told Harry that the good stuff they wanted to make would have to wait until they could get to Knockturn Alley without being noticed by their mum. Ron had been around when the twins were given the bag of gold and not but two days later had caused a bit of a scene in their dorm.

“Hermione wasn't enough, you had to go and steal my brothers from me too huh Potter?” Ron said after storming up to their room.

“Huh?” the eloquent response from Harry.

“Don't think I didn't see you hand them the sack of galleons Malfoy gave you! Is that how you got Hermione too?” Ron spat.

“What are you talking about Ron? I don't 'have' your brothers, or Hermione.” Harry said, exasperated already with how the conversation was going.

“Don't lie to me! You've been paying them to hang out with you! To ignore me! Hermione has hardly spoken to me all year, and the same with Fred and George!” Ron was spitting fire, everything from the year had finally boiled over. “First you get that damn snake, and somehow Sirius Black is innocent, and now you're throwing gold around like Malfoy, buying whatever or whoever you want! You've gone Dark! Last year I told you, Parseltongue is the sign of a Dark wizard and now you're becoming one! Whatever you did to Neville has to be dark too!”

“Oi! Leave my name out of your mouth Weasley!” The boy in question had come upstairs to see what the noise was.

“Nev! You've got to back me up! You've seen the changes, how he is with that  _snake_  how can you just sit back and let him change everything about, well, everything!” Ron looked desperate for someone to support his accusations.

“I've seen nothing of the sort! And Harry didn't do anything to change me! I changed myself thank you very much!” Neville didn't bother denying his own changes, they were a bit too obvious to simply overlook.

“And what business I conduct with your brothers is none of yours!” Harry said, “But I am most certainly not buying their friendship, nor Hermione's! If you think they've been avoiding you, maybe you should take a long look at how you've been acting this year! Sure, I changed electives, and Hermione and I have a bit more to talk about now that doesn't include you, but  _you're_ the one who left  _us_ for Seamus and Dean!” Harry yelled at the redhead.

“That's because of your blasted snake!” Ron accused. “I was trying to get used to him and then he goes and attacks me for Scabbers! And after that you were never around!”

“Because you were being an arse! Why would I stay around just to have to pretend you're not sending me death glares every chance you got! Damn it Ron! I don't have time for your self-pitying envy! I finally have something I've always wanted with Sirius, and I'm not about to start disappointing him by keeping with the study habits you're so fond of!” Harry had got to what he thought was the crux of the matter, his newfound desire to learn as much as he could.

“I just want things to go back to how they used to be...” Ron had yelled himself out. The accusations he made had taken a lot of the wind from his sails. “I just... I want my friend back.”

“Well this is who I am now Ron. You're going to have to grow up too. O.W.L.'s are in two and a half years, I know it seems like a long time, but, if you don't work now, you won't know it for then. If you keep going on like we did before you'll be taking them with us, and then again with Ginny.” Harry said, trying to let the weight of being held back settle on friend's conscience. “Look, just, I don't know... Just think about what I said.” Harry ended the conversation by leaving the room. He spent the rest of that day down in the Chamber of Secrets working on his wandless magic.

* * *

 

Harry thought back on the remainder of the term, he was now on the Hogwarts Express and Ron had indeed started doing his homework more diligently shortly after the incident in the dorm. Unknown to Harry, both the twins and Percy had very different discussions with him on the same subject matter. The effect was a quieter Ron, it seemed what someone had said to him either motivated or scared him enough to have him reevaluate how seriously he took his schoolwork. He hadn't yet approached Harry again, but Harry was hopeful that the boy would come around soon enough.

Harry was sitting in a compartment with Luna, Hermione and Ginny. Ginny and Harry spoke rather infrequently, but from his semi-regular intrusions with Legilimency he was able to see that her guilt for what happened last year was still there. He took a breath and prepared himself for another confrontation with a Weasley, but this one could likely dissolve into tears, which would surly just serve to make Ron angry with him all over again.

“Ginny,” Harry said trying to get her attention. Everyone had taken Hermione's lead and been reading some book or another. When she looked at him he took a quick peek and the guilt was still there. “You know, I don't think we ever spoke about last year... Is there anything you wanted to know? Anything you wanted to say?”

The girl paled, it was rather disheartening to see such an instantaneous and dramatic effect. “Er, yeah. I guess I should have said it sooner. Harry, Hermione, I'm sorry for what happened last year. You were both almost killed because of me.”

“No! Ginny!” Harry said at the same time Hermione let out a pained cry. “That's not what I meant! I just, well, you suffered more than anyone else because of that book. I figured you would want to know how you got it, or well, anything... I certainly didn't want your apology for something that was entirely out of your control!”

“I told youuuu.” Luna's voice took a sing-song quality to it.

“But!” Ginny started to protest, her eyes were glistening with tears.

“No buts! Ginny! You were a first year who was ensnared by a piece of Voldemort's soul! I don't know anyone who could have stood up to him as long as you did!” Harry said emphatically.

“But I still suspected what happened! Remember, I even broke into your dorm to get it back!” Ginny pleaded, begging them to accept her guilt so she could be forgiven.

“And? The compulsion on that and the control it could exert was worse than the imperius curse!” Harry said to her with no small amount of conviction. “At least with the imperius you can fight it off, the diary was stealing your soul though and pouring some of his into yours! You couldn't fight such advanced magic especially since you were unaware of it!”

“Then who should I blame?! Who was at fault if not me?” Ginny practically shrieked.

“That's easy. Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin. Without each of them there would have been no way for any of what happened last year to have happened. If Malfoy hadn't slipped the diary to you, it would have been any one of the other first years. And if we didn't know it was you in the Chamber, I doubt Ron and I would have went down so readily!”

Ginny blushed and softly said, “So, it really wasn't my fault?”

Harry, Hermione and Luna all shook their heads vigorously.

“And you guys don't hate me?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Not at all!” Hermione spoke for the first time, it happened to coincide with her rushing over to the second year and wrapping her tightly in a hug. And so, Ginny wept. She cried out her rage, misplaced guilt and embarrassment into Hermione's shoulder. After what felt like ages to Harry, she composed herself and gave a small “Thanks” to those in the compartment with her.

* * *

Christmas had come almost too soon once Harry and the rest said their goodbyes at Platform 9 ¾. He had spent the first bit of break making sure to get his Christmas shopping out of the way. He had purchased monogrammed mokeskin pouches for each of his friends and included a small personal present as well. The pouches themselves had cost more than he would ever admit to any of his friends, but the practicality of the pouches were worth it in his opinion. After some waffling on what to do about Ron and Ginny, he had decided to just purchase one for each of the members of the Weasley family, he most definitely wanted to get something for Molly and Arthur, and couldn't very well leave out Percy. Even though he didn't know Charlie and Bill, he decided it would be best for them to all receive the gifts, especially since Molly had once shown him the kindness of making sure he had something to open on Christmas when he expected nothing. The rest of his friends didn't pose the same conundrum, thankfully.

From the moment Sirius had picked up Harry he had been going overboard with holiday cheer. It wasn't as if Harry hadn't seen Sirius recently, heck, he made sure to spend every weekend with him, and almost every other weekday when classes allowed. But Sirius had not allowed them to decorate prior to Harry coming home from the Hogwarts Express, as was tradition in the Potter household. Sirius had been reminiscing about his many Christmases at Potter Manor and the various decorations they would put up together when James and he got home from school. Harry had listen raptly and even was able to recall some of the traditions that James had carried over to the one Christmas he was able to have with his son. While they tried their best to remain upbeat the holiday was filled with an acute sense of loss. Sirius and Harry had found that during the day, while together it was easy to stave off the feeling of something missing, but at night, when they retired to their own rooms it was the only thing they could think of. After meeting in the kitchen the third night in a row they finally confessed to each other how hard of a time they were both having. This led to them both sleeping, much to Kreacher and Dobby's protests, in the study on a large pile of pillows and blankets. Sirius would curl up next to Harry as Padfoot and together they would sleep until the morning came to banish their bad thoughts away.

Harry had made some progress finding the ingredients he needed for the ritual he designed. The apothecary in Knockturn Alley had indeed carried both untainted unicorn blood and untainted transformed werewolf's blood. He had been able to put them in contact with a vampire as well. The meeting with the vampire had gone as smoothly as one would expect when you demanded the lifeblood of a creature. It was only Harry's notoriety that kept the vampire from immediately leaving, or so Harry guessed. The vampire had been entirely unwilling to part with his blood though.

“What you ask is too much and not mine to give.” The vampire had said at the end of their negotiations. “I shall pass along your desires to someone who would be able to provide you with what you seek, if they are willing, you will be contacted. But know this, what you offer for this is not enough, to receive blood, you must be prepared to give blood.”

The vampire's words made sense. Vampires became stronger with each sampling of new blood. The older the vampire, the more likely they had tasted many different witches, wizards, muggles and even some animals, layering power into their blood over the centuries. Harry had immediately decided giving his blood for the ability to outmaneuver vampires and werewolves on the battlefield was a small price to pay. And with the information the vampire let slip about their power growing with each new blood they tasted, Harry was tempted to provide the vampire giving him blood a veritable buffet of blood. That was, if tempted meant, already planning on which order to line up the participants. Now he just needed to decide on where would be best to hold everyone until he was able to allow the vampire to feed.

Harry looked into the holdings of the two Houses he represented and found the answer in one of the Black Properties. A private island off of the Caribbean owned by the Blacks and warded to the tits. He would be able to house the bodies of those he intended of breaking out of Azkaban on the island with little effort, he was already planning on dousing each of them with enough draught of living death to keep them in suspended animation until kingdom come. He had also decided on when he would break out the prisoners, the Quidditch match of Ravenclaw versus Slytherin would be his cover. He intended to use a trunk similar to the one he purchased in Diagon Alley this summer to stuff the bodies in after giving them the potion, leaving behind dolls similar to those he made to cover the disappearance of his friends for their ritual. Afterwards he just had to keep them contained until the ritual they would do over Easter Break to coincide with the Spring Equinox, a time symbolizing rebirth. He had planned all this, and the day after Christmas, he heard from the vampire who may consent to giving them his blood. Harry invited the man over to meet with him and Sirius, the latter demanded to be included in every step of the planning for this ritual.

“Welcome to Grimmuald Place,” Harry stood from his chair by the fire and gestured for the vampire Kreacher had just showed to the Sitting Room to make himself comfortable. It was the night before he would be going back to Hogwarts, and Harry had a lot on his mind as he took in his guest's appearance. The man looked to be in his late fifties, but that meant little when immortality was involved. He had salt and pepper hair that was cut short reminiscent of an American Military high and tight. His goatee was trimmed to perfection and his aristocratic features were more pronounced with how he held himself. His eyes were a light blue that seemed to catch Harry in a slight trance for the briefest of moments.

“Thank you, Mister Potter.” The vampire that Harry only knew as Orlov said. “I am Vadim Orlov, and I hear you are wanting some of my blood.”

Harry looked shocked for the briefest of moments but he was sure his guest noticed with how he smiled indulgently. “Yes, you are correct. I have need of a rather significant amount of vampire blood.”

Sirius snorted, but otherwise remained silent. “How rude of me, this is my godfather, Sirius Black.”

“Da, I have heard of him. To survive Azkaban Prison is no small feat. Perhaps you can regale me with the tale of how you escaped once we come to an agreement, no?” Orlov said with a slight bow to his head.

“I'm sure he would be willing to let you know once our business has been handled satisfactorily.” Harry said congenially.

“Then let us begin.” Orlov said wasting no more time. “You ask for six ounces of my blood. I should hear what you are wiling to give me in return.”

“In addition to myself, there are fifteen others I can allow you to feed from. Each a powerful witch or wizard in their own right.” Harry didn't waste time beating around the bush, he had spoken to the others and after some persuading they had been willing to allow the vampire to drink from them if it got the desired results.

“Fifteen you say? That is indeed an impressive number. Vhy are they villing to do something like this for you?” Orlov looked skeptical at best.

“Five of them will reap benefits from this transaction and trust me with their lives. The other ten are of no consequence. I only ask that you leave seven of them alive, three you can drain dry for all I care.” Harry said, already knowing who he was going to pair with whom for the sacrifices. Harry wanted more than anything to give Bellatrix to Neville, but Harry doubted he would be able to perform the ritual with the mad woman so close so instead he would get Dolohov. The twins would each take one of the Lestrange brothers, brothers for brothers seemed fitting to him. Hermione would get Tavers, Sirius would get Mulciber and Harry would take Rockwood who had worked in the Department of Mysteries.

“Hm... When would I get to drink from them and when would you expect my blood in return?” The vampire's eyes held a hungry gleam and he inhaled deeply. “Your blood is quite powerful, the smell is exquisite.”

Harry smiled, “The ten will be ready sometime late February, they are currently indisposed and would likely not make a very good snack. The other six you've been offered could easily make their way here at your convenience. Although, some are quite young, so it would be wise to do so before we must go back to Hogwarts. As for when we need your blood, it would be taken after you finish feeding from the last of the ten. That is unless you'd swear a magical oath to get us the required sample no later than the end of March.” Harry knew by giving out so many dates the vampire would likely suspect his plans for the blood, not that he would expect them to work. Rituals designed to steal what vampires paid such a high price for had not yet worked without turning the caster into a vampire themselves.

“Vhat you are attempting is foolish child.” Orlov said harshly, “But, if I do not give you my blood, you vill just find some vampire that would, and if the Boy-Vho-Lived is to turn himself into a vampire, I shall be his sire. You will have my blood after I finish the last vizard. I don't feed as often as I once had, and it vill be unlikely I vill have a new magical donor before Ostara. Know this though, the power held in my blood is not to be trifled with. I have lived for centuries and hold dominion over many of the countries in eastern Europe. When you become my fledgling I will expect you to come learn from me, I will not have untrained vampires out there making a muck of things in England.”

Harry nodded, “That won't be an issue, I won't be attempting to turn myself into a vampire, I don't think the lifestyle would suit me.”

The muscular vampire snorted, “The lifestyle suits everyone. Should you somehow avoid mishaps vith my blood, I vould like you to consider still coming to visit after you finish your tenure at Hogwarts. A young man vho has already defeated a basilisk, a dark lord twice, and shed light on vhat happened to your godfather should surely add cavorting vith vampires to the list.”

Harry laughed, that would surely add to his infamy, although after last year, any action that would make him infamous would best be left secret. Harry hadn't expected the deal to be made so easily. The rest of the group had already decided it was an acceptable trade to offer their blood for the vampires, after all, they were only improving their ritual's ingredients.

As Harry was leading his guest out of Grimmuald Place Dobby popped between them and the door. “Master Harry Potter sir! This letter has just be coming by owl. It be from Miss Loony!”

Harry paused a moment and took the letter from Dobby.

_Seven is a much better number than six. Wouldn't you agree? Plan to include one more for Ostara, and perhaps find a more suitable place than the attic. The Chamber would be just as unsuitable, a place where we can watch the sun set and later the moon rise would be best._

He grimaced, he had initially been planning on using the Chamber to do the ritual, but Luna seemed to have other ideas for how the ritual should progress, which really shouldn't surprise him, even if he hadn't said anything directly to her about it. He apologized to Orlov for the rudeness. The vampire waved it off, and after some convincing, allowed Harry another ounce of his blood.

“And you say you vill not be turning yourself into one of us. I vill see you soon, Ostara is not far off.” Were Orlov's parting words. Harry felt a sense of dread well up within him at the vampire's farewell. Harry shuddered as he realized he only had about three months until the time of the holiday. A gasp escaped his mouth as he realized the equinox didn't coincide with the Easter break that Hogwarts had, that meant they would yet again be breaking out of school to do a dangerous magical ritual that could adversely affect them in any number of ways. A hand reached up and combed through his hair, there was shopping to be done before he left for Hogwarts in the morning.

 


	17. Going Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still more to come, real life took me away from my uploading earlier, but I'm back to put the remainder up! Thanks for the kind words! I'm sure Fleamont and Euphemia were wonderful people, but for this story Charlus and Dorea will be Harry's grandparents while Fleamont and Euphemia will be his great grandparents.

Being back at Hogwarts was becoming increasingly more aggravating the further along they got into the New Year. Quidditch practice was a demand on his time and energy he had started to become contemptuous of. Oliver was as fanatical as ever and Harry couldn't be bothered to care anymore. He knew had it not been for the time-turner there would be no way he would have been able to keep up with everything he wanted to do. He had tried to question Luna a few times about her thoughts about the ritual and her motivations, but each time she would change the subject to whatever creature the most recent Quibbler featured. Her constant lack of responses made Harry rethink every decision he had made regarding the ritual. The result was nearly every moment he had was spent doing various arithmatic equations. Now instead of six rituals happening throughout the day, there would be one ritual with seven participants.

It was late January when he finally settled on the final configuration of everything and he turned his sights to Azkaban. He had the makings of a plan already, he just had to figure out when he could execute it. The timing was currently the most difficult thing to pin down as he had yet to master the Patronus Charm yet much to his chagrin. He had taken Lupin's advice into account, trying to find a time when he felt not only happy, but safe as well. It seemed like a logical thing to do really and it had vastly improved the density of the mist he was able to produce, but nothing corporeal had formed. Castor was entirely confident in his ability to protect Harry from any ambitious dementors but Sirius had adamantly refused to allow Harry to go unless he had mastered the charm.

Classes proved to be every bit as tedious as they had been before break and he often found his mind wandering during lectures. Initially he had been going over the arithmancy for the ritual, but after that was settled Harry gazed inward to find a suitable memory for his Patronus. He had tried many from when he was younger and still had his parents but without them still in his life it was a hollow happiness and not something he was every likely to experience, even Voldemort didn't have means of bringing souls back from the dead. For the briefest of moments he wished his parents had created a horcrux each, but the thought was pushed out of his mind and a sick selfish guilt set on him for the rest of the week.

The end of January brought with it the end of Harry's downtrodden absentmindedness. While still determined to find a suitable memory he no longer tried to do so in classes. February's dreary wetness compounded his dislike for the regular Quidditch practices, it was hardly better than the biting cold they were just escaping. Even with their robes spelled to repel water he and the rest of the team were always soaked to the bone. It was after one such practice that Harry had a breakthrough in finding a memory. After the first time he transformed into Leatherwings Harry started noticing Hogwarts' group of thestrals more often. He had just finished practice and one of the younger ones who had played with him while he tried to get his bearings came out of the forest and clumsily flew up to where Harry before he could get to the changing room. The foal looked as happy as a thestral ever looks and Harry got the distinct impression that he was showing off. Together they flew around in the damp air for a long while Harry gaining first hand experience at how his first attempt at flying should go and the foal having fun with his friend and building some endurance.

For those that didn't have the unfortunate life experience to be able to see thestrals Harry would have looked rather silly, fortunately the weather kept even the most adventurous of students in the relative warmth of the castle. The next day when Harry was working on his mastery of the Patronus Charm he tried using his memory of his first night as Leatherwings, the feeling of hesitant acceptance that had apparently grown quite a bit in their short acquaintanceship combined with his immense sense of accomplishment and pride proved to be what he needed to fully realize his corporeal Patronus. An almost too bright silvery representation of Leatherwings stood as Harry's Patronus, although it was to be expected with both the memory he used and Sirius' own example where his Patronus matched Padfoot. Neville had a rather large lion, though he was rather far from accomplishing his animagus form. Hermione and the twins though had all managed to find theirs. Fred and George were both pleased to discover that they would don the form of a crow and raven respectively, after finding their similar forms they had taken to arguing which was better. Both their Patroni had manifested in the form of a rather large Acromantula. They both said it must be from the prank they had pulled on Ron when he was younger fueling the memory. Hermione had been rather relieved that her form wasn't something that could fly, but wasn't entirely impressed it either. She had revealed after a bit of research that she was a raccoon. After she and Harry were alone she confessed that she would get a feline form like Professor McGonagall. Her Patronus though was a feline, it looked strangely like their Professor's animagus as well.

Harry spent the entirety of Valentine's Day avoiding people as best one could on a school day and working on finalizing his plans for the breakout. Sirius provided instrumental in giving Harry directions and guidance by means of where to go and what to expect the conditions to be this time of the year. Harry would be limited in the type of magic he could perform in the prison as the wards tracked spells cast and kept a log. So, while the Patronus Charm would hopefully be overlooked things like unlocking charms and shrinking spells would be noticed. So while Harry planned and prepared at Hogwarts during the day Sirius was intent on enchanting a trunk to be feather light and with sturdy enough expansion charms to hold the prisoners that Harry would be smuggling out. Sirius had also crafted a harness to carry the chest that could easily fit on Leatherwings without impeding his movement. Now, all Harry had to do was learn to fly as Leatherwings before the Quidditch match on Saturday.

The day after Valentine's Day, Harry called a meeting with Lucius to be updated about his plans with Fudge. The meeting was uneventful for the most part. Lucius spent much of the time overselling what he had accomplished regarding swaying Fudge and begging for more time. Harry, while displeased at the lack of easy way to access the Lestrange Vault, had come up with an alternate avenue of getting the horcrux. Namely, taking an escaped Bellatrix Lestrange into Gringotts and hoping that they didn't call the Aurors. Harry hoped they would treat her with the same anonymity as they had with Sirius. He dismissed Lucius with instructions to continue his ministrations on Fudge.

While getting under Malfoy Sr.'s skin was normally a good way to put Harry in high spirits his plans were taking the forefront of his mind. Harry and Sirius would spend the day together at the Ravenclaw versus Slytherin Quidditch Match which was no doubt going to be covered heavily by the press. They had missed out on him at the last match, thinking he wouldn't come because Harry wouldn't be playing, but he had and they had enjoyed the match without having to have their every move documented. Well, Colin Creevey had managed to snap a few pictures of them cheering for Ravenclaw because Harry told Sirius their new Seeker was fit. They would do the same at the game this Saturday. Then they would part ways to meet up back at Grimmuald Place to take a trip back in time. Having all of Hogwarts and more than a few reporters as an alibi was Sirius' favorite part of the plan, the rest he was decidedly against, but unable to think of something better to suit their needs and end goals. But first, Harry had to be able to fly properly as Leatherwings, and that's what he would be working on all night and day until he was comfortable in his ability.

* * *

The phantom ache of his wings and flight muscles made Harry irritable through most of the week, but it had been worth it. While not graceful in the least bit, Harry had managed to fly on the first day, on his first attempt even. It seemed that the thestral's innate magic helped him to fly more than his actual wings or muscles, at least initially. As Harry's skeletal form grew the required musculature under his black leathery skin the magic proportionally diminished. As the few books on thestrals didn't cover much more than their close association with Death Harry was forced to try and communicate with the band of thestrals that called the Forbidden Forest home. They didn't communicate in any form of speech that Harry was able to discern, but with vague impressions delivered through scent and brushes of a light form of Legilimency to send ideas and emotions. From what Harry could intemperate the magic acted as a set of training wheels and could later be called on to allow for improved flying, making them fly faster and tire less quickly. By Saturday Harry had the most basic of control over the magic that aided his flight and a passable ability using his own muscles.

Sirius was waiting for him on shore having done the vast majority of the preparation work before hand, including disillusioning Harry once he had transformed into Leatherwings. If he could Harry would smile as he thought about how the Ministry had enabled this breakout thanks to giving Harry the time-turner. People wouldn't consider questioning him because so many people will have seen him at the Quidditch game at this very moment. Because he lacked the ability to perform self transfiguration at will, Sirius had found the recipe for a potion in the Black Library that would imitate the Metamorphmagus ability for a short while. It had been developed by a jealous older brother after he was passed over for Heir of the family in favor of his younger brother who had been born with the gift. Sirius had also brewed the large quantity of the Draught of Living Death they required. He had been very busy after Harry told him of the plans and how quickly they would need to be executed, complaining during their planning sessions that Harry was trying to turn him into 'Snivellus.'

Harry made contact with the interior courtyard and walked as stealthily as hooves would allow to the first bit of cover his thestral body could find. He transformed back into himself and quickly got into the disillusioned trunk, pulling out his invisibility cloak and the Metamorphmagus Potion. He donned the cloak and then took the potion. With a tight lock on his magical aura and occlumency shields Harry forced himself into the form of Voldemort as he had appeared the night he killed his mother. Sirius told him what he knew of the prison's interior but his information was incomplete at best. He fumbled around looking from cell to cell for someone he recognized through Voldemort's memories. Dementors and their auras permeated the air making despair almost a tangible thing. Harry hadn't known if he was going to be able to hide from the Dementors or if he would have to rely on a Patronus or Castor. It seemed that his cloak did offer some obscuring effects against however the Dementors sensed their prey.

The after a while the prison's structure started to make sense to Harry. It was a large fortress essentially with varying levels of Dementor activity. The overall aura of the prison diminished only slightly in the lower security areas and from a distance Harry made out a guardhouse that was glowing in the silvery light of a Patronus. Harry delved into the area that was most heavily infested with Dementors. The longer he remained here the more the pressure on his occlumency shields and in his scar increased. It felt as if the dark magic of the horcrux latched onto his soul was calling to the atmosphere of the prison, inviting it to weaken Harry so it could take over. Harry soon started to recognize faces and remembered names of Voldemort's once loyal followers.

Harry grabbed one of his favorite Christmas presents from his pocket, a penknife that Sirius had given him. It was supposed to unlock things without the need of an Alohomora or another similar spell. Harry took a look around for the Dementor guard that he had seen patrolling the area, he waited for the sentry to pass and removed his cloak.

“Rabastan. It is time to arise and leave your confinements. Your Lord has come to collect his Most Loyal.” The man didn't stir, instead he remained staring vacantly into the distance. “Rabastan!” Harry pushed a small amount of his aura and magic towards the man and sent a sharp probe of Legilimency. “Do as your Lord commands and arise! My ascendance shall be complete, and that means my Death Eaters shall be at my back!” The display of magic roused him from his normal dazed state and he hurried over to the bars on his cell.

“My Lord! Is it truly you?” His voice was hard and ragged, much like Sirius's had been when he and Harry first met.

“It is, now do as I have said, leave your confinements, we have little time and I have much to do.” Harry said with a commanding air. Harry inserted the penknife into the lock and opened the door for the Death Eater. After a slow hobble out of the cell the man made it to Harry, throwing himself at his Lord's feet.

“Drink this, my plans leave no room for your bumbling about. When you awake, you shall be healthy and ready to serve my purposes once again.” Harry handed the man a dose of the draught Sirius had provided. Lestrange, immediately downed the concoction, fear of his master compelling him into action. No sooner had he swallowed the potent potion had he fallen to the ground unconscious. Harry removed the chest from his back and opened it. Dobby came out from the inside of the chest carrying a small bundle of things in his arms. The elf handed one of them to Harry, a replica of the dolls he made for his friends to explain away their absence. Harry modified it to work similar to Polyjuice Potion in that it would take the form of someone when given a biological sample of that person. Harry laid the doll on the cot in the cell and added a bit of Rabastan's hair inside the doll's mouth. In less than a minute the doll had grown to match the man's original height and size. Harry divested the original and dressed the doll. Finally Harry threw the body of Rabastan Lestrange into the vast open space of the trunk into Dobby's waiting levitation charm. Harry hadn't known if it would register on the wards but time was of the essence, he didn't want to be caught unawares by a Dementor.

Castor hissed a warning that there was one of said creatures on its way over now and Harry slammed the chest closed before draping the invisibility cloak over it, Dobby, and himself. Castor slithered over into the cell and pulled it closed before too taking refuge under the cloak that had a small portion being held up by Dobby. The Dementor floated by the cell and stopped for the briefest of moments before moving on with agonizing slowness. Harry's heart pounded in his ears and the pumping of his blood was the only thing he knew for a few moments. A few deep breaths calmed him enough to continue on, tapping the trunk to shrink it to a manageable size and carrying Dobby like a child with Castor draping himself as normal around Harry's neck.

Harry moved slowly and deliberately through the prisoners, each of them kowtowing to what they believed to be the demands of their master. There were more than a few close calls, most noticeably when Harry had to reveal himself to four of Voldemort's followers at once. The Carrows were easily silenced, as was Rudolpus Lestrange, but Rockwood had questioned him and had only been reluctantly subservient after a display of Parseltongue and threat from Castor who grew to an immense size to intimidate the man. Harry and Dobby worked as quickly as they could after that, losing precious time with Rockwood's pissing contest. Harry was glad for the lack of proper food and effects of the Dementors after throwing four nude Death Eaters to Dobby. Dueling practice could be with Cleaning Charms instead of the regular curses for the rest of his life and Harry would still never feel clean enough. A number of Death Eaters were so grateful to be saved that they wept for joy at the sight of Voldemort, their delusions having long since robbed them of the hope that their Lord still lived. Bellatrix Lestrange, who Harry had thought would be the most difficult to convince of his identity proved to be the most willing to follow his demands without question. At first sight she began to laugh madly which Harry demanded she stop, the next second there was no sound. When she got out of her cell to retrieve the potion from Harry her entire body was trembling with intense delight, or so the light brush of Legilimency told him. Harry smiled when he draped the cloak over himself for one of the last times that day, all his dolls were gone, even the extras he had made if he ran into someone that he recognized from his time as Voldemort. Total he had retrieved sixteen Death Eaters of varying importance, but all of Voldemort's old Inner Circle that had been convicted were now within Harry's trunk.

Harry hadn't really decided his exact exit strategy, as there wasn't a Sirius to disillusion him on this end and it was likely that the guards of Azkaban had seen someone die, he couldn't rely on the thestral's natural invisibility. Harry didn't know how guard change worked, but when he got close to the guardhouse he noticed a small dock on the shore. Harry set up to wait outside the guardhouse under his cloak thinking of just what he managed, or well, had partially managed. This would be the largest breakout from Azkaban ever, a feat once thought impossible. His musing was broken some time later by the sound of movement coming from the dock. There was a rowboat that was docked there now and two Aurors were making their way up to the guardhouse being escorted by their Patroni. As soon as the Aurors made their way inside the guardhouse Harry tore off to the dock and nestled himself into the smallest part of the boat he could manage.

He had forgotten about the Metamorphmagus Potion, but as he tried to squeeze further into obscurity Harry felt himself get smaller, not overly so, but now he more resembled himself from the beginning of First Year, rather than the pubescent form he normally had. Harry worked himself under the slight overhang at the bow and hoped whomever sat in front of him didn't feel the urge to stretch their legs. Harry held tight to the trunk and focused on his mental shields, fortifying them to keep the island's effects at bay. After what felt like hours, but was likely only a few minutes the Aurors Harry spent so long listening to in the guardhouse approached the boat and got in. Neither made themselves overly comfortable before they muttered an activation phrase and the boat took off, speeding so fast Harry was afraid he would become dislodged and alert the two of his presence. Luckily, no such thing happened and Harry was able to keep himself hidden from discovery. Harry noticed the wards pass over his skin and the effects of the Dementors noticeably diminished. Soon, the boat docked and the Aurors disembarked.

Harry heard the sound of disapparation and deemed it safe enough to come out from his hiding spot. He quickly got off the boat and took off in an almost dead sprint towards a nearby outcropping of rocks. Once behind cover Harry wasted no time in disapparating to the safety of Grimmuald Place. Sirius was there pacing in the Study and shouted in surprise when Harry's crack of apparation sounded in the room. After he calmed down minutely the questions came rapid fire. How was he? Had he been seen? Did he recover everyone they hoped to? On and on Sirius went, hardly taking a breath and certainly not allowing any time for answers to be given.

“Sirius! Yes, everything went exactly as we hoped, better in fact, the cloak hid me from the Dementors!” Harry said with a smile, already pulling out of his godfather's hug to grab at the chocolate they had laid out on the desk. Through mouthfuls of chocolate he answered Sirius' other questions in order the order he asked them. “M'fine, a bit tired. I wasn't seen by anyone who's not in the chest, I got more than we hoped for, and I got out by smuggling aboard the guard's rowboat when they changed shifts.”

“Dammit Harry! I've been beside myself this entire time! You can't do something like that again! This was too extreme for even me, and I was out romping around with a werewolf by the age of fifteen!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Don't worry, I got most of the Death Eaters of consequence, the others can be left to the Dementors.” Harry said. 'That is unless we need some more sacrifices, after all, their lives are worth nothing now, why deny them a purpose.' The voice inside his head that sounded oh so much like Voldemort whispered. It had gotten louder and more incessant the longer he was in Azkaban, whispering to him what they could accomplish together if Harry only provided it a body. Harry pushed out the annoying droning, telling it, 'I've already seen all the knowledge you have to offer. All secrets you once held are now mine.'

Sirius smiled with the extracted promise, “Right then, off I go to Black Island. And you need to get back to Hogwarts. They can't have any reason to suspect you, make sure you go back to when you left!”

Harry just nodded his acceptance, his part was done. Now it was up to Sirius to get them all to some semblance of healthy and contact Orlov so he could begin feeding on them. Orlov had already had the blood of five of the seven ritual participants, Sirius and Harry had put it off until after they managed the breakout. Over the course of a week he came to Grimmuald Place and would feed from a different person each night. When he had left that Friday after having waxed poetically about this being the best he'd eaten in centuries he had a dreamy dazed look on his face that one would normally find on Luna, whom he had just dined on.

Harry made it back to Hogwarts and slipped under the invisibility cloak to make his way to the area he had disappeared with Sirius. Harry turned the time-turner back five times and slid back to when he and Sirius left. Harry removed his cloak and headed back up, acting as if he had just escorted his godfather off the grounds. The tide of students made it quite easy to get lost in the crowd and Harry did so as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower. All he wanted to do right now was to get clean and warm. He made his way up to the Third Year boy's dormitory and went to the insuite bath. It wasn't much at all and certainly didn't look like it was going to give him the soak he wanted. Harry huffed and disrobed anyway. He longed for the Prefect's Bathrooms he had experienced as Tom, not that Voldemort ever spent more time than needed getting himself ready. Languidly soaking in bubble baths is bad for a Dark Lord's image apparently.

Harry idly wondered how much of Hogwarts he was allowed to alter having claimed the title Heir of Slytherin from Tom last year by right of conquest. He pulled out his wand and thought for a moment on the spacial altering charms he needed to weave in order to enact his will upon the castle. With a clear voice he cast the series of incantations and watched the room melt from its current state into one almost perfectly replicating the Prefect's Bathroom with the addition of some shower stalls on the side so the others couldn't complain too much. Harry made use of them quickly so he would be clean for his soak and tentatively made his way to the taps of the ridiculously sized tub. He slowly turned the knob and let out a delighted yell when a dark brown liquid started filling the tub.

Harry watched in amazement as the tub filled and with it a thick steam filled the air. A sugary smell hung heavily as Harry turned off the tap and looked at his bath. The top was filled with a slightly lighter covering of foam, or bubbles, it was hard to tell, but when Harry lowered himself into the liquid he could immediately tell these weren't soap bubbles. He cupped his hands together and brought some of the liquid to his mouth and a smile lit up his face. He was soaking in a tub full of rich, delicious hot chocolate. Harry threw the tap in as a one-off, figuring if it didn't appear he could always charm the water after the tub filled, but the tap had taken care of it. And so, Harry spent the remainder of the day contentedly lounging in the tub.

* * *

 

Sirius had contacted Harry two days later and let him know that the Death Eaters were healthy enough to once more continue feeding Orlov. The vampire had insisted on starting not with the newly acquired Death Eaters but with Sirius who gave in easily enough, not wanting to have it hanging over his head any longer. When Harry asked him what it was like, Sirius responded with a lewd comment about it reminding him of a visit he took to a Veela community without all the mess. Harry had built up a bit of anxiety about the whole ordeal and kept postponing or changing the subject when Sirius brought it up, and always made sure to be absent from Grimmuald Place whenever Orlov was expected.

February turned to March and Ron's birthday passed uneventfully. After Christmas Ron had made no overtures to mend fences only barely grunting out a thank you after they got back from break. Harry had gotten something from both Bill and Charlie early in January with a slightly confused note of thanks. Harry hadn't been fishing for gifts, but still was rather pleased with what had been sent, Charlie, gave him a selection of dragon parts from a Horntail that had recently died of old age and Bill had sent a primer on the Goblin's Language. The date of the ritual loomed ever closer and Harry's nerves were slightly frayed, the fanatical practice Wood was enforcing on the Quidditch team had turned from a terrible waste of time to a glorious refuge away from the worries of what could go wrong if the ritual hadn't been prepared correctly.

The day Gryffindor played Hufflepuff all Harry's energy was entirely focused on flying. His opponent Seeker was by far the most skilled person he'd ever flown against and he had been taken in by more than one feint Diggory had initiated. In a rare moment that Fred and George didn't have the Bludgers entirely locked down one of the Hufflepuff Beaters managed to send one after Wood who hadn't seen it coming. Wood's removal from the game and Ron's substitution emboldened the Hufflepuff Chasers and they were flying circles around their Gryffindor counterparts. Being his first game Ron had been determined to prove himself, but in the end his nervousness won out and now if Harry didn't end it soon they would be down by too many points for his catching the Snitch to even matter. Harry saw a glint of gold at the same time Cedric went into a steep dive towards the opposite end of the pitch. Harry tore off after the Snitch and was immediately pursued by Diggory. Harry's broom was marginally faster than Cedric's so he was able to pull ahead, but when the Snitch took a sharp turn the Hufflepuff's broom handled the corner change in direction better allowing him to close the gap. They were both closing in on the golden ball and it seemed to sense this and panic. After a moment of indecision it sped towards the right, the side Cedric was on and Harry corkscrewed over the blond boy with his hand outstretched. At the first hint of cool metal Harry closed his hand around it and reoriented himself so the ground was once again below him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief for ending Ron's humiliation and saving Gryffindor an ugly loss.

“Congratulations! That was the best match I've ever had!” Cedric, being the closest to Harry was the first to commend Harry for his catch. “I thought I would get it after it came towards me, but right before I reached out, you had plucked it out of the sky!”

Harry smiled despite his somewhat childish desire to dislike the Hufflepuff on principle. He had been seen chatting up the Ravenclaw Seeker, something Harry hadn't found the time to do yet. But from the scant interactions he had with his opponent Harry found him to be just a generally  _likable_  person. He helped the younger years with their homework and was a perfect example of what a Hufflepuff Prefect should be, it was a bit frustrating.

“Thanks! After I stopped trying to track you so hard the Snitch just sort of showed up.” Harry smiled.

“Yeah, I was feinting every time I saw a glint of gold, with Wood out it was the perfect time to rack up points if our match against Slytherin doesn't go well.” Cedric said.

“Really?” Harry said incredulously.

“Yeah, I would have went for the catch if each time I spotted it you weren't closer.” Cedric looked a bit disappointed at the lost opportunity.

The rest of the team sans Ron and Wood came over with their congratulations while Cedric went over to his own team, words of comfort already on their lips. The dynamic difference in the teams was startling, it was almost certain that even though they won Harry and Ron would both be getting chewed out, Harry for letting the match drag on and Ron for his abysmal attempt at Keeping. Harry didn't even want to consider what Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were going to have to endure with Wood's displeasure. Harry and the team made their way down to the changing rooms to find Ron had already left. Harry took a quick shower and went outside to greet Sirius.

“Hey Pup! Great catch!” Sirius said as a greeting before wrapping him in a hug. It had become Sirius' preferred method of saying hello or goodbye, Harry suspected he was trying to make up for lost time but it didn't bother him. The reporters seemed to have cleared off, since the last game Sirius had been making public appearances more frequently, he wasn't too interesting at the moment.

“So, are we headed back up to Moony's office?” Harry asked curiously. He and Lupin had taken to having tea together infrequently. Harry didn't hold a grudge against the man anymore, but still didn't feel quite comfortable letting him know exactly what was going on. His rather personal view of werewolves would only hinder Harry's preparations as he would no doubt try and talk Harry and the others out of using such an amalgamation of dubiously esoteric knowledge to cobble together a ritual. He had enough doubts, no need adding biased if not logical arguments the werewolf would provide.

“Nope, I've actually convinced old Dumbledore to let me kidnap you for the weekend. I am going to need to teach you how to manage your estates this summer so we're going home to have dinner with a friend before going to Gringotts tomorrow to talk with your account manager.” Sirius looked at Harry pointedly when he mentioned dinner, and as for running his estate, Harry had been in contact with Gringotts since he rendered the basilisk's body. Harry shot him a confused look. “C'mon Pup. We have a little bit before our guest arrives and you'll need to get ready.”

The realization struck Harry like a bolt of lightning. “Oh, are you sure I need to start with all that Gringotts stuff? I've barely finished the book Bill sent me.” Sirius looked down at his godson.

“I'm sure, trust me, I was nervous about it too, but its really not so bad. I bet you'll even like it once you see the fruits of your labor. Plus, as you can see, I've already sent the rest of the lot back up to the Castle, Hermione said she would see you Monday.” Sirius said continuing with the double talk.

Harry sighed walked off with Sirius after saying goodbye to Fred and George, both of whom waved goodbye cheekily.

* * *

 

“Mister Potter. I am glad to see you again.” Vadim Orlov said when Harry came down to greet him in the formal Dining Room. The vampire was dressed in stereotypical vampire garb, which was completely contrary to the rather nice looking muggle business suit he wore last time. The man's hair had grown considerably and was now pulled back loosely. His goatee was still present but a five o'clock shadow now graced his angular face. His irises were a deep crimson opposed to their earlier icy blue and his lips seemed to be fuller. While he still had the pale complexion one would expect it seemed less sickly now.

“And you Mister Orlov. I must say you look...” Harry paused for a moment to consider the right word, “healthy,” was all Harry could come up with.

“Da, a bit too healthy” The man said with a deep rich laugh. “Vhile this feast has indeed left me rather satisfied, it has also limited my ability to do business in the Muggle Vorld vhich is vhy I insisted on getting this over with as quickly as possible.”

Harry quirked his eyebrow up at the man in a questioning glance.

“Really Mister Potter, I vas told you grew up vith muggles, how many do you think would overlook my current appearance?” Orlov said and gestured to his eyes and the fangs Harry hadn't noticed, they seemed to be longer than the last time. “There vas once a time ven I vould relish in the power and proudly have drained each ov those visards, but now, excess power draws unvanted attention. I have seen too many vampires fall in my time to the same trappings, I vill not be one of the same.”

“Oh, but surly we haven't increased your power that much? What, you got the blood of twenty-two magicals? About to be twenty-three?” Harry questioned.

The vampire simply smiled but didn't answer Harry's question. “Come little one. It is time for us to finish our deal.”

Harry could feel the command in his voice and noticed his feet were moving towards the vampire of their own accord, or rather, of Orlov's accord. Harry's heartbeat increased tenfold, he was about to become dinner for a vampire. It made no matter that he had agreed to this or been the one to initiate contact between himself and vampires, at the moment Harry was panicking.

“Noo, there is no need for that. Calm down, relax. I have done this many times before.” Orlov once again had the same underlying command in his voice. The vampires aura wrapped around Harry and caressed his skin urging him to be calm and submissive.

Harry's eyes glazed over slightly and he made it to Orlov. The vampire pat his leg and said, “Sit here and give me access to your neck.” Harry did as told, craning his neck away from the vampire, allowing Orlov an undisturbed view of his neck. After a brief moment of hesitation Orlov struck and after a second of pain an intense pleasure ran through Harry. It started at the puncture point and ran through his veins. It had all the heat of the basilisk's venom with none of the pain and Harry felt himself flush. Orlov let out a low growl and moved his mouth slightly before biting down again sending another wave of pleasure through Harry's veins. Orlov had a vice like grip on Harry, holding his head with one hand and wrapping his other arm around Harry's chest to grab the opposite shoulder.

Harry heard a loud moan and through the foggy haze of Orlov's bite it struck Harry that  _he_  was the one who moaned. That seemed to snap Harry back to reality, a reality where he was pushing back against the vampire in a very suggestive manner. Harry stopped his gyrations and tried to squeak out a protest but it came out as a mangled sounding gasp. Orlov finally let up and licked Harry's wounds watching them close but not releasing Harry from his iron grip. After a moment's consideration the vampire bit down again, deciding he had yet to drink his fill. Harry was once again thrown into a haze eliciting another cry escaping his lips. Orlov drank hungrily for a few moments more and stiffened for a few moments before melting into the chair. Lazily he healed Harry's bite marks and released him. Harry clumsily made it to a chair nearby still flushed and with an uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

“What was that?!” Harry said, obviously accusing Orlov of some form of foul play.

“That little one was the bite of a vampire.” Orlov was still smiling. “Hmmm.” He hummed, “your blood is exquisite. It was hotter than fiendfyre running down my throat only to immediately soothe what it just ravaged.” His voice did sound a bit hoarse Harry thought, finding it odd how happy and relaxed the vampire was.

“What? Wait, never mind that.” Harry said getting frazzled at getting so worked up and then left on the precipice, unfulfilled. “I want to know why it felt like I had just mainlined Amortentia with a Veela Allure backer.” Tom's life experiences in the forays of copulation weren't exactly extensive and he had certainly never debased himself in such a manner as letting a vampire drink his blood.

“As I said, that is a vampire's bite.” Orlov said, still looking relaxed but sounding a bit bored. “Vhy did you not tell me you vere a Metamorphmagus? Not that I mind, I think I'll quite like the skill.” Orlov said looking speculatively at Harry.

“Huh?” Harry said confusedly. “I think your taste buds are off Vadim. I'm no Metamorphmagus. I wasn't lucky enough to inherit that from my Grandmother's line. She was a Black and they've been known to have them, Sirius' cousin is one in fact.” The abrupt subject change threw Harry for a loop. He lost the indignant anger he had only moments ago.

“I promise you, little one, you are a Metamorphmagus. I can taste it in your blood as surely as I can taste your Animagus form, Parseltongue ability, the venom and the phoenix tears.” Vadim said with a hint of condescension.

“No, you don't understand, I'm not a Metamorphmagus, I can't be. Sirius had to brew a potion not but a month ago so I could mimic the ability to break the walking blood banks out of Azkaban. I couldn't cast any Transfiguration spells so we had to find a work around.” Harry said.

“Vell if you have doubts, do as you did back then and try to change yourself.” The vampire snapped. He was full and content, not in the mood to be contradicted about blood by a child.

Harry rolled his eyes and imagined himself taller, older and a bit broader. He pushed his magic at the idea and felt himself grow slightly before he felt trapped. Rather uncomfortably the pressure built around him until he heard a tear. His clothes came apart at the seams to accommodate his new form. Harry grinned and brought his hand up to his face, rubbing the stubble that had appeared there.

“Woah, bloody brilliant.” Harry said, though his voice came out sounding exactly as it had before his transformation painting a rather odd scene.

Orlov gave him a pointed look. “See, I told you. Never doubt a vampire about blood little wizard.”

Harry released the small flow of magic that was maintaining his features and sat back down, doing his best to remain modest as everything but his outer robes were hanging by mere threads. “Wait, you said you would like the skill, do you really gain the unique individual gifts from each wizard or witch you feed from?”

The vampire smiled roguishly, “Oh, did I say that? Vhat's done is done.” The feigned innocence didn't fool Harry for a moment. The vampire had just given him privileged information. Harry had read numerous books on the species and nothing had even remotely said something about that.

“ _Perhaps this will answer your question. The world has gained another Parselmouth today Little One.”_  Vadim's grin was maniacal, the elongated canine teeth gleamed in nearly the same way Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes would sparkle. “The little blonde one told me I vould need to let you in on that secret, take care not to reveal it freely, that is guarded information and should another vampire find out you know they vould go through much to either turn your or kill you.”

Harry was going to have to corner Luna and try to get straight answers out of her. She met with Orlov during the break and had certainly had a profound impact on the vampire for him to relay such a thing.

“It vould be best if we collect my blood soon before I start to metabolize yours. Vhile much of the power remains, I am no doubt stronger now than I vould be in even a few days.” Orlov interrupted Harry's thoughts of his eventual shake down of Luna. He nodded and called for Dobby to bring him a Blood Replenishing potion and the phial that would hold the vampire's blood.

Orlov didn't stay long after fulfilling his end of the deal. Before he took his leave though he did extract the promise of a meeting after Harry had utilized his blood.

“Sure Vadim, you can come over for drinks. Honestly I wish you'd stay now and tell me more of the unique abilities you've acquired.” Harry tried to persuade him once more to divulge his secrets.

“Now now, that would be telling. I'm sure you vill find out soon enough.” Vadim said and left with a final lingering glance at Harry's neck where he had earlier bitten.

The door shut and Sirius stepped out from where he had been eavesdropping. “So how was it? Did you enjoy letting  _Vadim_  feed on you?” Sirius said teasingly.

Harry flushed at the memory of what he had done and the feeling the bite had elicited. “You were right, it wasn't the terrible experience I was building up for myself.”

“Of course I was, although I was tempted to let it last a bit longer before initiating the  _climax_ but Luna said I was being unfair and that you needed to get on with it.” Sirius said making his double entandre obvious.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Padfoot, sure it felt good but it wasn't anything like you're trying to make it out to be.” Harry said trying to put an end to the teasing before it got too out of hand.

“What? Are you meaning you didn't?” Sirius said, looking honestly astonished.

“Obviously not!” Harry said indignantly. “Why? Did you?”

“Twice! Well, at least the first time. After that it was a bit more manageable.” Sirius said with absolutely no shame.

Harry sputtered. “I could have gone forever without knowing that Padfoot! Argh! What, do I need to make sure you're not going to start rutting on his leg the next time he comes over?”

Sirius let loose a barking laugh that only he could quite pull off and shook his head, “No! I'm perfectly capable of keeping things casual, heck, it wasn't like we had a romp, although the couch was a much more comfortable way of going about the ordeal. He was merely a means to an end, a very happy end no doubt, anyway I'm sure I'm nothing more than Dinner.”

“Leave it to Sirius Black to get his rocks off like this rather than go finding a pretty witch to string along. Am I being pranked?” Harry eyed his godfather curiously.

Sirius didn't attempt to hold back the humorless chuckle, “No, but you better than anyone understand how much of my life is in the spotlight. If I went around bedding every bird that caught my fancy the carefully crafted image of responsible guardian to Harry Potter would be shattered and either Dumbledore or Malfoy could argue for my removal.”

Harry sobered a bit. “Sirius, you don't have to stop being who you are for my sake. I can control Lucius well enough and from what you've said Dumbledore is overcome with guilt over your wrongful imprisonment.”

“Don't worry about that, its not the only reason. My stay on the island made it hard to fully relax and let loose anyway I doubt anything short of Veela Allure or the similar effects Orlov's bite has would let me focus on the task at hand.” Sirius waved off Harry's misplaced guilt over his situation. “Its just a quid pro quo arrangement.”

Harry took the explanation at face value until he suddenly asked, “So, since when did you fancy blokes? All the stories you've told were about witches.”

Sirius shrugged, “I've never really cared about what parts someone had as long as they were going to let me have a good time with mine. I've not really ever fancied someone in the romantic sense. Sure, plenty of people have caught my eye but most of my 'relationships' were either short or entirely physical, sometimes both. If I ever needed a reminder that love wasn't for me I just had to spend some time talking to your Dad about your Mum, before they got together the saccharine adoration was enough to make you vomit. After though it wasn't bad listening to him talk about her, especially since Dorea and Charlus passed just before. It was the only way to even partially get him out of his depression.”

“Do you think they would have liked Mum?” Harry asked thinking of his grandparents. He wished that he could have known them, the stories Sirius told made them sound loving.

“Oh! Your grandmother loved her! James tried to ask Lily's father for her hand in marriage once at Platform 9 ¾ and before he could even to the part where he offered what most would consider a rather impressive bride-wealth Lily had punched him right in the nose. That was in fifth year and he did it to get a rise out of her. Your gran found it so funny she would only set James' nose, not heal it fully.” Sirius had tears in his eyes from a mixture of mirth, nostalgia, and sadness.

The rest of the weekend was wholly uneventful. Sirius and Harry did indeed end up going to Gringotts the next day. Contrary to what he told Sirius at the game Harry had indeed finished the primer on the Goblin Language and used it with limited success. While the teller they spoke to seemed mildly impressed the Potter Account Manager told Harry his pronunciation was dreadful and he sounded like he was speaking around Dragon Dung. After that, Harry chose to stick to English, but he noticed that his Account Manager spoke in his native tongue, deliberately pronouncing difficult words slowly. The meeting took longer than anticipated, but it gave Harry and Sirius an excuse to go back in time and work on modifying the ritual now that they knew more about the vampire blood.

The work on the ritual left them tired, finding no way to improve it or modify what they had already made they deemed it ready as it would ever be, although Harry did promise to ask Luna what she thought of it. Sirius gave what little insight he could offer about Luna but it wasn't anything that Harry hadn't guessed already. Harry was now under the impression she had some talent as a Seer, although to what extent was unknown and combined with Harry's mistrust of prophecy he would definitely take whatever she told him with a grain of salt.

The weekend away from Hogwarts proved to be exactly what Harry needed to alleviate his worries about the ritual. It helped that he wasn't worried about the constant need to sneak in and out of Hogwarts, risking detection each time. When Monday morning rolled around and Harry made his way back to Hogwarts it was with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.


	18. Rituals and Contingencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two sections were added to the last chapter, so if you've already read it, I'd head back and take a look. I didn't like the way the chapters broke up so they got added to the last bit. I hope the way the story has been progressing hasn't given people cause to stop reading, but if so, thanks for the time you spent on it anyway! :)

True to Harry's prediction Oliver had wasted no time in giving him a good dressing down for dragging the match against Hufflepuff on so long. The scores between the two teams for the overall Quidditch Cup were now decidedly close and it unnerved the Keeper. Harry missing out on Monday morning's Quidditch practice was entirely glossed over, much to Harry's confusion as he had prepared himself to feign being chastised. Classes continued to be more than a passing irritation for the group of friends Harry had surrounded himself with.

Hermione was working hard to read as much as she could, but with having gained such a wealth of knowledge in such a short period of time, most of Hogwarts' Library was little more than revision. After a few days of snappish behavior Sirius had shoved her into the Library at Grimmuald Place and demanded she not come out until she found something to hold her interest. When after an hour she had yet to come out Harry was sent to check on her. She was ensconced at one table with parchment all around her. She was scribbling things down at a rapid pace before she paused, still paying him no mind. It looked like she had been hit with a confundus almost, then her gaze sharpened again and the scribbling continued. When he walked over he could see complicated Arithmancy problems on the scattered pieces of parchment. After recognizing it as basic diagrams for spell crafting Harry left his best friend to her work, there was no doubt she noticed him and chose not to talk.

Neville, even after his newfound drive to cause Death Eaters grievous harm, had remained very much a quiet individual, although not near as cripplingly shy. His near instant loss of his baby fat coupled with his vast improvement in both practical and theoretical branches of magic had led to some rather distasteful rumors. Some claimed that he was possessed by the ghost of Merlin, others said he had been pretending all along and finally got tired of the pretense, one person even said he had sacrificed his grandmother and was on his way to becoming a Dark Lord. All in all, he took it in stride. Even though he wasn't used to the attention and it made him supremely uncomfortable to be the subject of so many rumors he had started casting Notice-Me-Not charms on himself when he was around anyone but Harry, Hermione, Luna, or the twins.

Fred and George were rarely seen these days. They had sequestered themselves in some remote part of the Castle that they had warded rather impressively. Well, it wasn't so much a ward as an illusory wall hiding a long disused part of Hogwarts. Harry was the only person who they allowed to go with them to see their secret headquarters. On the way there they waxed poetically about its various upsides to The Chamber, which they had dubbed Harry's secret headquarters. What he saw when he arrived was a small unused classroom. It was not near large enough to do much practical magic in, especially for an entire class. The size was just perfect for what Fred and George had been using it for. There was a tiny brewing area, another part had books of random subjects, and alongside one entire wall were shelves lined with odd things Harry couldn't place that all looked in varying stages of completion. They showed him around the area and told him exactly how his galleons had been spent. He had to admit, he hadn't expected them to start working so voraciously, but it made sense in a way five-thousand galleons was a considerable amount of money for most people and it would surely burn a hole in the twin's pockets had they not been so involved in their research.

Luna would come and go as she pleased, showing up randomly with no regard as to where they were or what was going on. She remained companionable and they would have pleasant conversations up until someone, Harry, mentioned something about her having the ability to see the future. Then she would simply either ignore his presence or walk off if they had been alone. She hadn't offered any insights into the ritual no matter how much Harry pestered her or tried to glean insights from otherwise innocuous actions. On Monday she gave him a knowing look for the briefest of seconds before she returned to what Harry was beginning to suspect was her normal facade. One thing that was consistent was Luna eating dinner at Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall, she seemed to take glee in hearing Hermione's angry comments about eating only pudding for dinner. Hermione got up from the table grumbling about how Luna must have Hogwarts' House-Elves on the payroll when pudding that night was treacle tart and Luna convinced Harry to join her.

Today though all those thoughts were far from their mind. Each of them were farther from home than they had ever been before and after the initial awe had faded they quickly got to work. Preparing the ritual space for what would be going on in a few hours. The outside area Sirius had directed them to on Black Island was ideal for their needs. It wasn't surprising as Sirius had not only been kept up to date with Harry's changes to the ritual but also added his own input. Far away from the manor house that had been erected near the beach there was a very large circular granite platform. Harry, Hermione and Sirius had spent the day under the sun working with intense determination to carve out the runes required, the two Hogwarts students having used their time-turners and Harry's connection to the Black family to arrive earlier to avoid questions about their 'secret' devices. They had engraved the runes in a six pointed star where one of each of their group would stand at a point, save Harry. He would be in the middle and act as an anchor for the energies tonight. Sirius had at first tried to demand to switch places but Azkaban had done a lot to him, none of it good. As it was, his Occlumency, and thus his control, over both his emotions and by extension his magic wasn't complete. It had taken days, but eventually he saw reason, and Harry wasn't about to let any of his friends take the risk.

The hexagram represented the unification of the elements which Harry was hoping would add stabilization to the opposing creature blood that he was trying to get to play nice. Vampires and Werewolves held nothing but animosity for one another, the problem was only increased with the addition of the Unicorn which was a creature that loathed anything even remotely Dark. The runes that made up the array combined multiple alphabets to achieve the desired results, namely using the Unicorn's magic to combat the curses as it's magic is known for curative potions and the like and what is a curse if not an affliction of one's magic? The knowledge that Vadim's blood contained unknown magic had almost stopped the ritual in its tracks but test after test revealed that when reduced into an Arithmantic expression it was no different than any other sample of vampire blood. Sirius and Hermione both demanded that they be allowed to check it before the go ahead could be done with the ritual, which was all the better for Harry as no matter how useful Arithmancy was it still bored him to tears.

Sirius had left about thirty minutes prior leaving Harry and Hermione to finish up the carvings which they had just completed. When they stood to stretch their tired muscles they saw Sirius coming back with the rest of the group in tow. Harry waved over at them and Sirius took that as an invitation to transform into Padfoot and lope over to land on top of him. With the large Grim pinning him down Harry tried to push him off with considerable effort only to fall short. The dog's deep chuff told Harry that he was being laughed at. After a moment Sirius returned to his normal form and helped Harry up.

“Mangy mutt.” Harry grumbled.

“Oh hush. After tonight you'll be able to throw Padfoot around like a rag doll.” Sirius said remorsefully. “I have to get my fun in while I can.”

“Hello Harry Potter. Thank you for including me in this.” Luna had come up while Harry was struggling.

“Er. Of course Luna, you did help me earlier in the year after all, and I'd like to think we've become friends.” Harry said with a hint of awkwardness.

“I'd like that too. After tonight we may not have a choice.” Luna said without her normal dreamy tone.

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows, “What do you mean we may not have a choice?”

“I'm sure you'll see.” She said evading his question. It was a common tactic she would employ, say something unusually cryptic and then refuse to answer any questions about it, and it grated on Harry's nerves.

“Luna, if something unforeseen is going to happen tonight we need to know. Magic like this can blow up in our faces.” Harry said, doubting his abilities once again in the young blonde's presence.

“Nothing  _unforeseen_  is going to happen Harry. Just relax and do what you've planned, everything will work out in the end.” Luna said passively.

Harry gave up the interrogation as a bad job and turned to greet the rest of the group. It was obvious that everyone had varying degrees of excitement and trepidation. Neville was stiff in his movements and only jerkily nodded back to Harry's greeting. Both of the twins were lamenting being on such a beautiful island with no time to relax. Harry smiled ruefully at their forced cheeriness, they were just as nervous as everyone else, save Luna.

“Alright, Padfoot do you want to go grab our guests? I would like to rouse them and let them know what they'll be party to tonight.” Harry smiled, his eyes gleaming with a sadistic glint. Harry noticed Neville perk up just a bit. Two of the four Death Eaters who tortured his parents into insanity would empower tonight's ritual. Sirius nodded and Apparated to the Manor to retrieve their slumbering sacrifices. Harry turned to the rest.

“Alright, everyone else, I want you to go about what was discussed you would do.” Neville went a bit away from the slab and whipped out his new wand. He began setting up a bare bones triage tent that would be manned by Dobby and Castor, the latter more for moral support and to be around someone who could understand him. Fred and George went to the ocean and started collecting large portions of seawater. After they had finished they began portioning it out into seven separate yet equal basins. Harry sat up and went over to where his supplies were. He dug deep into the bag and pulled out large handfuls of dark brown earth. In each of the places where one of their group would stand Harry formed a small platform of dirt. The granite below would represent the earth's bedrock and the ritual's strong foundation, the dirt itself would signify itself, earth that was capable of sustaining life. Hermione had worked very hard to enchant six pieces of Hornbeam briquettes into Gubraithian Fire before she had started helping to carve the granite. She had placed each in a silver basin that was enchanted to resist the perpetual heat the fire would give off. Luna had come with seven feathers from Hagrid's Hippogriffs to symbolize the connection to Air.

Sirius arrived as they had finished placing each of the items for the ritual bringing the last elements of the ritual. Still under the effects of the potion Harry had coerced them to take it was odd to see a procession of bodies floating behind the Animagus. They had been gagged and bound, even in their sleeping state Sirius had said he wasn't taking any chances. Harry saw him placing them against a long conjured slab while he was working on the area in the center he would sit. He had to do each area individually as not to disrupt the runes they had spent so long carving.

By the time Harry had finished his preparations Luna, Hermione, and the twins were quick to put their finishing touches on the final area. Harry looked around with pride, everything had been meticulously planned and gone over numerous times. Everyone was ready and sunset would be soon enough, and with it the beginning of the ritual. Harry made it over to the stone slab when Sirius had finished placing them in shackles. Then it was time to administer the antidote, while it wasn't necessary for them to be awake for the ritual, Harry wanted them to see what Voldemort had caused by his actions twelve years ago, namely, initiating his own demise. They may not be witnessing the fall of their beloved Lord, but that's what the monologue before their death was for, or so Sirius had said before demanding that their summer would contain a James Bond movie marathon.

“Harry, are you going to Moldy-shorts it up before we wake 'em up?” Fred asked.

“Yeah! Give the blighters hope that they've actually been saved and then dash it!” George spurned on.

“Well, I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it.” Harry focused hard for a moment and then his features morphed into the form of the man he hated most in the world. Affecting the voice and tone of his enemy he looked over to his friends and said, “Administer the antidote.”

Hermione looked over at him distastefully, “Really, Harry. They're not awake yet, you could at least try to remain civil.”

“Sorry 'Moine, just getting into character.” Harry said, keeping Voldemort's voice, but his tone sounding genuinely apologetic.

“Okay, how about you just don't talk, that was just as creepy.” Sirius said with his nose wrinkling up.

Harry rolled his scarlet eyes, just now noticing that this form didn't have any eyelashes. As he pondered on why someone would want to get rid of their eyeball's first line of defense the others had administered the potion to rouse the Death Eaters. Agustus Rockwood was the first to come to his senses, and also the first to sense something amiss.

“My Lord!” He gasped as he saw Harry. “Please! Let me up, what have I done to deserve such treatment?”

Harry's face hardened into an expression of outright fury and he snarled at Rockwood, “What have you done? What have you done!? Nothing! That's what you've done! You and your compatriots have spent your time wasting away in Azkaban, being entirely useless! While I was rendered a mere specter, unable to interact with the world around me lest I take over the form of an animal or willing human!”

The other Death Eaters had begun to rouse, the Lestrange brothers looked resigned to their fates, Tavers was madly fighting at his shackles. Dolohov was alternating between cursing loudly and begging for his life and Mulciber was giving a loud account on all the times he had been useful to Voldemort. He first began with the numerous wizards and witches that he had made disappear, then went on to mention the large number of galleons that had went to bribes for the people the Dark Lord had deemed too important to kill at the moment. Harry smiled and held up a hand and all the blubbering, blustering and begging was ceased.

“You ask for forgiveness, and speak of the past as if that does anything to change what I have went through the past twelve years. Your usefulness to me ended the moment you were caught, but, luckily for you, I have devised a new way for you to be of use.” Harry paused here to let the weight of his words sink in.

“You have all been given the glorious opportunity to aid me in my rise to power, and ensure the defeat of my most powerful foe.” Harry cast a levitation charm on the stone slab so they could more easily see what he was getting ready to do. “You see, you have not been rescued as you were led to believe. Instead, you were just captured for my own devices. Tonight, you shall be righting wrongs you have committed against me and mine. Tonight, you will become fuel for a transformation unlike any that has ever been attempted before.” Harry smiled as the fear that had momentarily abated returned in full force. Each of the assembled knew enough about magic to understand that the fuel for any spell, ritual, or anything of the like was always expended fully. If they survived, which was unlikely even in the best of cases, they would be rendered squibs which was worse than death in many of their opinions.

“Yes, you will all be here to witness the beginnings of my ascendance. Today, I who have gone further than any wizard in the quest for immortality will once again break the bounds of what was thought possible!” Harry stopped dead in his tracks right before Rockwood, who was looking both fearful and mutinous.

“You're not our Lord.” He spat at Harry who frowned for just a moment.

“What gave it away?” The innocent confusion on his face was undercut by still retaining Voldemort's features. “Really, I want to know, I plan on needing to fool Bella later and if you could pick up on it I'm sure her fanatical self is going to as well.”

Harry waited impatiently for the man to answer his question, when none came Harry drew his wand. “I may not be your Lord, but I  _do_  know how he used to make you fall in line Rockwood. Do you need a reminder on how to treat a superior wizard?”

“Superior? I've seen little proof of that! You forced a potion down our throats and we wake up in shackles! How does that denote your superiority?” The ex-unspeakable was livid at having allowed himself be put in such a ridiculous situation.

“Oh, but aren't you forgetting, to be able to force you to take a potion, I had to first break into Azkaban.” Harry started pacing again and as he made his way down the line and back to Rockwood he had progressively grown shorter, each step becoming more and more like his true form of Harry Potter.

“You see, it wouldn't do if the Boy-Who- Lived was caught breaking into Azkaban to liberate Death Eaters, so I had to make sure I wasn't caught. Just like it would be bad if the general populace were to know that tonight I'll be performing a ritual that will sacrifice you and your six fellow Death Eaters. But as I said earlier, you are simply paying off the twelve years of hell you and yours have given me.” Harry had locked eyes with Rockwood, he was by far the most intelligent of the group with a wealth of hidden knowledge from years of working for the Department of Mysteries.

“That's Dark magic,” Rockwood almost whispered. “Why would the Light's hero be willing to do such a thing?”

“Oh come off it. You know just as well as me that there is no such thing as Light and Dark when it comes to the magic a wizard wields, we're not creatures. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it.” Harry said, borrowing words Voldemort had once said to him. “Well, power and intent. While some magics are, lets say, morally ambiguous, we both know that Magic is merely a form of energy, one infinitely more powerful than anything Muggles have access to and wizards take for granted

“No, Light and Dark are useless personifications of the same thing, Magic. The spells the  _Ministry_  classifies as Dark are entirely arbitrary, and while, in most cases, I would tend to agree that human sacrifice is something that should be avoided this isn't one of those times. Your Lord has a habit of recruiting Vampires, Werewolves, and hell, even Giants to his cause. So tonight, I shall take on the strengths of both of the creatures of the night. And, if I was able to one, get enough Giant's blood and two, been able to think of a convincing story for why I all of a sudden started to look like Hagrid's lovechild with Lily Potter, I would have added it into the mix as well!” Harry understood why villains liked to monologue, especially when prisoners were held captive. Nothing is better than a captive audience, well except maybe a captive audience that wouldn't be able to reveal any of his secrets afterwards.

Rockwood at this point started to laugh loudly. “Oh, go right ahead boy. Use my life for this ritual. I'll gladly help you in your rise to  _power._  I only wish I could be around to see the end of this!” Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

“Well, if you're a good boy perhaps I will bring you back for a bit and we can chat. I must admit, I am curious about what you'd been working on in the Department of Mysteries. I've heard such fanciful stories regarding the workings of Time, Death, and even hints of other worldly creatures? Now, answer my question Rockwood. How could you tell I wasn't him?” Harry said the last few words forcefully.

Rockwood paused a moment, this boy spoke of raising the dead as if it was an easy thing to do and he knew that wasn't so. But he held confidence in his ability to do so, and it didn't appear to be false. And for Harry, it indeed was easy, or well, should be. After telling Hermione about his cloak hiding him from Dementors she had spent days looking for clues to why it would do so. What she had found was groundbreaking even if she herself didn't believe it to be true. She had searched Hogwarts' Library extensively and was about to work on finding something at Grimmuald Place when Luna had given her a book. It was a children's book full of fanciful morality tales that would teach the Wizarding World's children about magic and interactions with muggles, albeit muggles from the middle ages. The book had told a tale of the Three Brothers who had conquered Death. Each had received a prize, the eldest a wand, more powerful than any other. The middle brother, who had recently lost his fiance, requested a stone that would bring the dead back to this realm. And the youngest, the youngest had asked for a cloak that would hide him from Death itself. She had reluctantly passed the information along to Harry who had latched onto it like a man reaching for a lifeline while drowning. There were slight annotations in the book that Luna said once belonged to her father. One of them was a symbol that Harry immediately recognized after having stared at it for so long as Voldemort. He knew then that the story, as many other fables, was based in some truth for the stone inside the Gaunt Ring Horcrux was indeed the stone the second brother had 'won' from Death.

Harry had kept the information to himself, thanking Hermione for her hard work but asking her to just drop it and saying that someone in his family must have been trying to recreate that fabled cloak. He returned the book to Luna and told her it had been an interesting read. She smiled knowingly and Harry had the distinct impression he had been found out, he just hoped she would keep her suspicions to herself. Harry had held himself back from using the stone, but, had fully intended to bring his parents back, even if just to speak to them once more, to hear his mother say the things he only remembered hearing through an infant's hearing.

“The Mark.” Rockwood grunted out. “Our Mark is still faded. If our Lord had returned to his former power our Dark Mark would be raised and infused with his power, connecting us to him.”

“Ah. I had forgotten about that. Hmm. You take great pride in the marks he branded you with don't you?” Harry considered for a moment, remembering how each of them had gazed reverently upon having his magic burn into their forearm.

The man's eyes widened as if he knew what Harry was getting ready to do. Harry waved his wand in imitation of a snake rearing back to strike and drove it forward until it came into contact with the man's shackled arm. A string of hissing came out of his mouth and intense power was pushed through his wand directly pouring into the Dark Mark. Rockwood cried out as he felt the tiny sliver of his master's magic leave him and return to whence it came.

“Oh yes. I think this will do nicely.” The area the mark had been looked like a particularly bad sunburn, so red it was practically purple. Harry smiled and repeated the procedure with the remaining captives. The protests died to whimpers after their mark was burned off. Rodolphus and Rabastan were the only two who remained stoically impassive throughout the entire procedure. Harry looked up at the sky and noticed his time for his monologue had run out.

“Well, it seems our time has come to an end. Everyone, take hold of your sacrifice and get them in place before taking your own.” Harry said and after a moment of consideration added, “please.” with a grin to Hermione. She swatted him on the way to grab her sacrifice. It had taken more than a little convincing for her to be willing to participate tonight once they had figured out what would power the ritual. She had been adamant that her strength was in her mind and she would like to keep it that way, it wasn't as if she was going to go about punching people or getting into fights. But after Harry had told her he planned to kill the man and then showed her just a few of Tavers' crimes he witnessed as Voldemort she had been more than willing to at least make his death productive.

Neville walked over rigidly, obviously occluding his mind as best he could to keep his emotions in check. He faltered for just a moment by the Rodolphus and Rabastan before he moved on to Dolohov. Harry had talked to him about their inclusion in the ritual, asking if he would be able to handle it or if another less known Death Eater would be better. He had assented, saying that while they were present, Bellatrix had  _'played'_ with his parents mostly, with a now dead Barty Crouch Jr. joining in, often both casting at the same person. Neville had told Harry that he was working on a way to help his parents, but the knowledge they had on healing was relatively limited and almost none was about healing minds. Voldemort wanted to break the mind, not pick up the pieces.

Luna walked over to Thorfinn Rowle, a nasty piece of work that had joined Voldemort's ranks shortly before Harry's parents had died. His short tenure as a Death Eater held little bearing to the impressive reputation he had earned. His intelligence wasn't anything to fawn over and his large brow made him look a bit like a mongoloid. But Rowle was ambitious. He had a zeal for his work and had rendered many of the Order of the Phoenix's operations ineffective simply by causing too much chaos on the battlefield that they were forced to withdraw. He had a propensity for explosions and would make use of his talents on areas of Muggle England to see how his Lord would smile in satisfaction at the deaths of so many useless beasts.

Sirius had Mulciber in his clutches mere moments after Harry asked them to get ready. Having to not only house these monsters but also bring Orlov here to feed had driven him up the wall. The urge to just end their lives had been nearly overwhelming but in the end he had vented his anger with Orlov. The vampire had rolled his eyes and laughed when Sirius instead of taking him to the Island the second day they met had instead presented himself once again. Orlov had insisted that this couldn't become a regular thing as he had no desires for a love-struck wizard to be following him around. Sirius' bark of laughter was enough to assure the vampire that there was little chance at that. Tonight though, he would be able to vent his anger on the cause of it, or well, a cause of it. He was the only one who physically dragged their captive over to the ritual area, the others using their wands to accomplish the feat.

Fred and George in an obviously rehearsed gag stood in front of the Lestrange duo arguing who got which brother. At the end they had played a mock game of rock, paper, scissors a game they had to of learned from Lee. George levitated Rodolphus over to his place in the area and froze him into place, hovering over an intersection of runes. The innermost part of the ritual hexagram, the hexagon Harry would stand in, had six points as the name would suggest. At each point a sacrifice would be hovering so their eventual spilled blood would run over the granite between the mounds of earth, giving the ritual direction and power. The seventh, Rockwood, would be inside the hexagon with Harry. Fred took Rabastan and placed him on the opposite side as his brother, similar to how he and George were.

As the others had Harry took Rockwood to his appointed place within the center of the ritual. While he prepared the man Harry took the opportunity to explain what he would be a part of.

“You see, Rockwood, tonight we're going to be doing a bit of Blood magic.” Harry smiled, “Its fitting, no? The war's facade was about blood, when really it was all about power. Those who had it, didn't want to lose it, so they had to subjugate all these new ideas that had been springing up in their community. But tonight, blood will  _truly_  bring us power, unlike how when you claim your  _pure_  blood gives you strength.” Rockwood, unlike the others who were suspended upside down in midair, was suspended with both arms and legs spread eagle and upright. His modesty, as everyone else's was preserved as the sacrifices were wearing simple white linen trousers and those not doing so had changed into dark grey silk sleeveless robes.

“Tonight, you won't simply be sacrificed to empower our ritual though, you have a special purpose. You're going to be the medium in which the creature blood is filtered before we reap the benefits. You won't die a wizard. No, you will die with both vampirism and the werewolf's curse fighting with your body as their battlefield. The moment their blood leaves you, any momentary strength you will gain will immediately leave you as it passes to us.” Harry said with a smile. Rowle's look of fear had turned to one of momentary disgust. “But fret not, the bloodlust, weakness to sunlight, and rabid wolf's instincts are my gift to you.”

The sun had now reached the point in it's descent where the ritual could start and so Harry did so. The others had been waiting on him to stop toying with Rockwood and saw his queue to begin. As one, seven separate incantations started. Well, the incantations sounded different, but it was actually the same thing just translated in different languages, the same seven languages that used the runes they had carved. Glowing threads of magic started at seven different points on the granite as they chanted. They lit the runes as they made their way around. Once the entirety of the runes began to glow Harry queued the others to start their next part. Each of the six sent a precise piercing hex at the neck of their appointed victim, spilling their blood and letting it freely flow onto the magic-touched runes. Though the individual symbols weren't connected it was easy to see when one filled with the power that their sacrifices offered up as it turned a deep red, and the next would slowly start to darken from its normal silvery state.

The weight of the magic was palpable, it pressed down on everyone present. To Harry it signified the culmination of all his recent efforts. To the Death Eaters, it was as if Death itself was breathing down, or up depending their current orientation, their necks. Rowle looked around as madly as he could, being unable to move any significant part of his body. Harry knew the reason the other Death Eaters were even still alive to feel the magic was because their wounds were being controlled by the vary magic they thought was Death. It was drawing their blood out to power the ritual, and that took time. Harry couldn't start controlling the energies of the ritual until the runes had charged and it looked like it would take a few minutes still. The barest hints of the sun were still visible, when they weren't the runes would be charged fully.

Harry watched the runes with fascination, seeing the ritual progress as it should was emboldening him. He could do it! He would be able to defeat Voldemort and live out his life. In that moment a thousand different desires with how he would spend his life flooded his brain. He wanted to break curses on ancient tombs; he wanted to settle down and have a family so large it would dwarf the Weasleys; he wanted to invent new magical items that would revolutionize their world; he wanted to help Neville cure his parents; he wanted to travel the world and learn their secrets; he wanted to kill Albus Dumbledore; he wanted to learn everything the world knew and then teach it all to wizards and witches everywhere. Harry gasped at all the possibilities he had never considered now all seeming like viable options. He would have the strength to see the end of Voldemort, and the Dark Lord's own followers shall pave that way.

The sun set and darkened the sky, a quarter moon hung in the inky blackness of space providing enough light to see the others when combined with that of the runes and ever burning fire. Stars were easily visible, although their positions looked skewed on this side of the ocean and so close to the equator. Harry began his part of the ritual. His words, hissed in parseltongue just as they had been from the start of the ritual, were harsh and commanding. While sacrifices provided ample power, the power was unwieldy. If it was given the opportunity it would turn on those that sought to dominate it. Harry felt it fight the constrains of the commands he made, but using parseltongue gave him an advantage. It wasn't only a language, it was a  _magical_  language. It was what made parselmagic possible. It also helped the snake act as a magical focus, like that of a wand for casting the specific magic. This wasn't parselmagic though, it was simply a ritual that was being done in parseltongue. It didn't add anything to the ritual aside from being one that few would ever recognize if they happened to see the memory of the event.

When the magic resisted Harry's commands he hissed them out again adding more force and magic behind his words. Harry's intent was the same as when someone would cast the imperius curse, he wanted complete control, to dominate the foreign force. The runes glowed on the ground and then lifted into the air, keeping their pattern but now rising to just above Sirius' head. As they ascended a red haze was left in their wake. When it has reached it's peak Harry's commands changed and the runes at the top began to shrink and move closer together. While the magically infused runes continued to become smaller and smaller they continued their journey skyward until they almost came to a point. The hexagon in the center of the ethereal runes in the sky was now no larger than a knut and Harry called them downwards and forced them into Rockwood, directly over his heart.

The Death Eater screamed out in agony as the thousands of shrunken runes, still containing all their absorbed power burned into his flesh. The skin itself looked to be branded, instead of runes appearing on his skin it was a thick red scar with lines where the runes were. The power stayed contained in the brand, now set in a host it waited to do the work it was prepared for. From before him, Harry took three vials that had been on the ground. One contained the Vampire blood, which would be the base. Orlov had given it freely knowing that it would be used in a ritual, this filled it with strong intent and would further enhance the nebulous gifts the vampire had hinted at. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at the vial, all seven ounces bent to his will and took the form of a lance that would pierce the hexagon on Rockwood. Harry repeated the process with the werewolf blood, setting it minutely behind the start of the vampire blood. It would enter half a second after the first bit of vampire blood and then only half a second after that the unicorn blood would join the mix. Together they would flow into Rockwood's body, pouring directly into his heart. It would only come out after making seven round trips through the man. Harry flicked his wand at the unicorn blood to get it into position and glanced at the rest of the group. After he did this, things would progress rather quickly, with Rockwood's fear increased heart rate his blood was pumping very quickly. Each nodded at him and Harry flicked his wand, sending the opposing blood into Rockwood.

Another scream ripped from his throat, but it was soon silenced as he started to convulse. His body was still bound in Harry's earlier spell but it was clear that he was fighting it with everything his body could throw at it in his wild contractions. An eternity seemed to stretch as the blood circulated though the Death Eater's body. It looked bloated and overstuffed as the extra blood suffused his being. You could see the mercury like unicorn blood diminish as the his body started to force the creature blood to mix. This ritual kept Rockwood's blood from mixing and essentially treated him as a cauldron and strainer. His heart mixing the different bloods, and the seal on his chest filtering out the curse into his body after the creature blood had mixed fully.

Harry watched carefully as Rocwood's body stopped fighting his binding spell. A bright light engulfed the brand over his heart and a black colored blood started flowing out of the center in rhythm with Rockwood's heartbeat. Harry flicked his wand at the fluid and watched as it hovered near the exit point and started growing in size. He moved closer to examine what had transpired so far. The blood's dark hue was speckled with hints of bright light like the stars that lit the sky. Harry prodded at it, examining it with his magic. It felt incomplete, as if it was waiting for some other reagent and he knew things were on track. He called out for the others to start the next step.

As one the group slashed at their wrists with their wands, first the left, then the right. Harry called the streams of his friends' blood to the center where it was attacked by the larger mass of sparkling blood. Hungrily it ate of the blood they offered and it began to change from the black mass that had a few bits of sparkles to a fluid that looked to be little more than a liquid ruby. It had become as clear as the stone its color so resembled and it caught light and reflected it out as well as any cut stone. He heard a gasp and it brought him out of his stupor. He moved on to the next part of the ritual and divided the blood evenly between those participating in the ritual. A flick of his wand sent the blood speeding towards the seven. When it reached their bodies it split itself in half and dove into their wrists.

No one had expected for this ritual to be completed without pain. Changing how your body and magic interacted with each other on a fundamental level wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but the intense pain that was burning through their veins as if it was fire was undoubtedly worse than the basilisk's poison that he had dealt with previously. All of his body felt like it was being dissolved in a vat of acid. He could feel every part of his body writhing in agony as magic which was normally contained within himself exploded out and changed his body. He was vaguely aware he had fallen to the ground in his agony other than that, he could tell little else with the metaphorical fire exploding through his body. Harry thrashed around, disturbing the dirt under him and then froze, as if in a body bind. His nerves were still lighting up, sending frantic waves of pain surging through him.

The pain ebbed slowly, giving way to a cooling feeling of nothingness. Harry felt as if someone had him under the Imperius, but no commands came, no foreign inclinations crept into his mind. The absence of pain was better than any feeling he had ever experienced, better than finally getting fed after three days locked in his cupboard, better than his gasp of air after dislodging his first game-winning catch, and even better than his dip in the hot chocolate tub. And, just as he was beginning to relish in the absence of pain and in finishing the ritual there was a searing bolt of pain that lanced through his head.

He screamed out, his voice sounded hoarse and raw from the moment it escaped his mouth. The pain Harry felt was like a direct Legilimency attack combined with all the searing heat from the ritual. His Occlumency barriers proved to be entirely useless against the attack as it bored its way into the deepest portions of his mind. Harry could only scream as whatever force that empowered the attack dragged his sense of self with it. Harry saw the comet-like personification of the force carry him into the deepest part of his innermost mindscape. The driving force was careful here, not destroying any of the furniture or charring any books as it searched for its destination. Harry's sense of dread grew as the energy approached a cabinet that was by itself in a corner. The look of the giant curio was honestly quite comical if you didn't know what it stored. Large chains held the doors shut, tightly wrapped around the offending piece of furniture. Instead of glass to allow one a view of the inside there were large pieces of iron slabs that kept the inside sealed off entirely. It was warded with a silencing charm and enchanted to be unbreakable and airtight. The power didn't seem to know this though, as it dove towards the cupboard and it shattered into rough shrapnel that flew only a few feet before seemingly loosing energy and falling to the ground.

The contents of the cupboard, a small humanoid figure, was held in the center of the mass of glowing energy. The figure looked to be what you would get if you took the infirmities of an old man and forced them on a child. The skin had large age spots that colored its skin, mixing with a large amount of bruising. The creature was filthy and had deep wounds where fingernails would be. It seemed to be where the creature had clawed in vain against its confinement. The energy that had just been holding the horcrux's personification turned on it and with reckless abandon began to tear at the form. The once only powerful force now felt angry and vicious, intent on purging the abomination from it's host.

* * *

The others, who had all been peacefully lulling in the aftermath of the ritual were broken from their reprieve when Harry's screams began anew. They opened their eyes to see the sun beginning to rise in the East and all ran to where Harry was seizing. His eyelids were closed and when forced open by Hermione to check him over his eyes were wildly darting with no one spot ever actually catching his focus. When the girl continued to try and figure out what was happening to her best friend Luna's voice reached her ears.

“Leave him be, the ritual's magic must run it's course.” Her voice was steady and strong.

“We've got to help him! Something is going wrong, the ritual has finished, see!” As evidence of the ritual's conclusion she pointed over to Rockwood who had fallen to the ground, no longer being held up by the magic of the ritual.

“Yes, it has finished for us, but since when has Harry ever done anything the normal way?” She giggled at this, “Although, I don't know if any of this could be considered normal.”

Hermione's rage was instant the moment Luna thought it appropriate to laugh when Harry was in such a state. “How dare you! How dare you make light of what's happening here!”

“You don't get it Hermione.” Luna was using the same tone one would expect to speak to a child with. It may be worth mentioning, it was the same tone Hermione often used when Luna started talking about creatures featured in the Quibbler. “Harry isn't like the rest of us. We've all known him,” She motioned to the Hogwarts contingent, “with a little something extra. But he can't have that and be what we've become. The power will either drive it out or destroy the host.”

Hermione cried out at that, the anguish was matched only by that of Sirius' accompanying wail. They had both understood what Luna was hinting at.

“No! We had a plan to get rid of it! We should have waited! I told him that thing was going to give us trouble tonight if it was still attached to his soul!” Sirius was overcome with intense self loathing, he had yet again failed to protect his godson, this time from the boy's own headstrong stubbornness.

“And that way would have worked.” Luna said serenely. “But this way will too. See.”

Harry's screaming had died off during the conversation and the group who had been watching the exchange now turned their attention back to the now silent teen. A black wraith-like form arose from Harry's scar. It moved like an octopus, reaching out with a portion of its inky body and pulling the rest of it along, disregarding that it wasn't actually holding onto anything but rather climbing into the air. The eldritch abomination did not fade into the aether like the other horcruxes that had been destroyed. Instead, once it pulled itself free from Harry's being it flew off, heading to the northeast, being driven back to whence it came. Harry's body stilled and his breathing became steady. He quickly lost the wet raspy sound that accompanied the rise and fall of his chest and his features visibly relaxed. His scar was an angry red that was fading even as the observers noticed its discoloration. They continued their vigil, not knowing exactly what the aftercare was for horcrux removal and each being too afraid to do something that could hurt their friend. The watch didn't last long though as Harry awoke with a start. His hand flew to his chest as if to keep his heart from beating out of his chest and his breaths were deep and greedy, sucking in as much air as he could in one go.

* * *

Thousands of miles away from Black Island in an ancient manor home on another, rather larger island, a massive crystal container cracked open. Sickly smelling fluid flooded the stone floor of the room that the container had been hidden in. A young man, no older than twenty stepped out of what remained of the crystal container and carefully made his way over to a large floor length mirror. He looked down, taking in his appearance and smiled widely. The ravages of Azkaban were nothing but a mere memory now as he looked at his renewed form and saw himself whole once more.

His Lord had once said he had ventured further down the path to Immortality than any other wizard, seeing his new form though, Agustus Rockwood had to disagree. Voldemort may have secured himself against death, of that Rockwood was sure he could do, but no, his Lord had not come back the next day and wrought destruction upon his enemies. No, it was obvious to Agustus that  _he_ had surely surpassed his Lord in this regard. He viewed his form, unmarked by not only the years in Azkaban, but also unmarked by Voldemort.  _'I know I had the mark when I made this, whatever Potter did when he cut my connection to the Dark Lord severed it entirely.'_

After a moment of consideration, Rockwood came to the conclusion that he rather liked his body the way it was now.  _'The mark of another will never blemish my skin again.'_ The former Death Eater decided then and there. Had he still retained his mark, and thus, his connection to his once Lord, perhaps he would act differently, but that was not the case. Instead, Rockwood had to ensure that his immortality was once again secured. His paranoid nature though had prepared him well for this eventuality when he sought to ensure his survival in the war. Rockwood had everything he needed to once again create a repository for his soul if he should once again find himself in terminal danger.

He walked over to a desk in the corner of the large room in his manor's dungeon and withdrew the wand he purchased for this exact occasion. With a few flicks of his wand the mess was cleaned and himself clothed, now he could begin his work again. A passing thought was given to his years wasted in the torment of Azkaban, if only he had taken his life, he would have been free so much earlier. With a shrug he waved the regret off, he hadn't been sure this would work, and after all what was little over a decade when he just found a way to remain alive as long as he desired? He gleefully grabbed a knife from within the desk and lopped off a rather large portion of flesh from his calf and then healed the wound.

And so, he began his work on what would become his third body, that is, should something happen to his current one. Until it was complete though, he would have to remain undetected by those who would wish him harm, luckily for the former Unspeakable those four months could be spent researching what Potter told him. The brat may have in the end helped Rockwood, but that was surely not his intention. Agustus knew he had to find out as much as he could about the little sociopath that murdered him so he could kindly repay the favor.

* * *

Deep in the forests of Albania, a spectral shadow once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin, and the Dark Lord Voldemort clung to the edge of life after he had fled from his last significant host. The piece of soul that had been ripped and torn countless times, but divided only six, was weak, knowing lucidity only a scant few times each month. The charade of life that Voldemort was living now was rarely interesting and never pleasant. He felt a near constant phantom pain from a body he no longer had, the only reprieve being when an animal would venture too close to his hovel during one of his moments of lucidness and he could possess the creature. Inhabiting their bodies was a chore though, something not easily done when his magic was so weak and dwindled so quickly.

Tonight was one of those blessed few hours of lucidity he was granted. It wasn't much, and there were no animals around, not even the snakes that would sometimes come and offer themselves to him. So Voldemort remained in his hovel and lamented about the state he was in, as he normally did when the opportunity presented itself. He cursed Harry Potter and his mudblood mother. The latter for causing his downfall, and thus being responsible for the form he currently occupied. And the former for defying him whilst he inhabited the fool Quirrel. If he had gained the Philosopher's Stone back then his torment would now be over, but his servant had failed in his duty, alerting Albus Dumbledore of Voldemort's continued existence as well.

During his ruminations, less than an hour before sunrise, when he would no doubt feel his power wane, Voldemort felt a small, almost minuscule surge in his power. In short order it was followed by six more. The Dark Lord took this as a sign his return was imminent, seven was the most magically powerful number after all. The shade of Voldemort practically vibrated with elation, the jolts in power while in no way significant to a fully realized wizard, gave the would-be dictator hope that his form was beginning to mend. It wasn't what was intended, but no other wizard had ever split his soul so effectively as the Dark Lord. And as he was such a powerful and exceptional wizard himself, the unexpected could indeed be possible.

The shadow stayed sequestered in his hovel, both hiding from the sun and awaiting his obviously impending resurrection. But no, even as the hours dragged on Voldemort felt no other surges in his magic filled spirit. Nothing wondrous happened to the shadow as he so fully expected it to. Then, some time after countless hours, his lucidity never wavering, Voldemort was descended upon by another form. Like himself, it was nothing more than a shadow where there should be none. The intruding shadow came down and started pulling Voldemort into itself, or pushing itself into Voldemort. The dethroned Dark Lord couldn't tell with his senses being what they were in this state.

A furious fight for domination progressed over the next few moments, neither side being willing to back down to the other. As the squabble progressed though, it slowly morphed into what would amount to a dog chasing its tail. The shadows had combined and it was now fighting itself. Voldemort came to his senses, realizing he had indeed destroyed his enemy. The spirit felt strong now, far stronger than he had ever felt in this form. For the first time since abandoning Quirrel and being driven out of Hogwarts by Dumbledore what remained of Voldemort felt himself fall off into unconsciousness, not just lucidity giving way to delirium.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most D&D nerds will recognize what happened with Rockwood. Clone is my wizard's favorite spell, especially when paired with Demiplane to provide the jar a safe place to mature.


	19. Powers Unbound

The year had progressed with an incredible speed after the ritual had been completed, the group of allies having spent every moment possible learning their new abilities and pushing the limits of their considerable new powers. After the sensational expulsion of the horcrux that had attached itself to Harry, everyone had taken a few moments to actually look at themselves. What they saw was dwarfed though by how differently they saw it. Their vision, which had once been the same as any other person's was, now intermingled with their other senses. The heightened sense of smell seemed to intrude on their visual prowess, making scent trails all but visible. Magic, rather than simply being sensed, was now visible to them. At first it had driven each save Luna to distraction until she told them how to control it. She informed them, giggling, that it was a gift her blood had given Vadim.

The power the vampire had shared with them through his blood didn't stop there though. When Castor came over to figure out what had happened, with a frantic Dobby chasing after him begging him to stop and wait for their master to come to them, Sirius had hissed out answers to the large magical cobra's questions. The result was as shocking as it was hilarious. Sirius, having spent more than a small amount of time getting to know Castor recognized that he had spoken in Parseltongue and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. The rest of the group, having heard English, didn't seem to register that it was Castor who spoke first.

“ _Finally! I can tell you exactly what I've been saying rather than having Dobby edit my messages!”_ Castor hissed in triumph. The snake had calmed considerably as Sirius had already verified Harry was okay. It had clicked then, that each had heard the cobra speak. The twins had been immediately gleeful, saying they were hereby claiming the Chamber of Secrets for themselves now, as they could get in whenever they pleased.

“Merlin's saggy ballsack you are!” Harry had said indignantly. “I was the one who fought the sixty bloody foot basilisk!” The incredible grin he wore took the bite out of his tone. Sirius had soon recovered enough to start lamenting about having such a rare magical ability. Harry laughed at the amazingly different reactions each consummate Gryffindor had at becoming a Parselmouth. It was quickly decided that Vadim would have to come for a visit to Grimmuald Place to discuss what powers they had been given, or rather, managed to obtain, due to his blood being used as a component. Their discoveries had to be put on a back burner though, the ritual had taken place on a Sunday night and continued right until Sunrise on Monday. That wouldn't have been a problem, had Black Island been on the same side of the ocean as England. Harry and Hermione had prepared this though, and although they hated to break their promise to Professor McGonagall they showed the group their time-turners. Fred and George immediately gave way to their counterparts Gred and Forge and promised retribution for hiding such a pranking game-changer from them. And so, in two groups of three the Hogwarts students hurtled back in time once they got back to England before heading on to the Scottish Highlands.

Monday March 21st was without a doubt one of the single most taxing days of each of their lives. Occlumency was practiced so much so that not a single member of the group had answered a question in all of their classes. Granted, with the fifth years having History of Magic in the morning and Hermione and Harry having Ancient Runes later in the day there were blessedly few questions for either of the two to answer.

Their sense of hearing was so increased that they flat out refused to go to either the Great Hall or the Kitchens for Lunch, one for the volume of the chatter, and the other for the pitch. Instead, Harry and the others went to the Quidditch Pitch and had Dobby bring them something instead. Dobby's pop of apparation caused them all to wince. He noticed their distress and for a moment looked like he was going to start wailing about causing his 'Great Master Harry Potter' pain. Instead, he had composed himself with a previously unheard of speed and resolutely walked to the other end of the pitch before disapparating. He returned some time later with six vials of a headache cure that they all greedily accepted. Harry had waved his hand casually at the potion and banished it into his stomach, each of the others doing the same. Dobby's squeak and wide eyed astonishment led to a quick round of questioning.

“Master and all of Master's quiver is being very gifted with wandless magic!” Dobby said astonished.

“Quiver?” Harry asked his companion, the rest of the group echoing his question with their glances.

“Wells, it is being Castor's suggestion. A quiver is what a large group of cobras is being called.” Dobby explained. “He's be saying that since yous all be speaking Parseltongue and having venom, you is being more snake than wizards and witches, 'Even if they do have those silly arms and legs still' he is saying.”

Harry didn't know how to respond to being told he now had venom, and after opening his mouth a few times and not finding an adequate way to voice his thoughts he shut it and looked over to his 'quiver' for help. Surprisingly it was George who was able to break through the deluge of questions he wanted to ask in order to choose just one.

“Venom? What do you mean, we have venom? Vampires don't have venom, and neither do unicorns or werewolves unless I'm mistaken.”

“No Master Gred.” Dobby shook his head vigorously. “Castor says it is being basilisk's venom because of Master Harry's blood, like Castor is being able to do.”

“Bloody hell.” Fred said, voicing all their thoughts. “Are we going to cry healing tears too? Harry mate, I think your blood may have been more of a wild card than old Orlov's.”

The group at large laughed, but it had been uneasy, as much of the rest of the day had been. The physical differences in the group had been minor, well, everyone except Sirius and Harry. Sirius' body looked to be at least ten years younger and what evidence of his time in Azkaban had been cleansed away. Harry on the other hand had found that when they got to Hogwarts his hated scar had disappeared. It was a quick fix to use his Metamorphmagus abilities to place the scar in its old spot. Aside from that everyone seemed to gain an inch or two in height, the Twins and Sirius gaining the most. A very small amount of muscle became more clearly defined on their lithe forms, giving Fred, George, and Neville a bit of a slim down. Fred, and everyone else, had gotten the scare of a lifetime when he wistfully said something about wanting a scar on his face to attract the attention of pretty witches and a large jagged scar stretched diagonally across his face. Hermione had been the first to realize he had subconsciously tapped into the Metamorphmagus ability they had gained from Harry. Harry noticed that her hair moments later lost most of its volume and instead of the willful mop she once had, her hair now flowed in soft curls.

Lunch ended shortly after that sending Harry and Hermione to Ancient Runes. The subject matter was in no way difficult for either of them and Harry, much to Hermione's agitation made no attempt to hide his boredom nor his actual skill set. Professor Babbling had given them a short story to translate from the original Elder Futhark based Germanic language into English. Harry rather than agonizing over each rune, line, and meaning simply read it to himself once before spelling his parchment with the translation. The professor had read it and summarily awarded Harry fifteen points for Gryffindor for the fastest translation she had ever seen from a third year. Malfoy's sneer was filled with such disdain at Harry's success that in a flash of inspiration Harry froze his face that way as he went back to his seat.

“Careful Malfoy, if you keep making faces, it may get stuck like that.” Harry said casually and pointed at the offending look. When he did so, Harry used his newfound proficiency with wandless magic to cast a charm to ensure that it would indeed do so. Hermione hadn't seen his face, but had definitely seen the magic pass from Harry to Malfoy and shook her head in exasperation. Classes had ended and Harry and Hermione were making their way to Gryffindor Tower when they were sought out by a rather agitated Remus Lupin.

“Inside you two.” He said in an expectant manner. No sooner had he closed the door and cast silencing charms on it than he had them at wandpoint. “Who are you two?”

Harry had cursed aloud, “Goddamn werewolf sense of smell.” Lupin hadn't moved from keeping them at wandpoint. Harry sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. “I'm the same person I've been since the beginning of this year. Harry Potter, son of Lily and James and godson to Sirius.” The phrase was said in a bored drawl.

“I know what Harry smells like dammit.” Lupin snarled. “I don't know if you're wearing his clothes or what, but I can smell you're not human! Now tell me what you've done with him!” The last was roared out. The normally well reserved and meek man was leaving no doubt in either Harry or Hermione's mind that he had fought in the last war. His rage was immense but not allowed free reign, his focus was entirely on the situation and the look in his eye was one of someone who was clearly calculating their next move.

Harry's eyes widened a bit.  _'Not human! What does he mean? The ritual surely hadn't changed us that much, we should have only got the abilities of the creatures we used, not become one ourselves! Rockwood's body should have taken care of that!'_

“I SAID TELL ME!” Lupin's control was slipping, he looked desperate. It was obvious that he was afraid everything he had so recently gained was going to be ripped from his life. For someone who was in all intents and purposes a hermit for the last twelve years the prospect had him frantic.

“Yes! I'm wearing his clothes, because  _I am him!_ Moony! There are some things I think you need to know, and well...” Harry paused for a moment. “Now that most of it's done and you can't stop us, I think everyone would agree we should finally let Sirius tell you.”

“Harry James Potter! You'll stop being so blo–” Hermione faltered for a moment, almost cursing in her frustration, “—cryptic, I'm going to curse you deaf whenever Luna is around!”

Lupin had lost some of the flush in his cheeks hearing her yell at Harry, but his wand was still ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of deceit.

“Fine, fine.” Harry waved her off, still seemingly unconcerned about the wand pointed in their direction. “Professor Lupin. We're headed to Grimmuald place tonight to discuss some things with Sirius, would you care to come along?”

Lupin growled at them, unable to stop it from rising from his throat. There was something in their scent that his inner werewolf recognized as dangerous, a predator acknowledging a predator and refusing to back down. Harry didn't rise to the bait and overtly challenge the werewolf with a mirrored show of dominance, instead just met his professor's eyes refusing to submit but also not escalating the conflict. The werewolf's inner beast continued to raise his hackles at the unknown quantity in front of it, but Lupin had reasserted himself, shoving the wolf down. Eventually he said, “I'll make my way there after curfew tonight. I expect to be told exactly what's going on, I've trusted you and Sirius to let me know what was going on eventually but my patience has run out!”

“I just bloody told you we would tell you Moony.” Harry had grumbled, fully embracing the image of a petulant teen.

He had let them out of the room with another suspicious glare. Together they hurried to Gryffindor to find the rest of their group and tell them what happened. Fred and George had been ecstatic about the inclusion of the only remaining Marauder of importance. In the past, whenever Sirius had broached the subject of bringing Moony into their confidences both of the Weasleys had been staunch supporters while Harry, Hermione and Neville were more reticent. As the arguments had largely happened before Luna's inclusion to the group there had never been a tie-breaking vote so by default Lupin had been left out.

The rest of the day went by with little fanfare. Harry and the others, in an attempt to be seen by the school at large ate dinner in the Great Hall. The loud chattering, scraping of utensils on plates, and smells of the food quickly overwhelmed their senses. The single highlight of the meal was seeing Malfoy, his face still stuck in his infamous sneer.

The conversation later that evening with Lupin was heated to say the least. He had cursed at Sirius' reckless behavior and willingness to put Harry's life on the line for such paltry reasons. The tirade was cut short by Harry loudly informing Lupin that he had no horse in this race as he hadn't been locked in Azkaban and therefore was left with no excuses for never checking on Harry's placement with the Dursleys. With the wind knocked out of his sails Lupin finally sat down and started to consider exactly what he had been told. From Harry's now expunged connection with Voldemort to the multitude of horcruxes that the insane man had created to stave off death. After Lupin had calmed down about the first ritual Harry and the others had done they moved on to the much more controversial one performed the previous day.

If Lupin had been angry prior to this, the absolute fury that he felt at each of them exposing themselves to the curse he had suffered from for so long was tangible. He raged on demanding answers to questions he spat out while concurrently providing no time to hear said answers before he bowled right into the next question. When Harry hadn't been able to answer what would happen to them on the full moon Lupin had hauled off and punched Sirius square in the jaw. Sirius barely stumbled a half step back before he responded in kind. It soon dissolved into a struggle for dominance as together they rolled on the ground throwing punches and trying to grapple the other into submission. Sirius' newly acquired instincts were driving his actions, having been attacked he was defending himself fully. The twins had been torn with indecision, desperately wanting to help Sirius, to the extent of feeling compelled to do so, but not wanting to hurt their other hero, Moony. Neville had bared his teeth in a snarl and Harry noticed his canine teeth had elongated and large claws extended from his fingernails. Harry felt his body transform in a similar fashion but when he saw Sirius go to bite Lupin Harry's awareness came back.

“STOP! Sirius!” Harry called out in a commanding and desperate tone. His godfather faltered in his attack. “We're venomous now! Dobby said Castor told him that thanks to my blood we now effectively have basilisk's venom in our fangs.”

Sirius made no further attempt to bite his oldest living friend but refused to let him go. Harry had asked Lupin what he meant by them not being human anymore and Luna was the one to answer.

“Yesterday was a day of rebirth. We invoked ancient magic and provided the proper payment. We are the first of a new race.” Luna had smiled happily. “You didn't think we could gain so much and not be changed in the most intimate of ways, did you?”

That had made them all a bit nervous. Sure, they intended to be a bit stronger, heal a bit better, and even gain some neat parlor tricks thanks to Vadim's blood but they hadn't set out on creating a new magical race. The rest of the group was now too preoccupied to think of Lupin and he easily was able to escape Sirius' slackened grasp. A few terse moments passed before Lupin cleared his throat and motioned for Harry and the others to continue their tale. After hearing that they willingly infused their bodies with not only werewolf but vampire and unicorn blood Moony was hardly surprised that it had taken seven Death Eater sacrifices to accomplish such a feat. Just because it wasn't a surprise though didn't mean he accepted it easily. It was well into the night before he was content to let the subject of Harry and the rest committing ritualistic murder drop. While he was undoubtedly angry at everyone in the group, Sirius and Harry especially, the scholar in him won out at the prospect of helping them figure out the extent of their changes. By the end of the night they had secured a vow of secrecy out of him, only after threatening to obliviate him thoroughly enough to give Lockhart a companion. And so, for the next two months Professor Lupin had taken to testing them both as a group and individually to see the limits of their new skills.

Their meeting with Moony had pushed back their plans a bit. Contacting Vadim kept getting remembered and then forgotten about with the discovery of each new unexpected trait they would exhibit. At first, the powers given by his blood were rather straightforward and easily handled especially the ones that had Vadim had in turn gotten from one of the quiver. The name Castor gave the group seemed to stick although a name for what they were had yet to be decided. Aside from the already previously mentioned and expected enhancements Harry and the group found that their tears did not heal people, although ingestion of a small amount of their blood did. While in Hogwarts they found that their aura would act as a pseudo-imperius curse if they concentrated hard or were emotional enough, that discovery was made in large part to Malfoy and his ever present taunts. The git had been making lewd insinuations about Hermione suddenly spending all her time with Neville and Harry and in a flash of anger Neville had told him to go wank with undiluted bubotuber pus. When Malfoy was seen later in the week he would blush furiously whenever Neville was near.

After everything that had been discovered Harry and the others felt that Vadim had either lied to them about his previous power or they had yet been able to access the power, after all, most of the things they had discovered had come from inside the quiver. Draco's unexpected encounter with the bubotuber pus had prompted them to write to Vadim, asking about both the various powers he boasted and how to control them. Rather than answer right away a week later he sent a message back providing no answers but instead extending an invitation to learn from him this summer. So, rather reluctantly the quiver worked on their own, trying to hone their abilities. Their enhanced dexterity had prompted Lupin and Sirius to have them train with martial weapons. When they held their chosen weapons Lupin was astounded to note that they each had an innate sense of how to use them, nothing close to having mastered the art, but enough that it had obviously not looked like their first time.

The only part of the rest of the year that had been a bit unexpected was the Daily Prophet running a story about the recent string of deaths at Azkaban prison. The puppets Harry had designed were only meant to last until their originals expired and then were to 'die' in their sleep. Apparently having sixteen Death Eaters die over three weeks was enough to garner some attention by the populace. The article through a thin veil of skepticism threw suspicion on the dead prisoners' families much to the quiver's surprise. The article, written by none other than Rita Skeeter, pointed out that those who died either had families or distant relations who were supporting the bill Lucius was bribing Fudge to pass. The day after the article a small retraction and apology had been penned by the editor for 'Causing upstanding families undue grief in their time of mourning.'

Professor McGonagall had come to Harry shortly after the article had been printed asking for an explanation. Harry had given her a very basic understanding of what they had done and the means they had accomplished it. The Scottish witch had slipped into her brogue telling Harry he was a fool unrivaled. Her acceptance of the situation had been much quicker than Professor Lupin's though, having already known about one death-defying ritual and helping Harry become an unregistered Animagus well prepared her for this shock. It probably helped that she had a greater knowledge of what the Death Eaters had done in the previous war too. While Lupin had indeed fought against the Death Eaters and lost some very good friends, Minerva had lost her husband. When he had been taken away the life of a Death Eater held very little weight for the Transfiguration Mistress.

And with all that, it brought the quiver to the end of the school year. Their final exams had been finished earlier that day and the group was enjoying some peace and quiet. While they hadn't been busy or even remotely overwhelmed by the exams the same could not be said about their classmates who had been filled with a nervous energy. It had been an effective distraction from the changes that had grown more pronounced in the quiver, but the attitudes of their classmates seemed to infect them to a degree as well, regardless of things going rather smoothly for the group of teens plus Sirius. In just a few days they would be headed back to their respective homes for the summer.

* * *

Sirius had told Harry that just after the new year, Dumbledore had asked to meet with him. In the meeting, Sirius had been admonished for acting so quickly trying to get custody of Harry. The Headmaster, not that he would admit it, had been trying to block Sirius' rightful appointment as Harry's godfather and by default Guardian, both magical and muggle. Sirius was on track to gain custody before the end of the school year though, and that's likely what prompted this meeting, a last ditch effort to keep Harry with te muggles. Dumbledore started off the conversation easily enough, exchanging pleasantries and expressing his happiness at seeing Sirius once again a whole man. Barely ten minutes into the conversation though Dumbledore broached the subject.

“Sirius my boy, it has come to my attention that you have been making an effort to get yourself named as Harry's guardian?” Dumbledore phrased it in such a way that it could be taken as a question.

“You're right, I have. It seems to be taking longer than I'd like but my solicitor has said its likely to take time, but I should expect an answer sometime before the break.” Sirius said smiling.

“Is that so?” Dumbledore's features spoke of pure contemplation, “I must wonder, have you spoken to young Harry about this? It would be terrible to rip him from his home, it could prove to only alienate the boy you wish to get to know.”

Sirius almost laughed in the old man's face, but, managed to keep it together. “Of course, we're both excited to get the chance to spend some time together, the Christmas Hols were simply too short.”

“Yes, yes. While I am rather festive I must say, each year it comes and goes with a bittersweet hollowness. I much prefer the castle's halls to be lively and full of students. I've even given the thought of abandoning our current way of doing things in favor of a year round situation as some of the muggle institutions across the pond.” Dumbledore looked wistful at the suggestion, “But I digress, we were talking about young Harry. Sirius, I must ask you to reconsider this course of action. While Petunia and Vernon Dursley aren't magical they are the only family he has left.”

“Oh yes! Family indeed.” Sirius scoffed. “Lily's sister is little more than an animal, and her husband is an ox! Harry won't be going back there.”

Dumbledore made a series of tutting noises. “Sirius, I'm surprised at hearing you espouse the beliefs of your ancestors with such vehemence.”

Those words, along with Dumbledore's aggravating desire to control Harry's life had lost Dumbledore the trust of one Sirius Black. His manipulations weren't subtle in the slightest, maybe he thought Sirius' mental faculties weren't up to snuff after Azkaban or maybe he just thought Sirius would be too brash to realize that Dumbledore was trying to lead him by the nose to a conclusion of the Headmaster's own choosing. Unfortunately for the Headmaster, Sirius had developed more than a healthy dose of cynicism to go along with his sarcasm.

“You truly think my objections stem from them being muggles?” Sirius said with a snort. “Headmaster, in all the time you ave had Harry under your care have you honestly not seen the effects of leaving him with his  _family_ has had?”

“If you mean to say that he has been safe for the twelve short years I have kept watch over him, then yes, I have noticed the effects. Not one Death Eater has been able to penetrate the defenses that have been put up around his aunt and uncle's home.” Dumbledore said, trying to impress upon Sirius the weight of the ward's importance.

“And yet you did nothing for the way he was treated!” Sirius yelled at the man, “Did you not care or did you even think to look in on him?”

“I had a mutual acquaintance keep me apprised of his wellbeing. I'm certain you remember Abrella Figg? She lost her husband in the first war and, when I asked her to, moved to Private Drive to keep an eye on young Harry.”

“The batty old woman who bred kneazles?” Sirius asked. “Harry did say something about her, she was the one who would watch him whenever his aunt and uncle would take their whale of a son out.”

“And yet, Abrella never saw anything amiss.” Dumbledore countered.

“Because if Harry didn't have fur, a wet nose and razor sharp claws he wasn't worth being noticed!” Sirius demanded. “That's all beside the point though, regardless of if you had someone watching over him or not, it still wasn't sufficient! When I met Harry before he came to his third year in Hogwarts, he was barely in better shape than I was! And the only company I had for the twelve years we were apart were Dementors!”

“Surely you're not comparing a family of three muggles to the wardens of Azkaban? Sirius, my boy, I sometimes think your flair for dramatics gets the best of you.”

“My  _flare for dramatics?!_ The only redeeming quality those  _people_ have is their connection to Harry! It doesn't matter. By the time the school year comes to an end he will be mine to look after, and I promise you, he will never set foot on Private Drive again.” Sirius stood and showed Dumbledore to the exit.

“Very well, I can see there can be no recourse in this matter.” Dumbledore said genially. “You should be made aware though, that Harry does often spend a few weeks at the Weasleys' home towards the end of the summer. I wouldn't be surprised if Molly once again extends that invitation.”

“Goodbye Headmaster.” Sirius said, as if he hadn't heard what Dumbledore was saying.

“Indeed.” Dumbledore said as he walked out of the home.

* * *

Dumbledore's chat had been relayed to the rest of the, yet to be named, quiver. Though the group had agreed with Sirius' points he made, they did also latch on to the 'Sirius is a Drama Queen' aspect. As such, they had taken to calling him various honorifics that were normally only reserved for those in the Royal Family. Sirius had been correct in his estimation that he would have custody over Harry by the end of the school year. Though Dumbledore found himself working alongside those of Malfoy and his ilk the old Headmaster would not be swayed and had continued to make issue over Harry being placed with Sirius. Luckily for the two Marauders, his arguments were easily shot down and the palms Malfoy greased were easy enough to weigh down with more galleons.

In just two short days Harry would be arriving in King's Cross and subsequently leaving with Sirius. The quiver, complete with their two fifth year counterparts were sitting outside by the Black Lake enjoying the sun and fresh air when Malfoy sauntered up. His normal diatribe about blood-traitors, half-bloods, and mudbloods had been falling on deaf ears the entire year. It seemed nothing the boy tried to do would get a rise out of the group, that is, except making lewd comments about Hermione and Luna's inclusion in the group of boys.

“I guess it makes sense. Longbottom is useless, and if the rumors are true the weasels are used to sharing bed mates. But really Potter, could you find no one better than Loony and the Mudblood?” Malfoy's sneer, which had been missing for some time after his face was finally able to move again, was back in full force.

“Malfoy, how many times must we do this? You come around, insulting my friends and making entirely unsubstantiated accusations.” Harry said, affecting the blond's drawl.

“Oh no Harry.” George said looking over to the unspoken leader of the quiver.

“He's right. George and I do like to share.  _Everything,_ ” Fred continued.

“But, Luna's only a second year.”

“Yeah, a bit too young for our tastes.”

“Not to mention she's been friends with Ginny”

“Since forever!” Fred finished their back and forth.

“Right, but be that as it may,” Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy, “I've had quite enough of your mouth. I may not be able to challenge you to an Honor Duel, if only because your family are nothing more than displaced Frenchmen. But I would be well within my rights to initiate a Blood Feud between our two houses. Imagine how quickly your father's influence would dry up if it became known that his heir was so incompetent that he goaded the Boy-Who-Lived into such actions.”

Malfoy's face went a stark white before he turned around throwing a bit of a temper tantrum and made his way up to the castle. The rest of the quiver resumed their relaxation by the lakeside, laughing at Malfoy's attempts to goad them into a fight. Harry, up until he lived as Tom Riddle would have normally been happy to trade spells with the git, since then though, he hadn't felt like Malfoy was worth it. After seeing the boy's father murder and rape, it was no surprise that he ended up the way he did.

“They'll be voting in the Wizengamot today about the legislation Lucius has proposed. Do you think it will pass?” Neville had been actively taking an interest in the legislative body he and Harry would one day hold seats in. While it was never how either one wanted to spend their time, Hermione had provided an exhaustive list of laws that would need to be amended, repealed, or proposed. She had even gone so far as writing out the proposed legislation for Sirius to introduce to the body. Most notably were the laws regarding werewolves and love potions. Unless one was caught using a love potion on a Pureblood Heir, it was likely nothing would come of an investigation, and even more unlikely that charges would be levied.

“Honestly? I'm not sure. If it does then I'll take a jaunty trip to Gringotts with Narcissa, if not, I'll make the same trip with her sister. I'm just ready for it all to be over, at first it was fun watching Malfoy squirm, but now its just tedious. I threaten, he almost wets himself and promises to do better, the cycle is just old now.” Harry responded, sounding bored.

“Why haven't you just taken her with you to Gringotts then and been done with it all?” Hermione said exasperated.

“Because, she's a wild card, I don't doubt I can keep her under control, either with our newly acquired abilities or the good old Imperius Curse. But still, she's supposed to be in Azkaban, and not exactly the sanest of the bunch. All it would take is one wrong word to set her off, and I don't care to explain to the Goblin Nation why I had escorted a homicidal witch into their domain.” Harry said evenly.

“Sure, and it has nothing to do with you wanting to experiment on what effects we have on humans.” Hermione's dry tone let him and the rest of the group know that he wasn't fooling her. “Professor Lupin has assured me that while our bite has the ability to kill, thanks to our venom, there is no risk of infection via saliva like with werewolves. His test results mixing our blood with a human's though lead us to believe that it is possible to change them, much in the way vampires create more of their own.

“Furthermore, his tests show that if our blood comes in contact with that of a werewolf our blood overpowers theirs. While not irrefutable proof that this would free them of their curse, and make them one of us, it is a strong indication. We have yet been able to see what happens with vampire blood, as we've not had any to work with. Our tests though lead me to believe the reaction will mirror what happens with werewolf blood. The only way to definitively test our theories though, is by actually trying to turn one of each, human, werewolf and vampire.” Hermione finished the long explanation, sounding exasperated. Professor Lupin had indeed been testing their blood against samples that they had access to. Bellatrix and Lupin had provided the samples for human and werewolf respectively, so they had yet tested anything on non-magical humans, but the test results were coming back the same way. The new creature blood, even in the smallest amounts, had acted much as a sculptor would working with clay. The end result was a completely homogeneous sample of only the stronger creature blood remaining.

“Alright, I got it Hermione.” Harry waved off her lecture. Even her being fully aware of Harry's understanding of the test results didn't stop her from laying it out in exceedingly simple terms. “Aren't we supposed to be relaxing?”

“Exactly! Relaxing! Speaking of, Harry mate, did you talk to Sirius yet? He had some good news to tell you.” George said.

“Oh, yeah, he was able to secure a private box for us at the World Cup this summer.” Harry grimaced, “Well, not a completely private box, apparently we'll be attending as guests of the Minister.”

“No, not that news!” Fred said, a large grin on his face, “The news about your vampiric paramour  _Vadim._  Pretty sure Sirius would have mentioned that.”

Harry's eyes narrowed into slits. “He's not my paramour, hell, he's not my anything! Orlov merely supplied ingredients for our little extracurricular projects. But yes, he did tell me that the dates for our vacation to vampire controlled Russia have been set.”

George clicked his tongue, “Oh, back to calling him Orlov again? You can't have forgotten what it felt like being under his fangs.”

Harry chose to ignore the jibe and instead addressed the group as a whole. “I really wish the rest of you lot were coming with us. Sirius said ever since we went through with the ritual Orlov hasn't accepted any invitations to dinner. I think he's just as leery about what we can do as we are.”

“Like mum would allow us to go off on holiday with Sirius Black!” Fred laughed.

“Or Gran. She said she's been meeting with him about some of the laws Hermione gave him to work on, but in every reply she never fails to mention how irresponsible and irreverent he is in regards to our traditions. It certainly doesn't help that he's taken to flirting with any attractive witch or wizard after Wizengamot sessions. I think she's afraid if I spend too much time around him I'll develop his same lack of morals.” Neville's statement was made with a rueful grin, something that Sirius would have been quite proud of.

“Daddy is most incessant that we search Greenland this year for Snorkacks. He seems to think that this year something is bound to show up... given our changes.” She smiled her ethereal smile. The quiver had been hoping to get some other insights to Luna after things changed during the ritual. Aside from gaining an enhanced ability to see magic nothing else had yet stemmed from the blonde's inclusion in their group, though Harry still held onto hope that some form of foresight would develop and show itself in time.

“And my parents are taking me to France this summer. But we'll see you at the Cup at least.” Hermione said with a smile. Quidditch had never really interested her, but seeing her friends did. “Also, after that I'll be staying with you and Sirius until we go back to Hogwarts. Its not like you won't have access to the floo, I'll be cut off from everyone most of the summer!”

“Not if you'd just convince your parents to buy an owl.” Harry said, “I let you borrow Hedwig through the year but that only solves the problem one way, they have to wait for you to write them before they can write to you. If you got them an owl they could write whenever.”

“I know, I know. I planned on talking to them about it eventually. But I was hoping to hold out until I was able to get Professor Lupin a sample of their blood.” Hermione, being the only one with regular access to Muggles, was the one who offered to get the required samples. The twins had suggested just nabbing a muggle and memory charming them, but Hermione had been steadfast in her refusal. If they were going to go around stealing blood from people, it was going to be people who they could eventually explain it to.

“What are you hoping will come of that?” Luna asked innocently.

“Well, if our blood does to muggles what it does to everyone else, I'd offer it to them.” Hermione paused a moment, “I know they've already built lives in the muggle world, but, ever since I've found out I was a witch I could see the envy. They want to be a part of my world, but being muggles they are wholly excluded from where I'll eventually have my own family. They wouldn't even be allowed into St. Mungo's when I gave birth!”

The rest of the quiver was struck dumb. While Harry knew Neville was working on unraveling the long term effects his parents had suffered under the Cruciatus Curse, he hadn't expected Hermione was attempting to make Muggles into, well, whatever they were.

“And, what were you going to do after that? Have them close shop on their practice to learn about magic?” Harry asked finally finding his voice.

“Of course not. I was going to do the same thing we did earlier in the year. Foist it all upon them at once and deal with the fallout later.”

“Er, Hermione... Are you sure that would work? Heck, had we all not mastered Occlumency I doubt it would have worked.” Harry said tentatively. “Although, I do guess we have two doses of that potion left since Fred and George didn't need it.” Harry thought out loud.

“Er- Harry.” Neville's voice sounded like it had in the beginning of the year, unsure, timid, and shy. “I was actually hoping to use that on  _my_ parents. I thought that if our blood didn't fix them, surely ripping their awareness from their broken bodies will remind them of all they have to fight for, everything they've left behind...” The boy trailed off.

Harry's throat clenched. Their research had been fruitless. From everything they had been able to read and learn from Neville's grandmother, Neville's parent's bodies were whole and healthy as could be after their experience. The best the mind-healers had been able to say was that through sheer desperation at their predicament they had performed a form of accidental magic. Their minds needed an escape and so their magic had made crude Occlumency shields in place to isolate their consciousness from outside stimuli.

“So, because the ritual and potion use their own magic to initiate the change, you think it would be able to pull them from behind their shields? Why bother with our blood then?” Harry asked, confused.

“Because, twelve years in St. Mungo's may not be the same as Azkaban, but, they've certainly not been kind to my parents.” Neville said. “Plus, dad still shakes, and mum can barely shuffle about. No, I felt everything you felt during our change. Our body was broken down and rebuilt bit by bit. You saw Sirius! He doesn't even have the tattoo from Azkaban! I'm sure it would help!”

Harry looked over at his friend, knowing exactly what he was feeling. Harry had been tempted to use the Resurrection Stone to bring back his parents multiple times, if only to say their goodbyes. Instead, he had held off, in favor of trying to find some way to bring them back to him entirely. The feat had never been done, snatching someone from the realm of death successfully. But if experience proved anything, it was that the impossible seemed to merely be improbable around Harry.

“Nev.” Harry reached out a hand to place it on his friend's arm, “If you would have said something earlier.” He stopped himself, it was no use now, “Never mind. I should have done it sooner regardless. I'm going out, have some things to take care of in Diagon Alley, cover for me?”

The twins nodded solemnly, Luna smiled and moved over to Neville, placing her small hand on Neville's shoulder. Hermione watched him go, a look of consternation on her face, no doubt displeased about his impromptu departure.


	20. Harry Potter: Completely Legitimate Business Man, and Scientist.

Harry had a few workable plans for how he would go about getting the horcrux from inside the Lestrange Vault at Gringotts. The one he had decided to go with was nowhere near a perfect plan, especially as it relied on the generosity of the Goblins. Goblins as a race were miserly, ruthless creatures who had no love for wizards. Harry hoped to play on that fact when he met with his own account manager in just a few moments. Bellatrix had been bound and kept unconscious for their journey to Gringotts. To avoid detection she was wrapped up in his invisibility cloak and shoved unceremoniously into a trunk that he levitated behind him. It wasn't uncommon for large objects to be brought into the bank, some things just couldn't be made smaller. Harry had changed from his Hogwarts robes into something a set of formal robes that wouldn't be out of place at the ministry. It was early in the morning thanks to the use of the time-turner, and Diagon Alley was busy.

He strode through Diagon Alley with an indistinguishable face. Mousy blond hair and a quick change of height and eye color was enough to break the resemblance he had to his normal self. Making his way to Gringotts was always the easiest part of the plan, the rest of it, was rather up in the air. The bank was large and its warning to thieves had never felt so imposing. When he walked into the bank it was relatively empty, surprising given the state of the alley. There were numerous empty tellers and Harry chose one that he remembered from another visit.

“Good morning,” Harry bit out in the Goblin's rough native tongue. “I've come to request a most urgent meeting with the Potter Account Manager.”

If the goblin was surprised by Harry's knowledge of their language, he showed no sign of it. He called to a goblin who's soul duty appeared to be making sure this teller wanted for nothing. The goblin ran off, disappearing from Harry's view around a corner.

“Wait over there and if your Account Manager has time, he will send someone to get you Mister Potter.” The goblin said as pleasantly as a goblin could say anything.

Harry's face darkened. He had hoped to avoid detection from the entire Goblin Nation, and only reveal himself to his Account Manager. Goblin powers were realatively unknown to most wizards. Though they had fought in many wars against one another, goblins held their secrets close to their chest. What was known was that goblins could work magic into metal as easily as a wizard could weave a spell. And Harry now suspected that they had some way of divining someone's true identity. Of course, it could just be the wards on the bank. A simple registry of who entered the bank would make it easy to assume the one person who asked to see the Potter Account Manager would be Harry Potter in disguise. Yes, that made a bit more sense.

“Follow me.” A gruff voice came from near where Harry was standing. Harry, more than just remembering this man's face, also had a name to go with it.

“Griphook, it is good to see you are well.” Harry said, still keeping to the goblin's language.

“Your disguise is terrible and your platitudes boring. Keep silent unless you have something of value to say.” The goblin's harsh words cut Harry's small talk and they proceeded the rest of the way in silence. Before long, they came to a large plain stone door. Harry had noticed they went further underground the longer they progressed, they must have been at least two stories underground by now. Griphook pressed his hand against a portion of the stone and it began to melt away. Rather than pooling at the base of the floor, the stone simply disappeared after it flowed from the doorway. At Griphook's motioning Harry stepped through the door. He was met with an ostentatious display of martial weapons adoring the walls of this goblin's office. The goblin in question was sitting in a large plush black chair behind his desk. A gesture of his long fingers indicated Harry should sit, which he did.

“Well Mister Potter. You have come to me in a most inauspicious time. It seems your ministry is trying to levy laws that would infringe upon Gringott's sovereignty. So hurry with your business before I have no more time for wizards today.” Harry's Account Manager said, wasting no time with pleasantries.

Harry faltered for just a moment and the goblin bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. Harry straightened a bit and looked to the goblin opposite him. “Account Manager Crimsonshaft, I have come here hoping to be of service to Gringotts.” Harry began tentatively. He was getting ready to request entrance to another family's vault, Sirius had warned that wasn't something you did if you wanted to live long. Harry would have never considered such an overt route of trying to get what he wanted if it wasn't for Bellatrix being in his control.

“What use could an untrained wizard be to Gringotts?” The distaste Crimsonshaft felt for Harry was evident in his tone.

“I have learned that a horcrux resides within your walls. I intend to retrieve it, and then destroy it.” Harry decided it was easiest to pull the bandage off quickly.

“Impossible! The wards we use would never allow such a vile object to enter our halls.” Crimsonshaft gesticulated wildly, spittle flying from his mouth.

“Yet one resides in the Lestrange Vault. I have brought with me the one who placed it there at her master's orders.” Harry said. He knew he was going to have to bring Bellatrix out of the trunk, but he was hoping that he would be able to leave Gringotts with her too. The goblins of Gringotts didn't much care what you stored in their vaults, hell, they even allowed items they viewed as rightfully theirs to be stored in their vaults. Horcruxes were an entirely different matter though. Some dark objects were benign to all except those they were intended to harm, it was not the same with a horcrux. The very nature of a horcrux would seep into the surrounding area and corrupt nearby enchantments. If the horcrux was around a person for too long it would alter their moods and eventually drain the life from them. So Gringotts had banned almost every form of necromatic magic from their halls, and if ever there was an application of Necromancy, it was a horcrux.

Harry opened the trunk and removed the invisibility cloak from the sleeping woman's form. Crimsonshaft hissed at the sight of Bellatrix. “This woman is supposed to be in Azkaban Prison. Do you honestly think I can be fooled so easily?”

“Please, take a sample of her blood to verify her identity. Afterwards I'll explain what I plan to do and you can decide if you will accept my help on behalf of the Goblin Nation.” Harry waved his hand at the trunk, smiling slightly when the goblin had to get out from behind his desk to perform his test on the unconscious woman.

Crimsonshaft grumbled the entire time about wizards and their hubris, but was easily able to confirm that this was indeed Bellatrix at his feet. “Well, get on with it wizard.”

“Through a series of events I have learned a great many things about the previous Dark Lord. The fool created a number of Horcruxes, a vast majority of them were items of no small amount of historical significance. I have located and destroyed each of these tethers to the mortal world. Save for the one that resides in your halls.” Harry lied easily. He hadn't actually been able to remove the horcrux from Ravenclaw's diadem yet. Dementors just weren't that easy to come by and Harry had convinced Sirius to avoid telling Dumbledore anything now that his own horcrux had been taken care of.

“Yes, you stated it was in the Lestrange Vault.” Crimsonshaft said. “Yet you have not explained how you plan to get Madam Lestrange here to allow you access to her vault.”

“Ah. Well, that is quite simple. She won't be aware that she's allowing Harry Potter access to her vault. She thinks she will be inviting the Dark Lord down there to reclaim the treasure he gave her to protect.” Harry said. “But it will require a bit of acting on our part.”

“Speak plainly! What is it you intend to do?” his Account Manager said.

Harry smiled wryly and changed his shape to reflect the now quite familiar form of Voldemort. “Just go along with the plan.” He then bent down and administered the antidote for the Draught of Death. The witch came to in a startled fashion. Her wild eyes roamed over the entire office before finally resting on Harry disguised as Voldemort.

“My Lord! You have truly come back to me!” Bellatrix threw herself at the hem of his robes, grasping at the ends in hopes to press her lips upon them.

“Arise my most  _faithful_ servant. Your Lord has a task for you.” Harry said in a silky hiss. He extended his lanky pale arm to help Bellatrix to her feet. When she once again stood she had a faint blush on her cheeks from the attentions paid to her by her Lord. “Bellatrix, my dearest and most useful Death Eater. We are here in Gringotts to retrieve what I gave you so long ago to protect.”

Bellatrix's face darkened at the prospect of losing the prize she so valued. The hint of defiance was quickly masked behind a facade of devotion. “My Lord, you told me to guard it with my life, that it was more important than the entirety of your Death Eaters combined. Surely now that you're whole once more it should remain where it stays?”

“Fortunately for you Bellatrix, I value your tenacity in protecting my treasure. But I must confide, the one whom I entrusted my resurrection to failed me greatly. While my body is once again new, my powers are not as they should be. Look to your mark if you dare to doubt your Lord.” Harry gestured to her left arm where the Dark Mark stood, darker than it once was during her time in Azkaban but it was nowhere near the intensity it had once been before Voldemort's fall.

Bellatrix's eyes twitched for a moment, as if she was desperately fighting the urge to verify her Lord's words. In the end her trust in Voldemort proved to be greater than the doubt she had momentarily possessed. She nodded and spoke in a disgustingly sycophantic tone,

“As you say my Lord. I will do whatever I must to see you back at full strength.”

“That is why you are by my side. Now, Crimsonshaft, I expect there will be no delay now that Bellatrix is here?”

The goblin in question looked intensely at Harry for a long moment before he jerkily nodded his head. He went to the side of his office to where a great number of chains hung on the walls. He pulled one and went back to his seat. A moment later there was a knock at the door and Crimsonshaft bid them to enter.

Griphook stood on the other side and made his way into the office. He looked curiously at Harry and Bellatrix before he turned his attention back to Crimsonshaft.

“You are to take Madam Lestrange to her Family Vault. Take the secret tunnels and do not be seen if you can help it.” Crimsonshaft commanded in their own tongue. Bellatrix was looking on in thinly veiled disgust while Harry merely smiled a satisfied smirk.

Harry walked over and pressed himself firmly against Bellatrix's backside, barely halting the shudder of revulsion he felt. “Now now. Cheer up Bella. After we finish retrieving my treasure, I will show you how deeply you have pleased me. As I said, my body is new, and I have yet to test it thoroughly.”

Bellatrix did nothing to hide her shudder, though hers was one of deep desire. She pressed herself against his body relishing in the closeness. She made to turn and press the front of her body to his but Harry held her firmly in place.

“Not yet, first I must have what I came for, then you will get your reward.” Harry said in a firm tone. The goblins hid their disgust at the display well, simply stoically waiting to be noticed again. When Harry turned his attention to Griphook the goblin sent a questioning glance but remained otherwise silent on the matter.

“If you'll follow me.” The gruff voice said before setting off at a quick march. The journey to the carts passed as uneventfully as his journey to Crimsonshaft's office. The path they were taking was well maintained even though it looked to be used rather infrequently. When they arrived to the metal tracks there was a cart already waiting to take them down. Although Bellatrix was now conscious Harry kept the trunk with him, it would be needed for the vault's contents after all. Throughout the entire ride on the cart Harry had to fight the desire to whoop and holler at the various turns and plunges the cart took.

They passed under a giant torrent of water and Harry felt a pull on his magic. The minimal amount of energy his Metamorphmagus abilities normally required started sapping his strength at an astounding rate. The waterfall lasted probably less than a second but Harry felt as if he had just finished dueling practice with both the twins. While they were jokers through and through when it came to a battle of the wands the twins quickly became deadly serious. After a particularly draining dueling session Harry had asked them why. It was then they told him of their uncles Gideon and Fabian Prewett, their mother's brothers that had died in the war with Voldemort. The twins were quite young when their uncles left them and only had very few memories before they had revisited their past. Fred had said that they were lighthearted all the time too, and while he and George did want to emulate them, they had no intention of dying because they were silly at the wrong time.

The pull at his magic stopped and Harry was happy to feel the magic maintaining his disguise hadn't broken. It was a short time later that they arrived at the Lestrange vault. When they arrived Griphook left the cart and motioned for them to follow. As he went to the vault and laid a finger on it and stroked downwards. The gate's metal started to melt away like before with Crimsonshaft's office door.

“Bellatrix, go in and begin removing any enchantments you have placed on the contents of the vault.” Harry used his aura to impress the need to obey in her mind. He wasn't sure if the spells could be removed without a wand, but certainly hoped so, as he had no intention of giving Bellatrix one. As she strode forward into the vault and began doing as he had instructed Griphook turned to Harry and addressed him in his native tongue.

“Your little disguise only worked because I disabled the bulk of the security on the cart. If you ever attempt something of the sort again I will not be so kind and you will plummet to your death.” Griphook was maintaining his calm facade but his tone was as severe as it could be. Harry keeping true to his role responded in English with a mocking quality to his voice.

“Your warnings are unneeded, Goblin. And keep to English, your  _gobbledygook_ is unfit for the distinguished company in which you find yourself.” Harry saw Griphook visibly stiffen and clench his jaw at the insult to his people's language. Harry fought the urge to apologize by means of Legilimency, knowing nothing good would come of it. Instead, he walked into the vault gracefully and looked over to see Bellatrix tampering with a large grimoire of some sort.

“Bellatrix, have you done as I commanded?” He demanded.

“Yes my Lord. I have lifted the protections on the vault.” She looked over to see if she had pleased Voldemort to see a grim smile set into place. It was one she recognized as she had the pleasure to view it often, most frequently when a plan of her Lord's came to fruition.

“You have done well Bellatrix. Now stand back and witness what I am able to do even with my diminished strength.” Harry motioned for her to stand at his side. He set the trunk she had came in down and patted where his invisibility cloak was bundled in his robes, feeling it safely there. He knocked once on the top of the trunk and it sprang open. Harry then walked slowly around the room, shrinking what he could and banishing it into the trunk without a second glance. Piles of galleons, sickles and knuts flowed as if they were rivers of gold, silver and bronze, and like all the other items in the vault, they too made their way into the trunk. Bellatrix watched on in mixed fascination and horror as she watched her family's fortune be siphoned off into a single trunk with far too many expansion charms put onto it. At last, when everything that could be magically packed away was in the trunk there stood a single golden chalice in the cavernous vault.

“Go forward and place the cup in the trunk before bringing it to me.” Harry commanded the Death Eater. She obeyed without a second thought. The piece of her master had a similar pull as the man himself, but it was decidedly more seductive. While the Dark Lord could be enticing and alluring, he only did so when it suited him. The piece of his soul in Hufflepuff's Cup though called out to her, singing to her mind body and soul, promising that they could become one and relish in the feeling for the rest of her days. But Bellatrix, although intensely devoted, was no fool, she knew what a horcrux could do if given the opportunity, but just now she didn't care. Soon the item would be used to restore her master and it would be no more, there was no fear of it sapping her strength so quickly.

When she came in contact with the metal of the cup it practically thrummed in her hand. It was as if the magic on the item remembered her love and how covetous of the object she had been. It drank deep form her essence, filling itself with more power than it had felt in over a decade. Though no actual consciousness resided in the cup itself, it did have all of Voldemort's memories and experiences he had until the point of its creation. Bellatrix almost lost herself in the familiar feeling of her master's magic but was brought back by a cloying desire to appease the presence in front of her.

Harry had a tense few minutes as the Death Eater was almost taken in by the pull of the horcrux. He was just about to cast the Imperius Curse to compel her into following his instructions but the passive enthrallment of his aura took hold. A bit dazed, Bellatrix made her way to the trunk that now contained all of the vault's former contents and placed the cup inside. Harry cast a Featherlight Charm on the trunk as she went to lift the trunk. Both she and it exited the vault and Harry let out a relieved sigh. He didn't waste a moment before he turned on Bellatrix and lashed out with a bright red stunner. There was nowhere to escape to in the narrow entryway of the vault and with the trunk impeding her way back she quickly fell unconscious. Harry thought for a moment he saw a hint of comprehension in her features before the speeding spell struck her but dismissed it as unimportant.

Griphook looked on with a look of grim satisfaction on his face. He spoke in his native tongue and addressed Harry, “It seems you are much more than you appeared in this bank nearly three years ago.”

“I wasn't, but over the years I've had to be.” Harry responded in kind. “I thank the Goblin Nation and Gringotts for their cooperation in this matter. And I apologize for the slights against your kind I made while keeping up appearances.”

“It'd be best not to try that again. Crimsonshaft would have gutted you the moment you finished speaking.” Griphook said gruffly.

“I should count myself lucky that you've got such a soft side for me then!” Harry said cheekily, the rush of adrenaline from impersonating Voldemort was leaving his body and causing him to shake slightly. Harry let his form melt back into the disguise he had entered the bank with and transfigured Bellatrix into a small rubber ball before pocketing her.

Griphook let loose with what could only be a goblin's form of laughter. “No Goblin has a soft spot for any wizard. You'll do well to remember that.”

“You'll find that I'm unlike any wizard there's ever been Griphook, many wouldn't even be okay giving me the title with the changes I've recently undergone.” Harry said with a knowing smile.

“We'll see, Potter. We'll see.” Griphook said and motioned to the cart, obviously intending for him to get in. Harry understood their little tête-à-tête was finished and lugged his ill gotten gains in behind him. The ride up to the entrance of Gringotts seemed to take hardly any time compared to their descent and before he knew it they had arrived to the normal loading and departure area available to the general public. Harry thanked Griphook once more for his help and quickly made his way out of the bank. It had taken a little more than three hours to finish his business at Gringotts.

* * *

A quick apparition trip later Harry was back in the relative safety of Grimmuald Place. Happily, he became Harry Potter once again and made his way up to Regulus' old room, a place that wasn't far from a shrine to the late Black. Harry quickly donned a pair of dragonhide gloves and removed the horcrux, hiding it in the room of the only other man who had attempted to put an end to the Dark Lord's immortality. He layered a couple notice-me-not charms into the objects around the horcrux and on it as well. After he set up wards to contain as much of the malicious magic he could Harry deemed it a success and left the room.

His next stop was the attic, which had changed considerably in the previous months. Gone were the disused pieces of furniture and various odds and ends that were up here for storage. Instead, the attic now resembled a mix between a hospital wing and potions lab. Sirius had outfitted the quiver with everything they would need to understand exactly what they'd become. There were rolls of parchment on different workstations, some of which also had odd looking microscopes that were undoubtedly magical in origin. There was also a small area that had a cage, a cage which had been purchased for the exact purpose he was getting ready to utilize it for.

Harry dropped the ball in the center of the cage and stepped out, closing the door behind him and locking it with half a dozen spells for good measure. The cage's magic created a barrier that prevented spells from leaving the prison, but allowed those outside to cast at their prisoner. The idea of a cage that would drain the occupant's magic was initially considered, but Hermione had pointed out that the transformation was a magical one and such a cage would only hinder their goals. Harry cast the counter to the bit of transfiguration on the ball and it shortly returned to a still unconscious Bellatrix Lestrange. A quick  _rennervate_  saw her awaken and look around madly. Harry saw the recognition in her eyes when she noticed the uniquely 'Grimmuald Place' touches in the decor.

“Hello Bella,” Harry said in an even tone, his smile was rather big given how long he had imagined this confrontation. For a moment he considered grabbing Neville but a glance at his watch told him he hadn't even left to go back in time yet. He would let Neville have his revenge though, but only after Harry had the needed results, after all, Neville wanted those as well, giving him both would surely be a bright end to his third year at Hogwarts.

_'Well that's a perverse thought.'_ Harry chastised himself. Even though he managed to produce his Patronus, his idea of 'fun' and 'happy' things was decidedly skewed after his forced viewing of  _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: An Unedited Biography._  Bellatrix's raving pulled him from his macabre thoughts.

“Who are you! You  _dare_  attempt to hold me prisoner? And in my Aunt's home no less!” Bellatrix's screeching was starting to hurt his head already. “Kreacher!” Bellatrix called and Harry had to laugh. She turned to him, her wild gaze zeroing in on him in an instant.

“He won't answer to you. It seems that upon taking his rightful role as Lord Black your cousin cast out those unworthy of his house.” Harry said as explanation as to why the elf had yet to pop in. Harry hadn't forbidden him from coming up to the attic before coming up here, so it was entirely possible the elf would respond out of his odd interpretation of Wizarding Politics. Not to mention his continued devotion to the horrid portrait downstairs. It had taken the threat of Fiendfyre to stop her from her constant shouts whenever someone came home. Harry was confident that Kreacher had used some elf magic to keep it there and Dobby had threatened to undo it should Kreacher's attitude worsen again, it was the only thing that made sense given the elf's abrupt turn around.

“You lie! He was cast out of the family in his sixth year!” Bellatrix insisted.

“Ah, but Walburga couldn't cast him out could she? I don't know for sure, but I bet Orion wanted to hedge the family's bets. By keeping Sirius as his heir he made sure that regardless of the outcome of the war his bloodline would continue.” Harry said with a thoughtful expression. “But, it really doesn't matter, as those are  _house_  politics and as you're not a part of the house, there is no need for you to know such things. Fear not though, Sirius didn't invalidate your marriage. He was tempted, but after I told him I needed you to remain a Lestrange so we could take our trip to Gringotts, he begrudgingly let it be.”

Those words were the ones that did it, the indignation and rage that had fueled her actions were now driven away for the utter despair that showed quite obviously on her face. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wailed out in a keening cry, “Noooo! Give it back! Give it back! I need it! My Lord needs it!” She had fallen to her knees and was clutching her chest. As Harry watched the woman grieve for her failure he could feel an empty heartbreak well up in his chest. It wasn't the cold lonely feeling that one would associate with a Dementor or even the sickening feeling he felt when the realization that he was a horcrux set in. Now he felt a deep disappointment in himself and a profound sense of self-loathing.

It took a moment for him to realize the emotions were not his own and he clamped down on his occlumency shields to put a stop to whatever bedeviled empathic powers that were developing. That was something that bothered Harry to no ends, Orlov hadn't explained how each of his so-called powers would activate nor what was their trigger. Luna explained her mage sight was based on intent, when they wanted to examine their new bodies, the mage sight provided them with a means to get more information. Parseltongue had been triggered by Castor's impatience to know how Harry was doing, although it was bound to happen sooner or later with how frequently he would make his opinions known.

“The cup has already been destroyed.” Harry said once he felt he had a modicum of control over both his own  _and_  how her emotions effected him. Another wave of despair hit Harry, but it was tinged with a hatred for Harry that knew no bounds.

“Who are you? If you're a Black, you should understand what the Dark Lord has to offer! He will bring about victory for us! He will be a cleansing fire that will rid us of the Mudblood infection on our proud society!” Bellatrix wailed.

“I'm sorry, I usually don't have to introduce myself, the scar normally does that for me.” Harry dismissively pointed at the very faint lightning bolt scar. “The name is Harry Potter. Last of the Potters and heir to both the Potter and Black families.” A comical bow followed his introduction.

“You! You're the reason my Lord lost his powers! I shall see you bleed for that filthy half-blood!” She promised.

“Interesting you say that! I  _am_  indeed going to bleed for you today Bella. But I promise, it is much more for my benefit than yours. In fact, I think you will find the entire experience rather unpleasant.” Harry was glad they had gotten back on track. He stepped over to a large area that had muggle phlebotomy equipment. As blood could be very dangerous if in the wrong hands there weren't many magical alternatives for blood transfusions because there was never any need. If a patient was low on blood they would be given a potion to replenish their own, not some donated by another wizard. The thought was barbaric to the majority of purebloods or those with wholly magical upbringings.

Harry explained in great detail what was being done as he allowed his blood to fill the bag. He smiled as he thought about how he  _definitely_ enjoyed monologuing, or at least being able to explain the somewhat dubious magic he had been experimenting with. The witch's insults about his blood became infinitely worse as he explained how the creature blood had transformed them into something more than wizards could ever hope to be. His patience for her interruptions didn't last long and he silenced her so he could continue divulging his exploits into uncharted magic. All throughout his speech her eyes were transfixed on his blood that looked to be a large liquid ruby, he could feel her wonder what he was going to do with it.

“I suspect had we all been women we would have substituted the werewolf or vampire for veela blood, but, the ladies were outnumbered two to five.” Harry quipped when the bag had been nearly full. Bellatrix didn't laugh. “Oh, I'm sorry,” a wave of his hand saw the silencing charm lifted. “Anyway. I bet you're wondering what I'm going to do with this blood?”

The sneer she wore was evidence enough that she wouldn't participate in his game, so Harry continued.

“You see, since we've become what we are. We haven't been able to test actually turning someone else. Its very dangerous after all, and we didn't want to hurt an innocent. So, instead we decided we would use you. After all, if it doesn't work, we just won't have to worry about killing you later, and if it does, you can have the honor of being valuable test data.” Harry had detached himself from the bag now and worked his way over to the cage. “This right here, is going to be hooked up to your veins and slowly infuse into your body, if everything works like we think it should, you'll turn into one of us.”

“My Lord will avenge me, he will put a stop to whatever you're planning Potter!”

“Bella, I'm not really planning anything. Well, nothing much. I say nothing much, but what I mean is only something small. If by small I mean big. And by big I mean eventually giving certain muggles magic, then I guess I am planning something.” While up to that point Bellatrix had been coherent and lucid in her thoughts, right then she gave into pure primal fury. She started throwing herself against the bars of the cage in a mad gamble for freedom only to get several bruises in return. She wrapped her hands around the bars and tried to shake them loose only for them to remain still. She tried to reach out and grab hold of Harry for him to be just out of reach. Her struggles weren't faltering and Harry felt they had wasted enough time, that was until he saw the dark mark as her flailing continued.

“ _Imperio”_  Harry intoned and Bellatrix's motions became slack. “Bare your dark mark to me.” Harry commanded and she obeyed. Just as he had done to each of the sacrifices, he removed Voldemort's magic from her skin and released his hold on her. “There, now we can begin.” Bellatrix had barely a moment to register that her mark was gone before Harry pointed his wand at her and stunned her once again. Quickly, he undid the locks on the cage and entered. A couple minutes passed as he found a vein and prepared the bag of his blood but when he was finished he threw a mild paralyzing hex on her and left the cage, securing it once again. A quick spell to revive Bellatrix and another to release the block on the IV were all it took for the experiment to begin.

Seven ounces of blood were what their combined talents in Arithmancy had deemed necessary to turn a mature adult witch or wizard. The hex he had used was similar to the petrification curse Hermione had used on Neville before their trip to save the Philosopher's Stone, but instead of making the body rigid it just deadened the nerves ability to receive signals from the brain. Everything could still be felt in any part of the body, but no control could be exerted to any limbs. The beauty of the spell was that it didn't interfere with any unconscious reflexes such as breathing or the heart beating. As the IV began to empty into Bellatrix's veins Harry could feel her agony and disgust the change was causing and it brought him just a small amount of pleasure.

It had taken barely twenty minutes for his blood to completely empty the IV and integrate into Bellatrix's body. The magic had gone to work immediately though. The pathways of magic that ran throughout her body like a second circulatory system began exploding out, sending tendrils of magic into her body. As the blood continued to surge through her the bright purple of her magic started infusing every part of her. What was once non-magical flesh and hair was now so imbued with magic Harry would guess it could be used as a wand core or potion ingredients. It was amazing watching the magic take hold of her form and manipulate it into one that it saw fit. As it had with Sirius, the magic surged against the wounds from Azkaban, almost as if it had a vendetta against the effects of Dementors.

Hours passed and Harry watched on as Bellatrix changed before his eyes. The slightly haggard clearly mad woman in her late thirties had now taken on the appearance of someone nearly ten years younger, if not more due to the ravages of Azkaban being lessened. Her eyes slowly lost their gauntness and her cheeks filled out. Her arms bulked slightly and her chest looked plump. While her modesty was preserved, Harry could tell that her legs and stomach were getting the same treatment. Harry had taken notes on when the changes occurred, watching with mounting glee as they coincided with the timing Remus had predicted. As time passed and the transformation reached its culmination Harry grew increasingly impatient. Kreacher had come and gone from the room more times than Harry could keep track of, each time casting a wary eye on Bellatrix in her cage before halfheartedly snapping his fingers at some imaginary stain or dust to keep up pretenses.

Finally, the magic in his blood had overtaken her entirely. Harry watched as Bellatrix became aware of everything that the pain of the transformation had hidden from her. He noticed her immediately shrink back from the overwhelming amount of information she was getting from her enhanced senses, her eyes screwed shut and her hands flew to her ears.

“Calm down or else you'll never get a grasp on everything happening.” Harry's sibilant whisper would be easily heard, even with Bellatrix's futile attempts to shield her ears. “Focus on my breathing and match it, dear Bella.” Harry's voice took on the same tone he had heard Voldemort use so many times when he wanted to affect a gentile personification.

Slowly her chest stopped it's spastic contractions but Harry could hear her heart still pounding in her chest. “Good, good. Now listen to my heartbeat, focus on it only.” Harry noticed that she had removed her hands from her ears but still had her eyes closed. “Now Bella, I want to tell me what you  _feel.”_  Harry asked, again trying his best to sound as Voldemort had all those years ago.

“I feel strong, Master.” Bellatrix's voice was smooth but had a smoky quality to it, but it was the words she said that gave him pause. Had the experience broken her mind as she had done to the Longbottoms' mind so many years ago?

“Good, I'm pleased to hear that Bella. Today has surely been filled with unexpected victories, and you have played a crucial role in them.” Harry smiled, and looked around the room, glad to see it empty save himself and his guest. A very small part of Harry had to appreciate why Voldemort was evil, being overly cryptic and monologing certainly held an allure entirely their own.

“I'm glad to have been of service to you Master. What else may I do please you?” Bellatrix had her eyes closed still but she had moved from the small cot she was on and come over to the bars of her prison leaning as close as she dared towards where Harry's voice came from.

“Elaborate on your strength. Explain everything you feel happening with your body, mind, and magic.” Harry said, sounding a little bored.

Words immediately began falling out of her mouth, almost as if they were fighting with each other to do what Harry had commanded. Harry smiled as she did as she was told, and looked over to the dicta quill he had transcribing their conversation, making sure it caught every word as it raced across the parchment.

“Enough.” Her words immediately cut off, and Harry had to stop for a moment to check and see if he had actually ended the earlier imperius curse she was placed under. “Open your eyes and look upon your Master.”

She did so and after a brief flash of pain crossed her face, she smiled sublimely. Her curly hair had regained its luster and was framing her sharp face. The perfectly white teeth and overly pointed canine teeth made a stark contrast next to her deep red lips that still held the silly grin.

“Master.” She breathed out, her eyes watering, Harry was unsure if it was from the pain or her confusion.

“What is my name?” Harry asked her.

“Harry James Potter, Last of the Potters and heir to the Potter and Black Houses.” She said his name in an odd sort of reverence that reminded him exactly of how she had spoken of Voldemort in his memories.

“And why do you call me Master? When we entered the attic your Master was a trumped up half-blooded Heir of Slytherin.” Harry said with distaste.

Her face scrunched up in a desperate concentration. “I...” She started before stopping. “I...” A sob escaped her mouth, “I do not know Master! It was as if all my life I had been asleep, just now waking up and feeling the sun kiss my skin for the first time. Until now I had seen only in black and white, but you have brought color to my world, Master.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, obviously skeptical, but she continued.

“Please believe me Master! I serve no other but you! By your command I live, by your will I shall die!” A thrum of magic in the air attested the truth of her pledge, she had just given her service to him evermore.

Harry felt sick to his stomach, he couldn't let Neville turn his parents into a slave like Bellatrix had seemingly become. He was in unpioneered territory now though and could only think of one person who could possibly provide insight into what was happening, a vampire he had been doing his best to put from his mind as his visit raced ever closer.  _'Well,'_ Harry thought,  _'hopefully a centuries old vampire won't mind being summoned to home of an uppity thirteen year old to unravel the mysteries of his illegal human experimentation.'_

“You're to wait here in the cage and gain some measure of control over yourself. Do not try and escape or else I will be infinitely displeased.” Harry glowered at her and stomped out of the room.

“Dobby!” Harry called out, perhaps a bit louder than needed as the house-elf magic would allow Dobby to hear him regardless of where he was. The elf in question appeared barely a second after Harry called, looking a bit timid.

“Sorry about that,” Harry said looking apologetic, “I need you to do me a favor and watch over Bellatrix, please. If she tries to escape or does something untoward before I come back up restrain her and alert me through our bond.” Dobby's features hardened into a mask of grim determination. “From what I can tell she's like me and the rest of the Quiver now, so don't be afraid to pull from my magic if you need to, just make sure she can't escape.”

“Dobby will be making sure that she is not going anywhere.” His voice matched the expression he wore.

“Thanks Dobby, I know I can trust you.” Harry said and patted his shoulder before he left the elf to his work and went to the study downstairs. When he looked at the time it was obvious that Sirius would be back soon, and Harry hoped to have some answers for him. To do that though would require Orlov to actually answer the summons, and actually know something about what happened. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled out a hasty note to the vampire and charmed it as a portkey to bring Vadim back if he assented to the meeting. Harry wracked his brain, thinking of some way to get the letter to him instantly and once again condemning the Wizarding World for not having a simple telephone.

A tug on his magic drew his attentions away from the lack of technology in the Wizarding World and he slapped the palm of his face to his forehead. “Fucking House-Elves. I'm just as bad as the rest of the wizards out there!”

Harry bounded back up to the attic, taking the stairs two and three at a time in his haste. “Dobby! Are you okay?”

Dobby looked over from where he was near the cage, passing a setting of tea through the bars to a patiently waiting Bellatrix. Harry's eyebrows knit together in confusion at the scene and his mouth went slightly agape.

“Er. Dobby?” Harry asked.

“Misses Trixie said she be thirsty and so Dobby is making sure that she is having something to drink in there.” Dobby said proudly.

“Misses Trixie?” Harry said, his confusion still evident on his face.

“Of course, she is being a Potter now.” Dobby said as if it was as obvious as stating her hair was black.

Harry sighed. He had always figured he would feel better not being the last of the Potters, it was not the case. The first person he had brought into his family was a psychotic slave.

“Wait, does that mean that the rest of the Quiver?” Harry said looking incredulously at the elf.

“All is being Potters, just like yous is being a Black, Longbottom, Weasley, Granger and Lovegood.” That did act as a slight balm to the scorn he had felt at his actions towards Bellatrix.

“Well.” Harry said feeling a bit wrong-footed now. “Never mind that at the moment,” he said shaking the confusion from his head. “I need you to do me a favor, go to the vampire that came here before, Vadim Orlov and give him this letter. Can you find him and do that for me?”

Dobby rolled his large green eyes, and as if he was explaining something to a child, “Of course Dobby can be finding him and doing that for you. He has Potter Blood too Master. Potter Blood is Potter Magic and Dobby can be finding Potter magic, always.”

Harry's face scrunched up in a frown, he was going to have to talk magical theory with Dobby, or at least start putting his own knowledge of it to use more frequently. “Okay, go do that for me then, I need to talk to him about what's happened with  _Mistress Trixie.”_  The name almost made him want to vomit, such a benign moniker applied to such a terrible woman. If not magical theory, a crash course on how to choose appropriate nicknames would surely have to be had.

Dobby popped away without any preamble and had returned almost as quickly. Harry sat on pins and needles as he waited for the wards to let him know about Vadim's arrival. It hadn't taken long at all until Harry noticed the brief hole in the wards appear and Vadim's presence entered through it before it closed an instant later.

“Kreacher, could you please lead our guest up here?” Harry called out, knowing the elf was likely already in the Study greeting the vampire in Harry's stead.

Harry sat down at the table had had occupied for most of the day as Bellatrix transformed. He threw up silencing wards to keep her from hearing what was spoken about until Vadim could either explain or need to question her himself.

“You are quite brave little one.” The silky voice came from behind him. “After the stunt you pulled at Azkaban I should have known, but I had hoped you had a modicum of sense to temper your courage. It is unvise to 'send' for a vampire, let alone one of my standing.”

Harry smiled and stood up form his comfortable chair and greeted Vadim properly, “I'll try and not make a habit of it, to be fair though, I had questions that simply could not wait.”

Orlov let out an unimpressed grunt. “Vell then, vhat are these questions that 'simply could not vait.'”

Harry had explained what he had done today, starting with the conversation after their last final and finishing with his experiment with Bellatrix.

“And now, the child vho acts vithout thinking vants me to explain the consequences of his actions?” Vadim looked wholly unimpressed.

Harry made to defend his actions but Vadim cut him off with a raised hand. “If you vant me to explain you vill be silent!” Harry's mouth closed but he shot the vampire a petulant glare.  _“Very good. Had you not been so impatient and waited until after this summer you would have known what you did!”_  The vampire had slipped into Russian in his exasperation, but Harry could understand what he meant just as easily as if he were speaking English.

Harry sat and listened to Vadim as he explained about how the transformation into a vampire was done and how the bonds they shared between sire and fledgling were as numerous and varied as there were stars in the sky.

“ _Magic is all about intent, stupid boy.”_ Vadim had explained,  _“You obviously understand that to some degree or you wouldn't be alive now! When a vampire gives their blood they have a **reason**  to do so, the intent behind the action gives the blood its drive.” _And on he went for what felt like an eternity, alternating between insulting Harry's intelligence and lack of observation and explaining the workings of a vampire's bond. Vadim told him what he knew of the hierarchy of werewolves and unicorns and how he thought they would play into the vampire bond that seemed to have been formed between Harry and Bellatrix.

“ _I can smell the wolf's magic on you. You are the Alpha of your pack.”_ Vadim had said when he explained what he could about the dynamics of werewolves.

“ _Quiver.”_ Harry corrected, speaking for the first time, surprised it came out as Russian.

“ _Quiver then. Though it hardly matters what you call it, Quiver, Coven, Pack, Tribe. They're all the same. What matters is that the others will defer to you and you are the strongest among them. You are their Alpha as they are your Betas. That bond is of the Beast, the one you share with her,”_ He pointed over to Bellatrix,  _“is of the Bat. You are her Sire, and she your fledgling. But from what you told me, it is more than that. While the Sire can assert control over their fledgling, if the intent with the bond was to control, it had never been so desperate or demanding on the fledgling's part. At it's strongest, the bond would just nudge their thinking or inflict pain during disobedience. It has never made the fledgling a slave such as you described.”_ Vadim stayed silent for a while afterwards.

“If your friend is careful it is likely he can save his parents vithout these repercussions. His intent vill be to restore and heal his parents, much different than your desire to change and control your fledgling.” Vadim had switched back to English, as if he hadn't just been lecturing Harry in Russian.

Sirius, escorted by Kreacher made his way up to the attic and opened the door, “What's going on up here? Kreacher is in a tizzy saying something about Bellatrix and Vadim.” He fell quiet when he came upon the scene and awaited a response.

“I vill leave that to you. Contrary to vhat you may think, I did have things to do today.” Vadim walked out of the attic pausing only to whisper something in Sirius's ear that caused Sirius to redden.

* * *

To his credit, Sirius hadn't been surprised by much of anything that Harry told him went on during his day. Stealing the contents of the Lestrange Vault and turning the last Lestrange into a Potter were all dwarfed by the revelation that Sirius too was a Potter now.

“Ha! We always used to say we were brothers in everything but blood, but now you're my brother and he's my dad! Merlin's balls! Lily is my mum!” He had laughed himself silly over the revelation and had stopped Harry's explanation so he could tell the story of 'The first day dad met mum and how she hated him at first sight.' Harry had, of course, heard the story already, but Sirius insisted on telling it and a few of his favorites over again replacing James with dad and Lilly with mum, giggling each time.

“With me being your godfather, and your brother, how does this work? You'll surely never respect me as an authority figure now. Perhaps a cool role model that can help you land any witch or wizard you'd like, but who are we kidding? I was already that.” He gave a dramatic pause, “And anything else –”

“Padfoot. Let me stop you there, The 'you being an authority figure' ship set sail the moment I had to live through the dark bastard's puberty. As for the rest, well,” Harry continued on explaining the various bonds that he was introduced to earlier, specifically about him being the Alpha of their group. Harry wished he had stayed quiet about it as now whenever asked a question Sirius was responding with, “Yes, Alpha,” or “No, Alpha.”

After getting his godfather back on task, the intricacies of the magic all seemed to make complete sense. It was as if explaining it all to Sirius had given him time to process what he needed to and allowed him to make sense of what he'd done. Sirius had taken it all in stride, but had eventually made his displeasure known.

“Harry, its bad enough that you went and dealt with the goblins alone, but to then do that with Bellatrix? What if she had become too powerful for the cage to hold or the bond hadn't created the level of subservience that you described? Being alone with her, and taking her out of the house by yourself was careless.” Sirius said with an oddly stoic face.

“But it all worked out for the best. There are no more horcruxes out there just waiting to be found and used to return Voldemort to a body.” Harry said adamantly.

“Yes, but if she had escaped with the cup, Voldemort would have gained a powerful ally, one who may not know all our secrets, but would know enough to cause Voldemort alarm.” Sirius said, refusing to give up.

“You're right. But, it was for Neville! He's been waiting and planning for so long.” Harry said feebly.

“And he could have waited until the end of the summer.” Sirius said, steadfastly firm in his resignation. “Frank and Alice would understand.”

“Well. Now they won't have to. It's been done, so we may as well give him the results of the test and Vadim's warnings.” Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Harry, you need to be honest about this. You obviously weren't just doing this for Neville's benefit.” Sirius eyed him warily.

“You've caught me Padfoot. I knew exactly what I was doing and I thought that Bellatrix Lestrange would be the perfect person to begin my enslavement of wizard-kind.” Harry deadpanned. “Really though, I did it for Neville. I know that he'd have done the same if it were mum and dad stuck there.”

“I know he would, but, dammit.” It was obvious he was trying to come up with some reasoning that Harry would accept.

“No, Sirius, no buts. I know it was spontaneous but we'd been over and over the plan about Gringotts. I got lucky and they were willing to allow Bellatrix to empty her own vault after I let some gold grease the way. As for what I did to Bella... Well, I will admit I should have maybe waited for Hermione or Moony, but plan to give them a memory of the event and its not like Bella would have been able to answer any questions during the process, she was too busy silently screaming in agony.” Harry said vehemently. “Plus, even if she had broken out, or something else had occurred during the transformation, I could have killed her easily. You're quick to forget that I was essentially Voldemort for longer than I've been myself.”

“Merlin's beard! Quick to forget?! How could I when you remind me at every turn! If its not outright saying it like now, its the look in your eyes, or the terseness in the tone you use!” Sirius said with exasperation. “ Look, I'm sorry that I let you down like that and let you use the ritual, if I could go back and stop us, I would in a heartbeat, but I can't. I wish I could take all those years of emotional baggage from your shoulders, but I'm woefully inept at that. I can't even shake the last of Azkaban's effects from myself, let alone figure out how to fix you!”

Harry gaped at his godfather. “Sirius,” he began, “don't for a second think that I regret what we've done! And before you get some harebrained idea about experimenting with my time-turner to go back and 'fix' it, remember about how truly lost we would be without knowledge of the horcruxes? Without the knowledge  _I_ was one!”

The reminder that Harry had lived Voldemort's life because he had a horcrux inside him seemed to snap Sirius' focus to all the positives that had come out of their somewhat hasty decisions. “Don't worry about that, I am quite fond of the body that our transformations provided, I'd hate to force myself to live in the husk I had before.”

“Perish the thought.” Harry said with an awkward smile, the room was still a bit tense, even with Sirius' attempt to lighten the mood. “Er. Well, I should probably get back to Hogwarts and give my notes to Hermione, Moony, and most importantly Nev.”

“You're right, just, try and think about what I said? I don't want to lose you because you over estimated your abilities.” Sirius said with no small hint of melancholy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends what I have written as of yet. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride so far and I'll be sure to post more when its ready! (Hopefully not nearly doubling the fanfic's word count in doing so.)


End file.
